Whispered Melody
by january sunshine
Summary: A blind date set up by Axel lands Zexion in a whirlwind of emotion and self control is failing when his boyfriend starts getting into his past. How will Zexion be able to manage, when he starts falling in love? .AU.Zemyx!. Complete!
1. unconscious is a state of ours

So this fic was inspired by _The Writer you fools_ and her fic "How I Paid for College" and I started getting really into Zexion x Demyx pairings. The Writer is completely correct if she tells you she converted another to the cause (T'would be I), and it's a very good cause to support.   
Also, I give thanks to my beta/first-reader,_ Eyes-of-crimson_ who is a dear friend of mine, who's been reviewing my fics like mad and it makes me happy.   
So I'm posting it now for _Jeredu_ to stop telling me to, and if more people actually _review_, it would be appreciated.   
Oh yeah. Chapter titles come from one of my favorite songs in the world. It's called "Further Away" by a band called FAKE? And it can be found at Anime Crackers, for those who pirate.

end-ramble

**Whispered Melody**   
**.i.**   
_Unconscious is a State of Ours_

**Saturday.**

_People. Over-greased fast food, smoke, slight perfume, watered-down cola._

It was a common day for him. The quiet loner in a group of odd friends, forced on another group date with two blondes and a redhead one Saturday afternoon. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to come along, merely a distant friend to the red-haired boy he had met in Theory of Reason 101 when he first started college; he didn't even consider the taller one a friend, but nonetheless, he was dragged out, dragged away to this place filled with stores of over-priced merchandise, a food court of over-greased french fries, and a blonde a little too attached to his arm. He could barely feel his fingers in his right hand because she held on so tightly.

"Um, Axel..." he tried to speak up.

They were at the food court, a large basket of fries and some chicken nuggets merely compiled into one large mass of food, ready for the attack and consumption. Axel was feeding his younger boyfriend, happy to have someone clinging to him so tightly. The boy merely grinned cutely and took a bite of the nugget offered; he seemed young, cute, and so much like a pampered little puppy, and bit at the nugget as it was pulled away, once his boyfriend's attention was tugged from him.

"Hmm... Zex, you say somethin'?" Axel replied, an expression of mild annoyance forming once the blond's teeth found his hand.

Zexion sighed and shook his head.

Next to him was a girl. Larxene, they said her name was, and Axel met her in a class on the study of human behavior. She didn't look much like a college student, clad in tight, curve-hugging leather pants and a black corset top, emo-seeming wristbands with buckles and silver studs attached to her wrists and a choker to match. Plus, her blonde hair, pulled in two small pigtails on top and out the rest, made her look as if she were attempting to be cutesy.

Her attitude bothered him. They had passed three shops and she wanted to check out a whip, some handcuffs, and then a dildo, for the sake of seeing if one really glowed in the dark. She was a forceful lady, boots clinking in her stride, and she merely clung to him so she wouldn't get lost or left behind. Even though half the trip was him tugging her along, the other half him trying to stop Axel from eating his boyfriend's face off in the Hallmark isle of the bookstore while she checked out a romance novel.

This was too odd for his use. He wanted to return to his house and probably get a few hours in on a video game; it would possibly pass the time studying, or even working, than sitting here, next to these odd characters.

Larxene looked at him calmly, a french fry dangling daintily between two fingers. "Zexion... are you as bored as I am?" she asked him.

"Possibly moreso," he replied in a calm, bored voice.

By this time, Axel was once again liplocked with his fair-haired lover, the mumble of "Roxas, move your hand" escaping every now and then.

Disgusting, and in public, too!

Zexion shook his head and rose to his feet. "Come on..." he mumbled to her. "They'll be fine, and he has my cell."

She was quickly attached to him again and the two walked further about the mall. They moved in silence for a few minutes, before she quickly tugged on his arm and grinned maliciously. "Hey, kid, I want to look in this store!"

Same thing she had said earlier. It was starting to bother him, even though he was used to it. He entered the store behind her, as she unwound her arm from his and cheerfully began to make her way into the shop. It seemed to be of some... punk-rock style, wristbands and arm-warmers and hats and belts and CDs. Even some anime merchandise on a rack to the side.

She had headed to the back, and he followed to make sure he didn't lose her. He was now wondering why he hadn't ditched her with Axel and Roxas and gone home in his own car already. Oh yeah. Axel saw him in class ever Tuesday morning and she saw Axel three times a week. There was no running from this date. He was sure he could deal with her for a few more hours, that wouldn't be overly difficult. Anyway, without having to worry about the other two, he was sure he'd be fine on his own. One hastle was enough.

"Hey, kid, look at these!"

That was irritating. She kept calling him 'kid', as if he were sixteen or something. Even though he knew she was at least a year and a half older than him, and two inches taller in her heels, that still didn't give her much reason to call him a child. He was ninteen, that was adult enough for him. He looked anyway, as she held a silky-string whip out for him to see.

He frowned slightly.

"Stretch out your hand..." she whispered, almost seductively, into his ear.

That caused him to take a step back. "I'd... rather not..."

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you!" she tried to explain. "I just want you to feel it. Stretch out your hand..."

Sighing, looking down, he did as told, and she gently swung the strings onto his hand, letting them drift across his palm and fingers. It was soft and smooth, sensual, even, but awkward. After all, it was still a whip, and whips made him uncomfortable, whether used pleasurably or not. A few seconds passed before he quickly tugged his hand away, shoving it into his pocket.

"Like it?" she inquired, leaning forward.

"I'm not particularly fond of the sadistic forms of sex."

Larxene had to laugh, letting the strings fall over her shoulder. "So you're into at least _some_ forms then, good. Axel led me to believe I was dating a eunuch."

"A _what_?" Zexion hissed.

The blonde in front of him merely giggled and led him to the counter. "Oh, I didn't believe it for a second. You're just too cute, surely you'd've picked up someone _somewhere_. Maybe even little child rapists like Axel."

The clerk at the counter could only raise an eyebrow as he made the transaction and soon handed Larxene a black bag with her merchandise. She walked Zexion out of the store cheerfully, and they attacked another bookstore, seating themselves in the Science Fiction isle with a romance and a vampire novel. Three hours later, after the same desk clerk gave them odd looks for the seventh time, and Zexion's phone finally went off in his pocket--he didn't answer it, it was only Axel--the two decided to leave. After buying her book for her, and his own, he chose to drive her home.

**.vi...ix.**

_Pine-cone air-freshener, air pollution, slight perfume._

He pulled his car to a stop outside of a one-story brick house. It was a bland grey sade with a daark blue roof and matching shutters. The front lawn was a healthy shade of green, but looked as if it needed mowing. The open front door gave him a good view of a nice, but messy, living room, and a tall blond in baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He had to raise an eyebrow as the blond yelled into the house then stormed across the lawn and into the street, but his eyes soon widened when the boy placed his hands on the hood of the black car and frowned.

"And who the hell is this, huh, Larx?" the blond boy asked.

Larxene sighed. "Sorry, Zexion," she apologized, very irritated. "I somehow... _forgot_... to tell him I was going out." She leaned forward. "Demyx, get your hands off his car!"

Zexion was very unamused as the boy, Demyx, leaned forward, pulled down one eyelid, and childishly stuck out a tongue. He merely looked through the corner of his eye to the passenger. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Larxene sat up quickly. "Oh, _hell_ no..." she answered, then sighed. "He's my little brother."

_hmm... chemical--some sort of grease, sweat, dust...  
_

Demyx's thin frame immediately popped up next to Zexion's window. "So, what's your name, eh?" he inquired. "Haven't seen you around here... first time dating Xena, Warrior Bitch over there?"

"Fuck off, Demyx," Larxene murmured.

Demyx smirked and began to circle the car, like a lion stalking its prey. Larxene ignored him, her hands reaching up to turn Zexion's face to her, and she kissed her date gently, almost sweetly, for a few seconds. Immediate laughter pulled her away and she sighed, unclasping her seatbelt.

"I'mma kill him now," she announced. "See ya later, doll. Call me."

And with that, she was gone, storming into the house while screaming at her brother over ruining the kiss. Zexion didn't care as he drove off. There was no...spark, _per se_, to the kiss, no reason to the date, and, a few blocks later, he realized he didn't even have her number.

He returned to his apartment, to a blond male reclining on his couch.

_Learning; the educational books. Something dying, somewhere hidden. Slight perfume--_Vexen used Curve, strangely

Was it just him or were the blondes taking over that day?

"Vexen, what are you doing here?" he asked dully.

"Needed to borrow your biology textbook," the taller one replied.

That didn't explain three things: how he had gotten into the apartment, why he didn't call and ask, and why he was still there. Zexion would've been angered if he hadn't known Vexen so well. Vexen did many odd things, like stay in the chemistry lab for endless hours or disect squirrels in the street for the hopes of making some experiment or keep an unnaturally careful watch for certain fine details, and Zexion had tolerated him because he was smart and clever about it.

He still hadn't moved from his spot near the frot door, and merely blinked at the intruding blond.

Vexen looked up from the textbook. "I used the spare key you left at my place."

Zexion thought he had lost it.

"And I had some leftover curry," the blond continued. "Zexion, you should cook more logical things. The rice and curry were the only logical foods in your fridge. And what's with the lipstick?"

The slate-haired male looked away quickly and rubbed a hand across his mouth. Looking down at his fingers, he frowned at the metallic, shimmering pink make-up. Larxene's lipstick, most likely.

"That's from your date, isn't it?" Vexen asked. "With Axel's friend, right? She seems rather forceful, from what I've heard."

Zexion merely headed toward his bathroom. "I've had better dates. Her younger brother ruined the simonize on my car." He turned on the sink and began to wash his face, in the hopes of removing any traces of make-up. He returned to the living room a minute later, dropping into the armchair as Vexen sat up and smirked.

"Are you going to take her out again?" he questioned. "You don't usually let chicks kiss you."

Zexion shrugged and leaned back. "I might not," he answered. "I only agreed to Axel because he seemed a tad desperate."

"Hah!" Vexen had to laugh. "But you let her _kiss_ you. Lucky devil, she's hot."

Zexion ignored that comment. "Vexen, you can take my biology book, but return it by Tuesday. Now, go home."

"What's her number, huh?" Vexen asked.

"Ask Axel."

"You mean, you don't know?"

"I don't care."

"Is this about your car?"

"Go _home_!" Zexion stood quickly, a sharp glare sent in Vexen's direction, and soon stormed into the kitchen. He knew Vexen wasn't going anywhere, but at least the older one was silenced. He grabbed a spoon and his bowl of unnaturally-blended pudding (chocolate pudding with coconut and pineapple), and got cosy in his armchair, legs swung over the side as he reclined and watched the news.

They ended up eating ramen and watching The Ring and Dark Water and the sequels, until Zexion fell asleep through Samara's murderous rage. He woke up the next morning with a blanket draped over his small frame and a note taped to his arm. His body protested against his movements as he attempted to untangle himself and stand, and he sighed in relief and irritation once on his feet. Sleeping in armchairs just didn't work well for his not-a-morning-person groggy attitude. Yawning as he stretched, he trudged to his bathroom.

**.i. end .i.**

Yeah, so I realized the chapter's kinda weird, but it starts the thing off. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, positive or negative.   
It made me happy to write, so hopefully it's good to read.

**:Darkness Princess.**


	2. underneath these vacant smiles

Kidokey, there we go! I'm in a good mood today (research paper is finally completely over) so as a thanks t my reviewers, and to give me something else to hope for, I give you this!

_Eyes-of-Crimson_, Yes, I did indeed post it! It makes me happy that you like it.   
_Mina the Forgotten Memory:_Thanks! I never really got to the "Zomg, I smell you loadsness" until some weird summary at lunch (with _Eyes-of-Crimson_, what luck!) when I decided to add it. Cool thing you got that! (I was thinking people would just think it's random... XD)   
_Metal Chocobo_ and _-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-_, I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, I'm getting to the actual Zemyx part!

Just truckin' along... Here!

**Whispered Melody**   
**.ii.**   
_Underneath these Vacant Smiles_

**Monday.**

_Air pollution. Freshly-cut grass, people, food. Smoke, salad, ranch dressing._

There was just something about Axel which he couldn't figure out. The boy acted like a rebel, in some Activists group at school, revolting against authority when it wouldn't get him kicked out of college, sometimes even showing up at sit-ins or protests or the heavy metal concerts in one of the courtyards. Most of the time, Zexion found it a nuisance, and it just made him wonder how the boy was so brilliant with math and science. Sometimes, his formulas were so complex that Zexion doubted even Vexen, the science _nerd of all time_, could understand them.

Axel looked like that stray sort of genius, but it had somehow drawn Zexion to his presence. They say next to each other in two classes, met for lunch every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, and sometimes hung out over the weekend. The weird thing was that Axel got Zexion to talk, had him rambling often on the strangest of situations, and could always pull him out of one of his silent streaks when he vowed not to even look at the rest of the world for as long as he could manage.

And with Axel, it never lasted long.

"Zexion, what's on your mind?"

It was Monday again, approximately one in the afternoon, and the two sat outside at one of the many tables in the center courtyard. Neither felt truly in the mood for more grease--Zexion's stomach was protesting against yesterday's fries--so they bought semi-healthy meals in the cafeteria and settled on school property. The smaller of the two had been prodding lazily at a tiny tomato in his salad, and he didn't even bother to look up at Axel. He merely hummed in acknowledgement that Axel was speaking again.

"You alive over there?" Axel asked, leaning forward in his seat. "Feeling okay?" When his friend didn't replied, he sighed. "Zexion... Zeeeehexion..." Still no answer. So he roughly kicked his friend in the shin.

Zexion jumped immediately, banging his knee on the table. He merely looked slightly ruffled and rubbed his leg for a moment, staring up at Axel. "What is it?"

"You're doing your zone-out thing again," Axel complained. "It gets boring looking at you when you act like a rock."

Zexion had returned to staring away shortly after Axel began his complaiint, this time leaning back cautiously as he watched a small bird hop over. Axel kicked him again andd he hissed through his teeth, his chair scraping across the ground with a loud, screeching sound as he moved away from the table. The small bird quickly flew away.

"Stop kicking me," Zexion warned coldly, on the verge of causing physical harm.

Axel knew not to push Zexion too much, but he had a bit of leeway with this situation. "Zexion, c'mon, bud, talk to me..." he whined. Zexion didn't like any whining, and he was bound too give in or lash out. When the smaller one didn't budge, he frowned slightly. "Aww, is widdle Zexion unhappy? And he won't tell his poor, attractive fwiend? Poor poor widdle Zexy--"

"Don't call me that," the younger one snapped, then sighed. "Axel... I don't do dates."

The redhead leaned back in his chair. "Oh... was that all you were worried about? Hmm... I wonder if Larx might've been too much; she's on the opinionated side..."

"_Opinionated_, Axel?"

"Okay... Larxene's rough, strong, and has one hell of a sadistic streak... maybe she's just too much for you, since you're so small and all..."

"My height has nothing to do with it," Zexion stepped in quickly, looking up at the redhead.

"But you're somewhat weak, and she's got... toys..."

"I'm talking about _dates_, Axel, not sex."

"You're talking about _Larxene_; there's a fine line between those," replied Axel, laughing at Zexion's sudden silence. He looked up for a moment. "Well... she'll deal, maybe. She thought you were cute, though. I guess you just don't like people..."

Zexion's dull look took on an annoyed expression. "Now, I never said _that_..." he murmured. "There's nothing wrong with her, exactly..."

"So you admit you have a problem?" Axel asked quickly.

"Nobody's perfect..."

"Then you should go out with her again." The redhead grinned. "She thinks you're hot and you need a woman in your life. Or are you afraid she'll take away your precious virginity?"

Zexion wanted to smack Axel, but decided to respond with something other than a well-aimed punch to the face. "Like how you took away that high-schooler's?" he asked smugly. "I'm going to let my dignity remain."

"Ouch..." Axel placed his hands over his chest dramatically. "You've wounded me, Zex, and here I was, thinking you were my friend..."

Silence.

"And just so you know," he added, "we didn't do anything... and even if we did, he's of legal age..."

"He's still in high school," Zexion argued.

Axel sighed. "Zex, bud, you don't have fun, do you?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Axel."

Axel shrugged and pushed his chair back, reaching for his backpack. "Larxene wants to go out with you tomorrow and I told her you weren't busy," he said calmly.

Zexion paused, leaning forward quickly. "_What_?!"

**.vi...ix.**

**Tuesday.**

_Chinese cuisine. Chanel No.5, dry-cleaning,, used scent._

Because of Axel's inability to understand the word 'no', Zexion was now seated in the _Fury Dragon_, a small, nice Chinese restaurant quite a few miles away from the school. Larxene looked absolutely lovely, and Zexion couldn't help but stare at his date, absorbing her wardrobe and the many fabulous curves displayed in the tight, black gown. It was long and shimmery, thin straps draped over her shoulders, cut low in the front and even lower in the back, revealing a small butterfly tattoo at her spine and her ample bosom.

The only problems were that she seemed to tower over him in her five-inch stillettos, her black nailpolish made her look emo, and her lipstick rubbed off on his cheek when she kissed him in the car.

Maybe Vexen was right. Maybe he was becoming weak and sappy and needed a girlfriend. Axel had been telling him that for months, and he never truly felt a click, until he found himself staring at her cleavage.

Larxene sighed. He truly hadn't meant to be rude, but when she displayed the teaser so openly, some were intrigued with the merchandise. She leaned forward calmly. "Zexion..." she said seductively.

He looked up immediately. "Yes, Larxene?" he asked.

"Can I be absolutely blunt with you for a moment?"

He nodded. "Shoot." He took a sip of water.

"Are you just dating me for sex?"

He choked immediately, setting the glass down as he coughed and tried to clear his throat. A moment of breathing calmly passed before he looked up. "W-what makes you come to a decision like that?" he asked.

"Because... Axel has some fucked up friends, and I question every one of them. Plus, the rapist"--it was her new pet-name of affection for their red-haired comrade--"plays some pretty sick tricks. So you're not in it for the sex?"

He sighed. "No, Larxene, I'm not," he replied. "I don't date only for that."

Larxene let silence fall as she nodded and accepted the answer. The two merely looked about, the most mild of comments floating about concerning the glass windows, the wood furniture, someone's wardrobe, until the food arrived. They were still rather silent, eating calmly, before Larxene delicately patted her lips with her napkin and rose from her seat.

Zexion blinked, watching as she stood up and began to walk. He began to wonder if she was leaving, surprised that she'd abandon him at the restaurant, since the nearest bus stop was at least three miles away. Plus, she seemed the type to rant about something rather than walk away. Or at least she'd steal his car, or call someone.

She did none of those. Her calm hands grabbed his black tie and she tugged him forward as she placed her face inches from his. Her other hand formed a fist and was held promted and ready behind her, prepared to strike a blow.

"You're gay, aren't you?" she asked. "Axel does this shit--hooks me up with one of his friends, as if I can't notice!"

"No, Larxe--"

"Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me!"

"I'm not gay!" Zexion said quickly.

She came in a bit closer, looking at him carefully for any sighs of lying. When none reached her eyes, she frowned skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positively?"

"Yes." He wanted her to let go of his tie; breathing was becoming a tad difficult with her tightening it under her strong grip.

Larxene stood for a moment, still watching him, searching, then frowned a bit deeper, letting go. Calmly, she slid onto one knee on the bench she moved in close to Zexion, moving her face closer to his. "Prove it, Zexion," she challenged. "Kiss me, right now, like you mean it."

It seemed rather difficult to resist, with the ample bosom held within close range and her voice and appearance quite seductive and quite flaunted. Axel had told him that he could possibly score sex in a situation like this, but Zexion wasn't one to whished to land himself on her list of one-night-stands. He frowned.

"Larxene..."

"C'mon..." she whispered into his ear. "Just kiss me... I know you want it..." Her hand touched his thigh and began to move inward. "I bet you do..." Her hand dropped onto his crotch and he audibly gasped, instantly sliding away from her.

"S-stop..." he forced out.

She slid a bit closer, frowning slightly. "What's up with you, Zexion?" she asked.

He looked down calmly, though inside he could feel himself shaken. "Look, Larxene... you're nice and all, but, well..." He sighed. "I'm not the dating sort. There's nothing against you..."

Larxene sunk down to sit next to him, slouching on the chair. "I figured... kid, you're like a rock. You're really not my type; I thought Axel was only kidding when you said you could be a _tad _unresponsive."

Zexion shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just not too fond of others."

She looked at him tiredly. "Y'know, kid... you need to get laid."

He sighed and massaged his temples. "I do not," he argued, weakly.

**.ii. end .ii.**

So my entire theory on periodically posting in some sort of order was completely THROWN OUT THE WINDOW. So I hope you guys like this early! Don't expect the entire fic to be up within a week, because I'm not done with it yet! But you guys get to enjoy getting closer to a purpose!

"Me love you long time?" -Tea, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series_.

**:Darkness Princess.**


	3. i'm expressionless

Call me desperate. I want more reviews, so I give you another chapter. I blame my sick day and the boredom that followed.

**Comments:**

_Eyes-of-Crimson_: No, it's not a real review! You little punk! (PS. I have more to give you!)  
_-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-_: That made me giggle. But yes, now they're officially not dating again. (Axel's weird, ne?)  
_Metal Chocobo_: Okay, getting there!

**Alert**: There is some Larxene x Zexion in this chapter, but the Zemyx starts also! Please, don't run away! It's that Bad Stuff before the going gets good sorta thing.

Here!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.iii.**  
_I'm Expressionless_

_Pine-scented car-freshener, faint perfume, night air._

Just friends, they had decided on their drive down a dark road back to the center of the city. She could call him whenever, and he'd always be welcome to eat dinner with her famly. Just as she had gotten to the subject of her family, the car jerked and made a loud bang, slowing down almost immediately. They were quickly at a stop and Zexion frowned.

"Well, shit," Larxene murmured.

He frowned. "And I don't have my flashlight on me."

"Think a glowstick might work?" she offered. From her latest raves, she had mentioned earlier. She always had a spare one or two on hand.

He wasn't sure, but they tried it anyway. He exited the car and looked around, to see that his back right tire had busted. He hadn't replaced the spare he used last month, and quickly returned to tell Larxene to call a repair company. Since she didn't know one, she called their mutual friend with connections.

She described it as the 'Shittiest luck on the fuckin' green earth' when her phone call to Axel cut off after she told him where they had just left. They had lost signal, and walking, he determined, was suicide this late at night, especially with potential supernatural criminals. It might've been the horror movies, but he learned his lesson from Jeepers Creepers. Putting on his blinking lights and locking the doors, he turned to look at the blonde beside him.

"So I guess we're stuck here," he said quietly.

She nodded and shivered, and he courteously offereed his jacket, turning the heat on in the car. When his battery began to run low, he ended up turning off the vehicle, and Larxene lay on Zexion to keep him warm. She actually sat on his lap, hugging him gently as he kept his hands on the steering wheel.

Then she kissed him. Quickly and deeply, forcing him into agreeement as her hands raked through his hair. He couldn't resist long, as Larxene soon moved to straddle him at the driver's seat, trapping him underneath her. There was more of a spark to this kiss, Larxene's signature attitude coming out through her lips at her hidden meanings behind her actions, strong and deep and playful as shhe ran her tongue across his.

He pulled back by trying to turn his head away. "L-larx-xene... thought we were... just friends..." he tried to spit out, and she silenced him with another kiss, then pulled away.

"Kiss between friends," she assured him, "you'll enjoy it, don't worry..."

He felt almost ashamed to have agreed to this. It did keep them warm, as his hands wrapped around her frame and kept her near as they kissed. Not exactly _passion_, only boredom, lust, and the need of closeness for warmth. Anyway, it passed the time and, like she said, he did somewhat enjoy this. He hadn't kissed anyone in a while.

But three quick taps at the window and a flashlight shining at their faces alerted him of another's presence, and he parted quickly, widened eyes staring at a laughing redhead outside. Axel stood next to the car, with a tall and buff male behind him, whom Zexion recognized as Lexaus. The taller man worked at a local car shop near the school, and had done excellent tune-up work on Zexion's car in the past. Larxene sat up quickly, tugging Zexion's hand from under her dress as she turned to look at the window, smiling at Axel. Zexion cautiously helped her onto her own seat, straightening his tie as he opened his door.

"Damn, Zexion!" Axel whistled. "I didn't think you'd have it in you..."

"We didn't do anything," Zexion tried to debate.

"Except try to eat each other's faces. Tryin' to tap dat, Zex? We can always come back later..."

The poor slate-haired teen was bright red in the face as Axel laughed, the color not managing to falter as Larxene leaned across him and smacked the redhead. When she straddled him again, climbing over him to exit the car, Zexion felt as if he had turned his face into a beet.

He merely listened as Larxene hugged Axel and explained that they were only waiting for the sun to come up, and he slowly climbed out of his car, leaving Lexaeus to manage with fixing everything and hooking it up to his truck. They were all soon piled in the truck, the black car hooked behind, and he began to drive them back to the city.

_Car freshener. Oil, grease, metal, musty fabric. Fabric softener._

The half-hour ride informed Zexion that he and Larxene had 'wasted' almost an hour waiting, and with the half-hour drive back to the center of the city in Lexaeus's cold truck, they were at the repair shop shortly after midnight. He decided not to worry about his car, knowing it was safe in Lexaeus's possession overnight, and Axel _graciously_ offered to take them home.

Larxene was dropped off first, and Demyx walked over to the car, clad in his pajamas. He frowned when he noticed the driver, but asked for certainty. "Axel, that you?"

The redhead behind the wheel grinned. "Yep! Just dropping off a hot babe."

The blond grimaced playfully. "Gross, Axel. Larxene's not a hot babe, just hot-tempered," he joked, sticking his tongue out at his sister. As the girl tiredly ignored him and grabbed her bag, he turned back to the redhead and frowned slightly. "So, where's the new date? Abandoned Larx so fast, huh? The bastard..."

"Actually, he's in the back seat," Larxene replied. "If you _must_ know, his car tire popped in the middle of nowhere."

"Did it really..." Demyx inquired, almost unnaturally intrigued with this tidbit of information. Perhaps too intrigued, as Axel frowned and Larxene realized her brother's actions.

"Screw you, Demyx!" she almost shouted.

Demyx took that as his cue to leave, heading back to the house as Larxene bid her two friends a good night. Once the two were gone, Zexion sighed, reclining in his chair in the back as Axel sped off to his apartment.

"You're not hooking me on any more dates," he announced quietly.

"Zexion, if you really wanted a quicky, Lexaeus and I would've let you get one..." Axel said again.

"It's not about sex!" Zexion had sat up quickly, but soon leaned back. He was downright exhausted; everything had been going about so quickly, and now he just wanted it to wind down enough for him to go to sleep for a few hours. He sighed and rested his back against the seat again, hands checking his pockets. "I'm just not interested in girls right now..."

Axel looked over his shoulder briefly. "You're gay?" he asked.

"No!" Zexion replied, sighing again. "I'm not, and I don't have my keys. Could you drop me off at Vexen's?" He could reemember giving Lexaeus his car keys and setting the rest on the seat of his car; he must have forgotten to grab them again.

Axel snickered. "Zex, you can stay at my place, okay? Vexen's off with the Local Booze Boy."

"Why would Vexen be hanging out with Saix?" the smaller one had to question.

The redhead in the front seat shrugged. "I've learned not to ask."

Upon returning, Axel let Zexion borrow a pair of his pajamas--one of his smaller pairs, in the hopes it would fit the younger one--and crash on the couch. He had offered the bed numerous times, but Zexion diidn't want to risk unfortunate situations and chose to acquaint himself with the living room. What an odd room it was, with the dark cloth couches and the dark cherry wood center table covering a large burn spot on the tan carpet. The walls had photographs and pictures of friends, family, and famous people Axel was fortunate to meet at his rallies and rock concerts. At least he didn't have skulls and headless dolls hanging from his ceiling as he first told Zexion.

That night, Zexion had an odd dream about Larxene forcing him into heer bed, but as he hit the blanket, he was thrust into his car, watching as her brother slapped stickers of music notes onto his car, laughing maniacally. He climbed out of his car, a knife in his hands, and began to stab at a figure; looking down, he stared into the lifeless eyes of a small woman with slate blue hair--

**Wednesday.**

"Zex! Zex, bud, wake up!"

He blinked open his eyes, staring into the face of a concerned, brightly-designed older man. Axel was kneeling next to him, a frown on his pale lips, bright green shirt over a black fishnet top and bright, retroactive-colored pants. Axel's unnaturally hippie-styled clothing didn't phase him as much as his dream ha. He felt distant and disturbed, wanting to withdraw when Axel set a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, bud? You started muttering... looked like you were in pain."

Zexion was quiet for a moment, sighing softly. "I'm fine now."

Axel smiled slightly. "Good. You sure, though?"

He nodded. "Fine."

_Food...? Baked goods, meat..._

The smile turned into a grin. "And you eat breakfast, don't you?"

"No, not really..."

"It'll cheer you up. I made pancakes!"

Zexion ended up eating breakfast with Axel at his small table. Though they didn't really cheer him up, the pancakes tasted rather nice. But who knew Axel could cook? The two enjoyed--or somewhat, not really--a nice breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon, and ice cream in Axel's case. They talked, or rather, Axel talked of the latest news stories and explained his attire (he was going to a protest on the freedom of fashion for both sexes) and spoke about Vexen showing up wasted an hour ago.

An active day awaited him, he was sure, and decided to stay in the dark red and black pajamas when Axel took him too the repair shop that morning. As expected, the trusted mechanic replaced the tire and even did some routine maintenance for free. Zexion only paid for the tire and ended up going home with a smooth-running car, his keys, and a drunken blond sleeping in the back seat.

Stupid protest. Both he and Axel had no classes, but with Axel heading off to fight for the right to turn his hair abnormally brighter than it already was and to wear a miniskirt, he was stuck with the man who just didn't know how to deny Saix and his drinking parties. Getting the older one to wake up and stop drooling on the cloth interior was a tad difficult, but he managed to wake Vexen and relocate him in the apartment, letting him use the bed.

Zexion planned on a quiet day from that point on. Besides Vexen going between the bathroom and the bedroom, and Zexion delivering plain, light, "normal" meals, it was rather calm and normal, and quiet. Axel stopped by after the protest, a little after three, and he gobbled down Zexion's mustard and turkey sandwiches while giving him the play-by-play of the entire protest, from the speeches to the riot and the fight of the pepper spray. By four, Vexen had emerged and felt calmer, after downing two painkillers, and by four-thirty, Axel was taking the blond home and heading out for celebratory pizza. How the redhead could be so dramatic and not crack under pressure was beyond Zexion, but it did slightly annoy him at hos he didn't seem to gain weight; too many unhealthy food items not only bothered Zexion's insides, but it gave him girly hips.

He sighed and dropped into his armchair, once alone again, planning on continuing in his novel. He was quickly disturbed a page later, mildly ruffled that he'd have to wait before finding out if Rasputin truly killed the Lady Ana, but merely replaced the bookmark and rose again.

The knocks outside on the door were quick and persistent, urgently wanting attention. He merely unlocked the door and opened it, an eyebrow raising at the blond in front of him. "You're... Larxene's brother, correct?"

The blond grumbled angrily and shoved Zexion backward, inviting himself into the apartment. Zexion fell to the ground, but, making a backward tumble, he soon landed himself in a prepared squat. Demyx cracked his knuckles.

"You bastard," he said calmly. "You got a lot of nerve, messin' with my sister like that!"

"I didn't do a thing. We called it off mutually," Zexion explained, standing. "And I'm not going to tolerate being harassed in my own house. So if you'll leave, it'll be graciously appreciated, kthx."

He was roughly punched in the face, tasting blood in his mouth as Demyx threw another blow. Zexion dodged the second one, grabbing Demyx's arm and kneeing him in the gut, but Demyx used his size in offense and tackled the smaller boy to the ground, straddling him, keeping him pinned to the ground. Zexion's struggling was horrid and came off purely sexual in this position. By pure accident, his pelvis rubbed against Demyx's four times, and the toller one leaned down to stop him.

They had to pause, and rewind, for a moment. Zexion was being beaten in his own apartment by an ex-date's younger brother who blamed him for ruining something. Now, said younger brother had him pinned to the ground as an unnatural, new sort of tension lingered in the air.

Fast forward from that situation and clothes were vanishing, kisses powerful and filled with lust and a curious new feeling spreading between the two. Demyx had taken charge of the novice beneath him and soon, hands covered in Zexion's 'kissing fluids' were forced into places they didn't seem to belong.

"Aah! D-Demyx... wha..." Zexion couldn't even formulate a logical sentence, moaning and writhing underneath him.

"Ohh... is this your first time?" Demyx asked, deciphering the whimper as a 'yes'. He smiled smugly. "I'll go easy on ya, then."

**.iii. end .iii.**

Oh yes, I am a cruel individual! I'm still contemplating the idea of writing a little Exerpt chapter for the lemon here, but I haven't. It won't be chapter four, so don't get your hopes up. But I might put it up. Maybe. Who knows...

Review, kthx!

**:Darkness Princess.**


	4. can't see i'm victimized

Okay, here's another installment of _Whispered Melody_ and I'd like to thank all who reviewed! It makes me feel so happy when people read then actually leave input, no matter how random or ridiculous it may be!

_blackkeyblade_: teehee, yeah. I was a _tad_ spaztic... glad to know you like it!   
_hanakitsunechan7_: -giggle- Yes, very fast! Kyuu! But then again, Demyx _does_ strike me as a tad impatient...   
_Metal Chocobo_: Eep! -hides- Hokai... it's like this. Demyx thinks Zexion hurt his sister by breaking up with her and then things sorta...happened. -giggle- Further explanations in this chappy, hopefully.   
_Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Aww, I'm sorry; computer problems suck, I've been having them for the longest time. ...it could be Larxene. Maybe she's electrocuting your compy? -snicker- But yes, the netspeak was completely intentional. My friend, _Anonymous Saru_, in our Japanese Club meetings, often goes "Stfu, nubs, kthx!" and I was thinking of her because I still owe her more chapters of our Crack. It works very nicely in a normal setting in real life... weirdly. But I'm happy you're happy! It makes me happy.   
_benji's lover iz a cowfree_: I stopped there because I'm evil! (And I didn't know if closer-to-lemon activity would keep it as a T-rated fic.) But here's an update?   
_Ranchdressing_: Oh yes, I absolutely **adore** _The Writer you fools_. I'm somewhat of a stalker on lj, poor dear. But yes... I'm still contemplating a lemon. See, all the lemons I've written so far aren't very good, and have never been put up anywhere, and I'm not even quite sure what I'll write in one. I'll let you know if I do, okay?   
_-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-_: Zomg, I'm soooo sorry I forgot to add you! So I edited! Thanks! And teehee, yeah, it does seem odd that Demyx would be a seme, but, well, Zexion's small... and probably inexperienced, and if Demyx is more experienced, he could most likely take over. Zexy never actually _declared_ "rape" though! I'm glad it meets your approval rating now!

But thanks for the reviews, everyone! There's that awaited chapter!

**Whispered Melody**   
**.iv.**   
_Can't See I'm Victimized_

**Thursday.**

_Salty. New, mingled, something mixed with sweat, like sweat, only not... and laundry, from his bed sheets._

Zexion wasn't sure how they had landed in his bedroom or why his body felt frail and screamed with pain, but he had two questions in mind: how had they gotten into his bed and why was Larxene's brother using him as a pillow? He didn't bother to move, oddly comforted by the warmth on his chest. The soft, sturdy breathing on his bare chest, matching his heartbeat; the strong, gentle hands keeping him in a sweet embrace.

He knew he was being sappy. It had been the strangest, new form of sex he had ever felt, and it shouldn't've happened, but it felt so right, so nice... but he wasn't gay and it shouldn't've happened. He didn't even know _how_ it happened, but it bothered him. Only mildly; he liked the feeling. Gently, he smoothed down Demyx's hair and sighed softly. New, unreal, but nice...

Four knocks on his door alerted him of another's presence and he lifted his head. A few more knocks, and Zexion began to wonder. Axel and Vexen were his prime choices, but he now began to fear them catching him in this extremely uncommon position.

Uncommon? _Uncommon_? This was completely _unlike_ him!

Demyx stirred sleepily as Zexion nudged him. "Zexy... what's going on?" was interpreted from his mumbling of "whuzuhmmun". Zexion merely shoved him and whispered harshly into his ear.

"Shut up or they'll hear you."

"Who wi--"

"Shut it!"

Demyx couldn't argue as he found himself soon shoved onto the floor. As he struggled for his footing, Zexion urged his stumbling form into a closet. The slate-haired teen soon whispered, "Whatever happened last night was... okay, I don't know what it was, but--oh, just stay put!" Shutting the door before Demyx could reply, Zexion grabbed the closest pair of jeans and tugged them on, ignoring the amount of extra leg-length and the wider waist. The blond stayed quiet and Zexion hurried from his room as his front door swung open.

Axel and Vexen looked around at the mess of strewn items and gasped; Zexion was rather neat, and with the untidy room in front of them, something seemed wrong. Vexen frowned as he inspected the area, as Axel ran down the hallway, spotting the smaller boy in the oversized pants struggling from his bedroom. Reading him, he frowned as he tried to take in his odd appearance; his skin seemed covered with sweat, hair mussed, and his pants didn't even seem like his pants. He even hobbled, as if in pain.

"Zex! You okay? What the hell happened?" Axel asked, placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders.

The smaller one seemed so weak, tiredness in his eyes as he looked up, a trace of an indecipherable expression on his pale skin. He seemed almost skeletal without his shirt, his ribs displayed in his thin form, spine grooves poking out almost unnaturally.

"God..." Axel had to breathe out, sighing. "And you _eat_?"

Zexion blinked, seeming a tad unfocused. "Yes, I do. And I'm fine, you can le--"

"What happened to you?" Axel asked again.

"Got in a fight, kicked out the intruder, crashed," he summarized plainly."I'm good now, but you need to go."

The redhead felt his forehead. "You're not delusional or anything?" he asked. "We can't leave you here, if there's some intruder around the place..." He sighed. "Plus, Zex, you look horrible. Vexen and I can help you clean up some, maybe take care of those bruises... on your neck? Was he choking you?"

Zexion walked--hobbled, with the current tenderness in certain regions rubbing against denim--into the living room, where Vexen gave a slight frown to a pair of boxers.

"Zexion, were you raped?" he asked, worried.

"_No_. I'm fine. Look, I got into a fight, I went to sleep afterwards, that's it. I'm just going to shower and go back to sleep." He sighed when they didn't budge. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Axel ignored him plainly, a thin finger raking across a few marks on Zexion's back. He frowned. "Damn... were you _clawed_ at, too?" he asked. "These look horrible... looks like they're still bleeding, too!"

"It wasn't a particularly good fight," Zexion was having trouble making this lie up as he continued, but he was determined not to let either of the two find out about his actions. Axel frowned and looked over at Vexen, calling the blond over to inspect any damages, since he seemed like the one closest to a doctor--he wasn't in med-school, but he was good with science and had been voted 'most likely to save a dead guy' in an old competition--he seemed good enough to patch up the smaller one.

Zexion was urged to sit and had to bite back a wince in pain. Damn... it hurt to sit. He had to stand up abnormally quickly, head spinning, and frowned, pointing to his door. "No, I'm fine... just go..."

"Zexion..."

"No," the smaller one insisted. "You two _need_ to leave... _please_..."

Their protests soon died away, and Axel agreed to leave under the terms that Zexion would call every few hours to tell him if he was feeling better, and Axel was coming over for 'dinner'. That left Zexion nine hours to attempt patching himself, talk to Demyx, and kick out the blond before anything abnormal happened.

Or, more abnormal than had already occurred.

They were finally gone, and he made sure to lock his door that time. Struggling to gather some of the strewn clothing, he almost fell and hissed in pain, and left them in a pile, merely stumbling back to his room. Dropping onto his bed again, he sighed. "Demyx, you can come out now."

No reply... oddly.

"Demyx?" He pushed himself to sit up.

The toilet flushed, then the sink ran for a few moments, and a loud yawn came from his bathroom. A moment later, Demyx shuffled into the bedroom, scratching his stomach above the elastic of his boxers. "Mornin'," he grumbled sleepily.

Zexion's eyes widened. "What were you doing?! They could've seen you!"

Demyx blinked, moving to sit on the bed next to Zexion. "I snuck in there when they were leaving. Sorry... had to pee." He frowned, looking down a little, and Zexion could feel a soft heat rushing to his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, but that was somewhat cute, his small pout and his shy gaze towards the carpet. After a moment, it left his face, and Zexion looked down quickly as the blond turned to him. "So, Zexy..."

"Zexi_on_," he corrected. "My name is _not_ Zexy. Anyway... what the hell was that? You came in here trying to _kill_ me and you end up using me for sex?!"

"I wasn't using you," Demyx responded, laying back next to Zexion. He looked up with bright, blue orbs, a small smile on his face. "Anyway, you liked it. Moaning, so _much..._ oh Dem... _oh Demy... harder... more..._" He laughed, as Zexion glared, then turned away, pulling himself to stand up. Looking up as his partner--Demyx considered them partners already, after only one night, oddly--he noticed the wounds and frowned. "Ow... those look bad. I'm sorry... You have a first aid kit? I can clean them up for you," he suggested.

"I'm fine. Go home, or something..."

"But Zexy, you're in my pants."

Zexion found himself ready to protest but he silenced quickly, sighing. He was, indeed, in the older one's pants, but the idea of dropping them and exposing himself to the blond was out of the question. Swiftly, he slid into his closet and grabbed a pair of cotton pants, choosing to don those instead. Once finished, he tossed the article of clothing at Demyx and frowned.

"Leave."

Demyx frowned deeply. "But Zexy..."

"Zexion," he corrected through hissed teeth, slowly sinking onto his bed again. He wasn't even sure why he was allowing Demyx to stay seated on his bed, but he was going to blame confusion and extreme pain; well, it wasn't as extreme anymore, for cotton was much gentler.

Demyx merely rolled onto his stomach. "I'm sorry... I said I'd go easy on ya, and it looks like I ravished ya bad..." He frowned. "C'mon, let me make it up to ya... treat your wounds, help you clean up some, make you pancakes? I can make pancakes!"

"Go _home_." Zexion didn't understand what it was with blond males and their lack of actually leaving when ordered. "Look, Demyx... whatever happened yesterday wasn't supposed to happy. You're a guy, I'm a guy, and that wasn't supposed to happen--"

"But you liked it."

"I didn't enjoy it in the least," Zexion insisted.

"Then why were you moaning so much?" He seemed oddly interested in that, and the disturbing tone of the question had Zexion choosing not to hurt him physically, too busy blushing at the wall. Demyx pat his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay. I'm good at finding pleasure points... but I won't tell anyone..."

It took the smaller boy a few moments, but he finally dragged himself from the bed, hobbling towards a cabinet. Withdrawing a few clothing items, he turned around and sent a dark, uncaring look to Demyx. "I have an afternoon class at one, so you need to be out of here by noon," he stated and calmly crossed the hallway to his bathroom.

"B-but Zexy--"

The bathroom door slammed loudly.

**.vi...ix.**

Zexion though he knew pain. He had been starved for days, beaten by bullies, knocked down stairs, even cut a few times, but it didn't seem as bad as having been ravished and trying to learn in a college classroom. The teacher was rambling about trigonometic functions and he had to be sure not to squirm, lest those around him called attention to his motions. He couldn't sit properly, needing to lean back to take the pressure off, but the pressure of the chair against his back made him grimace. Normally, he sat upright and at least made an attempt to look like he was paying attention, but today he couldn't manage.

His joints wereaching and his back pained him by the time class had ended. After struggling with the shoulder bag's strap across him diagonally, he made his way home to begin preparing for his dinner 'guest'. As he walked quietly to his apartments, mere blocks from the campus, his phone began to buzz uncomfortably in his pocket. Groggily, he answered; he was rarely groggy, but at the moment, he only wanted to crash. He hated consecutive tired days.

"Zexion, where are you?" Axel's hurried voice asked loudly through the cell.

Zexion physically winced. Axel was loud, and it came so suddenly. He sighed and answered anyway. "I went to school, stupid."

The insult passed over Axel, and he insisted on interrogating Zexion about his night's activities as Zexion walked home quietly. By the time he arrived, Axel was at his front door, urging him to head to the Med-Students and the small free clinic on campus to make sure he didn't have any internal injuries. Zexion lied and promised he's go soon but wanted to head inside.

Ten minutes later, Zexion was actually thinking that a hospital would be better. His cooking skills were compromised when he cut his hand, and they ended up ordering a pizza.

"Zexion..."

"No. Axel, I'm fine."

"You look like you got in a fight, you're not sitting right, and you had a messy place!" At his friend's unphased facade, Axel sighed. "Look, bud, those things send out warning flares."

Zexion sighed, returning a pizza crust to his plate on the center table. "Whatever..."

The nonchalant attitude was brushed off for half an hour, until Axel finally bothered Zexion into letting him check the scratch marks. Zexion had been half-asleep when Axel removed his shirt and lay him back on the couch, and he fell asleep shortly afterward.

**.iv. end .iv.**

Yeah, weird place to end, but... meh. I like it, I had fun writing up to this point anyhoo. I'm still trying to work out the actual plot and stuff (cuz somehow, there is one...) but I'll try to post regularly. This one's going a lot faster than the crack I'm working on with Anonymous Saru, but I think it's because I'm doing all of this fresh, and so whatever I say goes. --insert maniacal laughter here--

Ah well. Review, please! Kthx! Luv!

**:Darkness Princess.**


	5. have no self to recognize

Okay, to be honest... this chapter is **almost completely** pointless. It's there, it has its cute moments, but it's short and kinda dull... please, don't kill me! I offer... chocolates! Yes, I offer chocolates!

**Comments:** I'm stunned, more new people to thank!  
_...ShadowAili_: Sorry, things were just kinda... strange. But I'm glad you liked it, thank you! I try...  
_...pastels_: yay! My hope was to make a somewhat-decent Zemyx, I'm glad it makes the cut! Demyx was a tad trickier, he always seemed too forceful or too sappy, but I used my "rocker" outlook and then voila, mullet-boy! Teehee, thanks! But, erm, what's KNDSIND?  
_...Metal Chocobo_: I blame the hormones. Axel might take things seriously...in the far-distant future. -giggle-  
_...Ranchdressing_: I knnooooow! She's awesome. And thanks! Hmm... I dunno what would happen if Axel and Vexen found out... they haven't yet, in all I've written, but I'll definitely think through that...  
_...hanakitsunechan7_: Zankyuuz for le review! Zex has to admit _eventually_... yeah, Demy's a rough one between the sheets. _-Zexion throws daggers-_ He'll be fine, I'm sure... teehee.  
_...Anonymous Saru_: Surprise surprise! I'm glad you're hooked.  
_...benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Yay! I'm glad you like it... but specially for you and the others begging for some hard-action yaoi, I will be posting one in March. T'is one of my goals now!  
_...ChaosHarbor_: Yay, another new one! Thanks for the review!  
..._Minna The Forgotten Memory_: Teehee, it is. Except when they start to understand the lingo... but Demyx is remorseful... and we wuvvles him anyway.

Thanks, everyone (including those who didn't review but read it anyway...I SEE YOU!)! And now, shall you all suffer through this next part!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.v.**  
_Have No Self to Recognize_

**Friday.**

_Smoke... smoke and antiseptic. And the odd chemical scent that always reminded him of a hospital._

Zexion woke to the warm feeling of another resting near him. He wasn't too sure on what had happened the night before, but as his eyes blinked open, he noticed the dark, common black and red attire belonging to his green-eyed friend, who lay next to him, emerald eyes shut as he snored softly. Zexion couldn't understand why he was on his couch or the reason Axel was next to him, the redhead curled in front of him, legs sufficing as his pillow.

Wait.

Axel was on his couch. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the redhead was on his couch.

Wait a minute!

_And_ someone was knocking on his door! Zexion almost panicked, grabbing his hoodie and tugging it on immediately, fiddling with the zipper as he made his way to the front door. He was still wearing his pants, so maybe nothing had happened. _Hopefully_, nothing had happened.

He approached the front door calmly, unlocking it and pulling it open, expecting Vexen, maybe Lexaeus--Larxene would be a stretch--but he had to gape at the blond standing in his doorway. Startling... he held a black teddy bear with a dark eye patch in one hand and a black bag in the other.

Romantic much?

Zexion found himself just shutting the door, but Demyx stuck his foot in quickly. "Zexy, look... I'm sorry for what happened, b-but... like, see..." He bit onto his bottom lip, thrusting the two items into his hands. "I like you..."

He found himself instinctively looking over his shoulder at Axel, who merely twitched and mumbled something about "Roxie-poo" being an "empty yellow paint bucket at times" and then stilled. Zexion didn't find it safe to even stand in Demyx's presence with Axel so close in hearing range. Calmly, he stepped outside, shutting the door slowly as he placed a hand to his lips.

"Keep it down," he said sharply. "I don't want Axel waking up in the midst of... this..." Whatever this even was...

Demyx blinked, a slight frown forming. "Zexy... what's going on...?" he asked softly. "Why's Axel on your couch?"

The smaller one merely shrugged. He wasn't even sure why he was having this conversation with Demyx in the first place. They weren't supposed to be friends--he was only supposed to be the ex-date of Demyx's sister, he didn't need this extra pressure from an accidental one-night-stand and an infatuated ex-date's brother. He didn't even _want_ a relationship. Demyx would just be another unnecessary obstacle in his life meant to hold him back.

What he didn't understand was why he remained next to Demyx, allowing this conversation, accepting the oddly-gothic-looking toy and whatever was in the mystery bag, and standing here looking as Demyx nervously held his tongue, unsure whether to talk or not. So he acted instead. Instinctively, maybe.

Grabbing Zexion by the shoulders--gentler, this time, than he had before--he pressed his lips against the paler ones. The kiss was soft and sweet, the taste of strawberry lip gloss reaching Zexion as he found himself in this involuntary kiss. But Demyx was gentle, moving softly, swiftly, tilting his head as Zexion's lips parted gently, and he moved forward, Zexion stepping back until he found himself against his door.

The bump caused Zexion to look away immediately, his wounds paining him immediately. Demyx frowned slightly.

"Zexy...?" he asked.

"No." The wounds ruining the kiss had to remind Zexion of something--that this wasn't real, that he wasn't going to feel real love. He didn't love people; he merely tolerated them to get himself around things. Demyx wasn't going to help him in the long run; if anything, Zexion would hurt the blond more than himself.

Demyx sighed. "Please... let me take you out at least once, okay?"

He shook his head. "You can't. I'm not gay."

"I'm not, either!" Demyx replied with a grin. "I'm _bi_. There's a difference."

Zexion sighed and merely made his way to the apartment, pushing open the door again. He moved slowly, the bear tucked under one arm as he began to peer into the bag, and he heard Demyx laughing softly in the background.

"Seven-thirty tomorrow night?" he asked softly. "I can come get you."

Zexion sighed and spun around quickly, looking at the hopeful blond in front of him. "I won't be busy."

And with that, he shut the door and promptly locked it, pressing his ear upon the wood. He could hear Demyx let out a small cry of joy and quickly hush himself, and soon footsteps were leaving his room. Once assured he was far enough away from the apartment, Zexion turned around and gasped in shock as he found Axel sitting up and smirking.

"So, who was that, hmm?" the redhead asked smugly.

"Nobody," Zexion answered sternly. He tossed the bear onto the couch next to the redhead as he continued to his room for an appropriate shirt, settling on the one he wore yesterday--hygiene could wait for when his current guest decided to leave. He soon dropped onto his bed, gently for he was still a tad sore, and peered into the bag.

A chocolate bar, a gift certificate to a local bookstore, and a burned CD. Zexion had to blink; that was odd. He pulled out the CD case, examining it for any signs of a label, but frowned slightly when he noticed it was all blank.

"It looks kinda... emo."

Zexion almost jumped again. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but Axel's footsteps were becoming less and less audible as the time passed. He merely shrugged, a tad irritated with Axel waking and the faint scent of burnt items, watching the older one as he waved the pirate-seeming bear in the air. It didn't matter; Zexion, instead, pulled the chocolate bar from the bag. He returned the CD and tugged off the wrapper, sniffing it. It didn't matter how the bear looked, and he was ignoring the fact that he had just agreed to a date, but his stomach felt empty and he wanted to ignore it. "Matches my wardrobe," Zexion muttered about the animal, taking a bite of the bar in his hands.

_Rich, deep, dark chocolate..._

"So, where'd they come from?" Axel questioned.

Zexion shrugged as he prepared his lie. "Landlady brought them over. Said somebody dropped them off at the office for me," he responded blandly.

Axel let out a low whistle. "Wow... secret admirer, huh?"

He only shrugged again. Lies were easy, giving others the illusion of whatever they wished to believe while he masked himself in an obscure truth. Whatever Axel came to the conclusion of was Axel's assumption, Zexion wasn't going to say anything.

He ended up taking a shower, leaving Axel to roam about. Axel didn't cause trouble, since he had become used to Zexion's items and their "proper" places in his apartment. He also knew to give Zexion his privacy, due to the smaller one's self-conscious nature at his appearance without complete attire, and so chose to stay in the front part of the apartment while Zexion shuffled around in the back. The only compromise to the situation would be if Zexion's life were in danger, and the quieter of the two hadn't figured his friend would worry over him, especially after what had happened the day before.

Oh well. Twenty minutes of silence followed the conclusion of Zexion's shower as he stood in front of his mirror in his boxers, frowning over his shoulder at the red marks on his back. They didn't hurt so much anymore, but the look on his skin bothered him. He didn't like red so much, especially as it glowed brightly on his pale skin.

He had been staring and thinking for twenty minutes, looking at his wound and tasting the chocolate's flavor slowly vanishing from his mouth. It was sweet, the fragrance light and creamy, taste rich and deep, yet somehow playful. Like a snack, nothing too fancy, but still, it tasted nice. Zexion's taste buds had to readjust, for he hadn't tasted anything so sweet in quite a while. He had centered himself around eating healthy on a low budget, and sweets were unnecessary. But so delicious... like those _sweet_ kisses--

A sudden click, and a gust of wind made Zexion involuntarily shiver.

"Zexion, don't drown!"

Axel was standing in the doorway, wearing a sudden suicidal act from him, and he could only sigh. He was typically calm and rational, and none of this seemed rational in the least. It was testing his patience. When the redhead once seemed satisfied that his friend was, indeed, alive, he left quickly; although it annoyed him, Zexion could understand that he needed to get out of the bathroom. Tossing on plain black pants and a dark shirt, he headed to the kitchen to find Axel going through his refrigerator.

"Zex, how come your food's so _weird_?" he asked, as if he hadn't barged in on Zexion at all.

Zexion blinked. "What are you talking about? It's not weird," he responded, leaning on the counter. He didn't understand what was wrong with his kitchen experiments... at least _he_ thought they tasted nice.

Axel continued to search, opening the freezer. He then cringed. "Low carb spinach-waffles?" His face twisted into a mild look of disgust. "Why the _hell_ would anyone put spinach in a waffle?"

"They don't taste horrible--"

"And where's the syrup? You have nothing with sugar here! And Zex, man, you _need_ sugar..."

He rolled his eyes. "There's ramen in the pantry," he told him. Ramen was normal enough, wasn't it?

Axel strayed towards the pantry and scoffed in slight disappointment. "Oh _jeez,_ Zex, the instant stuff?" He settled for it anyway, preparing two cups for the microwave as Zexion headed to the living room. Glancing at a clock, he realized it was barely after eight. He still had almost two hours to burn before his class started, and it bothered him to think he'd be eating ramen for breakfast and talking to Axel about his 'secret admirer' the entire time.

Before Axel came into his life, Zexion was used to being the 'shy', quiet, unemotional kid in the back row. He was used to his weekends alone, no lunches with 'friends' and no random dates; but Axel decided to call him a friend, drag him out for sunlight ever once in a while, and hopefully hook him up every month or so. Three double-dates later and Axel successfully managed to turn Zexion's life completely upside down. Completely unintentionally, too.

Zexion couldn't decide whether to throw him out or thank him. He decided to do neither and sulk quietly.

**.v. end .v.**

There, random stuff. I hope you guys like it, or aren't completely out of love with the fic. I promise, better shtuff is to come!

**:Darkness Princess.**


	6. ignorance'll make you more

Yay! Another chapter for the dear fans! I'm glad you guys like this one! It's got the highest hits and alerts, and has the third-highest amount of reviews and favs. It makes me happy, thank you, guys!

**Now, Comments!**  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Wow. I'm still surprised you've never had ramen.  
..._Ranchdressing_: Teehee, yep! Axel seems like a little scandal-creator, Zexion would probably be forced to kill him...  
..._Anonymous Saru_: Man, that yesterday drove me crazy. Ah well, stick to the fic, ya whornesh.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: But it's fun to suddenly appear and wreak havoc on poor widdle Zexion. Provides great entertainment! ...it could be because it seems like Xigbar that it's entertaining, who knows.  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: I wish everyone were that good at lying. I can do it, but my poker face sucks sometimes... What I meant about "shy" was that Zexion's not shy, but he gave the impression that he was so people would leave him alone (since most of my shy friends usually let that facade keep them from meeting people. It works!). --Zexion still has a nosebleed--  
..._ShadowAili_: Yay! You make me happy, it so didn't suck as much as I thought it did. I needed that reassurance, being the insecure, feeble, hopeless romantic I am. Teehee, I love an infatuated Demyx.  
..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Man... chocolate is sexy.  
..._Novelist Pup_: Fresh meat! I mean... I'm glad the Zemyx is making you happy! I love figurative crack... hope this feeds your itch.

**Whispered Melody**  
**.vi.**  
_Ignorance'll Make You More_

**Saturday.**

Demyx was a fidgety individual. He bounced on either leg as Zexion answered the door, smiling brightly when he noticed Zexion wasn't going to feign illness and slam the door in his face. Zexion had no clue as to what sort of date this would be, and he found himself feeling a bit glad he didn't seem over- or underdressed--dark jeans, long-sleeved black top with a collar, and a light blue tie, black converses laced tightly on his feet--but it seemed to grab Demyx's attention, for the taller one's eyes traveled across his frame for a moment.

"Man... Zexy, you sure are small..."

Zexion frowned and almost stepped back inside, but Demyx quickly apologized and hurried to tug him out. Soon, Demyx was bouncing by the elevator, looking at Zexion with a slight smile.

"Axel said you liked rock music," he started mild conversation. "Well, actually, he called you 'impartial', but I figured that didn't really mean you hated it. You like it, right?"

Zexion had to tear his eyes from the unlit arrow above the doors. "You talked to Axel?" he asked quickly, worry almost escaping his lips.

Demyx grinned. "He doesn't know. It was a random question I asked when he wanted me to burn some CDs. But back then, you were just 'that emo boy' who liked hanging out on that bench in the park every Saturday."

Zexion almost forgot about that. The bench and his weekly trips to the park after therapy. The therapy might've been what had made him much more patient and less emotional, and was definitely the reason he had gone to the park once a week. To get his mind off things, to just relax and watch something calm. But then Axel started interfering and he just stopped going, missing his appointments due to unscheduled activity from spontaneous group activity.

Demyx had seen him?

Demyx merely continued talking about he used to walk past the park and meet Axel and Larxene for Pizza Fridays and a house party afterwards, and how they had some of the best music, and how he wanted to be great at music and was going to show Zexion what he meant, and then went back to asking if he liked rock.

"Yes, I do." Short reply.

"Great! Then I hope you'll _love_ tonight..." And Demyx was back to his plans, leaving out quite a bit of detail as he continued talking about a nice restaurant he found, and then started talking about how he wanted to try raving. Zexion couldn't figure out what baby back ribs and glowsticks had in common, but he decided not to question, merely watching as Demyx drove and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio.

Zexion was a bit surprised as this hyperactive, talkative boy was able to hold a conversation and drive and keep tempo without crashing into anything or fumbling in his words. Of course, the boy seemed automatically scheduled to merely ramble; maybe he was tied to the car electronically. Who knew, nowadays, with people inserting microchips into their arms as wedding presents and whatnots... The car slowed to a stop, and Demyx smiled, looking out the window.

"It's a club called Fate," he said with a bright grin. "See, every Friday and Saturday, they get bands to play here, and tonight... well, it's pretty special. You'll see when we get in, okay?"

Zexion expected to see the moment he entered, and almost frowned when he didn't. A band known as Melodious Nocturne was advertised to play tonight, and a few people were gathered about. Tables had been pushed back from the small stage, curtains were still drawn, and a few people were playing pool in the back. Some people stood in the open space, talking or drinking, and Zexion soon recognized one person as Larxene, talking animatedly on a cell phone with a hand on her hip. He couldn't help but pull himself a bit closer to Demyx, unsure if he was trying to state his presence with the male or trying to hide from Larxene.

Demyx grinned and merely led him towards the bar, leaning on the counter. "Hey, Xaldin!" he called to the bartender, waving a hand. "Luxord in?"

Zexion chose to keep close to Demyx as he noticed a drunk eyeing him conspicuously. Demyx seemed to fit in perfectly in this place, oddly, as he talked to the dark-haired man wiping a dish. The bartender--Xaldin--kept looking over at Zexion with a quirked eyebrow, but after only a few seconds of listening to Demyx's inquiry on the band members, interrupted with a calm, blunt--

"New boyfriend?"

Zexion flushed. He rarely ever came near blushing, but to be considered as someone's boyfriend brought heat immediately to his cheeks. Demyx only grinned in response, draping an arm over his shoulders and pulling him in close. Zexion couldn't help but finally breathe in.

_Sweet..._

"Yep. So keep your eyes off him, okay?" Demyx replied with a grin. "Ya can't scare this one away, he's got one hell of a mean streak." With that, Demyx calmly walked him away with a slight wave. "Tell Lux I'm in the back when he gets here, okay?"

"Sure thing, Demyx," Xaldin called after his retreating back.

Two steps later, and Zexion roughly shoved Demyx's arm from him. The blond smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, Zexy, but it's the only way Xaldin leaves the cute ones alone. Just play along, okay?"

Zexion gave him an annoyed glare, but kept quiet. After hearing 'Zexy' for the ninth time, his patience was wearing thin, but correcting Demyx proved itself futile around the second time of explaining the third syllable of his name. It could've been because Demyx was dense as a boulder; it could've been because Zexion didn't want to waste his breath; it could've been because Demyx was growing on Zexion, like mold.

He didn't smell like mold. Some sort of unknown fragrance, something uncommonly sweet, but not unnaturally nice to smell.

"Zexy, did you just _sniff _me?"

Yes.

"No."

Demyx looked unsure.

Zexion finally let his patience leave and quickly asked, "Why are we here?"

Demyx grinned as he tugged him backstage. "For the music!" he cried out in joy. "For the love of music, Zexion, that's why we're here! Now come on, we have to head backstage. I have to make sure nobody messed with my baby."

"Baby?" Zexion inquired.

The blond didn't seem to hear him, pulling him to a stairwell in the back. His arm had somehow snaked around Zexion's shoulders again and he continued to lead him up the steps, and finally to a small room adjacent to what Zexion realized was the stage.

"Zex, remember the CD?" Demyx asked, spinning around to face him. When he received a short nod in reply, he grinned. "It's the band. Melodious Nocturne. Want to meet some of the members?"

He didn't have much of a choice, but he didn't mind so much. Demyx seemed excited, introducing him to one of the guitarists, the keyboardist and the drummer, explaining the purpose of the sitar in fond detail, and telling him that his sister came up with some lyrics. "She can be a bitch, a _lot_," he said, "but she's got wicked rhyming skills."

Soon, the keyboardist, Riku walked over, shoving a sheet of paper into Demyx's hands as he frowned. "Demyx, check the time," he said calmly.

Demyx looked up and gasped. "Oh... ohhh... Zexy, c'mon, let's go find the seats!" Translation: let me drag you somewhere else now.

Commotion had grown immensely during Zexion's time backstage. More people had gathered, forming a nice, large grouping in front of the stage, no space seemingly visible in the front. As if completely used to this sort of thing, Demyx dragged Zexion through the crowd to a place somewhat near the stage. He grinned, saying loudly over the chatter that he'd love it. Though Zexion wasn't so sure, he nodded and looked away.

A question had formed as to who else was in the band and why Demyx liked them so much. Zexion calmly turned to question Demyx, but found himself alone, very confused. Had he gotten lost in the group? Demyx had fallen silence almost immediately, but it was droned out by the noise, and he didn't quite understand where the blond would've gone. Briefly, he checked the floor to see if he had possibly been trampled. He hadn't.

"Heeey..." a voice drawled out through the microphone.

Girls began squealing, some cheering began. Zexion blinked and raised an eyebrow, glancing around. The concert was beginning, and Demyx had vanished. But Zexion knew that voice... the microphone wasn't working too well.

"Man, Lux, this mike sucks!" a whiny complaint followed through the system.

Laughter echoed over an older man's voice yelling, "Shut up and stop standing on the chord!"

But Zexion recognized the whine. He just didn't want to believe it until he saw it.

Then the curtains rose and there stood Demyx, in front of the band, fist in the air as he bobbed his head to the group, before grabbing the microphone in front of him again. Zexion was staring in shock. Demyx, the chatty, fidgety kid who begged for a date... was lead singer a rock band? The CD, music... it all seemed to connect, now.

"Hey, everybody!" Demyx said, after making sure he wasn't squishing the chord. "Welcome to Fate. We're Melodious Nocturne!"

There was more screaming. When it finally died down, a voice shouted to the stage, and Zexion was almost certain it was Axel. "Aw, shut up and play a song already!"

Demyx stuck his tongue out, but nonetheless waved an arm. The drum began a steady beat and Demyx grinned, nodding his head as they began. Soon, he struck a chord, and Zexion stared with wide eyes. The music was amazing. Melodies floated through the room at a high volume, but it shook him to the core, causing a small blush to rise to his cheeks as he listened to the music, perfectly harmonized, float through the room.

When the blond opened his mouth to speak, Zexion almost melted.

_"Sick, sweet, feeling _  
_Of your skin on my skin_  
_Sends you reeling_  
_On what it's like to win_

_Want you to know what it's like,_  
_Want you to know what it's like..._  
_To have me... to love me..._  
_Just need you to want me..."_

**.vi...ix.**

His mind was lost in some sort of cosmic wonderland. The music was still pounding in his head from his front-row space near the amplifier, but Demyx's voice was still dancing around him. Whether through the music still playing through his thoughts or from the boy's chatter going on in the Applebee's right next to him, he couldn't help but enjoy it. It was nice to his ears, distracting him from the scent of more unhealthy greased-up food in front of him as he stared towards the floor.

"It's so weird, he hasn't really said a thing since I found him again..." Demyx murmured, and Zexion felt the blond poke him in the side. He barely moved in response.

Axel's laughter came out weak and a tad confused. "I haven't seen his zone-out phase last this long... maybe you literally rocked his mind."

Demyx laughed at that joke. "I hope not. I hear his mind's pretty cool."

"Yeah, for an emo," Larxene added, leaning back. "Look, let's just start the feasting. I'm hungry and I told Marluxia I'm meeting him down at the Garden."

"Wait, Marluxia's a _he_?"

Conversation strayed already, as Larxene tried pointing out 'obvious' facts of her friend Marluxia that proved his manliness. Demyx's band mates were there also, the keyboardist distracted by his text messages--Axel had mentioned earlier something about Roxas's brother--Luxord in a quick game of poker with the other two. Demyx had gone back to poking Zexion in the side, quietly whispering questions into his ear discretely through the obvious motion of grabbing a french fry. Larxene and Axel didn't seem to care, too much into their argument--"No, Larx, I've seen him in a _dress_, for goodness sakes!"--so Demyx slumped in his chair.

"You didn't like the concert?" the blond asked.

Zexion blinked, finally looking up. "I did..." he whispered. He couldn't manage to say much else, unsure what it was that had him so silent. Demyx had just blown out some eardrums, most likely, yet he couldn't manage to say how much he loved it. He wanted to do something, besides sitting here for another hour and a half listening to Larxene and Axel bicker--"I've known him a lot longer than _you_ have, Axel; he's a guy!"--he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he wanted to, and fast.

Demyx presented him with a french fry. "Here. Eat something?" he offered.

Zexion gave it a skeptical look, finally glancing up from his brief reverie as he allowed himself to take the fry. He wasn't a large fan of grease, and he doubted the bubbling sensation in his stomach would allow him to keep much in, but Demyx just handed him a _fry_ and he felt somewhat obliged to eat. For a moment, he stared at the snack again, but soon shoved it into his mouth, chewing quietly.

Demyx grinned at him. "See, the food's not _that_ bad, plus, cost is on Larx, so eat all you want."

He didn't want to eat much, he wanted to somewhat keep himself from gaining too much weight from one night's worth of greasy foods. Self-conscious... plus, he didn't want Larxene to spend too much money on his part. When he hadn't reached for anything else, Demyx handed him another fry, and he found himself eating it.

He then frowned slightly. "They need salt."

Axel, not paying much attention, slid the salt over when Demyx stretched his arm out again for the small basket of appetizer fries, and shifted in his seat. He and Larxene soon began to play Paper Rock Scissors, five out of seven, to see if Marluxia was male. Zexion merely ignored them to take the salt and sprinkle it about the fries, and he and Demyx snacked until the actual meals came. Demyx talked and ate, an easy distraction for Zexion to pay close attention to while ignoring Larxene and Axel's next debate on if the Garden was on Eleventh street or not, and Zexion sat quietly while he munched.

It seemed like a pretty good evening. Demyx's voice was still floating through his mind and he felt the odd urge to hum _Empty_, a song in which Demyx used his sitar, but he merely listened as Demyx's chattery voice spoke to the others on every topic they could think of, from Luxord's gambling addiction to a fashion magazine. Zexion didn't seem to care; he was fine just listening.

Just so... musical. Sweet and even, even as he bit into his sandwich and spoke with a cheek puffed out.

Only a few seconds passed before he wished he hadn't been listening at all. "Hey, Zexion," Tidus called out, leaning over the table. "Are you Dem's new lover?"

He almost choked on a chicken finger--Demyx wouldn't let him order a salad alone--and in a split second, he connected with Demyx's eyes to see that the blond was as shocked as he was. He could only shrug, and Zexion blinked, looking over at Tidus. "No, I really just came for the music," he responded.

The group laughed at that. It was never _truly_ about the music. There was always a meaning behind everything, from the lyrics to the notes to the reasons the songs were sung. There had to be a reason they affected Zexion as they had, how they tugged at his heart, rid him of his calm composure and sent his brain spiraling into some sort of feeling. No logic, no sight, just a feeling...

He didn't even realize he had zoned out again until he realized he had dropped his hand into the ketchup on his plate and hadn't tugged it out. By that time, Demyx seemed to be feeling a tad worried, handing him a napkin and pondering in a whisper, "I wonder if I shouldn't take you tonight..."

But it hadn't even been an actual date. Though Zexion hadn't even wanted to go on the date, he wanted it to be an actual date. It was just how he felt, strangely, and he bit his bottom lip while wiping the ketchup from his pale digits. They had been in groups for most of the while, from meeting the band to dinner with a load of friends... impersonal, just as Zexion liked it.

Liked. _Liked._ Then how come he wanted Demyx to start singing again where it there only was the voice of his singing echoing through the walls of a room occupied by two? It was uncommon for Zexion to feel this way. He wasn't in love, couldn't even be in _like_. Demyx was supposed to be at the _tolerate_ stage, where he would maybe, _maybe_ receive an answer to a phone call and perhaps even a lunch meeting on the weekend. He had done something with Zexion's entire system when Zexion woke to him in his bed.

Zexion's system was completely ruined.

Might as well. He turned to Demyx and calmly whispered, "Show me what you have planned later."

Demyx grinned and two hours later, Zexion was successfully turned into a Glowstick Raver at a local nightclub. The blond had gotten excited when he agreed to be decorated with the plastic rings, and after throwing more caution to the wind and Demyx's squealing over his song being aired and remixed into a techno beat, he was dancing on the wooden floor with his taller friend. Lost in the darkness and the neon lights, nobody could stop him. And he was glad.

**.vi. end .vi.**

Okay, and there we go! Another chappy for my adoring readers. I'm squealing so much, and I don't know why!... might be because I found more FAKE? lyrics and songs. Recommended music: Lemontune; it's for anyone having a bad day, it makes me happy.

**:Darkness Princess.**


	7. see for free and beautiful

Okay, so I am one weird and inconsistent person! I was originally thinking of giving the chapters around a week in between so I could write more (since really, I used to be loads of chapters ahead, and for the past two or three, I've only written one more. Bad decreasing patterns, here!) But oh well. It's still here, and I figured you all deserved a new chappy.

I dedicate this chappy to dear _Anonymous Saru_ and her misfortune of last night when her grandparents decided to have fun and scared her into an illness. Now she's just sick. But her grandparents are fine, and back from their Old People activity. _And she thought they were too old to watch the stars..._

**Comments**:  
..._fullmetalguitar_: I hope the row's been settled, and thanks! I love Zexy-centric things, he's just too cute.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Teehee, zank yuu! I was thinking of Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors (learned about it in a Gravitation novel) when I was wondering, and thought, hey, that would be fun. Plus, it's so ridiculous, it could possibly work! I bet Axel won. -snork-  
..._ShadowAili_: Thanks! That's my favorite part. But I think Zexion has truth issues, with the denial and shtuff.  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: I did too! I've been playing the game, and even though I'm certain he's male, he still looks like a chick to me... I blame the hair and the lipstick-look he has in one of the PS2 games.  
..._blackkeyblade_: Teehee! Jesh, but ssh, Zexy doesn't know that yet!  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: hehehe! I think Zexy's just got a bad case of denial. ...getting lost in raves is so chaotic, but the raves are so amazing (I got separated in my first one, with **only** glowsticks to see around with... but don't worry, I'm sure Zexy would do fine. I did.).  
..._Mr Harlequin_: I **loved** _Symphony_. Disliked how it was over. But I'm glad this'll give you more of a Zemyx fix! You should read _Dualism_'s and _The Writer you fools_' Zemyx fics, they're smex. (Teehee, shameless plugging!)

**Whispered Melody**  
**.vii.**  
_See for Free and Beautiful_

**Sunday.**

_Demyx. Sugar, sweat, artificial smoke, and Demyx._

He wasn't quite sure what happened. He had gone to a night club for the first time in his life, lost his hearing to the stereo system, lost his sight to the abnormal contrast of the neon in the dark, lost his will for being alone. He had done this because he had been mesmerized by a boy and his music, and it landed him in a bed that wasn't his.

Zexion almost panicked when he woke, but realized the warmth of the sheets and the comfort of knowing he was safe right next to Demyx, and rolled over, ready to snuggle.

Wait. _Snuggle_? Zexion's eyes opened immediately. Though he hadn't panicked, he knew he needed to remember all of last night in vivid detail and reason his way through this. All he could remember was Demyx's bright smile lit by the neon blue of the strobes, the smoke machine filling his nostrils with a scent that vaguely reminded him of pancakes, and Demyx vaguely asking if he wanted to be dropped home.

He remembered falling asleep in the car.

So that meant Demyx took him home, like a stray puppy. But he was still in last night's clothing, as was Demyx, the only additions being the bed and the warmth. Zexion didn't seem to care so much, as he finally chose to shift closer to Demyx, letting the taller one drape an arm about him and tug him closer. He had to ignore the soft murmur of, "Teddy bear!"

He had gone back to sleep and woke a few hours later, still curled in the thick blanket, but the lack of a weight pressing on the other side made him wonder. Where had Demyx gone? He first suspected a one-night-stand, only to realize that not only did they _not_ have sex, but it was Demyx's home to begin with. He doubted it was a hotel; far too messy, and blue.

Lots of blue. Different shades, patterns, pictures, waves, and small bucket of sand in one corner.

Then it hit Zexion. The smell.

_The Ocean..._

Salty but pleasant, fresh, nice...

"You're awake! Good." Demyx held a comb in one hand, styling his hair with the other. He threw the comb onto a white and blue dresser and dropped to sit on the bed, crossing his legs childishly as he peered into Zexion's face. Chipper. Zexion didn't even feel the need to curse his existence as he looked up. "Last night, you seemed kinda tired so I just took you here. You don't mind, right? 'Cause I can drive you straight home if you--"

"Fine," Zexion muttered.

Too chipper, almost. Demyx just smiled in response and leaned forward a bit, blinking. "Zexy... you're really awake, right?"

"I am."

"Larx and Dad left earlier, so it's just us for a while. But it's better that way. Larx won't tease you and Dad's just... well, he knows how to annoy the shit out of you. Anyway... you like pancakes? I'm in the mood for pancakes."

Zexion slowly pushed himself to sit up, his eyes scanning Demyx's room as he tried to wake himself more. He was never a morning person, even with the hyper blond in front of him, who looked as if he had already jumped into a shower and run a marathon and had energy to spare. Demyx only smiled and leaned forward. "Zexy, what's your favorite type of pancake?"

He yawned slightly. "Plain." The simpler, the better. He liked everything that way; flavors, messes... Unless he was in control and could experiment, he liked it simple.

"Really?" Demyx seemed to write this bit of knowledge to memory, then tilted his head to he side. "You seem like you'd prefer blueberry, to me..."

Zexion blinked. "I've never tasted blueberry," he replied.

"Then today's your lucky day!"

And he was whisked off to the kitchen, Demyx's little helper as the taller one shuffled around in the kitchen, pulling things from shelves and counters and thrusting them into Zexion's hands to place on the counter. The kitchen didn't seem too clean, but the clutter made it look homely. Dirty dishes lined the sink, cookbooks resting on the counter, oven mitts pushed in places and clean plates in another. Zexion had to move things for room on the counter, but managed, and Demyx tugged him over quickly and they were making pancakes.

They spilled flour, dropped an egg, crashed into each other, and Zexion accidentally burned his finger, but the result smelled delicious when finished. He wrote it into his memory: blueberry pancakes. Demyx's blueberry pancakes... They had frozen waffles just in case Zexion had some awkward reaction to blueberries.

That morning, they ate at the table. Syrup, whipped cream, powdered sugar, oranges, even quick sausage from the microwave, and Zexion was sure he'd be well fed. It was a nice breakfast, as they listened to the radio for a little, then watched some of the news, then ended up trying to coat the other in as much powder as possible. So much for Demyx's clean look; by the time Larxene came in and killed their fun by calling them both idiotic children, plus some descriptive obscenities, they cleaned their flowery, sugar mess, then crashed on the couch.

So relaxed. No books, studying, isolation. Just a free spirit and three channels of cartoons. They had been curled up on the couch together when Zexion realized where he was. Demyx's house, in Demyx's arms, watching TV as if nothing was different. Just television, just them.

"Have you ever seen this show?" Demyx asked, pointing to the system in front of them.

"No... why? Is it good?"

"I dunno. Let's watch!"

His hand soon draped around Zexion's small frame, and their fingers entwined. The steady lifting and lowering of Demyx's even breathing was relaxing and comforting against his back, much more comfortable than the sinking cushions. Cuddling... he was actually voluntarily cuddling. But it was so relaxing that he didn't care.

Nothing could ruin the mood. Not even when Larxene came back from the grocery store and called them lazy and then mumbled about Zexion lying earlier about being gay--"He's not gay," Demyx explained, "he's bi!"--and not even when he was caught.

"Dem, it's Axel!" she said, handing him the phone.

Demyx took the phone with a grin and moved it to his ear. Zexion merely channel-surfed. "Yo, what's up?" He made a soft hum, and then snickered. "Oh, yeah, he's fine, don't worry." Zexion looked up quietly. "No, we didn't do anything, you dummy. He was sleepy..."

Zexion sighed and lifted his hand, silently asking for the phone. Demyx obliged, a tad confused, until Zexion muttered one calm phrase into the receiver: "It was only about the music, Axel."

And Demyx was back to telling Axel he was busy, and soon hung up the phone. They were soon back to the television, watching some odd cartoon. Satirical, for Zexion's amusement, and hilarious, for Demyx. After two episodes, they had fallen into silence. Larxene had slipped away again, and Zexion found himself kissing Demyx for a few minutes, a soft whisper escaping completely off topic between kisses.

"Come to the beach with me?"

Zexion paused, pushing Demyx back from him for a moment. "What?"

"Beach... come with me."

"Today?"

"Yes!"

"But Demyx... it's raining."

That comment only bought him five minutes, and he was soon given a white raincoat while Demyx pulled on a blue one, and he was tugged out of the house. They ended up going to a nearby park, running and walking about in the rain for a few minutes, some kisses here and there.

_New, fresh, ocean._

Zexion learned that Demyx loved the water. He liked spinning around in it, liked dancing and singing, and burst out with a song.

"All the raindrops with lemon drops and gum drops..."

Sure, it wasn't the most mature of songs, but Zexion was, oddly, glad to hear it. Even through the pitter-patter of the rain, the song was loud and clear, melodic, and he had to smile. Small and brief, blurred from the falling raindrops, but Demyx caught it and continued to sing.

Sure, Demyx was strange. He didn't fit stereotypes, yet he was easy to read. Gentle, sweet, and powerful, with the voice of an angel. And he smelled like the ocean.

**.vi...ix.**

**Monday.**

_Education._

Normality. It was a normal scene, Zexion perched in a chair in a World History lecture hall, taking notes silently as his pen. He took notes avidly, filling three pages on the Ido period alone, but on the corner of each page was a small symbol. Heart, music note, decorated Dem--

The bell rang and he promptly shoved his notebook into his shoulder bag and left the classroom with the rest of the students. It was ten past noon when he ran into Axel on the east side of the building, finding the redhead in the art room with two students, Marluxia and Hayner, in some odd conversation about Picasso and sexual orientation. Abnormal, but common.

Soon, Zexion and Axel were in the cafeteria for lunch. Cheap, close, and tolerable, plus the indoors provided a shelter from the rain. Zexion, once again, sat in front of a salad, stabbing at the tomato last as he talked to Axel on random things. Simple conversation, if not rather bland.

No protests, rallies, or anything worth discussing. They ended up feeding the pigeons their scraps--"Hey, Zex, think the pigeons are cannibalistic for eating the chicken?"--and soon Axel bounced off to his next class. Zexion did as always; he went home to study. He drove to his apartment, crashed on the couch, and pulled out a textbook. Homework was finished in minutes, reading completed within the hour. Now Zexion sat quietly in the living room, staring at the television set.

He didn't have those six channels of non-stop cartoons. All that aired currently was a Spanish soap opera, a Korean sit-com, and the news. Zexion tried to watch, as he normally did, silently sitting upright on his couch, everything neatly in place. Kitchen at absolute perfection, cushions placed neatly, bed made, bathroom sparkling...

_Artificial freshener. Artificial._

Zexion went to a window for air, pushing it open and sticking his head out as he gasped deeply. He felt trapped, unnaturally so... alone, with the chemicals weaving their way to his insides, despite what he tried to do. Alone, with the silence deafening his ears, despite the wind blowing around his face. Alone, with the sight of nobody else. Nobody.

_"I'm sitting here, so empty, Staring into the waste..."_

Ten minutes later, he was running outside, tugging his jacket on as he hurried about. His feet squished water in his shoes as he ran across the sidewalks, hair curling in damp locks around his face, skin paling from the cold water against his skin. Cold, icy...

_Rain water._

His feet didn't allow him to stop until he was seated on a park bench. He was numb to the cold, but it didn't matter. The weather seemed nice, drops falling their own patterns, released from their restraints in the air. They fell individually, attaching themselves to the ground or bouncing into puddles, landing on blades of grass, soaking through his clothing.

He just kept staring.

_"Floating here, so empty, Drifting out to space..."_

His eyes watched the park around him, mind absent of all thoughts, except one. Such a quiet park, like his existence... quiet without music.

Empty, except for the scent of the rain.

**.vii. end .vii.**

Oh yes. I am sick, cruel, and twisted. Angst is just in my nature. And all humor with Emo-Boy over there--

(Zexion: Hey! I'm not emo, I just brood...)

--with _emo-boy_ over there, it just kinda found necessity. It should get better, but fluff kills me. I mean, I love it, but I melt and stay in this weird little puddle, and that wouldn't be good.

So as always, I was going through my music reservoir and 2 songs fit their relationship almost perfectly: _Bones_ by _The Killers_ and _Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year_ by _Fall Out Boy_. I'm in love with these songs. (...yeah, my friends really are right. I'm so not black anymore.)

_**Remember, children, a daily dose of angst keeps the melting away!**_  
_**And Music's good for exploring different ethnical tastes!**_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	8. drowning underwater

So I was hoping for 49 reviews before I posted this. Why 49? You guys, do the math! (seriously), but since I didn't (48 isn't bad!) I decided I might as well. Goal is 60. I'd say 64, but I'm skeptical. I'm happy with what I get, though, I write for the fans!

**Random Facts**

This fic now has the highest amounts of Reviews (by 8), Chapters (by 1), Hits (by 2359), favs (by 2), and alerts (by 20--WOW)! This makes me happy, thank you guys!

**And the fans...**  
..._Anonymous Saru_: Aww, poor little Monkey-chan. Stick your lung back in, and thanks for the review! (For all those who didn't get it--her grandparents went to some Old People Concert and came back after midnight and she got sick.) Thanks for dragging your sickly little self to school then to review!  
..._ShadowAili_: Great searching. It makes me happy--and you know what? I totally forgot about the pancake part, and I have to thank you uber much extra for reminding me! Yep, Demykins sure did make Zexy pancakes! Teehee, I love your word "Abso-flippin'-lutely", very cute! Teehee, you know how to function semi-normally in the goo-puddle stage? Teach me!  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Zanks, and teehee, sad usually is... sad. So is Zexion--you'd think that he'd get a clue if he understands math, but, well... maybe he's just being a bit slow. Love for music!  
..._Ranchdressing_: Zankyuu! I haven't heard Skillet... any good? And w00t for color-betrayal! We're PWNing. Teehee, let's hope he doesn't--or learns how to swim!  
..._B.J. Sanders_: Yay! Thankies! Angst and Music, it's Hot Topic in a Fanfic! XD Teehee, just kidding. I started on Zemyx with her, she's great. Ja, update here! Am trying to write more so I can post at least 2 a week, but am failing... your peace sign is very cute, though!  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: Yay for emo-ness? Teehee. Zanks for le review.  
..._Hanakitsunechan7_: I get applause!? YAY! Thank you! And ya think so? Well, everyone would fall in love with the brooding emo boy on the park bench, wouldn't they? -giggle- I know I would!

..._Rubix-Complex_: Yay, thank you! I tried, and I think I sympathize since I haven't smelled the outdoors since yesterday evening. -snork-

..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Welcome back to the internet! And thanks for the review!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and alert-ers, and favorite-rs! And now the ficcy.

**Whispered Melody**  
**.viii.**  
_Drowning Underwater_

**Tuesday.**

_Empty, except for the faint scent of the ocean._

He could remember this shade of blue. Soft and pleasant, soothing to his eyes as he found himself staring. He felt as if he were floating on a nice, soft cloud, the comforting blue drifting around like a nice summer afternoon. It was sweet, warm on this cloud, the layers bundled about him. A significant change from the rain water. He knew this feeling, the familiarity of safety within the fluffy cloud that reminded him of floating across a warm summer pool, those many years ago... calm and warm...

"Zexy?"

He blinked. He knew this shade of blue because he had been here before, had slept in this same cloud a few days earlier. The blond who had spoken leaned forward and looked at him with a frown, and Zexion recognized the familiar summer sky as Demyx's bedroom. The cloud's fluff was due to the three or four large comforters draped over him and the two pillows beneath his head.

He didn't want to move, but seeing the worried look on Demyx's face and he wanted to immediately shift and apologize. His failed attempt had him shivering within a moment of moving, a pain in his chest making him groan as he shuddered and tried to find his warmth again. Demyx seemed perfectly at home and comfortable in his white tank top, and Zexion almost envied him for not being as cold. He couldn't even remember why he felt so cold, and this bothered him.

"Ssh... it's okay," Demyx's gentle voice floated to him. Soft, hot lips placed a kiss on his cold forehead, and the blond frowned. "You want more blankets, Zexy? You're still so cold... Larxy's making some hot cocoa, it should help..."

"H...he--help?" His straining whisper had him coughing within seconds, and he struggled to bundle himself further down.

Demyx sighed softly. "You're sick, man..." He dropped to sit on the bed and straightened the covers, readjusting the layered burrow so Zexion only had a small hole. It was comforting in the extra layer of warmth around him, but it obscured Demyx's face from him and he wanted to climb away quickly. He couldn't, and just let his fingers tighten around the edge of the pillow, staring up at the blond, who merely explained his situation. "You were out at the park in the rain and you weren't really breathing. I'm _so_ glad I took those lifeguard lessons. 'Cause, Zexy, I got to use CPR and I probably would've broken ya or something..."

"G-get... to a point... Demyx..." Zexion mumbled.

He grinned sheepishly, leaning down to peek into the small hole. "Okay, Zexy. Well, Larxy called a doc and we found out you got hypothermia. But they didn't want you out in the cold weather again, so we're keeping you in here until you're warmer, then it's straight to Doctor Gainsborough!"

"Doc...wha...?"

"Here's your hot cocoa, bitches." Zexion knew this wasn't good. Demyx pushed the blankets down a bit, and he could see Larxene walking into the room with a tray. Though her words seemed harsh, they were said with a bit of tenderness, and she set the tray down, then leaned forward and peered into the bed. "Damn, Zex... you look like shit."

"Gee... thanks..."

"No problem. Anyway. Drink the cocoa, I used loads of sugar, and sugar makes a crazy Gay-Boy over there." She beckoned to her brother, who merely stuck his tongue out at her and waved an arm dismissively.

"Don't get mad at me because he liked me more!"

Larxene smirked. "I'm not. Totally knew he was gay. Little dumbshit tried to tell me he wasn't... like sticking his hand up my skirt made him more of a man. Do that again and I'll kill you."

"I'm not gay..." Zexion murmured, struggling to sit up. "It's... the music..."

The blonde girl laughed and merely waved and left the room. Demyx rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning forward so his face was merely an inch from Zexion's, whispering with a slight smile, "I'm glad you like the music, Zexion. It makes me happy." His hands reached down and carefully tugged Zexion from the burrow, helping the smaller one to sit up against the pillows. Soon, the covers were surrounding him again--Demyx seemed to _insist_ on leaving him in a fluffy cloud up to his shoulders--and he was holding a straw to his lips.

Zexion didn't like being babied. It bothered him, knowing he was too weak to move on his own. The need to depend on others, against his own will, bothered him. He wasn't in control, wasn't independent, wasn't strong and willful when feeling so frail. The control was needed; it built walls around his soul and kept him sane and down-to-earth, and without it, he was vulnerable. Emotional, even.

He actually wanted to cry.

Thankfully, Demyx was being gentle, first taste-testing the drink to make sure it wasn't scalding before holding the cup to Zexion's lips, helping him sip the warm liquid. Chocolatey...

_Faint, but there... slightly chocolately._

Zexion sniffed and felt an uncomfortable clogging feeling. Congestion... he hated it. It had him sneezing within a few seconds, and soon Demyx was holding a kleenex to his nose and instructing him to blow. This was embarrassing, and if he weren't so cold, he was sure he'd be blushing. But he did as instructed, allowing Demyx to baby him and wipe away his boogers and clean his mouth when the chocolate milk almost spilled.

Hours had gone by, with Zexion mainly sleeping underneath a fifth comforter, and he woke next to Demyx, who had been so bored waiting for him to wake that he took a nap. For around an hour, it seemed, when Zexion woke again and noticed his blond comrade missing, until he had come skidding into the room, singing something Zexion soon recognized from the radio.

"It's just past eight and I'm feeling young and reckless..." he sang, spinning around on his carpeted floor. A hand gracefully lifted into the air and he spun again, a gleeful grin on his face. "The ribbon on my wrist says _'do not open before Christmas'_."

Zexion blinked. "Fall out boy?" he asked.

Demyx almost fell--almost, as he placed a foot down to brake himself--but tripped as he took his first step towards the bed. A small collection of laughter came from the boy, as he peered up, now kneeling beside the bed, concern and joy oddly mixed on his face. "You feeling any better, Zexy?"

Zexion just stared for a moment. Demyx did, indeed, have a dark blue ribbon tied around his wrist in a neat bow. Though no sign said to wait until Christmas, the symbolism remained, and it confused Zexion. "Your ribbon... why?"

"Oh, this?" The taller one looked down and then grinned. "Swiped from Larxene, that's all." Smiling, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Zexion's forehead, smoothing down his hair, and his smile widened. "You're feeling warmer already!"

"Good."

Unfortunately, not good enough, for in ten minutes, soup was being shoveled down his throat--"It's supposed to warm your insides, Zexy! So eat up!"--and he had to fight for the usage of the spoon. He hadn't even noticed the gloves on his hands, which were a tad too big, until he tried to hold the spoon in them and had a bit of difficulty. He gave up shortly after and let Demyx have fun playing Mother to his Baby Zexi-poo--"But Zexi-poo, you gotta eat!"--without any verbalized complaints.

An hour after that, when Demyx helped him to the bathroom--Zexion insisted on being alone once inside--the blond knocked on the door and told Zexion that he was going to the doctor that afternoon. It took Demyx twenty minutes to coax him out of the bathroom.

**.vi...ix.**

"So you already know her?"

Demyx seemed very confused, but Zexion merely nodded and told him that he'd explain later. It seemed like quite a small world, running into so many familiar people from the small area. He truly thought the town was much larger, or at least that Demyx didn't live so close to this specific hospital. Twilight Town Medical, where he had his old therapy sessions; it was close to the park, and after his meetings, he'd often drive near the park and settle on the bench. Almost too far to walk... too out of the way from his apartment.

He was surprised he had done so. Ran, in the rain, so far. Demyx just happened to live in the neighborhood.

_Faint chemicals._

The doctor, a tall brunette by the name of Aerith Gainsborough, pulled the thermometer from his lips and frowned slightly. They were in her office, and he sat on a bench unhappily, clad in more layers than he could ever remember wearing. Short-sleeved shirt, long-sleeved shirt, sweatshirt, jacket, boxers, jeans, two pairs of socks, and a ski-cap and gloves. He had been peeled of the jacket and gloves, but he wanted to keep the hat.

"Demyx, Zexion's one of my... special patients..." she said with a grim look. "Zexion, your temperature's still below average. There's not much we can do except give you heated intravenous liquids and some blankets."

Zexion sighed. "Can't I just go home?"

She shook her head. "I think it would be best to admit you overnight to make sure you stabilize," she declared.

It bothered him how easily Demyx was able to help him shed half his layers and then hold his hand--as if he _needed _his hand held in some situation like this, he had been given these things before--while one of the attendees cleaned the vein at his wrist and slid in a needle on something Zexion remembered being nicknamed a "butterfly". It was soon taped onto his wrist, and the blankets were tugged around him again, and she was gone. Zexion sighed.

"Demyx, go home," he said softly.

"I don't wanna..." the blond mumbled in response. "Zexy, I can't leave you..."

"Call Axel. Then go home."

Needless to say, Demyx refused to leave, and within the hour, both were sleeping under the layers of Zexion's hospital bed.

**.vi...ix.**

_Glade. Artificial flowers, cleaning supplies, fabric freshener._

"Zexion, what's going on with you these days?"

Her voice was sweet and melodic as usual as they spoke. They were in his hospital room, Demyx on the phone with Axel and out of the way, and Aerith had cornered him. His temperature had improved and he only had a few more hours on the IV, but there were certain matters she had to inquire on. Like _how_ he had ended himself in this situation to begin with.

He knew her motives. She made sure to never scare her patients out of trusting her, and he could always figure out what she was asking. Sometimes, her motives had hidden meanings, and on rare occasions, he wouldn't catch them. But he knew these questions and exactly what she was aiming at: why'd you go and get yourself sick and when in the world did you get a boyfriend?

"I don't know what happened," he told her. There was a vague memory of Demyx running to him with an umbrella in hand, and of incoherent questions floating by him in that familiar, melodic voice. And he remembered fading through some blue-tinted abyss. He had passed it off as a dream, but as he looked at Dr. Gainsborough, he began to question it.

"You know something," she said in response.

"I know I don't want to talk to you," he answered, his voice spitting feeble venom.

She couldn't help but smile. "Zexion, it's okay to talk once in a while. You and I had such pleasant conversations, don't you remember?" At his dull glare, she continued. "Is this about your new friend?"

Zexion looked down. He never looked her in the eye when he answered the truth; it was habit by now, staring away, anywhere away, as he mumbled a response. "I'm addicted."

"To... him?"

"Yes. His singing's... amazing. And... uh... he's good... at... but I'm not gay!" Demyx reminded him of an old day when he was five and truly happy. The sunlight, mist, breeze, sand between his toes..._ ocean._ Demyx was like an ocean and it was driving him crazy.

Aerith could only smile slightly, letting out a soft sigh. "Zexion... that's called love," she explained. "But you need to realize, even though it'll make you do crazy things, you can't let yourself get hurt over things like this."

He sat up quickly. "No, you don't get it... it can't be love! I'm a guy... he is too!"

"Yes, it can."

"B-but... after all the things... my father..." He slowly sunk back onto the pillows, tugging the blankets around him again.

She sighed again as he brought up his old conversations, and she pat his shoulder gently. "It's okay... your father can't control you. It doesn't matter what he said in the past, this is the present, it's what you want to do with it..."

Zexion sighed. "Moralistic bullshit."

"But this moralistic bullshit has a point, and you should probably listen to it. Just do what you think is best, but be careful. Though Demyx is lively, he might not be too keen on you driving him crazy and dashing his hopes. He cares for you."

Zexion looked up at her with a grim expression, and fell silent. After patting his shoulder again, she moved to the door and opened it, to find Demyx jumping back, staring up at her. Zexion blinked and frowned--Demyx had heard the conversation?

"Whoa, you scared me!" he started. "I totally thought you were still talking with him... is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Aerith answered. "He's a trooper." As she left and Demyx bounced in with more hot cocoa, Zexion couldn't help but scowl at the fact that she was, once again, right in this situation.

So not only was he bedridden, but he also just lost an argument about his sexual preference while the guy he had sex with helped him drink hot cocoa. If it didn't seem in the least bit romantic, Zexion would've definitely been considering suicide.

Again. Damn.

"Come on, Zexy, swallow, you're spilling it all over your face!"

"Then let me hold the cup!"

"Noooo... I do it, okay?"

"No, it's not ok--" Burble.

_Steamy, rich, chocolate. And the ocean that was Demyx._

**.viii. end .viii.**

Alrighty, ladies and gents, that was indeed chappy eight! I like how it ends better than how it starts, but I got my happy points in. The **_Fall Out Boy_** mentioned is _Our Lawyer Made us Change The Name of this Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued_. I love it, to be honest. And it's not mine, **I'm only a pirate**.

Thanks, all!

"Gangway, women and shemales first!"  
- Bakura, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series _(by LittleKuriboh)

**:Darkness Princess.**


	9. i can see the sea, i think

I just love my reviewers. You guys are awesome, met my quota in, like, two days! That's the fastest amount ever, I think, and I luvvles you all! Just had to let you guys know! ...I've been reading a lot of stupid humor lately, and have been inspired to write an AkuRoku. Of course, there's nothing really there, like, no plot, no reason, and no story, but I'm going to write an AkuRoku!

...when I'm done with this. I think I might actually get this whole thing finished! I promise you all, I most definitely will not leave you hanging in some random chappy for the rest of your fanfic-reading lives! Prooooomise!

**Comments!**  
..._blackkeyblade_: Zanks, teehee, ja. Zexy's got the weirdest excuses...  
..._ShadowAili_: I looooove your long reviews. You're so sweet, and so... long! Teehee! I can just see Demyx having a bed so comfy it's like a cloud, and with the entire water-element and everything... Eep! Dun explode, though, I don't have any Pink-Mist sponges! And dun worry, Zexy's past will be cleared in the future! Glad I can be your source of entertainment, can't wait for your reviews! Juuu're just so sweet. ...don't get the spaghetti thingy, though. Either it's just my brain fried, or there's a translation mishap. Do luvvles you, though. -shares ramen-  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Thanks for le review, and lemme see if I can clarify. Zexy used to go to therapy, then sat on the park bench afterwards to "think", or something. Then when he freaked out at home, he went to his favorite "thinking" place. It just _happened _to be raining for the plot devices. Hope that helps! And thanks... the chicken thing came when some kids fed chicken to the roosters outside of the art room and wondered that same thing. Oh, and Zexy's dad... took FOREVER to think of. But I came up with him. Kuja! KUJA! -maniacal laughter-  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Yay, applause! Jaaa, Zexy's got pride. But yay, cookie, zankyuuuuuuu! -munches- Yeah, you guessed it. Zexy equals angst, it's a simple math problem! Dun worry, explanations come soon...  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Teehee, zankuu. I love the cold rain, and Aerith needed a purpose. Since I went ahead and killed her off in _Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High_ I needed to give her some role of importance. I'm addicted to the pink, I swear. -wore pink, loads of pink- Yay for Zemyx!Hangovers! Do looooove like maaaaaaad.  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: Looove that quote. Sorry, Zexy's in that denial part of his life. It'll pass! Just have hope, keep reading, and here, have a spatula! -hands a spatula- I don't have a role for Xemnas yet, very sorry! Am still thinking!  
..._Ranchdressing_: I'll be definitely sure to check them out. Teehee, Cloud and un-emo, how odd to use in the same sentence! Cloud's just... gah, Cloud. But yay review! -teasing-  
..._Rubix-Complex_: I'm glad I can entertain you! I'm a large torture-the-charries fan, Zexy just happens to be the target of my affection. Thanks! I like pretty things...  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Man, there are no color barriers anymore! Ever since Johnny TV on youtube (don't watch it) started replying to YGOTAS while dancing to Pussycat Dolls (blaaaah)... well, thank you! And I'm glad you've been converted to the Zemyx Cause!  
..._sesshoumaruhasafluffytail_: Thanks! And teehee, your name makes me giggle. Glad you love!

**Thanks, all of you, again! And here, enjoy!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.ix.**  
_I Can See the Sea, I Think_

**Thursday.**

Zexion was sure Demyx's family was going to be sick of seeing him. Until he was better, Demyx refused to let him go home, and he found himself dragged back to the home of an angry workaholic with a mean drunken side, a blonde who was annoyed with people taking up her space and television when she wanted to catch a court show, and the hyperactive boy who decided to ignore it all. Strangely, it felt homely, the childish bickering between Larxene and Demyx echoing through the hallways as they shouted over whom would wash the dishes or take out the trash or who stole the fashion magazine. He almost liked hearing them yell across the house, until finally their father would step in, telling them to shove a cork in it or take it to the garage, then proceed in offering Zexion a heavy scotch.

Very homely. Zexion missed these feelings, the unnatural warmth in his chest forming as Demyx climbed over the couch and landed on top of him, grinning and declaring that his extra body warmth would have Zexion well in no time. It was a definite change from his quiet, lowly apartment, where he had visitors intruding every now and then, but was often on his own, with his books or kitchen experiments to keep him busy. Here, he could just relax and hear others interacting around him, and he didn't have to worry.

The others knew he was here. Demyx had called Axel, and after affirming everything over lunch with Larxene, he called Vexen, and word spread to Demyx's band. By the afternoon, Demyx had gotten at least ten phone calls, all to which Zexion gave the same comment: "It's _just_ about the music."

Demyx knew it wasn't about the music. As he and Zexion kissed on the couch, they were both sure it had close to _nothing _to do with the music. This was something else in this, something Zexion wasn't sure could even be explained. Demyx liked to say it was the special magic that prayers to the rain gave, and Zexion promptly called his theory illogical. Whether love or rain magic, he was still in Demyx's house, in the warmth, and Demyx was soon bouncing around, dragging him about the house within hours.

Zexion had abandoned the blankets a while ago, and even though he was a tad partial to the ski-cap, he gave it back to Larxene because of the pink bow he hadn't noticed earlier. He hadn't realized that throughout his entire stay at the chaotic household, he had only seen four rooms: kitchen, bathroom, living room, and, given, Demyx's bedroom. Demyx apparently wanted to show off the rest of the house, as Larxene tried her best at baking cookies for some "goddamn effin' shittastic fundraiser from hell" for her Living Skills class, which they had forced her to take due to weak scores in Home Economics back in high school. Zexion hadn't heard of rules like that, from his horrendously weak scores in Trigonometry--barely managed to scrape a B, unacceptable in his opinion--and they never forced him to take it (he had a feeling her father forced the class upon her). Either way, the scent of cookies filled the air as Zexion was dragged off, Demyx's hand holding his securely as he tugged him down the hallway.

Baby pictures lined the walls, of cute, tiny blonde children. He recognized the little girl with the pink dress as Larxene, sitting on a small bench next to a tiny Demyx, hair a tamed mess of yellow. Another picture, the two were playing in a pool, Larxene trying to do her best to float on an innertube and drink a juicebox with her sunglasses, and Demyx looked up at the side with a bright grin. Zexion couldn't help but let the small smile break through onto his lips--Demyx still held that same, innocent smile. It was spread across his gentle features in half the pictures just as it had while he walked down the hallway.

He hadn't realized he had paused to look at one picture, of little Demyx grinning and holding a guitar, only around seven or eight, until Demyx had stopped tugging and grinned. "That was my first one," he explained. "I didn't get a blue one like I begged, but the black one was still fun. It was my dad's; we keep it in the back."

"You've been playing since--?"

"Since I was six," Demyx responded with a grin. "Come on! There are more photo albums in the back." Zexion felt a slight jerk on his arm and was soon tugged down the hallway, still glancing at the pictures as he followed. A woman he hadn't seen before was smiling next to Demyx, giving the peace sign to the camera like the small boy, but Zexion didn't get to ask as he was pulled along.

Soon, they were in a large room. It seemed rather vacant, faint traces of dust along the white mantle. In the room were quite a few white bookshelves, as well as a white and blue striped couch and a matching armchair. There were a few black and white photographs framed on the walls, as well as one colored picture of the woman from an earlier picture above the mantle.

"Zexy... this is the special room," Demyx explained softly. "See that picture? It's my mom. She begged my dad to let her furnish this room. Larx and I helped her, and soon we got Dad in on it too. It was always her special room, and when she died, we kinda stopped coming..."

Zexion frowned slightly, mumbling softly, "My condolences..."

Demyx put on a brave smile and spun around. "It's okay. I'm happy when I'm in here. The cushions still smell like her perfume..." He smiled and slowly made his way to a bookshelf, fingers carefully brushing the dust from the spines as he ran his fingers across the titles. He bit back a sneeze and then snickered slightly. "Mom would've killed us. She hated dust, absolutely _hated_ it. And to think, we let it get dusty when she's not here to yell at us to clean it..."

Zexion took a step forward and continued to look about, a hand absently brushing at the dust. He couldn't stand dust, either, and couldn't help but feel like cleaning it. "You should probably vacuum every once in a while," he mumbled slightly. "But Demyx... I have to ask... why are you showing me your special place?"

He spun around quickly and his smile soon fell. "Because you're special to me..." he said softly. He took a step forward and his eyes landed on his shoes. "See... I like you a lot, Zexion, and I really know it's not _all_ about the music... but see, I wasn't sure you'd like me back since we just did the, the... thing... and, well, then you came to the concert and all and I felt--"

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

He sighed. "Sorry... b-but Zexy--"

"Demyx."

"What is it?"

"It's okay..." He took a step forward, stretching up two hands to place on Demyx's cheeks. "I understand... and I appreciate it, I really do. Thank you," he said softly. Pulling himself onto his toes, he gently kissed Demyx's lips, and let a small, rare smile form upon his face once he returned to the ground.

"Thanks, Zexy... b-but... could you move your hands? They feel like _ice_..."

He sighed and promptly shoved them in his pocket. That was what he got for showing affection... "Let's head to the next room," he offered simply.

**.vi...ix.**

**Saturday.**

The workload was a painful bitch. Worse than Larxene on PMS without cash to burn, Demyx had described it once. The only things he had to keep him company were the cookies and his new buddy, The Pirate. It was his emo-looking teddy bear, who sat quietly on the table next to the small bag of sweets Zexion had been given after kicking Demyx out of his apartment. He couldn't chat, he needed to work.

All of his classes had been missed that week, except for the first one, but he needed to catch up. Axel had so kindly brought over all of his assignments. He didn't think he had ever had so much to do in one sitting, but then again, he was rarely ill for more than a day and was prompt in finishing his assignments. Demyx's home had been a nice vacation, but...

"Welcome to the real world, Zexion," he mumbled, turning to the biology paper.

He hated this. As he sniffled and blew his nose again, still with a slight cold, he began to write quietly, but soon dropped the pencil. He wasn't sure what it was, but... Silence.

_Dust. Artificial freshener._

Zexion sighed and picked up the phone, dialing a number calmly. As it rang, he wrote calmly, waiting quietly for Demyx to reply. He frowned when he received the answering machine, and promptly shut the flip-phone, throwing it on the couch. Ten minutes later, he wanted to run outside, but stopped himself at the doorway. Last time, that stupidly landed him with hypothermia and a workload.

He roamed his house, searching for something. Music, maybe. Much music... all about the music. It only took him a few seconds of looking around in his room before he found the CD, and he stuck it into the portable player and carried it into the living room. Kneeling in front of his coffee table, he worked silently, the melodic voice of a recorded Demyx playing in his small stereo.

Within three hours, his assignments were almost complete, and the music was on its fourth loop. Someone knocked on his door, and he chose to ignore it, until the knocking became louder and persistent. Sighing, he rose and headed to his door to find a red-faced, worried Demyx staring at him.

"Zexy! You're okay!"

He was pulled from his feet in a large, crushing hug. He couldn't move his arms, flailing them about slightly as he kicked his feet. "D-dem, won't be okay for long if--if you don't let me breathe!"

"Oh... sorry!" Demyx set him down and sighed. "I'm soooooo sorry. I just got your call. You're okay, right? Not feeling worse or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Zexion responded with a bland look. "Still a bit cold, but I'm okay."

Demyx sighed. "Then you'd better go inside!"

He was soon ushered inside his own house, and walked back to his homework as Demyx worked on locking the door and looking for blankets. Zexion didn't need blankets; he just needed to finish his assignment. But only a minute into returning to his multiple choice, he found himself sitting on the blond's lap, wrapped in the blanket from his bed.

"You gotta stay warm, Zexy," he said softly. "I don't like when you're sick..."

"I need to finish this..." Zexion mumbled. "So shut up, will you?"

"Okay!" A few seconds passed in silence, except for the song. "Hey... you're playing the CD!"

"Shut up!"

The next silence wasn't actual silence, but Zexion didn't care. Demyx was singing along softly as he worked, and Zexion liked this feeling. He didn't realize that he had finished at a quicker pace than he had been earlier until he was lying against Demyx and just listening to him sing.

**.vi...ix.**

"Dumbest excuse in the world..."

_Smoke...? Ocean? Sugar? Fabric..._

He was sure he heard hushed mumbling rousing him from his dark haze, but he didn't want to move just yet. It was nice to be curled up on the cushions from his couch, even though he wasn't quite sure why. It was most likely mid-afternoon, and he wasn't ill anymore--or at least, not as ill as he had been--but he didn't take naps. And the mumbling... who was in his house?

A sniffle.

_Demyx. ...and Axel?_

Wait. Axel!? Zexion shifted on his couch, and with a soft moan, he pushed himself to sit up. He felt like a little kitten, curled up in a small ball and sitting up while shifting to his knees. He was vaguely aware of the blanket over his back, subconsciously tugging it over his shoulders as he tried to hear the discussion. It sounded like it was coming from his kitchen...

"But Axel--"

The redhead's soft laugh was forcefully stifled. "Yeah, yeah... but that music thing's getting old," he said. "There's something going on, everyone knows."

"Zexy likes to say that... he likes my music."

"Zexy, huh?"

"Nnn..."

"It's okay. It's cute. Maybe he'll keep you on some sort of hyperactivity leash, and maybe you'll give him a life. Everyone knows he needs one..."

Zexion's tired eyes narrowed, and he decided to end the conversation. He was irritated with Axel's meddling, and his unnatural ability to gather information others tried to keep private. Especially in Zexion's life--Axel knew about his mother, his therapy, and his weekly park trips. And now about his (not-so) secret boyfriend. Slowly, he trudged into the kitchen, as Demyx tried to beg Axel to keep a secret, but both silenced at Zexion's stern look.

He commanded the silence. They watched as he moved to the refrigerator, took one cookie, The Pirate, and a bottle of water, and shifted back out of the room. Still silence, but he knew they were mainly unsure on how to react at Zexion's expression. Within a few seconds, the two ended up running into the living room, to find him back under his blanket, munching the cookie as he watched the news.

"Uh..."

Another look. More silence. A minute went by, of the announcer talking about a robbery and a car accident, before Axel started laughing. Demyx narrowed his eyes, leaning forward with his hands on his hips as he asked, "What's so funny?"

Axel continued to laugh, then dropped to sit and choked, "Little Zexy's so prideful, and right there, he looks like he's six!"

Zexion merely looked up, then narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny in the least," he replied blandly. Axel was still laughing, so Zexion chose to change the subject abruptly, blinking and quickly asking, "Why are you here, anyway?"

He continued to laugh for a moment longer, before finally pulling out a letter from his pocket. "See, Zex, I was at the library earlier," he said, setting the letter on the table. "And I ran into this girl. Pretty, and tiny, too. Sorta reminded me of Roxie, though."

"To the point, Axel."

"Right. Well... she asked if I knew you, and then asked me to give you that. I don't know what's in it, though. She didn't even leave her name."

Zexion blinked and took the letter, opening it quietly. As he fiddled with the envelope neatly, he could hear Axel continue his small speech on what happened since he got the letter.

"Then she left, and I came here and, my my, you're over there sleeping like a baby and Demyx is dancing around in his boxers and socks!"

"Shut up, Axel!" Demyx was blushing by this point, and holding a pillow defensively, ready to throw--when Zexion realized it was the pillow he had been sleeping on, he promptly tugged it back, then pulled Demyx to sit. Demyx obediently plopped himself down next to him, looking at the letter curiously. "So, who's it from, Zexy?"

He sniffed it.

_Lavender... her!_

His eyes widened. "No..." he whispered.

"Zex... what's the matter?" Demyx asked softly, leaning down to look at the paper. Zexion didn't respond to his question, merely staring at the paper in his hands. As he tried to reach for it, the smaller one jerked back, fleeing down the hall. Demyx hurried behind him, worried and confused, and found himself in front of the locked bedroom door. "Zexion!"

Axel looked down with a slight frown. "Wonder what all that's about... it's not like he has an ugly stalker..."

Demyx could only roll his eyes and continue to knock.

**.ix. end .ix.**

Yay for Angst! So ya think I retired the angst, huh?! Well, ya got another thing coming! ...well, there's more humor. Good stuff, funny moments, crossdressing (poor little uke) and more!  
Just review; seventy-two; gets you a new... chappy! (Screw the rhymes, I have fanfics!)

_But here, have a quote quote:_  
"Just because I'm British doesn't mean I'm Gay!"  
-Bakura, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series _(by LittleKuriboh)

**:Darkness Princess.**


	10. even with my eyes wide open

I love you all! You're all so bright and brilliant, I can't believe my subtle hints are so... not very vague!

**So...**  
_...sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Love for the purple dancing rhinos! Am glad you enjoy, thanks!  
_...Ivan's Kitsune_: hahaha! "In America!" I figured that was what you meant, but for the T-rating, everything's just very implied... it'll get worse, I'll try my best to make it get worse somehow... but _another_ woman? DemDem's not a woman! XD Squeenix was brilliant, or we fans are just very manipulative... either way, I thank them. And you. Teehee.  
_...Metal Chocobo_: Yes, yes, all things are, indeed, explained in the following chapters. Or if not, they will be by the end of the fic! And thanks, glad you're a reader. Juu pwn!  
_...hanakitsunechan7_: Wowz. Calm down, chica! ...that's it, no more sugar for juu! Or pancakes... -eating the sugar- Yeah... Zexy finally initiated something... DemDem's cuddly attitude rubs off, I swear. And thanks! (And calm down with all the sugar, jeez!) Oh, and Dem's dead mommy has nothing to do with the fic, except that it's a similarity with Zexion... that's really just it.  
_...Shattered Sanctuary_: Teehee, am trying to speed up with actually posting them. To be honest, I got, like, a few more chappies written, but I haven't been around to post them. Am glad you like, though, thanks! And hopefully things start clearing up a little... blame Zexion, he's a vague person.  
_...blackkeyblade_: Oh, Zexion just has issues... am glad you like! -giggles-  
_...Silva-trees_: Once again, I say--you are brilliant. Yeah, YGOTAS is rather infamous now, I'm in love. And yes, RIP for Tristan's Voice. Am glad you like, thanks for the review, and juu get a cookie for figuring out Mysterious Chica! And a basket of cookies for giving DemDem a daddy.  
_...Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Yes, prayers to rain! It's so much fun to do that, some of the best. Poor you... I just thought it would be fun for Larxene to bake cookies. The Emo flakes thing KILLED ME. I swear. Great going... and no, his mommy's--oh, wait, you'll read that in this chappy! Am glad you love, thanks for reviewing!  
..._Ranchdressing_: You get a cookie too for figuring out Mysterious Chica! Glad you like, thanks for the review! Makes me squee! -squee-  
_...RulerOfChaos_: Am trying, but glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

_...Random Reviewer_: ooooh, mysterious person! Am glad you like, hope you guessed right! -giggles- Thanks!  
_...darkchild_: glad you like, thanks for the review!

**Once again, thanks! Love for all!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.x.**  
_Even With My Eyes Wide Open_

_Lavender..._

"Zexion, you can't stay in there forever..." Axel called, knocking on the door.

It had been an hour. Zexion read the letter six times, each word committed to memory, yet he was starting to worry. He didn't want her there, nowhere near him. She wasn't supposed to come near him, wasn't supposed to appear ever again. He thought he established that with the knife at her throat, and his calm, cold voice whispering three words to her:_ "Never come back."_

Apparently, she didn't understand. Three years, and she was here. Watching, knowing, waiting...

"Zexion, just open the door!"

He couldn't do that. His potential downfall had written a letter in lavender ink. She had told him once that her favorite scent was lavender; he recognized her easily by the scent. And the six words on the page.

**I've returned, and I'm not afraid.**

Demyx knocked on the door once more, his pleas soft and gentle. "Zexy... please, tell us what's wrong... I'll be waiting on you, okay? I won't leave here!"

The door unlocked and slowly opened, and Zexion frowned up at him. "Demyx, you and Axel need to leave," he said.

"Hell no, punk," Axel said softly. He had been perched on the carpet, leaning on one wall with his foot on the wall across from him. Hands flicked with a lighter, and continued quietly as Zexion gave him a dull look. "You're unstable. Mentally unstable. I'm going to call Gainsborough and see if she can come here--"

"It's beyond your comprehension, Axel."

"_Nothing's_ beyond my comprehension, except Calculus. Got it _memorized_?" Axel shut the lighter and sighed softly, looking up. "Zexion... what's up with the letter? The girl seemed really nice."

Zexion shook his head. "You both need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Demyx argued. He placed his hands on Zexion's shoulders and frowned slightly. "Zexy..."

"It's _her_," he finally said softly. "Axel, you know about my mother. Remember that source I mentioned?"

Axel sat up quickly. "That's... the source? But Zex, you could--"

"I know..." He passed by them and moved to the kitchen, Demyx trailing him.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand!"

Zexion ignored him for a moment. He munched on a cookie idly as he opened a drawer, shuffling through papers until he found a photograph, which he placed on the counter. The photograph was of a man looking up from a book, a smaller boy with bluish hair biting carnivorously onto a cup, and a brown-haired woman smiling brightly, holding a small, slate-haired child who cheerfully showed off two missing teeth. "Demyx, this is my family," he said softly. "My dad's institutionalized. My mother was murdered. My brother's... elsewhere."

The blond in front of him gasped loudly. "W-wha...? Did they ever catch the murderer?" he asked. "And what do you mean by 'elsewhere'?"

Zexion ignored the second question. "No. They haven't caught me yet."

Demyx took a step back in fear, but then shook his head. "N-no... you're... you wouldn't've... not your own _mother_..."

Axel sighed and walked into the room, nodding. "Yeah... the only person who could prove it from when Zexion testified mysteriously vanished before the trial. But he was sent to a psychologist until she deemed him 'stable' enough."

"But... if he..." Demyx spluttered, not quite sure how to respond.

"Yes. He's crazy," Axel replied. "He hadn't meant to, but something was in his system. He likes to claim that it never got out... but this mysterious source... is back in town, I'm assuming."

"Just like Santa Clause on Christmas Eve," Zexion added simply. "I told the source that if she told, I'd slit her throat--right after the incident, and I showed up at her house with the bloody knife... and she left..."

"Who is she?" Demyx questioned.

"Her name is Naminé."

**.vi...ix.**

"How small can this world get?!"

Zexion actually wanted to shoot himself for this one. He had been friends with Axel for at least a year and a half, enough to know of the boy's relationship with a high schooler, of his friends who did drugs, of his friends who were into the kinky sort of things--though that was mainly Larxene--and of his friends who fit into no actual category. He even knew of Axel's troublesome cousin Reno in some odd city called Midgar.

But the one thing he never thought he'd figure out was that Axel knew Naminé's brother, personally. Well, not exactly personally. Reno had gotten in a few fights with him and called to tell him the nice details. Cloud Strife lived two apartments from Reno with some perky little blonde girl, and he worked at a bar further into the city. Reno wasn't a stalker, he just considered himself nosy and cautious about motorcycle-driving, sword-slinging neighbors with perky little blonde girls in their homes. Reno had mentioned knowing a Cloud, and Zexion immediately knew the world shrunk.

"It's pretty small, Zex... but with siblings and people moving to the popular cities, you can't exactly blame them..." he murmured with a slight grin.

Zexion sighed. "So Naminé's been living with her brother in Midgar," he deducted. "And she came all the way back to Twilight Town just to find me. No..." He shook his head and nervously snatched another cookie. "She came and she's going to have me arrested..."

"Zexy..." Demyx sighed, draping his arms around Zexion's neck quietly. "I don't want you to go," he murmured softly. He had given up in his debate on running or hugging and decided that he liked Zexion, murderous or not. And as long as Zexion stayed away from drugs and the kitchen silverware, he was safe. "I'm sure we can talk it out with her. "

Axel smiled brightly. "Now, _that's_ an idea!"

"It is?" Demyx looked surprised at his own suggestion.

Zexion shook his head quietly. "It wouldn't work," he said calmly. "If she _sees_ me, she's got a better description for the police."

"Sure it would. You talk to the girl, tell her you're sorry, give her flowers or something--"

"But aren't flowers _romantic_?" Demyx whined.

"--and wish to be friends again. While discreetly pleading for her to not send you to the police..."

Zexion glanced down. "I don't know..."

Axel rolled his eyes. "So you want to wait it out, then?"

"We'll give it a week, okay?" Zexion decided, rather annoyed with Axel's persistent nature and his want to help with this problem. Demyx was already up for it, so long as Zexion would remain out of jail. Demyx sighed softly and lifted him from his feet, hugging him tightly. "Dem--"

"Zexy, you've _gotta_ stay safe, okay? Pleeeeeeease?"

"You're... gah, Demyx, let go!"

Axel laughed and Zexion was sure he heard the soft mumble of "Lovebirds" behind Demyx's whimpering, incoherent noises.

When Demyx's grip tightened at his struggling, Zexion began to regret eating those cookies.

**.vi...ix.**

**Thursday.**

Zexion wanted to die, and fast. Monday afternoon, a girl named Selphie happily bounced over to Axel and gave him another note, which read, _"A conference is needed. I'm seeking you. -NS."_ and it smelled of lavender. Tuesday, a message was scrawled on his lab table in Biology: _"We need to talk. -NS."_ Underneath was a map to a warehouse, and Zexion was immediately on the phone that night, inviting Demyx to stay the night. Wednesday, Demyx received a heart-shaped box of chocolates at Xaldin's bar, and a note: _"Your boyfriend would give you these, but he's not very romantic. -NS."_

By Thursday, Zexion was afraid to leave his house. He knew he had to, sometime, but he wasn't sure it would be safe. He was huddled in his kitchen, large knife in hand, the vision of his mother and the blood--oh, so _much_ blood--in front of his eyes. He wasn't sure whether to start attacking his furniture or begin sobbing on the phone to his therapist.

This, he was sure, was considered a relapse. And Zexion, he was sure, did _not_ relapse.

Except when he did.

And as the front door's lock clicked, he tensed, hand tightening around the knife, other hand pulling the blanket closer over his shoulders. It slid open, the loud, vacant, heavy noise ruffling the front mat. He pulled himself to his feet and sniffed, searching for familiarity, hoping that perhaps it was chemicals, and not, definitely _not_, lavender.

He was surprised at what his nose caught.

_Ocean. A salty breeze, water's gentle scent--_

Fake. Complete and utterly. It _had_ to be. He was definitely ready to stab, even as footsteps trudged around his house, the faint calling of his name echoing through the house. He braced himself, and soon found himself leaping to his feet as a tall, thin blond appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Zexy--omigawd." He froze, gaping as he held his hands up defensively. "Z-Zexion... put the knife down..." he said softly. "Come on... you remember me, right? Demyx... not gonna hurt you... just... please don't kill me," he squeaked.

Zexion eyed him suspiciously for a moment or so. Costume, actor, hired hitman... no, just Demyx. The knife dropped from his hand and he rushed to Demyx, shaking his head softly. Demyx took him openly, hugging him tightly and raining small, comforting kisses onto his head. It was a welcoming feel, and he looked up with a frown.

"Demyx..."

"Ssh... it's okay, Zexy..." Demyx sighed and began to lead him over to the couch. Zexion calmly collapsed onto it, and Demyx tugged the blanket further around his shoulders with a frown. "Jeez... what happened?" he asked softly.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "You're in danger. _Everyone's _in danger... she's here, she knows... a-and..."

He had to stop himself. Demyx was staring worriedly, as if none of this connected, and Zexion knew one thing--Demyx was more than certain he was crazy. So he did what any other loving boyfriend would do: he hugged Zexion and promptly called a mutual friend. Strangely, with Demyx by his side, he figured that maybe he wouldn't go crazy. Demyx was strong--as proved by the cuts still healing on his back, and the fresh ones from two nights ago--and could probably hold him down and stop him from stabbing anyone.

He ended up dozing lightly, until Axel arrived, bolting awake to open the door, even though Demyx was already one step away. Demyx reached there quickly, an exasperated look on his face as he breathed, "What took you so long?" He blinked and then his eyes widened. "Oh... Dr. Gainsborough! Whoa... uh... come in..."

Zexion had frozen. Axel had gone and called his _therapist_?! He blinked and glowered quietly at the floor, then slowly made his way to his room.

"Zexion, wait!" Axel called out, and Demyx bounced over to grab his arms. Zexion found himself back on the couch in a few seconds, held tightly on Demyx's lap as Aerith settled in his armchair. Axel was next to the window, setting something on fire idly as he listened.

At this point, Aerith sighed and Zexion stopped wriggling around by Demyx. He hated her looks. She had that psychiatric aura around her, and she had fixed a way around Zexion's thoughts, and he could melt by just one stern look asking for information. It didn't help at all with his idea of avoiding eye contact and ignoring questions. She saw through his snide remarks, cryptic answers, and abnormal glares of silence. Most people fell for that--hell, even _Axel_ shut up for it. But Aerith would look him to death and get him to crack.

She was one of only three people who had ever seen him cry. He didn't quite understand why he was even forced into this--it was _his_ house!--but he couldn't complain. Though firm, Demyx was gentle, arms wrapped about him in a tight, but kind hold. He kissed his neck gently, offering the bit of comfort he could.

"Zexy..."

The small one glared up. "It's a relapse. I freaked out, okay?"

And she smiled. Her cruel--not even _near_ cruel--kind, small smile that she gave him every time he could make a breakthrough. She always let him come to his own conclusions, offering her bits of input until he realized the truth for himself. It was what bothered him about therapy--it was always a push, that one strong, silent push that ripped him from his stoic appearance and had him singing like a canary--and she just seemed to like it.

"It's okay, Zexion... you're in safe hands..."

Safe wasn't the only way to describe it.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Zexion looked up. "I had the knife... in the kitchen... and I..." He found himself leaning back and recoiling into Demyx's shoulder. "I am _so_ sorry," he apologized suddenly. "It was just... her, and... I freaked."

Demyx blinked and hugged him. "It's okay, Zexy..."

Axel paused from burning old lottery tickets and looked up. "Hey, lady," he called. "I think he needs to be admitted again..."

She shook her head once her eyes lay on Zexion's bold stare, both dark eyes peeking from the curtain of uncombed hair. "No, I think he'll be okay," she said softly. "We might need to find this Naminé girl and settle this situation. You said she knew, Zexion?"

He looked down and nodded, still curled up in Demyx's arms. It was warm, soft, loving even. Demyx was gentle and patient with him, oddly silent as he waited. It just didn't seem to suit him; Zexion didn't understand why Demyx could be so calm and collected, even as he held in his arms a murderous psychopath on the edge of a mental breakdown.

Zexion wanted to shoot himself. He still wanted to die, and this was bothering him. That he was still alive, in such a comfortable place yet feeling so tense. It was unnaturally paradoxical.

"I told her everything I tried to tell her," he replied quietly. "I tried... I'm not sure if it made sense, but when I threatened her life, I'm sure she figured out I was crazy."

Aerith sighed. "Zexion, don't go back to step one. You're not crazy--"

"Oh, but I _am_..." he insisted. "Crazier than my dad. And _he's_ the one thrown in the loony-bin."

There was a moment of silence to follow his remark, interrupted only by the cackling of flames on a sheet of spare paper. A few seconds later, and Zexion broke it with a long sigh. "Okay... get this." He sat up, shifting to face Aerith calmly as Demyx's arms moved to hook carefully around his waist. "I'm crazy. I accept it, and I'm going to ignore that. But what I don't _know_ is what I'm going to do. Naminé knows. She saw me, she _knows_ what happened. And she can tell the cops."

"But if we got a lawyer and--"

"More therapy," he interrupted her. "I've already dealt with the courts once, and I got therapy. They'll just declare that I'm still crazy..."

"Might not be a bad thing," Axel murmured absent-mindedly from the window.

"Axel..." Demyx whined softly.

A flash of impatience flashed through Aerith's eyes as she glanced at the two. "Boys..."

Zexion sighed. "Look. I don't know what Naminé has planned, but I know she's not going to drastically walk into the open and rat me out. She's a cunning person, and her little messages aren't helping, but I know she's trying to draw me out... I just don't know how to confront her... or how it will end up."

"No one ever knows the future, Zexion," she said calmly. "But the most you can do is talk to her. Not knowing is liable to do you no good."

Zexion sighed. "I know..." he muttered. "I just... don't want to."

Fate sucked. He was sure it just bit him in the rear and he knew Axel was plotting.

**.x. end .x.**

Yeah, it's somewhat a little cliffy, but merely because I didn't want to put toooooo much in it yet. Yes, the crossdressing and whatnot comes up soon, and I must thank all who are putting up with me to write this! Am trying to post faster, but I got sick over my allergies (I hate March-to-April, I always die). Don't worry, am gonna go faster, most definitely... soon... hopefully... quota is 85!

"My hair is in love!"  
_-Guy with the hair, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (by Little Kuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	11. feeling safer

Ooooh yesh. So I'm officially ignoring my quota system. You guys, review when ya wanna. And pleeeze, review. I do love the amount of favorites and alerts I'm getting, though. Thanks, everyone!

**Now for the personals...**  
..._ShadowAili_: I must say, my deary... I hearts you to death. Don't worry about it, just let your headache get better. And you _are_ sweet, don't go into Zexion!Denial-Mode... And yesh, Demyx helps everything, because we love him. And yeah, Namine's a tiny bit weird, but she gets better! I just can't see her all that evil... -giggles- Demyx plays dirty. I blame Larxene. Luuuurvles your reviews, and I huggle your stamps! Glad you're enjoying, thanks for reviewing!  
..._Mina The Forgotten Flakes_: Ahahaha (thkz, btw!) I really want some Emo Flakes right now... is the milk blood from the wrists or tears from a bleeding heart? XD Ja... plot-ness, I love plots. And don't worry... yes, you are, indeed, crazy. But we love you. And, erm... I dunno. Zexion's sanity is up to you. I like thinking he's insane with a purpose. But who knows... sorry about the window thing, though. But windows are creepy. And coolzies, yay for long reviews! I feel all special!  
..._Ranchdressing_: Oh yesh... cruel, I am, indeed! -gives cookie for catching the hint- Yesh, the cross-dressing, and Axel's plan are here, am hoping they make you laugh.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Zankkyuuz. -giggles- Hehe, scary twist, ne? I can just see Zexy with a knife, with this deranged, Sharingan-Eye kinda stare... but thankfully, no ninjas, only Demyx.  
..._Roxanne_: So the Random Reviewer has been unmasked, and is now handed a thank you for said review! Glad you like. Of course, Zexy's crazy and sometimes thinks... like a crazy person. But I know, if I killed my mommy, I'd feel crazy too! Who knows...  
..._fullmetalguitar_: Yay, I gotz tissues! Thaaaankies! -sneeze- Teehee, am glad you like. And yesh, Axel is a bad, bad little boy... then again, he _does_ play with fire...  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Teehee. Namine's not so evil, ish, or something... I can't really picture her being evil, but hey... she knows how to destroy lives, so I know _I'm_ not gonna get on her bad side! -giggle-  
..._sesshoumaruhasafluffytail_: Am sorry! -hands a pillow for ass-digging-prevention- Sorry, I plan on it. Was going on a quota system, and am now screwing that. Early post, Merry Christmas! Wait... happy easter? Wait... I confused! -spiral eyes-  
..._Dearie_: Fresh meat! I mean... thank you! Am glad you enjoy!

**For all who reviewed/faved/alert'd... thanks! **For all who aren't reviewing... Zexy's got knives, y'know... and they're sharp and pointy...

I mean,** here!**

**"Alert":** Crossdressing and FFAC Cameos down below!  
Welcome to Why-You-Don't-Plan-With-Axel!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xi.**  
_Feeling Safer_

**Saturday.**

_Perfume, fabric... fresh grass, make-up, smoke, ocean..._

Some odd sort of plotting. Axel had spoken with his cousin and declared a probable situation. Naminé had gone back to Midgar and Reno agreed to have a slumber party at his house. Though Axel tried to explain that it wasn't exactly a slumber party--"Grow up, will you, Reno? We're on a _mission_ here!"--they had the arrangements planned anyway.

Ridiculous. Zexion found this absolutely ridiculous, as two high school girls dolled him up. Axel had made more arrangements in the hopes that Naminé wouldn't immediately spot him and attempt to kill him on the spot. An espionage mission required a disguise for Zexion, and although he wished for just a wig or hair dye, he was pinned down and decorated. By high school girls.

"Is the skirt really necessary?" Zexion asked, barely able to contain the irritation in his voice.

Axel was laughing into Roxas's shoulder, and the blond boy grinned. He knew they were laughing at him, it was obvious. He was still a boy, but in the hands of two girls and a gathered bunch of clothing--stolen items from Larxene's closet and borrowed from Roxas's fashion-designing friends--but his appearance had completely changed.

Demyx's cheeks were pink in a shared embarrassment, unsure if he truly wanted to be seen with this... not-naturally female in front of him. It was an interesting look, Zexion would admit, but he disliked it. The clothing was tight, parts feeling abnormal and oddly restrained. Demyx kept eyeing him, as if the look was a nice change, even though he seemed uncomfortable with it.

Zexion just wanted to drop dead where he sat, letting the girls bother with forcing the white socks and black maryjanes on his feet. They made him look like a girl completely, from the pink shirt with white hearts around the collar to the black skirt that came to his knees. He had to fight off their wish to force him in a bra and stuff it, but if he could choose between the girl panties they made him wear--Demyx had them from somewhere, and nobody wished to ask--and the bra, he would've chosen the bra. The panties were just... so... tight, compared to his boxers.

"He's really not a briefs guy, is he?" one of the girls asked as she looked up to Axel. Zexion didn't know if that was the Kairi girl or the Olette girl, but either way, he was bothered by their giggling. He was soon pulled to his feet, rocking on his heels for a moment or so to get accustomed to the shoes, but cringed.

"It's drafty," he commented idly.

Axel bit back another laugh. "Well... they offered stockings..." he choked, before Roxas tugged him away to let him away by the window.

Demyx merely smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Zexion... they say it'll help with the plan..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. It annoyed him, this ridiculous plan--he would go incognito, as a girl named Zeion, and they would run into Naminé and introduce themselves as "friends of Zexion" and see how she reacted. A bad reaction, and Zexion wouldn't confront her; a good reaction, and he'd consider it. Zexion just wanted to call her from a payphone in Hallow Bastian and talk to her there.

This... this plan was just ridiculous.

"How do you feel?" Demyx asked.

"I feel ridiculous," he replied with a frown. Thankfully, he wouldn't be forced to carry a purse. Demyx was letting him use his denim jacket, which hung over his small frame like a baggy tent, and he could keep his wallet inside the pockets. Zexion took the jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, then frowned. "This wasn't even necessary..."

"Sure it was!" the girl in the pigtails said.

"Of course it was necessary!" the one in pink chipped in.

They seemed alike, twins even, but they weren't in the same family. Axel mentioned that they were just good friends, but the Melodious Nocturne's keyboardist's boyfriend's older brother was best friends with one of the girl's brother. That was a long connection, even though they could've just said Roxas's Friend Pence. Or not even bothered to mention it at all.

Then again, that day was just full of unnecessary happenings. He had to sigh again, and the girls bounced out of the room, dragging along the small brunet who had been watching with a pitiful look. Zexion was sure he sympathized, by his sad look, but soon they were gone, and chatter from the hallway began. Zexion frowned and looked up at Demyx.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" he asked dully.

Demyx shrugged with a small frown. "Sorry... you look... uh... pretty, though." He smiled. "And then you can be my girlfriend in public!"

Zexion glared lazily. "I never said I'd be the woman in this relationship."

"You never said it was a real relationship, either," Demyx replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist. He soon pulled him off his feet and smiled. "Plus, I can pick you up. And you make a prettier girl."

Zexion's glare intensified mildly. "There's nothing wrong with my size..." Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and held on tightly, and Demyx smiled.

"You're gorgeous..." Demyx whispered to him.

Zexion continued to glare, even as his cheeks began to pinken. Demyx hugged him tighter and seized his lips, drawing him in for a breathless kiss. Zexion couldn't help but allow it, hands moving to play in Demyx's hair, pulling his head in closer as their lips parted. Demyx's tongue tentatively touched his, and Zexion smirked slightly, wrestling with the intruder in his mouth, probing and playing as their tongues touched and tickled.

They heard a stifled snicker behind them, and slowly turned their eyes in that direction, lips still mostly attached.

Their five visitors stood crammed in the doorway, smiling. One of the girls looked up at Axel and whispered, "I think Demyx likes the idea of Zexion as his girlfriend..."

Zexion wanted to strangle something.

**.vi...ix.**

_Grass, spray-freshener, ocean, make-up, smoke, fast food._

"Zexy..." Demyx whispered, looking up with a slight frown.

Zexion couldn't help but frown in return. He felt bothered. The skirt was drafty and any time he moved, the panties hitched. It bothered him, and no matter how he tried to make himself feel more comfortable, it didn't work. He had been fidgeting for over half an hour, his mystery novel abandoned on the seat beside him as he writhed in irritation, determined not to stick a hand under the skirt.

Axel and Roxas were only two rows behind them, both fast asleep with their fingers entwined. One of the stewardesses on the train was squealing about them earlier, and he knew he wouldn't have to worry about them, but it still bothered him.

He accidentally bumped Demyx's left hand again, causing him to move his pencil across the notebook. He frowned and looked up. "Zexy... you're gonna have to stop that... I wanna finish my lyrics..." he whined, looking up at him for a moment.

"Sorry..." Zexion mumbled, shifting in his seat again. "It's just... these..."

Demyx sighed. "C'mere... lemme try to fix it?"

The smaller one shook his head as he wobbled in his seat again. "N-no... I'll be okay, just..." He bumped Demyx's elbow again. The blond sighed and pulled him up, forcing him to kneel as he tugged him closer to him. Demyx then gave him a pitiful look.

"Kiss me?"

Zexion sighed. "How's this going to sol--"

"Pweeeese?"

He sighed and kissed him, and Demyx pulled him in more, an arm protectively wrapped around his waist. Zexion slipped as Demyx pulled him closer, a knee falling on the notebook, other keeping him sturdy as it balanced on his chair. Zexion wasn't sure this seemed proper at all, feeling more exposed as the wind through the open window blew against his bare legs, hitting where the skirt was hitching. Even through the kiss, it bothered him.

And then Demyx's hand began to move, caressing his thigh, rubbing along his leg gently. Soon, the hand slid upward, and as Zexion struggled against him, Demyx smiled and kissed him again. "Zexy..." he whispered.

"D-dem... stop that..." Zexion forced out, but Demyx insisted on ignoring him, hand sliding up further, finding the lining of the feminine underwear. He ran his fingers suggestively along the skin. Zexion's body shuddered in response to the feeling as he whimpered again, taking Demyx's mouth to his once more. Demyx's fingers carefully slid into the panties and ran his fingers further along Zexion's skin, moving slowly, sensually, and--

Snap!

Zexion winced as the elastic smacked his rear, making a sound of protest. Demyx merely adjusted the undergarment and soon let the smaller one pull away and smack him roughly in the arm. "That hurt!"

"But now it's not riding up, is it?" Demyx asked with a smile.

He glared and grabbed his book, flipping it open to a random page. "Just go back to writing your emo poetry, why don't you."

Demyx pouted. "B-but I thought you liked my music..."

Zexion almost smacked him again. "Just shut up and write." Fifteen minutes later, and he was writhing around again, until finally he found a cosy spot on Demyx's lap, acting as a thesaurus to make Demyx's song look smarter.

**.vi...ix.**

_Books... literature, coffee, people.._

"A-are you sure she'll be here?" Demyx had to ask again. They had only been in the bookstore for ten minutes and already Zexion had started another mystery novel and he seemed to have the intention on finishing it. Demyx didn't want to wait, and he worried something bad would happen with this meeting. Axel's plans weren't too perfect.

After all, Zexion _had_ been hooked up on a date with Demyx's _sister_, to begin with.

They were waiting anyway. Roxas had abandoned Axel for the manga section, his nose buried in _Loveless_ while Axel waited with Demyx for the specific blonde girl to enter. Zexion kept an eye on them from his section but remained mostly out of sight. He could hear their conversation, but he didn't want to intervene unless it was necessary. Fear played a part, as did the need for caution.

He just kept reading, and suddenly sniffed.

_Lavender. And... more smoke, flavored even._

He looked up cautiously, as she walked in. She still seemed small as ever, clad in a simple white dress and sweater and shoes which exposed her small limbs and tiny frame. Her pale blonde locks hung around her shoulders, curling out the slightest bit at the tips. She seemed even smaller underneath the draped arm of a red-haired male, who spoke to her with a calm, smooth voice.

"So sweetie, still on for dinner tonight? I can take you out somewhere all nice and... 'ey, look, it's Axel."

Upon spotting the redhead and friend, she approached with a smile, slowly pulling herself from underneath the redhead's arm with a shy sort of grace.

"Hello!" she greeted upon recognition. "You're Zexion's friend from the library."

He nodded. "Hey, little lady."

"Is Zexion here?"

Axel and Demyx shook their heads slowly. "Sorry, little lady," he replied, and Demyx kept quiet, staring at the floor. Zexion had warned him earlier about her observant nature and keen eye, and so he diverted his eyes. She blinked as she looked at him, but soon found herself looking at Axel again as he shoved Reno aside and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry... Zexion couldn't make it. He had a few arrangement problems..."

Reno stumbled, spinning on a heel before taking two steps back. Zexion forced himself into a corner to avoid Reno, and the older one finally righted himself, staring plainly at him. Zexion knew his cover was blown, and even as he tried to bury his nose back in the book, Reno was smiling.

"Naminé, guess who I found!" Reno said with a smile, plucking the book from his hands.

Zexion's cheeks reddened as he tried to look away, attempting to grab another book from a shelf. Naminé only smiled, pulling her hands from Axel's grasp as she hurried over there. "Zexion! You're okay!"

Wait. Okay?!

And immediately, she had bounced over, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He only stared, eyes wide in the paranoid fear that she was going to stab him in the back, literally. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils and he felt dizzy, ready to faint at the confusion, or stab himself and get it over with. She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled.

"Zexion... oh my..." Her pale eyes scanned his wardrobe, and his face reddened even more.

"I'm... I'm really not into this..." he spluttered, glancing down. "It's just, they... maybe... excuse for... I like pants."

Naminé giggled. "You don't do well in a skirt," she said softy. "Well... what brings you in town? I heard you wanted to talk..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're lying, Naminé. You connected with me first... I got the gifts."

She looked down, thin fingers tugging on the hems of her sleeves. "Oh..." she whispered. In the background, Axel was whispering harshly to his cousin, and Zexion caught a glimpse of him trying to smack the Reno's head. Roxas had him by the wrist, thankfully, trying to shove some "Parental Advisory"-labeled manga into his hand. Zexion briefly ignored them and frowned, looking at Naminé quietly.

"Sorry... Cloud says I have a horrible sense of humor," she muttered with a shy smile.

"Are you going to tell?" he asked softly.

Naminé sighed. "No..." she replied. "I wanted to. The first day I got here, my brother thought I should... but then I heard you were in therapy." Zexion glanced down, but she continued. "I figured you were at least trying, so I didn't. I didn't think you'd do well in prison... Cloud went, and he said it's not quite for the weak."

"So you're saying I'm weak?" he asked.

"Yes, and no. You're not physically strong. Cunning, manipulative, mentally strong... when you're stable. And off... whatever they had put you on. Zexion..." She leaned forward, her lips less than an inch from his ear, and he shuddered. "I might know who did it..."

Zexion frowned. "_I_ did," he replied coldly.

"No... the drugs... someone poisoned you, Zexion. I think I know who." Naminé smiled slightly. Zexion stared at her for a moment, and she moved away, taking his hand. "It's all okay... we'll go back to my brother's apartment, get you some... pants... and talk over tea. You like that plan?"

He fought to tear his eyes away. "Yeah... I need the pants..."

**.xi. end .xi.**

H'okai, thar. I just really felt like posting today, since it's here, and should be given to people. My allergies are doing better, since it rained yesterday (even though I almost got attacked by four mutant mosquitos), and so you all get a _Welcome Back To Not Dying, Senpai!_ present. Hope you guys liked it!

**_Quotin' time!_**  
"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to the Ocean!"  
"Okay..."  
"The Ocean and I are getting married!"  
-Mako Tsunami and CameraGuy, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	12. now i really have nothing to lose

H'okai... so I'm gonna try and post more... considering how I have to get in around 12 more chapters in 7 weeks. Know what that means? Two chapters a week! Three this week cuz I R N33nj4 S3np4i! And I should finish by graduation, then focus directly on cosplay and convention! ...right now, it's my side-plotting. Teehee. Well...

There are tiny bugs attacking me tonight. They keep biting in weird places... like behind my ear. How they got past my hair, I shall never know...

**Anyhoo...**  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: I want the marshmallow-less version... not quite into tasting metal... or sharpies, _BLEGH_. Buuuut... yeah, Lit's a smell. I didn't really know it until I realized all my books have that same smell. It's so disturbing. And, ja, the panties were to add the extra touch. For Demyx. Teehee, silly wizards! And 63.9? What happened to the other 23.1 percent? Am glad you enjoy, am enjoying your reviews. Here, have a cookie! -hands cookie- Thankies!  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Am glad you like, thankies for reviewing! Yeah, about the crossdressing... it really wasn't necessary. At all. Whatsoever. And you're so sweet, thanks! Just remember, practice makes perfect! And when all else fails, read old books. Except Charles Dickens, cuz he's old, lame, and weird as the _700 Club_. Hearts!  
..._ShadowAili_: YGOTAS is on Youtube. I command you to watch. Or I'll write you a third fic! -waves fist demandingly... and is gonna write the fics anyway- Teehee. Am glad you enjoy seeing Zexion go through gender issues. I just thought it was funny... and I know I'd laugh at him too. Then take pictures... then possibly moles--ahem. I mean. ...I want to see these pictures of yours! -goes to stalk your lj, while sticking Aili stamps on Zexy's forehead-  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Yeah... I know, I love to torture him. And unfortunately, no... loadsa stuff don't come out for a while... cuz I'm just so mean like that, I shall stray from the plot! Aaaaand torture him some more! -maniacal laughter-  
..._sesshoumaruhasaffluffytail_: Zexion wishes for me too tell you that he wants his pants back. And happy Easter! Or... Christmas? I still don't know! -just wants a bunny-  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: I'm curious to know what COCA stands for. Am glad you found, applaude you for the three reviews, and yeah, was being a serious pain. I dunno... Eep, not the Light Sabers!  
"Run, Run Away!" -Demyx.  
..._blackkeyblade_: Zankyuu. And jesh, skirt! I love guys in skirts, it's just too cute.  
..._Silva-trees_: Juu ish pimp. Teehee, me too! -steals a cookie- Ja, it's always the quiet ones who do the crazy things. I swear... Am glad you love the huggles, DemDem just seems so sweet. And clingy... it seemed fitting. And yeah... the almighty mystery... and even I do not know who poisoned him! -never thought through the plot- Glad you loved the mentioned AkuRoku. I lurvles them, it's so Canon. And ja... leave Zexy with DemDem, or it's "Dance Water Dance" on your heart's way to the kingdom!  
..._Roxanne_: I just love your name, btw. Reminds me of Moulin Rouge. Teehee. And ja... I don't think Zexy works well in panties. And Reno equals brick. Brick!

**Thankies to all reviewers!**  
**Shout out to all mah fans, luv y'all!**  
**And remember... erm...**  
**Ja.**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xii.**  
_Now I Really Have Nothing to Lose_

_Alcohol. Lavender, smoke, pollution, fabric spray, ocean, and alcohol._

The things Zexion did for the music. Or love, whatever. The pants were a nice change, his thin legs covered, thankfully, but the panties still bothered him. Demyx liked them, and so he wore them, hidden underneath the big pants so the others wouldn't see. After an eventful lunch at the mall, where a man and his friend asked for Zexion's phone number and Demyx had to step in over-protectively, they had headed to Reno's for Zexion's pants, and somehow, they just didn't leave.

Naminé sat quietly on the couch as Reno's friend Rude stared at her behind dark sunglasses. Zexion found himself protectively sitting next to the smaller blonde, an odd need to protect her coming over him as he watched the man. Dark skin, bald, sunglasses; the suit, though, was a tad much, but he didn't seem to mind as he sat quietly. He looked as if he were a hitman of sorts, possibly a gangster, maybe even a butler--but what would a butler be doing in such a small apartment?

Reno finally walked out of the back room, dragging Roxas behind him with a hand firmly clamped on his shoulder. A beer was held in one hand, and he tossed it to Rude--who caught it with ease--as he shoved the small blond onto a chair. "No freaky deeky with my cousin 'til you're out of high school, got it?"

Something was pounding in the background.

Roxas moved to sit up, and Reno shoved him back down. "We didn't do anything, and you can't make me stay here!"

Zexion looked at Naminé, who was staring towards the hallway in a confused manner. He glanced back to the redhead who found himself laughing, shoving Roxas back onto the couch next to Rude. "Dude... just chill. You'll get lost in Midgar, and I don't want you gettin' killed or anything like that. Kay, pretty-boy?"

Roxas glared and tried to bite him when he attempted to pet his head.

"Feisty puppy. No wonder Axel's so keen on keeping you..."

More pounding, and Zexion looked up with a slight frown. "Reno, what's that noise?" he asked.

Reno looked up with a grin, then slid onto the couch next to him. "Hey, now... don't worry, he'll stop... soon... just getting out his lusty frustrations." He laughed and leaned back in the chair. "He's probably humping the door... maybe even Demyx."

Zexion was surprised at himself when a vein twitched on his temple. Thankfully, it was masked by his hair, and he stared plainly over at the door. Demyx had gone to the bathroom, after his "gotta go, gotta run now" with a squeal dance, and then Axel and Roxas disappeared until the blond was dragged away. Zexion gathered that the bathroom was adjacent to the room Axel had been locked in, but now slightly worried for the safety of his... _boyfriend_? "Reno... and _why_ would Demyx be caught with an uncommonly aroused Axel?"

Roxas sighed. "Axel's not uncommonly aroused!" he said quickly, sitting up. "We were only kissin'..."

"And his hand was in your shirt... _why_?" Reno asked with a smug smirk.

Roxas rose. "Shut up! It wasn't in my shirt!" He tried to defend himself, but the blush forming on his cheeks said otherwise. Naminé giggled behind a hand and Roxas glared away, turning towards the door.

A muffled voice began to speak in a higher-pitched whimper, and Zexion was sure Demyx was pleading for his life to be saved. He decided to step in, and calmly looked over at Reno with a slight frown. "Open the door," he demanded calmly.

Reno blinked, then sighed. "Man... you guys need to lighten up. Always ruining my fun..." Sighing, he moved to the door and released the two men.

Demyx immediately ran over to Zexion, holding his arm in a pained grip as he whimpered slightly. Dropping onto the couch next to the smaller one, he held up his arm and whined. "Zexy, Axel _bites_!" he complained. "Lookie!"

Zexion pat his arm gently. "You didn't know?" Blinking, he stared at the teeth marks, then rolled his eyes and looked up at Axel.

Axel shrugged. "Blame Reno."

The taller redhead glared at his cousin, and soon marched into his kitchen, returning with a few beers. "You guys drink?" he asked. When the only person who took a bottle was Axel, Reno dropped next to Rude and sighed. "You guys should try it... you're all so uptight..." More silence. Demyx was now leaning on Zexion, and the smaller one ignored him. Axel was chugging his drink desperately, avoiding the insecure look his boyfriend was giving him. Rude started a second bottle.

"Naminé, sweetheart, you drink?" Reno asked.

Surprisingly, she nodded. Shoving Demyx's head from his shoulder, Zexion turned to look at his smaller friend, eyes widened in slight surprise. She merely smiled pleasantly to the boys. "I don't drink often, but Cloud doesn't like to drink alone."

Reno grinned and handed her a drink. "Here you are, little lady," he said with a smile. She carefully took a sip, her finger held daintily in the air. He soon leaned back and grinned. "Drinking party!"

"But we need a purpose for that. Hey, let's play a game..." Axel said. "Ooh, let's play Truth or Booze."

"Truth or..." Roxas began to ask in confusion.

"It's a drinking game. Like truth or dare, only you drink if you don't answer," Reno replied with a grin, tossing a bottle to Roxas. The little one stared at the drink as if it were a foreign substance, and Reno laughed again. "Just answer truths and you won't have to take a sip, little man..."

Demyx grinned and bounced up. "I wanna play!" he said childishly, taking his beer from Reno.

Zexion stared at the group, then promptly looked away and reached out an open palm. He wasn't sure why he was condoning to such a game, or even participating, but he didn't plan on being the only one sober. He disliked drunks...

"You ever had liquor before?" Demyx asked Zexion softly.

"Once," Zexion replied. "I try to stay away from these things... after the... incident."

"Hey, Zex, what incident?" Reno asked curiously.

Zexion downed his bottle in a few gulps, and the group cheered. And soon, the game had begun, personal questions jumping between the parties, some so personal confessions were made. Forty-something beers later (Why Reno had so many in the apartment, nobody could figure out) Roxas admitted to having had a wet dream the night before, and Reno admitted to attempting to perform oral sex on himself--he passed out a minute later--and Rude admitted to being bisexual and having had a crush on the unconscious redhead for well over a year. Naminé hadn't been asked many questions, but those which had gone to her, she answered truthfully, and ended up only drinking one. Demyx had taken two and merely found himself giggling a bit more than average. Zexion admitted to still wearing the underwear, but after the roar of laughter which had followed, he drank himself under the table.

He wasn't even sure why he had done so, but in his choice to avoid all questions, he drank. Zexion wasn't a heavy drinker, nor did he drink much, but by the time the third bottle was pressed in his hand, he wasn't focusing much anymore. He had a low tolerance for such substances, especially for someone of his size, and by the time he reached his fourth, he was on the verge of passing out. His fifth left rather disgusting marks on Demyx's clothing.

**.vi...ix.**

**Sunday.**

_Alcohol. Smoke... waste?_

Zexion couldn't help but groan as he rolled onto his side, the odd urge to puke washing over him as he lifted his head. He felt queasy and slightly dizzy, an uncomfortable feeling falling over him as he tried to move. Just how much had he had to drink? He stumbled onto his feet and promptly tripped over another body, dropping onto the ground with a loud thud. Roxas grumbled something and cringed.

"Watch it..." he muttered.

Zexion frowned as he stood, wondering why Roxas was curled so close to him. After a few seconds, he realized where he was--in the back room at Reno's. The owner of the bed was sleeping on the mattress, curled up next to the wall, and Roxas had probably rolled off, for the bed seemed large enough for three. He wasn't sure why he was still there, or how he had gotten to the bed, but he had no intention on sitting there and finding out. Forcing himself to his feet, he began to walk towards the doorway.

He had to make a detour from heading to find Demyx and Axel when he felt something moving within him and hurried to the bathroom, heaving his stomach into the toilet. Footsteps shuffled in behind him and soon two gentle hands were moving to hold his hair from his face. He heard Demyx calling softly, "So, one's up, Axel!" There was a soft sigh. "Don't worry, Zexy. Sucks, don't it? You're gonna be hung over for a while, you had a lot..."

Zexion finally pulled away, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to ignore the nasty taste in his mouth. "Drank too much," he muttered, reaching a hand to the lever.

"Sure did," Demyx answered him, helping him to stand. As he shifted to the sink to rinse the leftover flavor from his mouth, the blond proceeded in telling him some of his more embarrassing moments of the night. "Man, you were _gone_... y'know, you tried to hump me."

He almost choked, looking up as he splashed himself in the face. Coughing it out, he blinked up. "I... did _what_?"

Demyx smirked. "I know, I'm irresistible." When Zexion didn't even crack a smile, his look faltered. "It wasn't much, really. You just climbed on me, then you kissed me and when I pushed you back, you left me a nice present on my shirt."

Zexion glanced down to notice that Demyx's shirt wasn't the same from earlier. He frowned slightly. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"That's perfectly alright," Demyx replied. "It's better if you didn't keep it in your system anyway. Zexy, you can't drink so much! You're so small!"

"I am _not_ small," Zexion hissed tiredly. It was a lot harder to keep an attitude, or even hide one, while with a hangover. He groaned and sunk to the floor.

Demyx merely smiled brightly, and Zexion wanted to stab him. "Are so!" he argued. "See, Zex, even Roxas is taller than you, and he's still in elementary school." Leaning forward, he hooked an arm underneath Zexion's knees, wrapping his other around his waist, and hoisted him in the air. "And you're light. But you're still hot, don't worry." Zexion smacked him anyway, then proceeded to use him as a pillow as he was carried into the living room.

Axel seemed to be handling his headache in a more dignified manner, sitting up on the couch watching the news while sipping on tea. He waved a hand when Demyx emerged. "Heya... so how's sleeping beauty?"

"Shut up, Axel," Zexion murmured. He wasn't even sure who Axel was referring to, but he didn't care.

Demyx bit back a chuckle as he placed him on the couch. "Zexy accidentally woke Roxas, but he went back to sleep," he informed the redhead, dropping to sit between the two. Zexion found himself leaning on the blond, curling next to him as he closed his eyes and tried to stop the floor from spinning.

Axel spun as he sat still and looked at him lazily. "Man, Zex... you look so out of it... you alive, over there?"

A murmur with a tone of slight irritation was the only response. Zexion didn't feel like answering Axel, for it was, indeed, the redhead's fault why he was drunk. Of course, the option of telling the truth was offered, but Zexion decided to blame the idea of the game, the train ride, and the plane on Axel and his idea of their weekend trip to Midgar. Axel decided not to bother him, thankfully giving Zexion some form of peace as he tried to return to sleeping, using Demyx as his pillow.

And what a cozy pillow he was. Warm and soft, yet very gentle, his arms wrapped around Zexion as he kept him close. Zexion could hear his heartbeat softly, noticing the slight rise and fall of his chest. The shirt smelled a bit like laundry detergent, but he could still smell the ocean behind it. Demyx didn't wriggle around much, besides the slight shaking of his right foot, and Zexion was glad. The floor wasn't spinning as badly.

A few court shows, a soap opera, and a game show of tongue-twisters and ball-busting mousetrap devices passed the time of their waiting. Rude had joined them somewhere in the midst of that, crashing on the other couch and staring at the television. Roxas shuffled in on the fourth man having his testicles smacked at with a rigged device and curled up immediately on Axel's lap, whiny as an infant. Axel babied him by hugging him gently and smoothing down his hair and offering him soup, and the boy just said he wanted to cling. He looked like a little puppy to Zexion, as he held tightly to Demyx.

It only took a few minutes more for Reno to surface, shouting and swearing angrily. One of the happiest, loosest drunks, but always had some hellish hangovers, Rude told them. Reno could manage himself better than the smaller two, though, able to walk straight and swear into a cup of orange juice. Reno was a bundle of sarcastic joy when he became irritated with the house smelling like liquor and opened two windows and the door, then demanded that Rude take a walk with him. Zexion was busily trying to fight down the idea of nausea as Axel moved Roxas to the other couch and covered him in a blanket, despite the fact that the weather was quite warm and pleasant.

Music was blaring within minutes, and Axel was dancing around, and trying to tug Demyx away for just one song. Zexion couldn't help but watch them for a bit, finding it oddly funny as they attempted a couples slow dance, but soon gave up and began to "booty-bump", as Axel put it. By the time they started some sort of ring-around-the-rosie sort of movement, Zexion felt dizzy for just watching them.

He was rushing off to the bathroom a minute later, once again heaving his guts, with Demyx kneeling behind him and holding his hair out of his face. Zexion hated the feeling of emptying his stomach so violently, the scent of the previously-digested substance burning his nostrils uncomfortably. And despite how much he wished to stop, he couldn't manage to for another five minutes, when it merely became uncomfortable heaving because he didn't have much to lose anymore.

When he finally managed to move away, he was sitting on the floor and letting Demyx splash water on his face. "I just... want to die now..." he murmured.

"But Zexy, you can't die!" Demyx looked immediately tearful and stood close to his face. "I don't want you to! You gotta stay here with me!" He leaned forward and immediately pulled Zexion into a tight hug, burying his face in the smaller one's shoulder.

Zexion fought back a wince and glanced down, his stomach flopping uncomfortably. "Demyx. Just an expression. I don't want to literally die... I want you to literally let me go, before I--"

"Oh, sorry!" Demyx squeaked, trying to hold Zexion an arm's length away, but the smaller one merely clambered from him and shoved his face into the toilet bowl again, hands and shirt decorated in an odd mix of brown and green at the bad timing of his stomach to release whatever it had been holding in the hidden reservoir. "Eew... you're a mess, now... I'm sorry!" Demyx whined.

"Ugh..." Zexion muttered, staring at his hands. He hated messes like these. This was absolutely horrid to touch, the slimy feeling of vomit in his fingertips as Demyx tried to wipe them off with toilet paper. And soon, he was wrestling off the shirt and trying not to let it get near his hair, and Demyx panicked, not sure what to do with it. Last time he panicked, he gave the shirt to Rude. Looking up, he noticed his shirt soaked in the tub and threw Zexion's in there as well.

Zexion merely sat there. Most of this was just disgusting, but nothing to panic about. He merely held onto his head with one hand as Demyx ran about, looking for Axel. The two entered the bathroom a moment later, and Axel couldn't help but laugh tiredly.

"You freaked out because he puked again?" he asked, obviously humored by the entire incident.

Demyx spun around quickly and his eyes widened. "Yes!" he cried out, then dropped to kneel next to Zexion. "I squeezed him! And he _popped_!"

Axel snickered as he shuffled in and began to ruffle through a cabinet. "He didn't pop. See, his intestines are still inside his mouth. He'll be fine, you know..."

The blond still insisted on panicking, unsure how to touch Zexion without freaking out that he'd break. His arms hovered over his head and his arms and his side for a little before he just pulled them back to his own chest and whimpered. Zexion stood quietly and rinsed his mouth out again, leaning over the sink tiredly.

Axel let out a low whisper when he returned with a shirt. "Wow... damn, those look real bad. How'd you get _those_ ones, Zex?" he asked, reaching a hand to touch his lower back.

Zexion almost choked again, coughing out the water as he sat up and spun around. Axel stared at him, and he tried to rack his brain for an answer, but none came. "Uh... intruder?"

Axel's eyes narrowed, and Zexion knew he had just killed his first alibi as well. The small one stared away from him and waited as Axel eyed him smugly. "Are you into that kinky pain stuff?"

"No!" Zexion replied quickly, then sighed as he looked down. "It just... gets rough sometimes..."

The redhead was soon laughing loudly, patting Demyx's shoulder as he gave Zexion the shirt. "Good work, Demy. I figured Larx rubbed off on you _somehow_... didn't know it was in the bedroom department!" Zexion spotted him reaching into his pocket as he left the bathroom.

Blushing furiously, Demyx stared at the floor, trying to utter an apology. Zexion had to hush his babbling by placing a hand on his mouth. Demyx stared at him in the hopes that he'd respond, but when he didn't, merely pulling the shirt on and leaving the bathroom, the blond whined loudly and grabbed onto his head. "It's so _confusing_!" he cried out.

Zexion couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Good."

**.xii. end .xii.**

My ending thoughts...**Bad Axel!** That is all.

**It's Time to Du-du-d-d-d-d-d--!**

"He died as he lived, draped in the arms of another man."  
-Tristan, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (By LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	13. you can't wanna be like me, baby, one

Oh my Goodness. **Senpai is one hyperactive psychopath.** So today, I find out I'm passing all classes, so I'm going on the band trip, AND I'm making more friends AND _Whispered Melody_ has reached the 100-review mark. So I thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing, you make me so happy! I'm so amazed... I was only hoping it could get so far, who knew it would! So many people to thank, too! And I get to keep writing poems to use as Demyx's songs! I'm going to put the beats up someday, I swear...

**Happy Belated Birthday to _Anonymous Saru_.**  
**Get Well Soon,_ ShadowAili_.**  
**People, give me competition for _The Writer you fools_' HIPFC humor challenge **(see "ch"14)

**And the people I love...**  
..._sesshoumaruhasafluffytail_: Zexion tells me to tell you that he refuses to strip or do the chicken dance... and will just wear Demyx's pants. (Again.) And the camera thing... am selling the tapes on ebay (lol, I wish). Am glad you love, thankies!  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: There are so many freakin' quotes! I found LittleKuriboh's LJ, too, it made me happy! "Hooray for Cyber Terrorism!" Thankies for the review, that made me happy, too!  
..._Lunaa_: Ja. Poor poor Zexy... MC's right, I just love to torture him. And that's my favorite line in the whole chappy, glad it makes you happy! Thankies!  
..._Metal Chocobo_: New and inventive excuses are hard to think of! Especially when it's like "ghost left brain" like it has been today. But yeah... I realized it's possible, cuz 2 days after I got teeth pulled for braces, the codeine made me worse than a Zexy-mess and I hadn't eaten for days... so it's possible. Say bye-bye to your guts if you have booze or drugs! -giggle- am glad you like, hope you enjoy the angst... thankies for the review!  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: I figure it would. Only thing is, it's Zexy-centric and Riku's connected by a person who's connected by a person. They get cameos... until I have some sorta party, or something. I dunno...  
..._Ranchdressing_: Don't even worry about it! FFnet is a pain half the time (usually the half when it's not working, lolz!) but I love your reviews all the same! And ja... Zexy wants to see Axel BURN. Am glad you like, thankies!  
..._Roxanne_: Well, it's only got, technically, a 1-letter difference! Really awesome, though, and yeah... I'm very sick and twisted. -points above- see, psychopath! Just too sadistic, I think it's because I've got power... I dunno... thankies!  
..._Moonlight-is-Innocence_: How ironic. I read the "C2 material" line, and next email is offering me place of staffing the Zemyx C2, and the fic's in there! You're the good jynx! Yay! I'm so squealish now, thankies! And am glad you love. Axel amuses me to no extent, and LittleKuriboh needs more love.  
..._blackkeyblade_: Yepsies, more new chappyness! Thankies for le reviews... and ja. Remember, drinking, unlike gambling, is not good for the children!  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: You... get cookies. Cuz you spark ideas. And am sorry about your allergies; kinda reminds me of my elementary school experiences, only I hyperventilated because of my asthma too (like two bricks thrown at once!) Am glad you're not having seizures! The panties... were small, tight, black, yet fairly simple panties with a lace waistline. Yesh, no more booze for Zexy-poo! And Reno has his ways... -attacks the eggs happily- YumYum! Am happy!  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Yum, fresh meat! I mean... hallo, am glad you reviewed... a lot! -gives loads of cookies- So ya know, I think The Pirate is Xiggy, but it's not official yet! And Zexion IS a rock! Am glad you likey, thankies!  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Sorry about all the... pukey-ness. But, well... I was sick, and feeling descriptive, and found another word for "vomit". -maniacal laughter- glad you like it, thankies for le review!  
..._Gentle Kit_: Yay, more fresh meat! I mean... -cough- Am happy you think it's awesome, thank you!  
..._Silva-trees_: Yay, I r geneeeus! Lolz, ja. My favey line, the pop. Just haaaad to put it in! Yay, I r pimp too! Thankies for the review! AkuRoku's a given. I blame the KH writers, they're yaoi-fans, I'm sure of it! And yeah... either way, it's getting burned or drowned. I say... use Vexen to clone them, it would be better than actually dying. But be careful, Vexen might molest you!  
..._Dearie_: Yesh. Doesn't everyone just love a boy in a skirt? -teehee- Thankies for le review!

I would like to alert you all that, due to Axel's improper thought process, Roxas took him to the back of the Plottage Studio and forced Chlorox bleach into his ears, in the hopes of cleaning out his brain. Meanwhile, Larxene is tying her latest boyfriend down so she can cut him--I mean hug him, hugging is what I meant!  
_And dear, sweet Ansem the Wise decides to share his sea salt ice cream with all who review. Hit the "submit review" button and receive a free sea-salt ice cream bar! Brought to you by Quacking Industries and the Zemyx Fanclub!_

**Warning: This chapter contains... DRAMA AND ANGST. AND A CLIFFHANGER.**

Just so you know. Here!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xiii.**  
_You Can't Wanna Feel Like Me, Baby_  
_..part one.._

_Fresh laundry, coffee, spray-freshener, fast food, pollen and dust._

Trouble definitely awaited them once they returned to Twilight Town. They knew that, and in an hour and a half, they would be standing in that trouble; but until then, they decided to relax and hopefully just enjoy the train ride from Midgar. Roxas and Axel were curled up across from Demyx and Zexion, sword-fighting with straws. Demyx had gone back to attempting to write, but only for a few minutes, as Zexion played games on his cell phone and grew bored easily.

The trip was so calming, oddly. Without the ladies underwear, and without having to worry about hiding, he could finally just relax and enjoy the sunlight. It was warm and gentle, a refreshing feeling on his bare arm as it peered through the window. It shone on Demyx's face, making him seem almost completely angelic from this angle, the light giving his hair a soft halo. He looked peaceful, staring quietly at his notebook as if lost in thought.

Soon, he began to hum softly. A quiet, pleasant tune, and the pencil slowly moved on the paper, the lead scratching on the page to the tempo, words of lyrics matching the rhythm scribbling on the page. He soon began to drum his fingers on the edge of the notebook and smiled, and Zexion found himself looking up in curiosity. Musical genius... that's what it was, really. Musical genius.

Demyx soon leaned forward and whispered into Zexion's ear, his warm breath making the smaller one shudder and smile softly.

_"And then it all worked out_  
_It all worked fine_  
_And I'm glad you're here_  
_And I'm glad you're mine..."_

Zexion smiled and whispered in response, "And I'm glad I've got you with me... you're too good."

_"Much too sweet," _Demyx continued.  
_"Much too good..._  
_I'll keep you close and hold you tight_  
_Living always, like we know we should..._

_Keep you close and hold you safe_  
_Ward off the dangers in your mind, We'll be_  
_Against the dangers in our world_  
_Requited, unnatural love tonight... You'll see..._  
_Just hold me close and keep me safe,_  
_And I'll make sure it's all just right..._

_Even running through the pitch of night,_  
_Catching trains in the mid-daylight,_  
_Just stay close to me and we'll be safe,_  
_Stay close and we're alright..._

_And it all works out..._  
_It all worked fine,_  
_And I'm glad you're still with me,_  
_I'm glad you're still mine..."_

He hadn't realized that his gentle serenade had gathered the attention of a group of riders and stewardesses, and both boys looked up at applause. Demyx grinned cutely as one of the stewardesses made a "squee" type noise, and Zexion frowned slightly, sitting up. Nice concert... but that was just it. A song for the crowds, for the fans to enjoy and cheer about.

Demyx was swarmed in seconds, mentioning his band and another concert in town and signing autographs on notebooks and napkins shoved under his nose. He seemed to deal with the starlight well, even smiling for a picture from a camera phone. Zexion was trying his hardest not to seem the least bit upset by this, as Demyx grinned and held up a peace sign for one girl as she snapped a picture. He seemed so natural in the spotlight, so calm and well-mannered, yet still rather happy and hyperactive.

Zexion turned away quickly and stared out of the window. They left five minutes later, returning to their seats or to their jobs, and Demyx turned to look at him. Zexion could see his eager look through the faint reflection on the glass.

"Zexy?" the blond asked.

Zexion continued to stare at his reflection, watching as his face turned from confusion mingling with happiness to just sudden worry, but he refused to think on it. Quietly, he stood and stomped towards the back of the train, complaining of the sudden urge to puke. He kept a forced look of calmness on his face as he walked, but soon found himself glaring at the mirror, holding onto his stomach as he shut the door.

This wasn't very nice at all. His nice train ride, the shared moment of utopia between them, Demyx's music... they weren't supposed to have anyone stepping in. This bothered him, most definitely. His headache was returning, a sickening feeling forming at the moving of the train and the ungodly scent in the small bathroom. He hated this smell... hated this bathroom, this train... today...

Two knocks caused him to look up. "Zex? It's Axel!"

Zexion frowned. "Go away, Axel. Go sit down." He didn't want to talk to Axel, didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sit, and suffer in silence, listening to the wind against the windows and breathing in a scent that made him want to vomit. It only took a few seconds before he finally dropped to a knee and become violently ill and Axel pushed open the door--curse Zexion for not bothering to lock it completely--and shifted next to him.

"Zexion... I don't know if this is the booze talking, or what, but you're being silly," he said quietly. "Demyx wants to be famous, and that's how celebrities act. And if you really like Demyx and you're afraid of being in the limelight, you'll get over it."

Zexion heaved out another mouthful and glared at Axel through the corner of his eye.

The older one, still rubbing his back, continued anyway. "Plus, he likes you. These girls are just gonna lose those autographs and then beg for more on CD covers when his band gets somewhere. But who's he been taking care of with a hangover, eh, Zexy?"

Glaring again, Zexion stood up and washed his mouth out, cringing. "Go away, Axel," muttered softly. He didn't feel like being lectured on a moving train, especially with his stomach ache returning. Soon, he moved away from Axel, shuffling his way back to their seats.

Axel followed after a few seconds and dropped into his chair next to Roxas. Demyx blinked in confusion when Zexion kept silent, a slight glare on his face, and came to merely sit down. Zexion was back to leaning against Demyx, staring out the window again. Oddly, it seemed so fitting, knowing these times ended. Always... they always ended, peaceful moments only lasting for minutes before leaving hours of misery in their wake.

And the misery had begun already. Zexion looked miserable, a hand holding his stomach as he huddled in a small ball on his chair, stretched out only so he could return his head to Demyx's lap. Demyx smoothed down his hair gently and looked at Axel in the hopes for some sort of explanation.

Axel merely tilted in his seat to drop his head on Roxas's shoulder. "Oh... Zexy's just got a small case of the green-eyed monster," he replied with a slight grin.

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ jealous," he defended.

Demyx leaned down and looked at him in questioning. "You're... jealous?" he asked with a slight frown. "B-but.. why? What happ--"

A sharp look from Zexion had Demyx hushing for a moment as he thought it through, and his frown grew. "Zexy... but it's you I love..." he whispered. "I'm going out with you..."

"But why?" Zexion asked, sitting up quickly. "What's the use? You'll just..." He choked on his words and looked away, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat. He wasn't going to cry, wouldn't even dare think of it... he couldn't. So he muttered one soft word as he shook his head, shutting his eyes to rid them of forming tears. "Nothing."

Demyx didn't bother to hide his forming tears as he looked at him. "Zexy..." he asked. "I'm sorry... i-is it about the girls? I... can't stop the fans..." he muttered, glancing down.

Zexion nodded as he turned his head away, ignoring the looks passing around them as Roxas and Axel watched them. Demyx sighed when he knew Zexion wouldn't give in, and slumped in his chair, pouting. And right next to him, looking a tad more dignified, Zexion was staring out the window and pouting as well.

**.vi...ix.**

_Ocean, exhaust, wind, tires, pollution._

Zexion wanted to hide. The ride home was miserable, cell phones going off the moment they were turned off silent. Larxene was demanding to know where her brother was, calling three of the cell phones with angry remarks about how she'd burn a pyro and make an emo cry, and how she'd damage the sitar if Demyx didn't come home shortly. Then Roxas's mother left a few unhappy messages, and he found himself having to explain to her how he forgot to tell her about the road trip; she yelled at him so much he cried and gave himself the hiccups. Axel's roommate was bothered (odd, Zexion never knew Axel had a roommate), and Vexen called a few times looking for him. Zexion figured he had gotten off relatively safe when his phone only had five messages, instead of eighteen, but didn't find them lucky at all.

Larxene, Vexen, Aerith... the Hospital?

He was checking his messages as Demyx drove him home, unsure what to do. Demyx offered to take him back to his place, but Zexion declined politely and said he preferred to keep himself locked in his closet for a few days. Demyx looked like he was ready to cry during the trip, and Zexion occupied himself with looking at his phone and listening to the calls. He clicked into the unfamiliar one first.

"Zexion, it's Aerith, I'm on one of the hospital phones. Whenever you get this message, hurry down here. It's your brother," her calm voice floated above the noise of beeping and static. "He's been poisoned, and the police are looking to question you..."

He dropped the phone, and turned to Demyx, unsure what to say. He just knew he needed to head down to the hospital, hopefully clear everything up. It was suspicious, and though he wanted to make sure his older brother would safely see this through, he feared having to resurface. He and his brother had no connections anymore, and now he'd have to see him in a hospital... it bothered him.

Demyx looked over at him for a second. "Zexy, you, uh..." he muttered, eyes glancing briefly at the phone.

"Demyx, we need to make a det--"

A screeching of tires, loud honk, and a bright light from the rear-view mirror. The car jerked forward into another, spun to the right, skid a few feet, crashed into the median.

Zexion felt sharp pains on his left side, a heavy weight on his leg as he tried to move. He could see blood on the door, glass splayed everywhere, the airbags slowly shrinking around them. Demyx was silent when Zexion turned to look at him, reaching up a stinging arm to touch his face.

"Demy?" he whispered.

Demyx's head lolled to the side, green eyes seeming pale and lifeless as they stared at Zexion briefly. His eyelids soon fell, breathing slow and shallow, almost nonexistent.

"Demy?!" Zexion called again, trying to shift in his seat. His leg screamed with pain, and he couldn't pull himself free, but he ignored it as he tried to look at Demyx more. Still breathing, he had to still be breathing. "D-Demyx... wake up... y-you can't sleep..." he cried out, shaking his head. He nudged the blond, who merely slumped over.

He felt regret. He had been angry, had been jealous. He had been hostile, cold, distant. He had wanted to go home, to leave him, to hope this had ended. He had stopped talking to him. And yet here they were. So close to an ending he didn't want.

He didn't want this to end it. Demyx didn't need to... shouldn't... couldn't, Zexion didn't want to allow it. Wide eyes stared up. Demyx, _his_ Demyx...

"No... no fuckin' way, you're _not_ dying on me!" Zexion whispered as he looked at Demyx. The blond didn't respond, and Zexion wasn't sure what to do. He frowned, tears welling in his eyes as he pulled himself as close to Demyx as he could manage, laying his head in his lap. His eyes glanced out of the windshield, tears and blood dripping over his eyelids as he tried to keep himself awake. It wasn't working well at all, and he found himself blinking tiredly, giving one last look at Demyx before turning to glance out of the window.

"It's pretty..." he whispered. "Demyx... the stars are pretty... you'd like them. Sky's... so blue..." He couldn't remember what happened after that.

**.xiii. end thirteen .xiii.**

**After-chappy Comment:** I totally didn't realize that unlucky 13 chappy had such an unlucky ending... But oh well! Remember, all reviewers, get your sea-salt ice cream before you go, and don't let it melt! Because then you'd have to lick it off your fingers... or get one of the bishounen to do it, and the only three who aren't hiding are Mishter Sideburns (3), Mishter Rapey-Hand (4), and Let-Me-Rob-You-With-This-Card-Trick-Game-Thing-Cuz-I-Cheat (10).

Love!

**Quotage!**  
"This is the funkiest Satanic ritual I've ever seen!"  
-Bakura, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (by LittleKuriboh -- _you're all on a comp, go to youtube already

**:Darkness Princess.**


	14. you can't wanna be like me, two

So Senpai isn't exactly Sick, per se... I'm just not well, again. And this time, it's not JereduLevenin's cute dog. I don't think it's her... I don't know, to be honest. I just know I was exhausted when I dropped into bed, and I wake up around 2 hours later and I'm positively freezing under my blanket. So I get socks, and I go back to bed and wake up and I'm STILL positively freezing. Then I took OFF the socks, because, like Mello (from deathnote, he's my baby) I don't like socks.

**Happy Belated Birthday to Roxanne, who is now 12! (I'm actually a bit surprised she's reading this... considering how she's _technically _not even allowed to buy the T-rated manga at bookstores, if they actually cared... but happy birthday anyway, darling!)**

**Eh... sharing love.**  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Yay, a review, thankies! -gives sea-salt- Yeah, I bet Larxene would miss him, being his sister and all. I dunno why, but I think this was just to give the fic length. Or extra chapters. W'eva. -shares tissues- Dun cry, there's always the happy rainboy after the emo cloud, right? ...ahaha, Emo Cloud.  
..._sesshoumaruhasafluffytail_: -gives a thankies, a kleenex, and a chocolate bar- Aww, dun cry! Think of the Rainbow after the Emo Cloud, Rainbow after the Emo Cloud!  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Am glad you likey, thankies! -gives sea-salt- I get to be inspiration, too? -gives more sea-salt- How great! Yaoi's so much fun, I hope you have as much fun writing as you do reading it!  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: -gives sea-salt- Yay for the british! And their... British things. "No one cares!" "...My mummy does!" And zomg, yes... -malicious laughter-  
..._Roxanne_: Aww, you're so widdle! -gives sea-salt and a birthday plushie- Yesh, I'm so cruel.  
..._Dearie_: What excellent timing! -gives sea-salt- Teehee... I'm sooo mean. The suspense makes me giggle.  
..._Ranchdressing_: I hear the recipe's online, but I can't do anything... Yesh, let us all hope for help! -giggles and gives sea-salt-  
..._Metal Chocobo_: -gives sea-salt- Ask away, I'll answer so much as I can without giving away too much!  
..._Lunaa_: -gives sea-salt- Teehee, this is one of the worst I've ever done. Hence the warning. Am glad you like, thankies! I had fun with the scents...  
..._Silva-trees_: Eeep, flailing breaks things! -gives more sea-salt- Sit and don't drip on the carpet! I don't know it such a word exists... except maybe the Zexion!BrainWall? Am glad you likey, it makes me happy! ...uh-oh. -runs to save Axel's brain- Well, someone HAS to find a broken car on the streets, but it doesn't exactly mean people DO anything with it...  
..._ShadowAili_: -cowering and offering more sea-salt for good health- Eeep! Sorryz, but, well... -duct-tapes lung to Aili's chest- keep that, will you?! Hopefully chicken broth and spring break are fluffy enough for you. If not, there's my really retarded Easter fic. You can choose! Because you hold the power! To... like... choose things. The make-up sex comment nearly had me rolling on the ground in pained laughter.  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Answers get answered... -gives sea-salt- Teehee, dictionaries of the brain tend to die. And quickly. Oddly...  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Light Sabers scare me... and the particle disintegrator, EEP! -gives loads of sea-salt and runs for the hills-  
..._Gentle Kit_: Yay! -gives sea-salt-  
..._Xemagirl_: More fresh meat! Um... don't cry! -gives sea-salt-

**Jeez... so many tears and shocked expressions! I love you guys...** and yeah. If they died, that kinda would limit my options for the next 11 chapters... so...

**Here.**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xiv.**  
_You Can't Wanna Feel Like Me_  
_..part two.._

**Monday.**

_Oxygen...plastic... and faintly, chemicals, many chemicals..._

Zexion barely managed to groan when his eyes fluttered open tiredly. He could feel the tight wrapping of bandages holding him together, keeping him bound and stiff as he lay on a soft bed. He couldn't feel much besides the binds, an uncommon pressure surrounding him. Blankets, tubes, chords and bandages... he could feel a contraption around his face, pressing against his nose, air brushing around his face as he found himself forced to commonly breathe.

He didn't bother to move. No use. He wasn't even sure why he woke--there was no use in that, either. He was unlucky, and he was in slight pain, and bothered. Nobody was around him, leaving him three walls and a pale ceiling to stare at, and a shelf, two cabinets, a trash can, a door, and a television set. He was alone, in one of the plain, pale rooms.

They had him in one of these rooms when he was younger. Shortly after his mother's murder when they had him admitted for the night, tested for illegal substances and for a psychiatric evalutation. He couldn't remember the blankets being so tight, or the forced oxygen he found himself breathing. He couldn't remember the constant, rhythmic beeping...

...rhythmic...

But that didn't matter at all. His eyes rolled upward tiredly, staring at the fluorescent light that made his eyes water, and he let the feeling burn. There was no reason to still keep looking at anything--no more night skies, no concerts, no him. Gone, completely, just like that... Zexion could feel water welling in his eyes, and a few blinks later, he could feel them drifting down the sides of his face. He ignored them and continued to stare.

The door clicked and swung open, and a pair of footsteps entered the room. Zexion continued staring towards the ceiling, even as the footsteps moved further in, and a figure moved to stand next to him. Aerith... she was looking at the monitors, taking notes on a small clipboard for a moment. She checked the oxygen level, and made sure all the wires were secure before she finally looked at his face, noticing the dark, pale eyes staring at her.

"Zexion?" she said softly.

He didn't respond. He didn't feel like he needed to.

She sighed softly, reaching a gentle hand to wipe away the liquid at his eye. "At least you're awake," she said softly. She couldn't be sure if he was truly awake, contemplating possible brain injury when he didn't speak, but she could hope, and she could speak to him. "Well... Zexion, your brother's recovering nicely," she informed. "They said it was only an overdose of sleeping pills in an alcoholic beverage, and he's in detox. And your friend, Demyx, he hasn't roused yet, but he's stable."

Zexion blinked and he struggled to pull his hands from the blanket and sit up, and found more of a problem with the bandages not willing to let him move as much. Aerith smiled as she pressed her hands against his shoulders, urging his head back onto the pillow. "It's okay," she said softly.

He stared up at her, his voice sounding raw and airy as he spoke behind the mask. "So he's alive?" he asked her. He struggled to move again, and she sighed.

"Of course he is. He's not in very good condition, but he's alive," she responded. "He's recovering from surgery right now, and he'll probably sleep through another day, but he's alright. Now, you have to stay still, okay?"

"Wanna... see 'im..." Zexion murmured as he fought himself to sit up somewhat, trying his best not to groan. His body ached from being stiff and immobilized for so long. Aerith frowned as he fought her off and leaned on one arm, looking up at her quietly.

"And you will," she spoke, gently patting his shoulder. "You'll get to see him once you can sit up on your own."

"I can..." he murmured.

She sighed and gently eased him to lay down again. "Later. Right now, you need rest. Don't worry, when he wakes, he'll be glad to see you," she assured him. "Sleep, Zexion..."

He glared as she began to drip an unknown liquid into his intravenous bag, and found himself glaring until everything faded from memory. He wasn't sure when he had stopped staring at her, unsure if she was leaving or still looking at his monitors, but when he blinked his eyes open, a new set of people were around his bed, poking or prodding or checking wires or taking his temperature or shining a light into his eyes. He thought nothing could truly get worse in his wait to see Demyx until he woke to find a perky redhead standing beside him with a textbook.

**Tuesday.**

"Lookie who's awake," Axel greeted him with a smile as he leaned against the bed's metal railing. "Y'know, Zex, you gave us quite a scare."

Zexion coughed feebly, attempting to move through all the layers. He didn't get far, but thankfully, Axel assisted in merely shoving a second fluffy pillow under his head, to alleviate the strain of having to keep himself up for so long. He hated feeling so weak, attached to so much machinery it bothered him. The three intravenous chords, the pulse monitor, the oxygen mask, the constant beeping of his heart rate and the fluctuating sounds when he shifted and hissed in aggravation, the need to wheel around the pole every time he needed to go to the bathroom, and the doctor who insisted he use the bedpans--this was very bothersome.

"I know you're alive and awake in there," Axel said, reaching a hand down to touch a bandage. The smaller one winced out of instinct and he withdrew his hand quickly. "Sorry... didn't know you could feel that."

"I didn't," Zexion murmured, bending his right arm to touch his head carefully. "Just... hard to really feel. 'S the drugs..."

Axel found himself laughing. "Doped up that much?" he asked and grinned. As Zexion gave him a cold look--oddly distant and not all too focused, probably also due to the drugs--Axel smiled and nodded. "That's fine... it's good to be on this stuff. When you're off, it's murder."

All of this side conversation was just fine and dandy, but Zexion didn't care so much about how much pain he would or wouldn't be in once on his own again. He had other things, another person, in mind at the moment, and soon looked away, staring quietly at the ceiling light for a moment. He sniffed. "How's he?" he finally murmured.

The redhead at his bedside almost looked offended when Zexion interrupted him to ask of another's welfare, but he had to smile. "Oh, he looks horrible, but he's okay. He's got stitches above his left eye and his arm's in a splint--that'll just kill him, he can't play for a while--but his surgeries went great."

"Surgeries?" Zexion asked. "What surgeries?"

"Oh... part of the car cut into his right side and upper leg, and then his tissues started swelling and they had to remove a layer, but they fixed him up pretty nicely, if I do say so myself. And lucky you--your scar's gonna be right over the eye you always hide under your hair."

Zexion was fidgeting again, trying to pull himself to his feet. He barely managed to sit up, feeling dizzy and heavy once he had tugged off his oxygen mask, and he was rather disoriented when the building began to spin somewhat. He grabbed onto the railing and looked up at Axel. "Which... room... is his?"

Axel smirked as he leaned against the bar. "See, Zex... right now, Demyx can't mutter a coherent sentence before giggling about something out of the window and going back to sleep, and so the only person who's really talked to him has been Larxene. He was up for, say... a full five minutes and spoke coherently for two. But he asked about you."

Zexion was still moving. Slow, groggy moves, and he continued to shift. "Room, Axel..." he hissed as he wiggled. He finally managed to move to the edge of the bed as he let his legs swing on the ground. His right leg was broken--they said one of the bones snapped almost completely, and he knew he'd be stuck with a cast for a while, and probably a lot of lovely bruises and scars afterward. ...recovery would be hell. But he didn't care, shifting to stand on his left foot.

Axel thankfully moved the wheelchair and the intravenous bag's rack over to him, and Zexion plopped himself in the seat. Walking took too much effort--and he didn't feel like passing out on his way to Demyx's room.

"Oh, he's just down the hall," Axel told him. "Patient one-fourteen. And you're one-forty-seven." He smiled cheerfully, maneuvering the wheelchair with one hand, and the pole with the other as he navigated the hallway. Zexion merely leaned back and stared about as Axel made googly eyes to some of the nurses and greeted others passing the hallway. He really didn't care, so long as he was led in the proper direction.

Thankfully, Axel knew where he was going, and Zexion found himself wheeled into a room occupied by two blondes, both on the bed and easily recognized. Larxene sat next to her brother with a comb in hand, carefully designing her brother's awkward hairstyle.

"Hmm... might need to trim this," she mused, holding a few strands between two fingers.

Demyx made a slight groan and tilted his head. "Nuu," he murmured. "Want long..."

"But you're getting split ends!" she told him. "I'm not gonna cut much, DemDem, stop being a baby."

Axel had to grin at this. "If he wants the split ends, let him have 'em," he said. "Not like he'll be jelling it up every day, anyway..."

Demyx had to crane his neck over his sister's shoulder to see the redhead, and he smiled. "Great, you're back. Manhandle Xena for me, _please_..." he murmured, and winced, hoping that her suddenly-raised hand was merely a threat. After all, who hit the hospitalized?

Oh, that was right. Larxene did. She smacked him on the shoulder and he yelped in pain, shimmying to the side as he tried to distance himself from her. Axel shifted from the wheelchair to wrap his arms around her waist and tug her from the bed, grinning. Zexion was sure the redhead found all of this highly entertaining, as Demyx reached for one of his pillows to smack her with and Larxene's arms were kept immobilized. Zexion merely leaned on one of his armrests as he watched them continue for a few more seconds, before Demyx dropped his pillow and curled up next to it.

Larxene laughed at him. "DemDem, you're so weird," she murmured, elbowing Axel in the stomach to free herself. She soon approached the bed and leaned in, giving him something along the lines of a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Really?" Demyx asked her, looking up. Soon, he moved to sit upright and grinned, waving a cast-covered arm. "Zexy, you're up!"

Zexion narrowed his eyes slightly. "I've been sitting in the doorway for the past five minutes," he murmured. "But yes. And you're up..." He turned to look at Axel. "Can't mutter coherent sentences?"

Axel shrugged. "He couldn't last time!"

"Who couldn't do what?" Demyx asked as he glanced between the two.

"That's not very likely," Zexion said to the redhead, his eyes narrowed even more.

"He's probably just got a lot of energy... but I don't have to tell _you_ that, do I?" Axel smirked.

Zexion's cheeks began to pinken, but he ignored them as he shifted to stand. "That's none of your business, Axel, so don't even! At least he's of legal age!"

"Roxas is too! Been eighteen for a few months, so there!"

Demyx decided to intervene once he saw Zexion standing on one foot, a hand in a fist, as if ready to start a fight, and Axel stuck his tongue out at the smaller one, tugging down one eye. "Wait a minute!" he cried out.

They turned to look at him. "What?" they asked in unison.

The blond shrunk back for a second, but blinked and waved his arms. "What are you two _talking_ about?"

A moment of silence paused, as Zexion turned to Axel, and soon Axel began laughing, dropping into a chair next to a snickering Larxene. Zexion glared one last time, then grabbed his pole and hopped towards Demyx's bed. He soon hopped up and sat next to him.

"Never mind that, Demyx... how are you?"

Demyx grinned. "Fine as I'll ever be, I guess." He shrugged. "I mean... can't move much, but... I can do this!" Before Zexion could even question his action, Demyx had grabbed his arms and tugged him closely, pulling him into a deep kiss. It had been very unexpected, but Zexion found himself melting into it, lips pressed securely against Demyx's, tongues touching tenderly.

_Chocolate... ocean, medication, and chocolate..._

He slowly pulled away and took a calm whiff of Demyx, shifting to lean on him gently, and Demyx looked at him, very confused. Behind him, he could hear Axel laughing, most likely over the blond's expression.

"Oh, don't worry," Axel said, "he does that a lot..."

"Do not," Zexion muttered.

"So you _did_ sniff me!" Demyx said quickly, looking down. "Before the concert..."

Zexion glared over his shoulder at Axel, mentally smiting him and watching him freeze. Unfortunately, he kept laughing until Larxene smacked him and declared that she had proof that Marluxia was male. Perfect time for distraction--she was showing pictures on her camera phone of her friend and Axel was laughing, so Demyx seized Zexion's mouth again.

**.xiv. end .xiv.**

I have a blanket! And sweet, hot chocolate! C H O C O L A T E makes the world go roooooound!

**Zexion**: Maybe we should kill it.  
**Larxene**: The Replica?  
**Zexion**: No, the fanfiction writers! Then perhaps they'll never ship us again!  
**Demyx**: But straight pairings are funny to read!  
**Zexion**: ...  
**Larxene**: What fanfic messed YOU up?  
**Zexion**: The one where he's with the Superior...  
**Larxene**: They shipped you with MANSEX?! Damn... my sympathies.  
**Demyx**: Zexion, you said we'd never speak of that one again! -sobs-  
**_Meanwhile, in the back room, Roxas is trying to shove a hose through Axel's ear in the hopes of saving whatever piece of brain wasn't eaten away by the Chlorox. _Moral of the story: read the fine print.**

**And le quote:**  
"Yey, I'm trying to regain my self-esteem here."  
"You don't have self-esteem. You hang out with us."  
"Oh yeah."  
-Joey and Yugi, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	15. you can't wanna be like me, three

Okay, because I'm just so sweet... And it's a holiday so I'm generous.

**Shameless Plug, **cuz it's that damn funny. **Of Pockets and Flowers. **by **Mentaru**.  
AkuRoku. Roxas wonders about Organization pockets, Axel's afraid of flowers, and... Marluxia's... just read it! And review. Mentaru's feeling left out and I brag to her face. More who review, and she'll give me sea-salt! _Review it for Senpai!_

**_All of these in a span of one weekend, WOW._ I love you all.**  
..._ShadowAili_: Yes, or JereduLevenin will cry. Cuz, well... we need publicity. And you are a very cruel person. Here, have some answers, a juice box, and a little paper hat! -gives things and pouts with new sketchbook and the most random of piccurs- When's your birthday, btw?  
..._Kita Ito_: More fresh meat! I mean... -sigh- yes, exactly. Am glad you like, thankies! -gives sea-salt-  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: There are gonna be 26 chapters. Officially. I've yet to finish writing it all, but I can say for certain that there will, indeed, be at least 20. And plastic is icky, but yesh. Pain is good shtuff. -is sadistic- But... nurse's outfit... -gives you a chocolate malt ball- We never speak of Nurse Larxene again... but that's funny, never thought of that! Now I wanna change DemDrug's number. -but is lazy-  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Yay, chicken ramen! Did the trick! And yesh. -gives kleenex- they are, indeed, alive. For the most part. -evil laughter- Am glad for your birthday, have fun!  
..._Roxanne_: You children have some horrible thoughts for being so little. What happened to barbies?! I played with them until I was 13! And I still sleep with my teddy bears!... and Kakashi, but that's not the point! -cough- Yesh, no more accidents. Too much description, and the writer ish lazy. -gives chocolate-  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Am glad you liked! Makes me happy... those pairings make me happy... yum, CloudLeon... yuuuuum... don't worry, just gotta find a plot and everything will fall into place. Don't force it, though, let it come to you! Good luck! -gives a thank-you and plot bunny-  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Yeah... I probably wouldn't have much of a story if one of them died. Am glad you enjoy the scents! It's fun labeling people by how they smell. Demyx's smell makes me happy. -gives a thank-you chocolate bunny-  
..._SeventhSenses_: W00t, more fresh meat! I shall name you bacon! Merely cuz I like bacon... yay for emo music! Am glad you enjoy. Thankies for reviewing, it makes me happy! -gives chocolate-  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Yayz for relief! -gives chocolate- Oh. Zexion wants his pants back. Says he won't kiss Dem until you give 'em back to him.  
..._blackkeyblade_: Am glad you love, thankies! -gives chocolate keyblade- Zexy's nose is so adorable.  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: Yay for living! -gives chocolate- Teehee. "Jagshamesh! My name is Shadi! I likea you. Do you like me?" "No."  
..._Ranchdressing_: Thankies for reviewing and well wishes! Oh, and I heard Skillet. "Rebirthing" is my fav song from them now... out of the 3 I got on the demo CD. And yeeeesh. Yay for fine print!  
..._Gentle Kit_: Yay! -gives chocolate- I just loooove Zexy's nose!  
..._Lunaa_: Yay! I made someone's day! -doesn't do that often- -gives chocolate- Thankfully. I know I'd probably be creeped out if someone kept sniffing me, but I guess guys are different...  
..._Silva-trees_: I think Axel was lying. Either that or Demyx soaks drugs up like a spooonge. Yesh yesh, yay for nice people! Yay, I r luffled! You ish luffled too! -luffles-  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Not good for Evil geniuses to lose their WoMD, now is it? -maniacal laughter... stole things- Am glad you laughed and aww'd. I like fluff...and don't imagine the pictures. Don't imagine them!

_...jeez, it takes me half an hour to write to all of you people! Oh well, keep going!_

_**Axel's brain is a lost cause. Roxas threw down the hose and made kinky fanfiction sex with Blindfold!Riku in The Place That Doesn't Exi--oh wait. The... screw the name. This is crack. Crack says hello.**_

Mystery partly revealed! Yay!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xiv.**  
_You Can't Wanna Feel Like Me_  
_..part three.._

_Papers. Cloth furniture, chemicals, candle, faint smoke._

"Zexion..."

He wasn't even going to look at her. Dr. Gainsborough insisted that they talk over his options and plans on what he would do about his brother and their monetary situation. It was quite a burden to give the young boy, but the government didn't seem to care. Since they found out about his brother, they were suspicious of him, and planning on ending their involvement with him. He didn't want to discuss it.

"You have to say something sooner or later..."

He stared out of the window. There weren't any birds, and the blinds were down, though open, giving him fragmented images of the world around him. A lovely thing to see, actually, the pieces of he sky and the unfinished clouds carrying into different panels. Incomplete scenes passing around him, still or moving, inconsistent.

She wasn't inconsistent at all. The news always changed, uncomfortable changes, but she sat him down and she spoke calmly, patiently. Always so collected and even... it bothered him.

"Zexion... please speak to me..." she asked softly. "Or at least look over here..."

He finally sighed and looked up. "They'll evict me," he said. "If they cut coverage two days ago, it means I'm on my own with the bills, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"So I'm going to be kicked out of my apartment. They're going to cut my cell"--he forgot that his cell had been broken in the crash--"I won't have anywhere to stay since they'll most likely do the same thing to him--"

"Your brother stays in a dorm. The school pays for him," she said softly. "Plus, I'm sure with your excellent grades, they might give you a dorm if you work in the library... Or maybe you could move in with one of your frie--"

"No. I don't need to depend on them right now," he hissed darkly.

She sighed as she shook her head. "Zexion, you do need them. You're not going to get well trying to depend only on yourself. They need you, and in return, you have to depend on them. You'll get stressed out and you'll land yourself right back here."

He shook his head, glaring at her. "No more weekly meetings. I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

Aerith smiled. "Because you need to talk to someone." Her look softened and the smile faltered into a concerned look. "Zexion, stress isn't good for you, and you bottle things in, and you'll end up cracking under the pressure and doing something drastic. Again."

"I don't need you to remind me..." he muttered, glancing down at his hands. Though there weren't bandages or blood-stains, he could still remember what happened. It caused a slight scowl to form.

"You do. You're going to pretend you don't, and you'll become ill again. Plus, you can't do much on your own, especially with your broken foot."

He glared at her. "I'll just be on crutches, but I can do whatever I feel like, damn it!" he hissed coldly, forcing himself to stand. Hopping over to his wheelchair, he calmly dropped down onto it and looked at the ground, moving the wheels. He had learned to maneuver it within an hour of having it, and although his friends insisted on pushing him around, he was capable of managing himself around the flat floor of the hospital, as well as the elevator.

"Zexion, we're not done--"

"This is ending right now, Dr. Gainsborough," he said sharply. "I'm not talking to you, and I'm going back to my room."

She couldn't help but let him leave, and he could hear her sigh as he wheeled himself to the door. He ignored her and merely continued down the hallway, heading to his room. Waiting for him, sitting on the bed, was a note, scribbled rather sloppily on simple, lined paper, edges ragged as if ripped from a spiral notebook. He picked it up calmly and flipped it open.

**_Zexion_,** it read, **_remember, if there's anything you wanna talk about, I'll listen. Your doc thinks we should communicate more._** A smiley face was drawn on the paper, and a decorated "Demyx".

Zexion sighed. She was meddling, and he knew she had a reason to, but he didn't want it to happen. That afternoon, he sat in his wheelchair and debated on the idea of going to talk to Demyx, but fell asleep instead.

That night, his dream was rather odd. He was around seven or eight, standing next to his brother and holding his hand, and his brother smiled down at him, speaking to him. He couldn't hear his brother, blinking in confusion at the lack of actual words coming from his brother's mouth. But instead of clarifying louder, his brother let go of his hand and began walking away, and he couldn't chase after him.

**Wednesday.**

When he woke, he wanted to cry. Axel stood by his bed again with a slight frown, looking at him. "Zex?" he said softly. "Demyx asked me to see if you were okay..."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't look so sharp. Are you okay?"

Zexion pushed himself to sit up, looking ofer at Axel. He wasn't sure when he was moved to his bed, but he didn't even care, and mainly sighed, dropping his head into his hands for a moment.

"Zexion?"

"...Tell Demyx... I'll stop by later. Tell him now."

Axel sighed, but didn't question, and promptly left. Once gone, Zexion sighed for a bit longer, then grabbed a telephone, quickly dialing Aerith's personal cell.

_"Hello?"_ her soft voice answered, on the verge of being half-asleep. He had to wonder if he woke her.

"Um... D-Dr. Gainsborough..."

_"Zexion... you want to finish talking now?"_

"I want to see my brother."

_"All right. I'll be up in a few minutes."_

Fifteen minutes later, he sat next to her in a room two floors down, staring at a pale man with an X-shaped scar on his face. He seemed to be asleep, attached to an IV and curled on his side under a few blankets.

"There... Saix, are you awake?" Aerith asked softly.

His eyes opened tiredly, and roamed the room, staring at her before slowly drifting to look at Zexion. When the older man spotted him, he gripped the arms of the wheelchair. "Why's _he _here?"

"He wanted to see you," she replied. "He's your brother, he cares about you."

Zexion bit back the urge to say 'No I don't' and roll away, and slowly pushed himself to sit up, his eyes not once leaving his brother. Zexion couldn't bring himself to make direct eye contact but refused to look at the floor, and proceeded to look at his brother's features, tracing the mark that now lay in the center of his brother's face, wondering how it had gotten there. His brother continued to glare, and he didn't murmur a word.

"Zexion... why don't you say hello? He's not going to do anything," she said softly.

He glanced at her, a bit unsure, but soon looked back at Saix and wheeled himself a bit closer. "You still hate me, right?"

Saix glared deeper and looked down. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Car accident. And you had alcohol poisoning because you're a drunk."

It technically wasn't the reason. The cause of Saix's hospitalization was poisoning, most likely due to alcohol, for drugs and other substances were found through his body. They weren't sure if he had been poisoned or was abusing, but he would most likely end up with community service over this. Zexion was still rather upset--it was most likely Saix's fault Zexion was so messed up, for having such horrible friends.

Yes. That seemed like a good thing to blame. Saix and his friends. If Saix's friends hadn't been into so many bad things, maybe Zexion wouldn't've been beaten so much. Maybe his father would've allowed him to eat every day, and probably not hit him so much. Maybe his mother would still be alive, caring for him, giving him a place to spend Christmas and sending him cookie recipes in college. Maybe he'd be engaged to Naminé and his father would leave him alone. Maybe...

Maybe life was just meant to suck.

"I'm not a drunk." Saix reached down and grabbed his shoulder tightly, and Zexion visibly winced. "At least I'm not a sociopath... walking around campus like you're just one of them, and you're completely screwed up."

Zexion continued to glare at him, trying to pry his arm away. "It was one of _your _friends, I bet--"

"Don't you _dare_ blame my friends for your own damn problems!"

Saix shoved him back and his wheelchair almost tipped. Zexion grabbed onto the device to steady himself, and looked up at his brother again.

"They're cutting the funds today. No more checks, Saix. And you graduate at the end of the semester--think you have enough to continue living on your own?"

Saix glared at him. Although he looked angry, Zexion knew he was letting it sink in, and he was thinking up what he was going to do next. "I've got plans... who manages the inheritance now?"

Zexion glanced away and shook his head slightly. He didn't know who could manage the funds now, but was certain that they'd probably have to communicate now. After the incident, Saix had shut Zexion out of his life, and Zexion thought it was for the better. But Saix's drinking habits, now out in the open, were forcing them to cooperate.

"Can we split it straight down the middle and just take our shares?" Saix asked Aerith.

She shrugged. "You'll have to talk to the company holding onto the will currently. I called earlier, but they'll only let a blood relative discuss most of the matters. It would have to be you, though; Zexion isn't twenty-one yet and therefore he's too young."

Zexion couldn't help but pout slightly. He hated the clauses that he had to rely on Saix for--he hated the idea of relying on others. He was fine on his own, yet he had to burden others with these problems. Sighing, he turned his wheelchair and headed towards the room. "I'll be in touch."

"Little booger-face, get back here!" Saix called after him, and quickly looked down, stunned at his words. He hadn't called Zexion that pet name since they were young.

It cause Zexion to pause, but before he turned around completely, he looked away and wheeled himself out faster. He took a brief visit to Demyx's room to find him struggling with a pair of sneakers. The blond couldn't bend forward to reach the shoes, but he had laces in his hand and struggled with attempting to tie them. When Zexion came into view, he paused and looked up brightly, moving both hands to wave.

"Hi, Zexy!" he greeted. He soon frowned as he looked down at his shoe, and the dangling laces.

Zexion wheeled himself closer. "Let me help with those..." he said softly. Demyx held up his foot and he tied the laces with large, childish bows and a double-knot. He repeated the procedure with the second shoe and pat them both. "There. All fixed." Looking up, he raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

Demyx grinned and nodded. "Yep. Larx is gonna get me checked out soon. Hey, Zexy, you get to leave later too, don't you?"

He nodded. He had almost forgotten about that. He still had quite a few hours left, and one last visit from a doctor for certainty, though.

"Who's taking you home?" the blond questioned him.

He shrugged. "Probably Vexen or Axel, depends on who I call." Though Demyx seemed a bit worried at the lack of certainty in the answer, he said nothing and nodded. "I might be busy for the next few days, though..."

"Aww..." Demyx frowned as he looked at Zexion. "Can't even stop by for dinner?"

He leaned back and shrugged. "I'll see, okay? I just have some stuff to take care of, but I'll see." Looking up at Demyx's frown, he forced a small smile. "I'll try my hardest. Axel says you'll feed me something other than ramen."

Demyx grinned, even though he didn't seem very convinced by the smile. "Yeah, I really will! I can cook a lot of things! Next time, you stay for breakfast again, and I'll make you more pancakes..." he said with a smug look, moving his eyebrows.

Zexion smiled slightly, and Demyx grinned. He leaned down, twisting himself to the side as he began aiming himself in for a kiss, but Larxene stopped that quickly as she forced the door open. "Asswipe."

"Aww, Larxene, don't say mean things about Zexy!" Demyx whined as he looked up.

She smirked. "Wasn't talking about him. Got you all signed out, now you just need to actually _leave_ and you're good." She grinned, then looked down and tilted her head to the side. "And you're not suing, right?"

Zexion shook his head. "Oh, me? No. You just owe me more cookies."

"How 'bout I pay you ten bucks now and not go through the baking process?" she offered.

He gave her a thumb's up and Demyx shifted from the bed to shove her out. Then quickly, he hurried back in, hobbling slightly in his movements as he hurried over and kissed Zexion. "I _will_ call you tonight, okay?" he whispered. Zexion nodded simply, and soon Demyx bounced out of the room, hobbling after Larxene as he tried to tell her he couldn't run after her again. Zexion smiled and shook his head slightly and began rolling himself out of the room.

"Oh... damn it!" He forgot to tell Demyx that his phone had been crushed in the car. ...Oh well. He could call Demyx once he had Axel take him home. Returning to his room, he called Axel, and got the voice mail that he was out with Roxas--and that would take a while. He soon dialed Vexen, but received the answering machine. And Naminé was in another town... he really had nobody else to call. And he was determined not to call Demyx...no, he could get home just fine without him. Anyway, Demyx needed his own recovery time, Zexion would be fine.

A doctor had talked with him, given him around four prescriptions, and helped him adjust crutches to his height--he didn't want to take a wheelchair, and figured he'd be fine. The doctor frowned when Zexion shifted himself to his feet and headed to the door on his own.

"Is anyone coming to get you?" he asked.

"No," Zexion replied, "I can make it home on my own." He wasn't sure of it, but somehow, thankfully, he managed the bus system and a short walk back to his apartment. The stairs were tricky--for the elevator was out of service, and he found himself hopping, hobbling, and soon just inching his way up by sitting and moving step at a time--but he finally made his way to his apartment. Tiredly limping to his door, he frowned at the notice.

"Damn it, _already_?" he asked himself.

Ripping it off the door, he opened it and decided he'd let the letter wait until tomorrow. He merely hobbled in and crashed on the couch.

**.xv. end .xv.**

Aaaaand it just goes from bad to worse! Happy Easter! Yay!

"That Kaiba kid needs to get laid."  
-Grandpa, _YGO!TAS (by LittleKuriboh. _Down with youtube's copywright rules!


	16. love love on the lip gloss

**Z.Oh.My.Kira. **I love you all. So I'm stalling in homework, and I'm falling behind, but I'm not failing anything and that is great. Then decided to be stupid and not let me upload this... grrneesh.

So I've been attempting to post this chapter since Wednesday. I apologize majorly... it's SERIOUSLY bugging me that I'm forced to fall behind...

_**Edited for the sake of those damn HTML codes and the damn post-before-school BS I do. Damn! XD**_  
**ZOMG. **We had Sabrina from the Cheetah Girls at my school, dancing with these _PRESCHOOLERS _for a commercial of a grocery store. Totally uncool, the principals were serious bitches. Anyways... -**end edit-**

**Reviewers, yay!**  
..._ShadowAili_: Yay! -gives a Zex's-Hair-Shaped-Cookie- Am glad I've got love. And yes, you're not cruel at all... but your birthday's after my graduation. I'll write you a fic before A-Kon 18. Yesh yesh, mebbe one day in the future, happy things happen. And mebbe your brain'll be all happy and functioning? Love!  
..._Rubix-Complex_: Thaaankies! -gives a Demyx's-hair-Shaped-Cookie- Zexy's too prideful to talk. Glad your compy's up and functioning now, welcome back to the Intraweb-thing! Am glad you love the angst, it's great to find other Angst-Lovers out there... I basically LIVE off the stuff. It makes the world go round (besides fluff). Yay!  
..._blackkeyblade_: The Chocolate Axel one kinda tastes burnt. Lol. But thaaankies. -gives Xigbar-teddy-shaped cookie-  
..._Dearie_: I think hugs would make Zexy a very happy person... he must've been deprived as a child... -gives Sitar-shaped Cookie-  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: I apologize on Zexion's behalf. But he says he'll kiss for you. (in the background, Zexion and Demyx have a tongue-wrestling match) -gives a picture of said scene-  
..._Ishihara Kiyori_: I know what that's like! Happens a lot... am glad you're into it, thankies for reviewing! I liked adding in the weirdest plots. But yeah, Saix was the only one with blue hair, and I didn't know who else to use. Sephiroth was too much of a stretch for my use. Teehee. -gives Saix-shaped cookie-  
..._Roxanne_: I don't understand anymore! Barbies were pimp! Aaand the plots... -sighs- my childhood. I think it probably would be, too. Saix is so cute and all, but when he glares, it's like he's going to eat your soul... -gives you a book-shaped cookie-  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Yeah, plots are always the hard part, but once you get it started, just try not to run over too many squirrels when the Idea Truck starts rolling. Shall definitely read it for you! Thankies for reviewing! -gives you a chakram-shaped cookie-  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: ...I can't believe you cried. Wowz. Am glad you likey, though. I used to inch upstairs, too! And the crutches thing, did that too (chipped a bone, twice in the same place) and it's awful. Cuz ya gotta balance, and move, which is basically hopping and grabbing onto the railing and hoping you don't fall and die. Zexion poses no threat. -gives stairs-shaped cookie-  
..._SeventhSenses_: You're so optimistic. -gives a Zexy-is-scowling-shaped cookie-  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Precisely! Control-freaks are fun to hang out with, except when they get OCD about it. -is one- Teehee, Saix or Zexy is crazy? Zexy mopes very emo-like in a corner for having the fates against him. -gives Zexy-moping-in-corner-shaped cookie-  
..._Ranchdressing_: Hehe, always thought one of the silver guys? I had first thought Sephiroth, but then that just wouldn't work... so we went with an Org member. -gives Kadaj-shaped cookie- Yaaay for albinos? Teehee.  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Teehee. The inheritance is from his dead mommy. Namine was his back-up choice. Saix is... Saix. I think the Easter Spirit got into your brain, grew a peep, and let it melt like it would in a microwave. Ultimate Peep Fight! (see Youtube for details). Your Brain is A Peep. -gives Peep-shaped... Peep-  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Aha, how right you are! Zexy basically steals Demyx's food, might as well claim his half of the bed, huh? Hehe. -gives Zexion-and-Demyx's-bed-shaped cookie-  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: Loolz. Yes for condoms. -gives card-shaped... card- "It's raping time!"  
..._fullmetalguitar_: Well, I got goals to achieve, and twice-a-week posting's tha only way I'll get this thing finished by May 19th! And yeah, but I think Zexy's poor... dun worry, though! -gives Zexy's-face-is-emo-shaped cookie-  
..._Gentle Kit_: Yay, makes me happy! Zexy-torture is soooo amusing. -gives happy-emo-shaped cookie-  
..._Lunaa_: No, thank _you_ for reviewing! Wubbie? That's so cute! -hands cookie-shaped... cookie-  
_...darkchild_: Emeep! Shoyz! -gives cookie shaped peep-  
_(am not creative in the mornings... when I added the last 3--Edit: Four--here. Gah!)_

**But Yay for Reviews! I love 'em!** Love love love...

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xvi.**  
_Love Love on the Lip Gloss _

**Friday.**

_Dust... stale fabric, trash, molding food, artificial freshener to mask it._

He had one more day to move out. His landlady was quite a mean woman, coming in complaining at him about how the money hadn't come in and that he had to pay up, and she finally saw him standing on one leg, a blue cast almost not noticable by his baggy jeans. The lack of a sock and his mild hopping, using only one crutch to move the short distance in his living room, had her feeling rather sympathetic, and she gave him all of Saturday.

The only problem was he had nowhere to go. Yesterday, he sold all his furniture and made a decent amount of money, but not enough for an actual apartment of his own. And he had to be gone by tomorrow... His clothing fit in two suitcases, all other objects in a third, as well as three trash bags, and he sat on a stack of blankets. He was ready to leave, he just needed to find a place to go.

Lifting the receiver, he tugged it to his ear and listened to the dial tone. He wasn't sure who to call. He _had_ promised to call Demyx, but he hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"That makes me a horrible boyfriend," he muttered to himself, and then quickly smacked his stitches, grumbling in pain at the feeling of having inflicted mild agony upon his face again. He slammed the phone down and pushed himself to his feet, grabbing one of his crutches as he inched his way towards the kitchen, where he left the painkillers.

The refrigerator was virtually empty as he opened it to grab a bottle of water. He hadn't gone grocery shopping yet, and some things spoiled--he didn't realize he used so many dairy products--so he lacked actual food but now he had money to buy lunch. He sighed as he leaned on the counter and opened the medication bottle. One every six hours... he hated that. It just disrupted his day, and wanted to disrupt his sleep as well. But he wasn't going well on the dosage--

And his doorbell rang. He sighed and set both items down, using the one crutch to hobble to the door. Opening it calmly, he gasped when Demyx dropped to his knees--or one knee, for he left his right leg aimed backward to avoid putting pressure on it--and latched onto Zexion's good leg.

"Nuuuu, Zexy, it was an accident!" he whined. "I didn't try to kill you and I'm _reeeeeally_ sorry! _Pleeeeease_ don't leave me!

Zexion blinked. "Demyx... can you let go?" he asked softly.

Demyx looked up with tearful eyes, hands still gripping Zexion's pants legs, almost tugging the large pants down his small hips. Zexion grabbed them with one hand to make sure they didn't slide, and glared at Demyx's hands--or tried to glare, for it kept softening each time he looked into Demyx's face. Demyx moved his hands slightly, sliding them against the fabric before he looked up. Zexion merely sighed and leaned on him.

"Sorry. My cell phone was... kinda totaled in the wreck," he murmured softly.

Demyx nodded, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist. He stood, and ended up lifting Zexion with him, holding him on his left shoulder as he carried him into the room. He still had a slight limp, trying not to put too much extra weight on his injured thigh. "Hey... Zex?"

"Demyx, put me down! You're more hurt than I am!" Zexion murmured, kicking his good leg uselessly.

"What happened to your furniture? Were you robbed?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I sold it. Put me down... you'll strain your back or pop your stitches."

Finally, Demyx set him down on his stack of comforters and blankets and perched himself down next to him. He sat close, dropping his head on Zexion's shoulder as he cuddled himself close. Just like a little puppy left outside overnight, he seemed attached for extra affection. Zexion leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I wasn't robbed... I sold it since there's nowhere to move with it all. I can buy new furniture later." He shrugged slightly and shifted closer to his left-outside-overnight puppy and held his cheek gently with one hand. "But enough about that..."

Demyx took his cheeks in his hand and pulled his face away. "Move? When are you moving? Where? _Why?_" he asked. "What happened, Zexy, why won't you tell me?"

Zexion sighed. "I have to be out by tomorrow night. I might move in with my brother, but I'm not sure if he'll try to kill me in my sleep, so... well, there's Vexen, but he's got that laboratory thing going on... I could try a motel... they just did this so suddenly, and she was no help at all..."

The blond stared at him like he was crazy. "Zexion... you're not high, are you?"

The smaller one finally looked up and shook his head. "I'm not on non-prescription medication. I'm just in a bad situation right now, but ignore it. Okay?"

"How can I ignore it if yo--"

Zexion silenced Demyx the only was he knew how: by a kiss. He leaned forward and pushed himself against Demyx, and the taller one's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to deepen it, their tongues wrestling, soft moans escaping every now and then... and then they slipped from the mound of blankets and Demyx winced and sighed.

Zexion sat up and looked at him with a slight frown. "Sorry..."

Demyx giggled and made a slight thrust upwards with his hips, and Zexion's cheeks bright red; he was straddling Demyx's crotch and hadn't noticed until Demyx decided to be a tease. When Zexion leaned down to kiss him again, Demyx rolled around to lay on him, grinning.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked.

Zexion looked at him, then promptly glanced upwards. "Well, if you're not up for it, then--"

Demyx grinned and kissed his jaw, fingers slowly tracing lines down his neck. Zexion squirmed slightly as his fingers traced under the collar of his shirt and began to pinch and tweak at his nipples.

"D-Dem..." he whispered, hands gripping the blond's shirt. He knew they'd have to stop, unfortunately, at the sight of the unhappy young lady in his doorway. Demyx looked up and murmured, though he left his teeth attached to Zexion's neck. The smaller one lifted an arm and waved feebly over his head. "H-hey, Larxene..."

She smirked and shook her head. "So you're all broken and beaten, and still trying to sex up my injured brother, huh?"

Demyx sat up quickly, accidentally dropping all of his weight on Zexion's small body. He let out a small cry, twisting as he tried to hold onto his side as Demyx lifted himself. The smaller one cringed and turned away, rolling onto his side as he sighed.

"Zexy, you okay?" Demyx whispered, looking at him.

He sighed and sat up. "Yeah... just gonna... take those painkillers now..."

Demyx helped him find his crutch and made sure he didn't collapse on his way to the kitchen, all the while arguing with Larxene, who stood impatiently in the doorway. She finally just slammed the door shut and headed back downstairs, and Demyx hurried into the kitchen as Zexion slipped the pill into his mouth and asked, "You're not going to overdose, are you?"

He almost choked on his water, but continued to sip before looking up. "Do wha...?" he asked, but shook his head. "Why would you think I'd overdose?"

"Your therapist told me you're depressed."

"Depr--damn." He sighed and set his water bottle on the counter. Aerith was now just poking at him. Demyx was bouncing nervously on his toes as he looked at him, unsure what to say to him. Zexion made it easy by looking up and shrugging. "Don't worry about it. Just... call Vexen for me, and ask if Saix has a roommate."

"Saix?" Demyx questioned. "Why him? Who is he?"

"My brother."

"But if your brother's going to try and kill you..." At least Demyx paid attention. Zexion didn't think he'd want to say that more than necessary.

The chaos was giving Zexion a headache and he just sighed, laying his head on the counter. Demyx came near and rubbed his back gently. "Zexy... I'm sorry. Your life's not very good and I'm not helping much, am I?"

Zexion just sighed. "It's not you. Don't worry."

"But I have to worry. It's because I care..."

"Then stop." At Demyx's confused look, Zexion glanced down, lifting his head for a moment. His eyes scanned the bottle of painkillers. "Stop caring... I never asked for any of this..."

Demyx looked up at him with a frown. "How can I do that? I can't love _and _stop caring," he murmured softly. "Zexy... maybe the drugs are talking. You're being so mean..."

Zexion shook his head. "No... it's me. Stop. Just stop, Demyx... my life sucks, and I'll make you unhappy."

This was almost murder, telling Demyx to leave him. He didn't think he could imagine any day without Demyx now, after the amount of time he had been in the musician's presence. The singing, the playing, the smiles... The blond didn't like the idea of leaving and latched onto him tightly. "Zexion... no more painkillers for you."

...not quite what he meant. Discussing anything serious with Demyx currently wasn't going to get them anywhere, he was certain. The only problem he had, still, was where he would be staying. "Demyx..." he said softly, looking at him. "I... still need to call Saix or Vexen, maybe Axel..."

Demyx shook his head quickly. "Nuh-uh! You'll come home with me! After all, my dad already knows you, and sis says Vexen uses people for his experiments..."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "No, Vexen just uses squirrels and dead pigeons," he clarified. "He won't mess with people until he finished Med school, I figure..."

Demyx cringed and hugged him tighter. "And Axel might accidentally burn you, and... uh... who was the last one?"

"Saix. My brother," Zexion said softly.

The taller one paused and blinked. "And you've had a brother since...?" he inquired.

"Since I was born, you dummy. Like how you have a sister." Zexion pried Demyx's hands from him and began making sure he didn't have anything worth saving in the fridge. Not a thing in there... he sighed and shook his head. "Wasted..."

"How come you didn't _tell _me?!" Demyx continued his interrogation.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know... there was no need, really. We don't interact... at all... ever... that entire 'I want to stay alive' thing might have something to do with it, I don't know..."

Demyx rolled his eyes and took his hand. "Zexy... don't you trust me?" he asked.

He sighed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're so secretive... you didn't tell me _anything_ about your problem, and you know I can help you! I didn't even know you were here because I didn't even have your home number! Zexy... why don't you trust me?"

Zexion spun around and frowned up at Demyx. "It's not that I don't trust you, but--"

"But you don't talk to me," the blond finished, frowning.

And Zexion hated that. Demyx looked very upset, and Zexion knew it was his fault. He was keeping so many things from Demyx, and Demyx could only sit and wait until he found things out in the most horrible of moments. It was always bad timing that had things appear, and he could only sit and let it happen. He must've been so sick of that... Zexion felt horrible for making him so sad.

"Look... Demyx..." He sighed, hopping up to sit on the counter. "The only other people who know anything are Naminé and Axel... I used to talk to Naminé... we were very close friends when I first came here... and Axel went through my mail once." He sighed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "My full name is Ienzo Marcellus Washington. I was born in Wutai, we moved to Twilight Town when I was six. My mom, Beatrix, was in the army for a few years, and was brought up to the rank of General once, but she quit and decided to have kids. My dad, Kuja... well, he was never _completely_ stable, but he seemed fairly normal. He hated a lot of specific things. He'd probably kill me if he knew I was going out with you."

"Your dad's homophobic?" Demyx questioned.

Zexion nodded. "Completely hates it. I was six when I told my mom that I wanted to marry a guy since girls were icky, and he wanted to beat it out of me. Then I met Naminé and planned our wedding when I was seven, and he left me alone... Saix hung out with pretty bad crowds and Dad liked to hit us, but Mom said it was merely discipline and always cleaned up the wounds. I'm sure Saix is probably gay, though, or at least his friends are. They liked to hit on me, and once, one made advances and my Dad beat me so hard I was destined to marry Naminé. I mean, we were only friends, but she would marry me out of pity."

Demyx frowned and rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry, Zexy..." he said softly. "I didn't know your past was so rough..."

Zexion shook his head, running a hand through Demyx's mullet. The locks weren't jelled as much and they swayed softly when he breathed over them. "It's okay... it wasn't your fault. It was one of my brother's friends who must've slipped something into my drink, or something... Saix began using something, experimenting at the time... and I couldn't handle whatever it was. I... lost it, and soon lost my mother, when... when..."

He trailed away and stared at the floor. Zexion rarely spoke about his mother. Most things came out in pieces; when he spoke to Aerith, it took well over seven sessions to squeeze out the incident. When Axel asked, he only spoke of the one problem. He had never explained the entire thing in one sitting, and found himself rather overwhelmed with how much he had covered. Demyx sshed gently, kissing his forehead as he hugged him closer.

"It's okay, Zex..." he said softly. "I understand... why you wanted to hide all of that..."

Zexion took a breath, then glanced at him, almost emotionlessly, even though Demyx was sure he could see tears forming. "You want to ask something."

"Yeah... b-but if you... don't want any questions..."

"Go ahead and ask," Zexion stated numbly.

Demyx took a breath and looked up. "What happened to your dad?" he inquired. "How come he's in an institution? And how come... you're not?"

Zexion looked away, blinking a few times. "They thought he was crazier than I was, and we couldn't take care of him... now he's just bitter and judgemental of me. He thinks it was premeditated, and almost wanted to kill me. Last time I went, he cut me with a fork. So I don't visit anymore. Don't know if Saix does, though I don't think he ever did."

Demyx stroked his hair gently, sighing. "It's okay, Zexy..." he murmured. "Just calm down... it's all okay. I got you... and they're not gonna do anything to you..."

Zexion nodded slowly. "Okay," he murmured, then sighed, resting his head on Demyx's shoulder. "Now that you know, it's all good and dandy, right? But... still need a place to sleep."

Demyx sighed loudly. "Zexion, didn't you _hear_ me? You're gonna move in with me! You can be an honorary Highwind!"

"...Demyx, you live with your father and your sister would probably try to kill me in my sleep. And your father keeps offering me booze... he called me dead weight."

The blond merely snickered and nodded. "No... Larxy knows not to kill my friends. I know where she keeps her pocket knife, and I cut her once."

"You did wha--"

"_Onnnce_... by accident. She got stitches, though. And I got a concussion, so it's all good." Demyx grinned and looked at him. "And Dad calls all of us dead weight, since none of us really work. Sure, I get some cash from my gigs, but it's not much... and Larx refuses to work at half the places she applies at. Plus, she scares small children."

Zexion blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. She smiled at one and he _cried_!"

A car honked outside, and Demyx's cell phone began ringing. He jumped in surprise and dug into his pocket, and soon he was frowning as he spoke to his sister. Zexion had gone back to resting his head on Demyx's shoulder, twirling his fingers in the soft blond locks, and Demyx sighed.

"Come on, Larx..." he whined. "No... I don't wanna stay here. He's gotta move out, think Dad'll let me keep him? ...aw, come on, we'll stay out of your closet!" He looked up, then glanced down and frowned. "Fine... jeez, just hurry back! You can't stay there four hours then just say you_ forgot_ like last time! Was - not - fun!"

He hung up and dropped his phone on the counter, and Zexion blinked. "Is she leaving you here?" he inquired.

Demyx sighed and whimpered slightly. "She's sick of waiting, so she's gonna go grab a bite to eat with Marly." He grinned at Zexion's surprised look. "Yeah... oh, didn't tell you. She's dating Pinky now." His grin widened when Zexion's eyes stared in confusion. "She wants to prove to Axel that he's male... or something. I don't really know."

Zexion shrugged. "Just don't question it," he murmured softly. He sighed as he leaned on Demyx and yawned, and Demyx carried him over to his pile of pillows. From there, they cuddled, and ended up napping for three hours, as Larxene forgot about her brother and returned with two "forgive me, I love you, sometimes" pizzas, waking them both up with her banging on the door.

They took him to their house that evening and Demyx insisted that he call it home. It was pretty much the same as it had been when he last came, only a bit... quieter. Larxene locked herself in her room and took up the phone line, and Demyx chose the time to help Zexion get settled in. He sat on the bed quietly, looking at the floor.

"Zexy... you can relax, you know," he murmured.

Zexion shrugged. "I'm fine..."

Demyx smirked and inched his way to the bed, gently placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders. From there, he began to rub them softly, massaging his shoulder blades, moving to his upper back. Zexion's head lolled to the side as he began to relax a bit, and Demyx repositioned himself to kneel behind him. And Zexion had to admit--Demyx really knew how to give a massage. He wasn't at all surprised when Demyx moved him to lay down for better access to relax his muscles, and he sighed in relief as Demyx stretched him out and grinned.

"You don't look so tiny all stretched out like this," he murmured.

Zexion merely hummed in response, moving his fingers as he stretched his arms above his head. Demyx moved to straddle his lower back, rubbing his muscles gently. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was on the verge of falling asleep when Demyx's door swung open and Cid's voice floating in, asking about ten bucks... and stopped... and stared.

_Grease, cars, booze..._ Cid had just come back from work, and stood, mainly shocked, in the doorway.

Demyx had stopped massaging him and paused. He had leaned forward a bit, his chest almost against Zexion's back, and blinked. "Uh... h-hey... Dad..."

Cid stared at him, then grumbled and began walking away. "My kids are freakin' weirdos..." he murmured. "Gonna go catch a smoke, don't bother me... with your... weirdness."

A tense moment of silence fell across Demyx's room, as he looked at Zexion, who tiredly stared in response, and it settled as Zexion yawned. "Sleepy time..." he murmured, and was gone within the minute. He woke up once to find Demyx snuggled rather closely to him, a soft snore escaping his parted, pouting lips, and Zexion smiled and just went back to sleep.

**.xvi. end .xvi.**

Okay, Cid's "weirdness" comment came from a fanfic. "Super Sized!" by... um, I forgot. See **Mentaru**'s favorites. But Riku's mother said, "We need to talk. About your gayness." And I just kinda thought of the 'weirdness' thing.

So yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this.

When the fic reaches 200 reviews, I'll put up that Missing Scene After Chapter Three that everyone keeps trying to figure out. It will explain why Zexy let Demyx into his pants. Repressed sexual tension, anyone? That's just 25-or-so reviews away! I'm almost done writing it...

**Aaaand...**  
"Everyone seems to have gone all rhymey!"  
"Shut the hell up, you stupid Limey!"  
-Bakura and Tristan, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	17. love how i'm so incomplete

I'm glad is working this time. It drove me crazy, and although I'm kinda a week behind in getting everything up, I plan on catching up and posting everything very shortly! I'm not all that happy with the "missing" chapter, but I WILL put it up at the 200 review mark! Only around 13 more reviews! Promise!

**Thankies to these people:**  
..._Akachi_: I'm very glad you like! The fluff's a nice touch, and I love the stuff! The world DOES need more Zemyx!  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Teehee, yesh! Lovin' the wallpaper, btw. Glad Cid's your pimp, he needs more love--and not from Vincent, cuz that's uber-Awkward... -cough-  
..._Launch shinra_: Fresh meat! Yum... tastes like Electric Co, too. Am glad you like, thankies for reviewing!  
..._SeventhSenses_: You s'pose... I freakin' gave out a name! A naaaame! Glad the weirdness comment fit!  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: -giggle- I send you two comments, lol. Try caffeine, always helps.  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: "That never happened in the Goonies!" Yatta! -dances-  
..._Riceball the second_: Yep! Just gotta keep inching forward, and it'll come! Am glad you like, and be warned, SS! has, like, 20 chapters...  
..._Rubix-Complex_: Zexy needed a confession, am glad you had fun with mental images! Sorry about the homophobic parents, I'm semi-dealing with that. My mom's tolerant, but doesn't like a lot of them, even though half my friends are bi and the other half are fangirls--or fanboys, in Cardboard Near's case. Parents are blah, dun worry too much!  
..._Metal Chocobo_: I can't imagine a homeless Zexy with a pile of stuff and a broken leg, seems too... depressing? Zexy probably would do the taxes... I never thought of that... but his strong suit's science, lolz. Even though he's a genius in everything... man, now I wish Zexy could be coerced into doing my homework, waah.  
..._blackkeyblade_: teehee! Mullet Mohawk boy, that's just such a cute nickname! Squee!  
..._Gentle Kit_: Hehe, niiiiice. Demyx needs a cape and underwear on tights, he's such a super-hero.  
..._Ranchdressing_: Teehee, crashing on his mini-orgasms bed, how funny. But srsly, massages are so pleasuring when they're REALLY good... make ya just wanna squeal then sleep for a really long time. Teehee.  
..._Ishihara Kiyori_: Teehee, ja. He's so tolerant of them, though, but it's kinda... strange, I guess. Considering how one kid's bi and the other's a sadistic bitch... they must have a helluva lot of beer in the fridge...

**Thankies! LoveLove!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xvii.**  
_Love How I'm So Incomplete_

**Saturday.**

_Ocean... sand, faint salt, fresh laundry... chocolate?_

Demyx was jumping. He could feel the bed rocking as he tried to roll onto his side, seeking warmth. But with all this rocking and bouncing... he just didn't understand. Demyx bounced a few more times, stopped, and spoke. "And... you're completely sure, right? Not just tuggin' at my heart strings? ...uh-huh... Yes!" He resumed his childish bouncing, and Zexion groaned, loudly.

The blond continued his conversation, pausing for a moment. "Hmm?" He bounced once. "Oh... Zexy had to spend the night... he got kicked out... his landlady's a meanie, that's why! ...no, I didn't talk to her... am not gonna tell Axel! Tidus, shut up!" He started bouncing again. "You're silly, Tidus, Demyx doesn't sing lullabies! I just gave him a massage... no, that is _not_ code for _sexing him up_, you idiot!"

By this time, Zexion had sat up and stretched out his hand, and Demyx promptly gave him the phone. Tiredly, he muttered into the cell, "Just the music, now stop making Demyx this hyperactive in the mornings or I'll be forced to cut out your tongue, your fingers, or any other dialing or speaking body pieces and feed them to you intravenously. Do I make myself clear?"

Demyx was even frightened by that threat, and slowly sank to sit on the bed as Zexion hung up the phone. The small one handed it to him, and he stared at it dumbly. Zexion merely curled under the blankets and went back to sleep. He woke up an hour later to odd sounds coming from downstairs. As he sat up and attempted blinking tiredness from his eyes, he spotted the source of the chocolate smell. A bar sat on the bedside table, with the name "Zexykins" scribbled in metallic marker. Zexion opened and promptly began to munch as he headed off to find Demyx.

_Pancake batter... odd sort of greasy substance, cologne... and the Ocean that was Demyx._

The blond was currently laughing as Tidus and Riku smacked each other with spatulas in the kitchen. Zexion sent an inquiring look to Demyx, wondering why two of the band members were there, and why they were letting the pancakes burn. The shorter blond and his silver-haired friend seemed just fine ignoring the pancakes and seeing who could beat who's head harder with the plastic device, a source of amusement for the singer.

"You guys are morons... oh, hey, Zexy!" He ended up grinning happily as he spotted a slight chocolate stain on Zexion's lower lip and Zexion could just feel him resisting the urge to lick it off.

"Oh look," Riku said with a slight smirk, quickly grabbing Tidus's spatula. "All-about-the-music Boy finally woke up."

Tidus spun and stared for a moment, then quickly grabbed both spatulas from Riku and crossing them in front of his chest. "Please don't kill me," he whined, slowly backing up. Once he reached Demyx, he slowly slid behind him. "I like my fingers and kinda need my tongue, but I'll be quiet, promise!"

Zexion blinked. Had he threatened Tidus? Oh... right, the phone... He slowly placed his crutches to lean on the counter, Riku staring in confusion at Demyx's hidden giggle as he took a threatening hop forward. Tidus made a small squeak, and Zexion hopped again, a hand holding onto the counter to steady himself. Once he reached close to Demyx, he grabbed hold of Demyx's hand, letting the blond help hold him steady as he leaned over and snatched a spatula. He then handed the spatula back to Riku.

"Let's not burn the pancakes," he said calmly, then looked over at Tidus. "You thought I was serious? Really now... don't waste all the pancake mix..."

Tidus looked up at Demyx, who smiled playfully. "Zexy likes pancakes. Might kill you if ya burn them..."

And Tidus was quickly next to Riku, back to fixing pancakes. Riku was still rather confused, but he was grinning at the dirty blond's sudden wish to cook. Demyx merely helped Zexion further into the kitchen and smiled.

"All awake and happy now?" he asked, poking the smaller one's cheek. At Zexion's tired blink, he grinned and let his weakness for sweets get to him, sweeping in for a small kiss. Zexion could feel Demyx's tongue brush against his lips and quickly pulled back, a fleeting look sent towards Riku and Tidus--both were too focused on the pancakes to notice, though.

Zexion blinked after a moment, then pointed to the fridge as a distraction tool, showing Demyx where he as headed as he started side conversation. "Your kitchen's rather crowded..." he murmured as he tried to navigate his way to get the orange juice. "What's with the party?"

Demyx grinned as he tugged out six glasses from a cupboard. "Good thing you asked!" He took the carton of juice one Zexion pulled it out, and began to fill the cups. "You won't believe what happened!" Zexion continued to stare, and as he set the carton down, he let out an uncommonly girly-sounding squeal and started bouncing again. Riku reached over to grab his shoulder and hopefully stop his hyperactive movements, and Tidus shoved him.

"We got a gig. Like, a real life, actual gig," the other blond replied. Demyx shrieked again and went running from the kitchen. Zexion stared at Tidus, who shrugged and grinned.

"Does he... do this often?"

Riku shook his head, focusing mainly on the pancakes, though he had whipped out his phone and was text messaging someone again. "No, not usually, only when he's _really_ excited. We've never actually opened for any bands before."

Tidus nodded. "Yep. We're opening for Lucky Strike."

"Good work. When is it?" Zexion nodded slightly as he grabbed his cup. Truth be told, he had absolutely no clue who Lucky Strike was. He had never truly gotten into music, only mild classical--his father always called rock and all other forms of music the Devil's Influence on all teenagers, trying to turn them into sin. It could've been one of the main reasons Saix kept getting punished. He just never got into much after that.

Of course, now, there was the Melodious Nocturne to change that, and the Fall Out Boy from a CD Axel made him listen to, and two songs from Treasure Magnet, but that was it. He stared rather plainly over his juice at Tidus, who began to explain how it was in two days but none of them were sure how they could get to do it. Riku still had school, Tidus' mother was rather overprotective, and Larxene wanted a five-hundred dollars if she was going to let them use her car.

None of them had five-hundred dollars. Tidus snuck out often, and Demyx knew how to hotwire the car--he picked up a few bad habits from Axel's friends--but Riku was rather iffy on having a truancy. They were in the process of fabricating an elaborate excuse. Something along the lines of "grandmother in the hospital" appeared but Riku's grandparents had died a while ago. Very late condolences were murmured.

Demyx had come back into the room with a wide grin, jingling keys in one hand. "Okay, Larx says she's staying at Marly's again, so we get to use her car!" he announced with a grin. "So long as we don't scratch it, run up the mileage, or get drunk and stain it, we're good!"

"Remind me to hug her next time she comes out here," Tidus said with a grin. "But who's driving?"

"I can--"

Riku coughed. "You wrecked your car last time you drove."

"Hey!" Demyx pouted. "That _so_ wasn't my fault! It was another driver, and he's paying all the damage!" He glared for a moment, then pocketed the keys. "Fine, Zexion can drive. But I'm holding onto the keys until then."

Zexion almost choked on his drink, looking up. "W-wha? Me?"

Demyx grinned. "Well, your car's really cool lookin'... so I kinda..." He looked down and touched his index fingers together. "...Made a trade with Larxy..."

Zexion almost dropped the cup. "You traded _my car_?" he asked.

Demyx whimpered. "Only three days..."

Zexion was still staring. "My _CAR,_ Demyx. _My car_!"

Demyx was slowly inching out of the kitchen, hands up in protest. Zexion ended up pouncing on him, straddling on him as he stared at him, their noses touching. Demyx squeaked softly, looking at him with fearful eyes. "Please don't eat me," he murmured.

"My _car_, Demyx?" Zexion said softly. "Get this... I worked six months as a pizza delivery salesman, took four loans, _and_ babysat nineteen different children to purchase that car. It's been paid for completely for three months... I've owned that car for _three months_... any harm comes to that car, and _you're_ buying me a new one with your rockstar paycheck."

"B-but... I don't have... a rockstar paycheck," Demyx whimpered.

Zexion smirked and came down even closer, leaning over Demyx's ear. "Then you'd better start making one, shouldn't you?"

Before Demyx could respond, his father had trudged from his room, yawning and stretching as he made his way to the kitchen. He seemed curious as to know who was cooking, and immediately paused when he spotted Zexion and Demyx.

"Um..." He blinked and then sighed, rubbing his temples. "Demyx, you have a bedroom for your sexual deviancy, be a decent gentleman!"

Demyx flushed, and Zexion sighed as the man headed into the living room. "Tidus and Riku are making pancakes!" the taller one called out, as if the thought of food could clarify why Zexion was straddling Demyx in the middle of the floor. He soon looked back at Zexion, who had leaned back down to glare at him.

"You're paying for any damages," Zexion said darkly, then sat up and shrugged. "I have no problem driving you guys, kinda surprised I've been invited."

Demyx grinned. "Of _course_ you're invited! You get a backstage pass too, so you can meet Lucky Strike with us! Anyway, I can't go that far without you... we're staying overnight, and I like my cuddle bunny."

"Cuddle... bunny?" Zexion squeaked, his cheeks pinkening. That was a new nickname, and a tad embarassing. He looked away, carefully moving to stand, and Demyx grinned as he sat up, but he stayed silent as Zexion hopped back over to his crutches. He ended up sitting on the couch, mentally debating if Cuddle Bunny was worse than Zexy-poo, when he heard a crash.

Demyx was soon rushing into the kitchen to save the pancakes, Tidus's fingers--which he began to burn by accident--and Riku's hair--which somehow caught on fire. The blond ended up fixing breakfast for six all on his own as Riku bandaged Tidus's hand and began to glare about having to trim his hair. Zexion found more entertainment in their glaring and horrible, elementary-school insults which kept ending with "Your Mom" than he did in the local comedian on television.

Soon, Demyx walked in the doorway and, very loudly, and somewhat musically, he yelled, "Breakfast, ya buncha lugnuts!"

"Lugnuts?" Tidus asked, looking at Riku.

Riku ignored him, fighting back a giggle at the latest text message. Larxene trudged out, completely uncaring of the large amount of male company her brother had staring at her and her lack of full attire--she wore only a short shirt with rather lacy panties, and even Zexion caught himself staring. His dad took his food to go, deciding not to bother eating with the "kids", as he called them, and shut himself in his room. The rest of them took over the dining room table.

"Larxene," Demyx whined as he stole the syrup from her. "Why can't you wear any pants?"

She flicked him off, then shoved Tidus's face away, for he was pointedly staring downward. "I live here, so I can wear whatever I want."

"But you're making it look like you're easy," Demyx teased.

She would've reached over and slapped him if Tidus hadn't begun laughing at that. Zexion was sure there was something happening between Tidus and Larxene, maybe one of those rather more-hate-than-love relationships, and she began attacking him, reaching to grab her knife, and Demyx hurried over to save his bandmate by tackling his sister. The chair went down quickly and Demyx was flung from Larxene, who glared, tugged down her shirt, and began to stomp after him.

"Aw shit... Dad! Larxene's tryin' ta kill me!"

Larxene smirked. "I won't be _trying _for long, don't worry about it!"

They vanished around the corner. Cid was soon trudging from his room to find where his children had vanished, mumbling swear words under his breath. Zexion looked to Riku, who was back to messaging on his phone. He shrugged mildly. "Don't worry about it, she always tries to murder him when Tidus comes over. Because Tidus is a whore..."

"Am not!" Tidus said, standing up. "But hold on... gonna go try and save him." He soon ran down the hallway, and Zexion merely blinked.

"Is it always this chaotic?" he inquired.

Riku nodded. "Pretty much. Larxene doesn't like Tidus, ever since that really bad marker incident back in third grade."

"Marker... like Crayola markers?" Zexion questioned. A yell came from down the hall, and something shattered, but Zexion tried to ignore it.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. They were in third grade together, and Tidus really liked Larxene since she liked playing with the guys. But she hit him every time he tried to hold her hand. So one day he gave her a marker, and after she smacked him with it, he tackled her and drew all over her face. Then she beat the crap out of him and got suspended for two days."

He pushed a few buttons on his phone, then looked up, shrugging. "Demyx told me first time I came over. She was trying to decapitate Tidus with a plastic spork, and I just had to know. It's pretty ridiculous... they're still at it since third grade..."

Demyx finally stumbled into the dining room, dropping into his seat next to Zexion. Sighing, he rested his head on Zexion's shoulder, and the smaller one pat his head gently. "I left Tidus... there's only so much I can take of her trying to kill me," he murmured.

There was a loud crack, and soon Tidus walked out, shrugging his shoulders weakly as he tiredly grinned. His right cheek was bright red, and the imprint of a small ring was glowing right below his cheek bone. He dropped to sit down.

"Slapped ya, huh?" Riku asked.

Tidus nodded pathetically. "Again, yeah... I don't get it. Most girls think I'm irresistable."

"Most girls aren't Larxene," Demyx murmured. "She's gonna kill you next time, I bet... wonder if she still wants her panca--"

"Don't touch my pancakes!" Larxene yelled.

They all left her plate alone and began to eat, Tidus challenging Demyx to a speed-eating contest of five pancakes apiece. Riku shrugged and merely ate calmly, and Zexion, still rather stunned by this odd incident occuring in front of him, barely poked at his. The violent blonde soon returned to the room, in a miniskirt and midriff, which wasn't a significant change from the simple T-shirt, and sat down.

"So..." Demyx tried to start off mild conversation. "You sure you're not coming to our concert, Larx?"

She shrugged. "Sorry. I'll see if Marluxia wants to make the drive, but he really wants to drag me shopping. Anyway, you're taking my car, so how would I be able to get there?"

"You could use--"

Demyx silenced. The look in Zexion's eyes glared and screamed_ "You're ABSOLUTELY DEAD if you offer my car. MY CAR!" _He looked down at his pancakes and shrugged.

"Get Marluxia to take you," Riku suggested. "Doesn't he like driving? And doesn't he have, like, a wicked sweet car, too?"

"No, it's a Nissan P.O.S." Larxene sighed. "He's got road rage like a soccer mom running late for her kid's first game." Sighing, she shrugged. "But I'll see. After all, I just _love_ Lucky Strike." Her cruel sneer as she licked syrup from her fork was there just to smite them. They weren't a huge band yet, unfortunately.

"Xena, you're mean!" Demyx whined.

She merely grinned. Zexion blinked, then prodded at his pancakes, kinda wishing they were blueberry. This plain ol' Maple Syrup just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Wait. Rewind.

Zexion _liked _plain things. He liked them simple and consistent with his day-to-day activity. School, studying, sometimes food, and hopefully sleep. Maybe television or a movie if he was bored enough. That was it. He had his system worked out, and it was a very nice system. Then Axel stepped in, and Larxene let him reach under her dress, and Demyx all but raped him in his own living room...

And then Demyx killed his organized system, that was right.

None of that explained why he was in Demyx's house, with Demyx's sister and bandmates, letting Demyx feed him pancakes.

Rewind faster, then pause! When did he let Demyx feed him pancakes?!

He sighed when Demyx held up another forkful and he opened his mouth and leaned forward. Perfectly capable of feeding himself, with his own fork... why was he still absently stabbing his own pancakes?

Nevertheless, he had been coerced into living here, just agreed to play chauffeur, and was now letting Demyx shovel pancakes into his mouth. Could it get any weirder?

**.xvii. end .xvii.**

I'm just overly excited. School is completely over (high school, blaaah) in approximately 4.5 weeks. WEEKS. Not years, months... weeeeeeeeks. And I'll be officially a High School Graduate! Which means I have 4.5 weeks to post 9 chapters. Can I manage? Yep!

**Quot-age.**  
"It's official. You're an idiot."  
_-_Tea_, YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	18. bomb london, tokyo

**This Story Has 203 reviews! YAY!**

And because of my promise, the fic is on my livejournal. Aka...

_**Whispered Melody: The Missing Scene**_  
**kain-du-ciel**(dot)**livejournal**(dot)**com**(slash)**4987**(dot)**html**  
_(between chapters 3 and 4)_

**Thankies to Everyone here! Plus Some!**  
..._Ovrlord Crys_: Wowz, am glad you like, thankies for reading it! Jeez... it's taking days now to read? Makes me kinda happy, it's my longest fic! And I think everyone wants Zexy to feed them pancakes. I know I do!  
..._Final Remix_: Sorry about my awful timing! It's like when my friend and I watched _Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle_ and wanted fries at 4 am... juu lived, ne? Stick with finger-food until morning!...or make pancakes and put 'em in the microwave until the middle of the night!  
..._Lunaa_: Thankies! I'm real excited. I found out it's not all that hard to drive with one broken leg, since ya really only need one leg for the pedals. -giggle- Zexy can manage, he's like a superhero... only he breaks...  
..._Launch shinra_: Am glad you like Larxene. Not many do, she needs more fans. Zexy's got so many for just being a bunny of angst, hehe.  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: It _does_ cost less to rent a car. Larxene's expensive. Your reviews are just so cute, and... not really as cryptic as I first thought. -giggle- Cid can be your daddy, and your new name shall be... um... Elena! Yes... I think...  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: I almost scared a kid once... but one waved to me yesterday, it made me so happy! I love kids... -ish a dork- Parents are too nice, that's why we have bullies in our lives.  
..._Butter fly soup_: To be brutally honest... your review made me crack up. Your opinion's very appreciated--my mom doesn't really like mah taste, either; says it's too much Japanese and not enough black--so I am perfectly okay with that! And ja... Zexy's the uke cuz he's small and inexperienced, basically. Oh, and you only really need one foot to slam on the pedals, so Zexy's good.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Thankies! Am going on good speed with these, it makes me happy. Lesson to learn from Tidus: don't ever piss off Larxene.  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: I think we're all freakin' weirdos. And no, Larxy and Marly have something going on, teehee. And, erm... kill the peeps guy, he'll attack your brain power then you'll be like "PWND". -eating happily- yum yum, thankies!  
..._Frozenwithoutfear_: Aww, you're so sweet! And, erm, sorry... I'm having Hyde's babies, and I'm naming it Chibi Laruku. So what if he's married! We can take care of that! ...erm... Okay!  
..._**thexrealxdemyx**_: -sounds the bugle- **THE 200th REVIEWER.** Yay! Your so-called bad review is great. Goot job, you earn smut!  
..._Ishihara Kiyoshi_: Tidus just got on her bad side from Day One. I think he has a habit of doing that. -giggle-  
..._Rubix-Complex_: I know I got messed up when my schedule got screwed over. I think Zexy's got OCD Tendencies. Thankies, am glad you likey!  
..._Xemagirl_: Am glad your Zexion approves of this! My Zexy agreees with yours... and Muse!Mello says hello. -shoves Axel in a closet-

_An Unconscious Axel is shoved into a dark closet with bleach poisoning and inflation by water. Roxas gave up on him, and Sora is trying to make sure he doesn't poke him with a pi--_  
_...Demyx just poked Axel with a stick and said, "Dance Water Dance!"_  
_Axel is... on the walls._  
_XIGBAR! Get back to the teddy bear!_  
_Zexion sighs in a corner._

**Love!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xviii.**  
_Bomb London, Tokyo_

**Monday.**

_Sugar, cologne, deodorant, pollution, and the faint ocean..._

Weirder was a most definite yes for a car ride of five men. Though it started peaceful, things were bound to go wrong. Zexion could just feel it. Their trip to Traverse would take around four or five hours, if they were speedy and efficient, which they weren't, despite Zexion's planning. Riku's mother finally agreed to say he had contracted some uncommon illness which kept him on Lockdown in his room for two days--Sora actually believed it, until Riku called and said he was on the highway--and the silver-haired boy happily sat in the front seat, texting away.

Hayner was trying to learn guitar chords and eat skittles and almost found himself choking four times after he began to hum. Thankfully, Tidus and Demyx sat on either side of him and smacked his back each time, even making sure to return the skittles to his mouth after he choked them onto the car's carpet--Zexion was completely repulsed, but decided not to question. They had cranked up the radio each time they heard Lucky Strike's songs, all four of the Melodious Nocturne members knowing every word to every song, Tidus drumming with pencils on the back of Riku's seat and Hayner air-guitaring with his lucky pick.

But something was up. Demyx seemed rather calm, not quite his hyperactive, overly-bouncy self as he joined along in his bandmates' exciting car ride. Most of it was masked, for Zexion couldn't worry himself too much, focusing on the road despite how many times he tried to peek through the rearview mirror. The first time Hayner questioned it, Demyx dismissed it as nerves, and proceeded to occupy himself with Tidus's portable GameStation.

At their first rest stop, an hour and a half into the drive, Zexion turned to Demyx, who had yawned and leaned back in his seat. Riku was buying munchies, and Hayner and Tidus had stopped in for a bathroom break, leaving the couple alone in the car. "Demyx?" Zexion called softly.

Demyx opened an eye. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he questioned. "You don't look so great."

Actually, Demyx looked like he had been hit by a semi. His face was pale, and although Zexion knew he slept all night--he _had_ been right next to him, and ended up sleeping very little--he looked as if he hadn't rested at all. He was very calm, which was new and a tad scary--even at the hospital, he hadn't been calm. It reminded Zexion of Larxene's warning when she shoved a bag of medication at him, and told him to read the labels.

Had he missed something?

Demyx put on a brave face. "I'm great, Zexy. Just _really_ nervous... I mean, it's _Lucky Strike_!" he said, bouncing a bit in his seat. He stopped shortly, looking up, and Zexion was sure he saw him turning a bit green around the edges.

Riku climbed into the car as Zexion frowned and reached for the bag of medicine, which they kept in the front with candy to keep them all settled. He shuffled through it, trying to remember what time they had started the dosage that morning. So it was already one, and they left at eleven, meaning they snacked after breakfast... had Demyx eaten breakfast? Zexion couldn't quite remember seeing Demyx in the kitchen until they both were hurrying on their way out--they were running late by accident, because the blond couldn't find his lucky socks.

He continued to dig to see if any of the medications said "take with food", but couldn't find any that specified. Maybe Demyx was just squeamish about the car ride. He hadn't said anything about not being in cars for long periods of time, though. Zexion turned around, ready to question it, but soon Tidus and Hayner returned, and Demyx had to sit between them to shut them up.

There was naptime, two hours smoothly passing with the radio on classical--Zexion's choice--and a pitstop for more gas, as well as lunch. Zexion figured maybe Demyx was hungry, as the five shared two extra-large pizzas after the 'popping of pills' (Hayner's lovely term) in the car before the meal. All the grease made Zexion too nauseaus to down more than two slices, he settled on taking a little rest break of his own as the rest devoured their meals. Or what seemed like the rest... Demyx's head was soon resting next to his own, and he picked at pepperoni slices on his piece of pizza.

"Demyx?" Zexion murmured, looking up.

Demyx grinned as he looked down. "Sure you don't want someone taking over driving? Hayner could probably do it, you look kinda tired..."

Zexion blinked. "You do, too... sure you're okay?"

He nodded, a sheepish look forming. "Sorry... Just not all that used to really long car trips, I guess. I'm just really nervous... we get to meet the band tonight, and I want them to autograph my guitar." He grinned happily, and a dreamy sigh escaped him, and Zexion almost felt jealous. It almost annoyed him top think that Demyx was obsessing over a band.

Then again... Zexion really didn't know that much about Demyx. No reason to get mad, anyway. He just sighed softly and nodded. "You're fine, then?"

"Yeah, just peachy," he said with a grin, leaning down to kiss Zexion gently. His lips brushed against Zexion's, and the smaller one tugged on his bottom lip gently with his teeth. Demyx couldn't help but murmur softly, and laughter chorused around the table.

Tidus was the first grinning face Zexion saw when he rolled his eyes upward, his lips still holding Demyx's captive. "Just about the music, huh..."

"So old," Hayner said smugly.

Demyx pulled away with a quick peck and grinned. "Just because you two are single doesn't mean we have to suffer!" he tried to defend himself. It didn't work out too well, for Tidus was soon pouting and going on about how he was going to date Paine, whoever she was, and Hayner told him he wasn't famous enough. Riku was back to wasting his text messages. Demyx merely shook his head as he lifted Zexion into his arms and carried him back to the car--Demyx's arms beat crutches any day--and they packed themselves back into the SUV.

And back on the road they were, filled with grease and munchies, sodas close on hand, on their way to Traverse.

Then it happened. It started with Riku, as his phone began to ring, and his perky attitude soon became a tad chilled as he argued with someone. He hung up after a few minutes, and found himself pouting, trying to call again. His only explanation was that Roxas was a lying, conniving little runt and Sora was falling for his tricks. Soon, Tidus broke his drumstick while practicing on the dashboard and smacked himself in the head, and Hayner was staring uneasily to his right.

Someone yelled "Pull Over" and Zexion immediately brought the car to the curve, to find the back seat flying open, Demyx bolting out and a few feet away from the car as he dropped to one knee and began to vomit. Worse than when Zexion was drunk, it seemed, as he shuddered slightly and heaved, one hand on his chest, the other holding onto the ground to keep himself steady and upright as he lost all he had in him. Hayner was quickly at his side, holding his hair out of his face, and Zexion frowned, pushing his door open.

It only took a few minutes before Hayner was helping Demyx back to the car and Zexion was kneeling in his seat. "Demyx, what happened?" he questioned softly.

Demyx sighed softly, shutting his eyes for a little. "Dunno... just felt really sick for a moment..." he muttered in response.

Hayner decided to take over the wheel, and Zexion crawled into the back seat, helping Demyx drink some water as they waited for him to calm down. Tidus suspected motion sickness, and they chose to settle on that, rolling down the windows to let a bit of air in the car. But Zexion frowned and stroked Demyx's hair gently. They waited until he was settled some, munching on sour gummy worms while leaning on Zexion, and soon drove to where they were staying.

If Zexion weren't so worried about Demyx, he would've been more amazed by the hotel. It was absolutely gorgeous, grand in all appearances. The Rising Falls, one of the largest and fanciest hotels to date, was seventeen stories tall, a large waterfall in the front entrance. They said there were three more, including the largest, which some thought actually went up, and Demyx seemed immediately anxious to see where they were.

"You're still sick, Demyx, and if you want any hope of opening for Lucky Strike, you're resting up," Tidus said with a grin. "Don't worry, though, we're not hanging out with the band until tomorrow, so you should be fine by then, right?"

"I'm fine now!" Demyx insisted, sitting up. Tidus almost sat on Zexion trying to keep Demyx in the car. "Leggo! I just wanna look... not gonna get sick by looking!"

"You got sick by just sitting, you might catch ebola walking in there on your own!" Tidus debated.

Of course, Zexion knew it was improbable for him to immediately have ebola from his spell of motion sickness in the car. It was enough of a threat to have Demyx crossing his arms and pouting. It was already late evening, somewhere around seven, and the sky was already dark as Riku bounced into the hotel to check them in. He returned a few minutes later with a bell hop, much to Demyx's glee.

"I didn't know they still had those!" he said happily, sitting up quickly.

Zexion rolled his eyes and leaned on him, forcing Demyx to lay back a bit more in his seat. "Keep still some, will you?" he scolded lightly. "You'll worsen your fever."

"Fever?" Hayner, who was helping to tug out a suitcase, paused and spun around. "Y'mean he's really sick?" he asked. "But... Demyx doesn't get sick. That's the guy who beat the entire flu epidemic in fifth grade!"

"And I'm not sick now!" Demyx proudly proclaimed, grinning.

Zexion sighed. "It's not a high fever, but one nonetheless." To Demyx's sudden pout, he added, "I'll keep watch over him tonight."

"You'd better," the unwell blond mumbled.

Though he didn't seem happy about missing out on their grand dinner, he figured he'd cope if he had Zexion with him. And Zexion had a feeling what they'd do--snuggle (he almost cringed, it was just odd to think about) and watch random movies on television. All expenses were paid for, so they'd probably abuse room service, too.

Demyx actually looked somewhat faint once on his own two feet, despite what he declared about being fine, and found himself letting his head droop on Riku as they headed inside. They were immediately introduced to the manager of Lucky Strike, and told that Luxord, their acting manager and main sound guy, had gotten there earlier that evening and was currently busy. Doing what, nobody really knew, but they figured it was important.

From there, they were told, by the nice Mr. Loz of _JENOVA Records_--who was trying very hard not to act as scary as he looked--they had a welcoming party waiting for them. It almost killed Demyx to not go, and he was soon shuffled with "the gimp" also known as Zexion up to the room they would share. Hayner and Riku would bunk next to them, Tidus and Luxord in the room across the hall--"Aww, why me? Luxord's always trying to force me into poker matches when I'm tired!" Tidus had whined--so they'd be near if any assistance was needed.

The gimp and the sick singer were probably going to have no fun that night.

By the time Zexion had gotten them settled, hopping about tiredly on one foot, Demyx had found a rather odd porno on television. He wasn't even sure why he let the blond continue to watch it, sprawled sideways on his bed as he sipped on orange juice, but he figured that so long as Demyx was content, he wouldn't have to deal with any whining.

But he found himself staring oddly at the television. There was a boy dressed up as a cute little lolita with cat ears walking on a table, and an older boy tugged him down, reaching under his dress. The fact that the boy was dressed as a lolita put a very odd look on Zexion's face, but he snapped out of his "WTF?" stupor as he heard Demyx's laughing loudly.

"Um... Demyx... this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," he spluttered, his cheeks reddening. Porn was just confusing, and almost embarassing to watch.

Demyx giggled again and switched to the news. "Zexy, let's take a bath."

How Demyx had gotten from 'freaky lolita-boy' to 'bath' was beyond Zexion's comprehension, but he sighed and shrugged. Might as well entertain the sick, and anyway, since they were on their own, with nobody to bother them... Zexion shrugged in his nonchalant manner.

"Sure, why not."

"Yay! Bubbles!" And Demyx was bouncing into the bathroom, Zexion right behind him, helping him figure out how to run the water on the grand tub. It was just so nice and large, a gleaming white color with golden knobs. There were even extra soaps placed around, all different shapes and colors, and Demyx giggled at a shell-shaped one. Zexion bit back a smile as he emptied a small bottle of body wash under the spout.

Soon, he was pressed against Demyx, the older one fiddling with the bubbles as Zexion leaned back. He felt a bit exposed and a tad embarassed, having to keep his cast-covered leg in a plastic bag and out of the tub for good measure, his other leg unable to fold inwards due to Demyx's hand on his thigh. No actual sex had happened--fortunately or unfortunately, Zexion wasn't sure, but it was better since they were 'the gimp and the sick singer'--and Zexion found himself enjoying that bath. Soap, shampoo, washing, splashing, and a bit of kissing--Demyx was a bit frisky, and didn't mind the taste of soap (from having eaten it back in preschool)--made that a pretty nice, relaxing bath.

He hadn't had an actual bath in years... He had been prone to showers for the longest time, but made a mental note to have more of these every once in a while.

An hour later, he and Demyx were curled in the fluffy robes and towels on the bed, the radio playing one of Lucky Strike's most popular hits. The sound of a girl shouting "Bomb London" and a man echoing with "Tokyo" screeched behind them, but they weren't paying too much attention to it. Zexion was trying to get used to the song, and Demyx was trying to get comfy. He was snuggled up close, head resting on Zexion's chest, and Zexion was given a whiff of the strong shampoo Demyx had used. He found himself smiling... such nice shampoo...

"Cuddle bunny, are you sniffing me again?"

Yes.

"N--"

Someone knocked on the door, and Demyx immediately sat up, giving it an unhappy look. "Maybe it's Hayner and the guys coming to rub in their party..." he murmured unhappily. He had been rather distracted and somewhat satisfied with the bath, but seemed a tad disappointed thinking his bandmates were at the door. Who knew--it was barely after ten, it could've been Luxord or room service.

"Go see," Zexion said softly, nudging him with his good foot. "Maybe they've brought flowers and chocolates."

Demyx stuck his tongue out. "You just want the chocolate, don't you?" he muttered, but nonetheless headed to the door. When he opened it, he screamed, _loudly_, and Zexion was sure glass just exploded.

**.xviii. end .xviii.**

So I have an actual Skit Organization. We're called **Super Special Awesome In America** and we will be debuting at **A-Kon 18**. I'm so excited. My second year of cosplaying, my first time actually going as a girl! First was Envy (crossplaying a crossdresser, how odd). Now it's gonna be _**Sora **_from Halloweentown (and I get to find a Riku and go "You lied! Santa **does** exist!") and _**Mello **_(Chocolate Overflow -dies-) and _**Yoruichi **_(Ninja Power!).

**Quotesh!**  
"Super special awesome ultra special sexy transformation sequence, Go!"  
-Yugi, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	19. leave me with nowhere to go

**Yay!** I'm a very happy person right now!

**And I love you all!**  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Yeah, motion sickness totally sucks. I'm gonna get hit with it at least twice on my 6-8 hour ride across Texas. Eep! Yay for band! -giggle-  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: You were, indeed, 200. Great job! I like your bubbles. So mah smut didn't suck, great! Yaaaay!  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: -gives you a chill pill- Man, you're, like, SPAZ TO TEH MAX-ETHGndhklfdn. Kawaii desu! But d00d, what a pairing, I never thought of that. -puts it in the "weird ideas" area- Tidus and Paine... hmmmmm... yeah, Tidus is indeed a whore.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: So I guess the vague idea of screaming really does flash "fanboy!Demyx" to people. -gives cookie for good guess- yeah... Ish nothing bad, just a bad reaction to the medication. Happened to me when I had teeth pulled (it hurts to puke when you can't take the painkillers, btw).  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Nah, no overdose!Demyx, just a bad reaction. -gives cookie for good guess- Teehee, Ritsuka... I was actually thinking Watanuki from xxxHolic, in a dress, mixed with some Fai. -giggle- It's actually A-kon with a K, Mello is not mellow (it's not in his personality, y'know?), and heck yes, it'll be on youtube. Got your little review on the missing chappy, how cute! The people in your head are funny.  
..._Launch shinra_: And everybody just loves an emo, eh? Am glad you like the contrasts, I love conflicting personalities. They're so great to mess with!  
..._Butter fly soup_: Really, I just love every review. Flames go into the fireplace to keep the ship in the air, and cute reviews make me happy. Especially when random and opinionated. XD  
..._blackkeyblade_: Teehee, am glad juu likey! Shall have to base something about that bath scene now...  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Yay, new fish for the grill! I mean... -giggle- Zexy's sometimes oblivious as an emotionless rock. Yay!  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: D00d, I'm taking a picture with you! We should plan a meeting place (I sent a message, but I think the email system is faulty) so we should plot. I should be there early Friday, and mebbe Thursday too. Am exciiiiited!  
..._SeventhSenses_: I think bad things were just happening with the internet... but I'm glad juu like! I try to keep it up, trying to meet mah graduation deadline.  
..._darkchild_: Shall do!  
..._AnimeDragonofFire_: Yay! I'm happy, thank you! You make me feel so special. -gives you fake medicine to heal fake illness- And LK is made of awesome and win. Y'know, he's dubbing the whole movie? I thought Keemo was spelled with an I, though... I dunno, he's always "the guy with the hair".  
..._Silva-trees_: Yay! I know if Saix were my brother, I'd run away (no matter how sexy he is, he's SCARY). And you know me, I'm a cliffie fan. And the driving thing... you only need one foot to drive, and that's the foot Zexy didn't break. I like your little button thing, that was adorable.

**Yay! Thanks to all those people!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xix.**  
_Leave Me With Nowhere To Go_

The screaming was almost unbearable. Loud and high-pitched, almost horror-movie style, screeching and echoing through the hotel room. Zexion was guessing it lasted around ten seconds before it finally stopped, and Demyx's hyperactive voice was heard pleading, "Can I marry you?"

Marry?

Okay, yeah, now Zexion wasn't happy. Grabbing his crutches, he began to move from the bed, taking a few awkward, three-legged-dog-like movements towards the door as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Two figures stood in the doorway. A girl with spiky brown hair, twisted in the back to flop over her eye, stood in front of a distant, brown-haired male and a male. Her outfit oddly reminded Zexion of that little lolita boy, only with more black and chains and less lace. The one behind her, thankfully, was clad in clothing suitable for typical males, in a black suit and white shirt.

"Uh, Demyx, hon... you can stop bouncing," the girl said with a slight smile. She looked over her shoulder at the quiet male and her smile grew. "He's cute, don't ya think?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Whatever," he muttered.

Demyx was staring in awe at this point, and soon jumped back. "Oh... come in, come in!" he invited. He pulled the door open a bit more and spotted Zexion out of the corner of his eye, gasping. "Oh... oh, oh, this is Zexy--erm, Zexion..."

Zexion gave a slight wave. Demyx was getting excited over these two people, and he had no idea who they were. He could only stare evenly as the unhappy-looking man took a step in and chose to stay near the doorway as his girly pal walked in more. Weirdly, the girl came in and touched Demyx's hair, and he swooned, even as she waltzed past the blond and stopped to stand in front of him.

"Why hello there, cute little crippled friend of Demyx," she greeted, touching his cheek.

"Hello." He stiffened and asked stiffly, "Who might _you_ be?"

At the question, Demyx gasped, loudly, then had to bite back a scream. In response, he turned to Zexion and squealed, "Lucky Strike! Lucky Strike's in my hotel room! And I'm only in a robe! Oh my _gaaaaaawd_!"

Zexion blinked. The girl next to him chuckled, and the brooding man rolled his eyes. "Oh..." That explained... little to nothing. It did tell why Demyx was screaming like a hyperactive fangirl, but that was about it. A famous band stood in his hotel room, and he just about didn't care. This seemed to bother the one by the door.

"He reminds me of Rikku," she spoke idly. "It's actually _very_ adorable..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed again. And the one in the back smirked slightly. "Looks like you're making somebody jealous, Paine," he said coolly.

"...'m not jealous," Zexion muttered.

She smirked slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, sweetie, I'm not gonna be the fantasy of your little boyfriend here," she told him. "I just like hearing him scream, it's kinda cute."

Demyx was staring at her, cheeks red. "You... think... it's... _cute_?" he whimpered. He looked very faint at this point, staring up at her in a dreamy fashion.

She walked over and cheerfully smoothed down his hair, then touched his nose. "So I heard you're sick..." she said softly. "Poor thing... gonna be well by tomorrow, right?" At his murmur of a gaping 'uh-huh', she smiled. "Good. You'll wanna meet Rikku tomorrow, when she's in her game mode... I swear, she's like an animal on sugar, and Squall was stupid and gave her pixi-stix."

"I did not _give_ them to her," the man behind her interrupted coldly. "She _stole_ them from me."

Demyx blinked. "I can buy you some!" he said quickly. "Can I buy you some?"

The man, Squall, almost cracked a smile, but quickly shook his head and turned away for a little. "No, I'm good," he replied. "Thanks for the offer, kid, but I'll suffice without the sugar."

The girl, who Zexion figured was probably Paine, leaned closer to Demyx's ear and loudly whispered, "He thinks it'll ruin his figure."

Squall's eyes narrowed. "Do not, Paine," he muttered dully.

Zexion found himself smirking slightly. Demyx was trying his hardest not to giggle, and almost squealed again. A cell phone soon started going off and the Paine smirked slightly. "And who has _One-Winged Angel_ as their ringtone?" she asked smugly.

Demyx raised his hand sheepishly. "I just _love_ the song!" he said, hurrying to find the pants he left it in. He tugged it out and then scowled at the number. "It's my sister..." Flipping it open, he answered dully, "Hallo, Larxene..."

Zexion glanced over at Squall, who he noticed was watching him curiously. "So you're his boyfriend?" the rocker asked. "Didn't know Demyx was gay... except for the Rikku comparison..."

"Your gaydar's faulty," Paine replied, smacking his arm. She soon turned to the injured one and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Squall's just a mean little boy. But I think it's very cute."

Zexion blinked. "Okay..."

She tilted her head again, then smiled slightly. "You really have no clue who we are, do you?" she asked him.

"Not a one." He shrugged slightly. "The band needed a driver, and I was getting pancakes out of this. So... you guys are basically worshipped by Demyx, I'm guessing, which means I'll get a good second impression tomorrow..."

"Second impression?" Squall asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Larxene, shut up, Paine would _not_ want to talk to you because you scare small children!" Demyx hissed into his phone.

The three near the door paused and turned around, staring at the young musician. He blinked as he looked up, smiling sheepishly at the group. "Um... let me call you back, kay?" he muttered, and quickly closed the phone. "Oh, yes... hello!"

Paine blinked, then smirked. "Actually, your sister seems pretty interesting... scares children?"

He nodded. "Yeah... she made a kid cry."

The woman's smirk became more malicious, and she nodded slightly. "Now I'm tempted to give that chica a call," she told him. Before she could speak more, her phone buzzed, and she answered it calmly. "Mariott's Rice and Noodle shop, how may I help you?" Demyx and Zexion exchanged looks, then stared at her. "Uh-huh... and you want that delivered? ...okay. That'll be seventeen ninety-two. _Yes_, I'm serious; what, ya want me to sing it to you?"

Demyx forced back a snicker, and Zexion had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from smirking. They weren't quite sure if she was truly talking to someone or not, but it was rather amusing to listen to. A few seconds passed before Paine hung up and smirked.

"Rikku is _very_ gullible," she explained. "See, that's my way of avoiding spam callers. Some hang up, but Rikku actually orders noodles... and it's always a _different_ place."

"Last week, she sold ice cream over the phone," Squall chipped in dully.

Demyx actually giggled for a few seconds, but ended up looking away, seeming a bit dizzy. Zexion touched his shoulder calmly and frowned, but the blond was back to smiling a few seconds later. "That's funny!"

Paine looked at him calmly. "Ja. You should try it sometime, really... it's funny, the reactions you get. Once, Squall answered, got so pissed he almost broke his phone."

She moved towards the younger singer, ignoring Squall's shocked look and his unhappy words of "Did not" as she approached him. Placing a hand on one cheek, she gently kissed the other. "There, now you can tell all your friends that you were just kissed by Paine. A get well present, okay?"

He nodded, his face bright red. "T-thanks..."

"Uh-huh. See ya tomorrow, hon."

And the two were gone, leaving Zexion staring coldly at the doorway, Demyx looking at the ceiling in an odd sort of bliss. A few seconds of silence passed between the two before Demyx began bouncing cheerfully towards the bed, crashing onto the mattress. "I... was just kissed... by Paine of Lucky Strike!" he squealed.

Zexion moved towards the bed and glared slightly, then sat down, dropping his crutches to the floor.

"Zexy?"

He peered quietly over at Demyx, trying to fight back the look of irritation. The blond shifted over, his smile dissipating a little as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Zexy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zexion said quickly, turning away. Hair fell into his face and he bit back a frown. No need to get jealous... after all, he wasn't going to just leave Zexion for a singer in a band. Was he? But.. if he became famous, started making that rockstar salary... would he really want just some poor, deranged, tiny teenager as his boyfriend? He'd be able to dump him, get whatever girl he wanted, whatever _guy_, just around anyone...

The world wasn't so small, thinking that way.

Demyx shook his shoulder slightly. "Cuddle bunny, are you awake?" he asked.

Zexion nodded, face still turned away. "I'm fine, Demyx," he said softly. "Just... a bit tired." He could excuse this on sheer exhaustion, couldn't he? After all, he hadn't slept well, and the long day getting to Traverse didn't help much. Demyx nodded and hooked an arm around his waist, and he slowly shifted onto the mattress, letting Demyx pull him closer.

"Then we sleep, okay?" Demyx murmured. "Since I'm sleepy, too." He smiled and Zexion could hear him yawning.

"Yeah..."

Zexion shut his eyes and couldn't help but frown, really unsure if this really could last.

Maybe his father was right... maybe this wasn't supposed to happen, maybe boys really were just bad news. He almost considered taking Naminé up on her offer... but he found himself yawning, and decided he could wait until tomorrow to really consider anything.

**.vi...ix.**

**Tuesday.**

_Fabric, sweat, laundry, waffles, sugar... breakfast?_

Zexion found himself bolting upright as he woke the next morning. He half-expected Demyx to be lying next to him, clinging and sleeping peacefully, and the absence on the other side of the mattress bothered him. ...but maybe Demyx decided to go.

The depressing thoughts from earlier came seeping back to him, and he stared at the empty spot next to him.

Maybe... maybe Demyx was going to leave him here. Rob him of his possessions, stick him with a heavy bill, leave... it seemed so unlikely that it could possibly work. Zexion didn't understand. Lifting his hands to his head, he weaved his fingers through messy hair and gripped tightly, trying to think this through. Demyx... just leaving him... for no reason...

Except another, maybe. Maybe... maybe he left with the band.

"Really, Hayner, I'm fealing loads better."

Zexion paused. That was Demyx's voice, very close... most likely right near the doorway. He kept quiet, still eavesdropping.

"You sure? I mean, really, bud, you're still kinda pale. Just rest up today," Hayner said.

Demyx made a choked whimper. "B-but... I wanted to explore the hotel some more! They said on the little booklet by the TV that there are at least five more here!"

Hayner sighed loudly. "Look, Dem... if you're too sick to do the concert, then we lose our chance."

"But I'm _not_ sick anymore!" Demyx protested. "Look... if I stay in here til warm-up, can I explore _after_ the concert?"

"If you don't die..."

Demyx giggled. "Good! I can drag Zexy around, too! He was _really_ energetic after the first one... but I'm gonna go start on breakfast now! Thanks, Hayner!"

"Whatever. Just don't choke on anything!"

The door creaked and shut and Demyx's bouncing footsteps became louder. He soon moved into the doorway and smiled. Already, he was fully clothed minus shoes, his denim jeans dark with paint stains, the shirt black, and very tight fitting. He wore a denim jacket for extra warmth, pockets stuffed slightly, and Zexion sniffed slightly.

"You're doing the sniffy thing again..." Demyx commented. "You okay? You look kinda pale..."

"I'm fine," Zexion muttered.

_Chocolate._

Demyx crossed the room and stood next to the bed, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh... you're doing the lying thing, too. Zexy, what's the matter? Last night, you weren't happy, and right now, you're not happy either." When Zexion didn't reply, he dropped to sit on the bed, tugging two chocolate bars out of his pocket. "You get these if you answer me."

"I should stay away from sweets," Zexion spoke coldly. "They're unhealthy."

The musician sighed, loudly. "Zexy... what's the matter? You're usually not this quiet... and you usually go for the chocolate!"

He shut his eyes, arms crossed calmly. "Nothing's the matter."

"Uh-huh... Zexy, kiss me," Demyx ordered sweetly.

"Why?"

The blond gasped, then jumped off the bed, pointing quickly. "See? _See_? Something's the matter, you _always_ kiss me when I ask!" Zexion blinked calmly in response to that, and Demyx sighed, sitting back on the bed. "And Hayner got the people downstairs to make heart-shaped waffles, too. How come you're mad at me?"

"I'm not," Zexion muttered. "Just... nothing. Let's just eat, okay?"

Demyx sighed, loud and exasperated. "Zexion, now you're just being really difficult," he muttered as he tugged the cart closer to the bed. "You're mad at me, and you won't let me know why. Every time you get angry, you don't talk to people... and it's not nothing because you're glaring."

"I am _not_ glaring..."

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am no--Demyx, this is ridiculous!" Zexion narrowed his eyes, then turned away and looked at the cart. "Let's just eat, okay?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Nobody's eating until you sing like a canary."

"_You're_ the singer, Demyx."

Zexion knew he was being very difficult, and his last glare fell to the floor when Demyx sighed again. He was just hurting him, it wasn't good, and he wasn't even sure why. He sighed softly, and Demyx lifted the lid of the food.

"They have strawberry jam... have you ever tried strawberry jam on waffles?" Demyx asked. Zexion hated his tone, so simple and plain, lacking in energy. He sounded so apathetic, almost upset... nothing like the energetic, hyper Demyx that Zexion had grown to know and--_love_? Zexion wasn't even sure... but he knew he had just hurt Demyx.

He reached for the jam and dipped a finger into the container. "I don't like when they kiss you," he finally muttered, tugging his hand out. Tasting the jam, he looked up thoughtfully. "Not horrible..."

Demyx was gaping at him when he blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"You're jealous!" Demyx squeaked out. His eyes widened and he gaped. "You're jealous because I freaked out over the band, right? Did you... think I'd dump you for Paine or something?"

Zexion looked away. "I don't think the jam will taste bad with the waffles, but we should probably have the syrup handy--"

"Zexion, stay on subject here!" Demyx cried out, moving forward. He plucked the jam's bottle from Zexion's hands and set it on the tray, then leaned forward. "Look... I just love you, okay?" He leaned forward a bit more, pushing Zexion onto the bed. "Really. I'm a big _fan_ of Lucky Strike, but I love _you_. Okay? I, Demyx Miguel Highwind, love you, Ienzo. Zexion. Whatever! Okay? Love love love!"

Zexion stared at him for a moment. Love... Demyx _loved_ him? It made him feel so warm, this odd tightening in his chest restricting his breath, and he stared emptily, gaping. "You..."

"Love. Yes, really. But Zexy... you gotta tell me more."

Zexion was still staring for a moment, and soon frowned. "But... I don't know a thing about you. Don't know your favorite color, food... only your music... and... the..."

Demyx sighed and silenced him with a brief kiss. "Who cares? I don't know half of that, either. Just that you like chocolate and I like when I kiss you..." He planted another small kiss on Zexion's lips and smiled again. "And you like to wriggle when you're sleeping." His smile grew. "See, favorite colors only let me know what kind of tie to buy you for Christmas, and favorite food... well , I can probably figure that out."

Zexion stared at him for a moment. "Are... you serious?" he asked. "I mean..."

"You question things _way_ too much... jeez. Zexy, trust issues much?" Demyx didn't give him a chance to respond, immediately kissing him again. Zexion found himself too confused to push away, lost in this odd feeling. Comforted... loved... Zexion melted into the kiss, his good leg wrapping around Demyx's waist as their tongues began to playfully wrestle.

The waffles were forgotten for half an hour, when finally Demyx's stomach rumbled after he had collapsed onto the pillows. "Man... I'm hungry now," he murmured softly, smiling over at Zexion.

Zexion was staring at him, breathing heavily. "You... clawed me again," he murmured. He could feel the fresh marks burning slightly, but was still reeling in the tingly after-effects as he stretched out his legs. "Demyx... do you even clip your nails?"

Demyx ignored him for a few seconds, grinning as he leaned over him to reach for the tray. "Aren't you hungry, Zexy?" he asked. "You should be... you skipped dinner last night, didn't you? When we both fell asleep..."

"Now we're dirty, Demyx. Do you know how long it takes for a shower with this cast?" Zexion asked, sitting up. He tugged the blanket up around his shoulders and frowned slightly at Demyx's lack of attention to his minor rant.

Demyx was sprawled across his lap, half on the blanket, not much of the fabric draping over his naked form as he grabbed a piece of sausage and plopped it into his mouth. Zexion glanced down for a moment, eyes scanning Demyx's bare side, running along his curves, cuts from the crash, cuts still healing, the fresh nail marks--Zexion didn't know he gripped so hard--

A sausage was lifted to his mouth, and he blinked, glancing at it. The look on his face inquired why, but Demyx merely moved it closer and smiled slightly. "You need to eat more," the musician told him. "You're small and you like to skip meals and your bones stick out."

"I'm not small, and my bones do _not_ stick out," Zexion muttered, plucking the sausage from Demyx's fingers. With a slight look of annoyance, he bit into it, then frowned. "Needs more sugar."

Demyx turned to look at him and grinned slightly. "You are, too. You're, like, a foot shorter than me--"

"Not short, either!" Zexion interrupted.

"And you're not even a hundred pounds!" He grinned. "Zexion, you're _small_."

Zexion was trying his best not to pout, but the idea of controlling his emotions was failing him. This didn't happen much--sometimes, Axel forced him out of his shell and ignited a reaction, and rarely, Vexen could manage to, but he had been able to keep himself somewhat hidden from Demyx. And why? He couldn't create an excuse to why he hid himself from his boyfriend, why he kept smiles to mere smirks and irritation at a slight glare, but he was used to it.

Pouting... no, he didn't pout, he'd rather brood.

"Aww... I'm sorry, Zexy."

Zexion blinked and looked up. He was, indeed, pouting, chewing the sausage angrily as his arms crossed over his chest. "Hmph." He looked away, glaring at the floor. This... felt very odd. Though a bit upset, somewhat playfully, he felt very relaxed. Even as he stuck his bottom lip out and furrowed his brows, pouting...

"Zexy..."

Demyx shifted on the blankets, moving to lean on Zexion. He gently touched his chin, planting a gentle kiss along his jawline. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you?" he asked seductively. His hand began to slowly trail downward, along Zexion's neck--he stopped the hand at his collar bone.

"Demyx..." he huffed.

The blond let out a whine, flopping over across Zexion's lap again. "I'm soooorry, how can I make it up to you?" he whimpered.

Zexion mildly smoothed down his hair. "Sing to me," he said softly. "Any song... just... sing for me."

"Sing?" Demyx looked up curiously, then grinned brightly. "Anything for you, Zexy." A playful look formed on his face as he leaned over Zexion again, his lips right near his ears.

_"You're a tricky, cruel, dangerous being,_  
_I know you're keeping secrets_  
_And I plan on sneaking into your mind_  
_I plan on learning everything..._

_There's nowhere else I'll let you hide,_  
_No place else to run from me..._  
_I'm not as naive as you might think..._  
_Not as naive as you think I seem..."_

Demyx planted a gentle kiss on Zexion's cheek and leaned back, sending a longing glance towards the tray of breakfast. But instead of reaching for it, he shut his eyes and a small smile formed.

_"But I plan on finding out,_  
_I want to know the real you,_  
_All your tender scars, your broken heart,_  
_Let me be the one to heal you..."_

Zexion blinked. This song was definitely sending a message, and as Demyx looked back at him again, a serious look on his face, sincere... he had to wonder if this song was meant to tell him something.

_"I'll leave you with nowhere to hide,_  
_I can't let you run from me..._  
_There's more to you than what I think..._  
_I want to see past how you seem..._

_Just talk to me..._  
_That's for love..."_

Demyx paused shortly after trailing off, looking at Zexion intensely. Zexion continued staring back at him for a few seconds, both of their cheeks reddening as tension quickly formed. Demyx... was definitely sending out a message. Definitely... Zexion was sure now.

They both looked away, and Demyx started to giggle. Zexion looked down, huffing as he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Who knew the music could be so intense?

Demyx had moved over to the tray and held up the waffle. "Aww, look, Zexy! It really is a heart!" he squealed happily. "Do you want the left side or the right side?" Lifting up the knife, he planned on cutting straight down the middle.

Zexion stared at him.

"Um... Zexy? Earth to Zexy, waffle-munching time!"

The smaller one blinked, noticing Demyx dancing the waffle in his view. His boyfriend grinned. "See, Zexy? Waffle..."

Zexion merely blinked and nodded dumbly. "Y-yeah... waffle..." He shifted closer to Demyx as the blond began dousing them in syrup. Demyx... Demyx was going to be his downfall, he was sure. But he figured he wouldn't hate the ride down.

"Wee!" Demyx squeaked. "Looky, Zexy, the crumb is _drowning_! See?"

Zexion blinked. "And you're older than me?" he muttered, reaching for the bottle. "Gimme that... you'll go into sugar-shock...and where's my candy bar?!"

"And _who's_ gonna go into sugar-shock, Zexy? _Hmmmm_?" Demyx asked with a grin. He pulled it out of his pocket and began to unwrap it. "Maybe I should just eat this... you're so small, the sugar will go straight to your head--"

"Gimme that! I'll bite you!"

...they never really got to the soggy, syrup-doused, heart-shaped waffle on the tray as they fought (and bit, in Zexy's case) for the sugar.

**.xix. end .xix.**

**Hiatus Warning:**  
There will not be another chapter until Tuesday. Almost a full week. **Why, you ask?**

CORPUS CHRISTI BAND TRIP TO DA BEEEEEEEACH!

In the words of Joey Wheeler from LK's YGOTAS: _"We're goin' to da beach!"_

Yes, yes, lucky me. -grin- First time to the ocean in 12 years, and I wanted to give you guys at least one chapter before I leave (tomorrow morning, lol). So here! Yay!

**Quote-ness!**  
"I'm glad I took all those child-grabbing classes!"  
-Keemo, aka the guy with the hair, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	20. i change my skin from time to time

**Allo'z!** Am back from my (not quite as) glorious (as expected) vacation! Went to Corpus Christi and stayed at this Island House place, which was right near the shore. So purdy. Walked the beach, went swimming, had a blast. But then I got sick (maybe over the Senior Dinner steak) and watched Battle Royale that night and ended up not feeling too great when I got back. So, because of this, I get a sick day, which is why I'm posting this when I'd be in 4th period writing about _L'arc-en-ciel_. -giggle-

Then I came back last night, checked my email, and had around 76 concerning 3 fanfics, all of which in the KH area, at least 95 cuz of this. I love you guys! Chapter 19 reached the "over 20 reviews" mark, thank you all so much!

**Thankies, loves!**  
..._Frozenwithoutfear_: Eep, don't die! Here, here! ...and hmm, maybe. I think Axel just douses them in Syrup and has hot coffee (huh... mah cosplaying Axel had that on the island... weird.)  
..._Shot Hunter_: Fresh meat! -cooks bacon- Am glad you likey, yayz! And it's great to be high on LK's YGOTAS. Yay for Zexy on the Demyx!Drug! -giggle-  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Don't worry about it! -totally got motion sickness an hour away from destination- Mello demands placement in said club, he wants to own the chocolate department. Mah only question is about who Hanizuka and Morinozuka are and where they're from. La la la! -gonna go buy chocolate later-  
..._Silva-trees_: Zexy IS a bit like L, only not as... beady-eyed or friendshippy. L's just... L. -giggle- B-but, if Zexy's L, then that means Demyx has to be Raito, and if DemDem is Kira, then WAAAAAH! -sobs-  
..._Lunaa_: Your email hates you. Do apologize for that, you should stab the company. -snork- Yay for conversion! _Mentaru_ and _AniCoolgirl_ converted me, cuz I was Anti-Yaoi in junior high, it was weird. Now I'm all "yay for gay!" I just don't want a boyfriend who's gay cuz then there's no fun for me... Be happy, yaoi is DED SEZZY. -snork-  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: Kawaii desu! Mimzy, -giggle- what a fun name. I have no idea who Paine really is, except for the little fairy thing, but she's so great! Yuna, not so much, and Rikku dances in awesome, but yay! Sugar... man, now I want some sugar...  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Oh, great job! Band's an excellent thing, except when it makes you quit French and you can't go to Harvard. Trip was great, thanks for asking! And enjoy band as much as you can, it's loadsa fun, especially when they take you from the school to do weird, non-music-related things!  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: I heartz Fall Out Boy, yay for exclaimation points! They're delicious! YAY!!!!! -snork- Never leave Tidus and Larxene alone, someone's bound to die. And the names... somewhat. I know the first six, plus am speculating the others. Including a parody set of "E-Zi-On, the adult Diaper" where Zexy has to be spokesperson. -snortlaughsnort-  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Aww, poor thing, you're just small! That's okay, though, don't be upset! So I'll be looking for a lost, n00bish, under-100-lb Demyx who's very confused and asking for directions to the fun stuff? Ohkai! -giggle- It's my second time going to A-kon, don't worry, you'll find your way around in... like... 4 hours, if you don't get lost like I did!  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Yay! Am glad you heart, it's fun knowing that! And tha beach was great! I love the water...  
..._AnimeDragonofFire_: You're so lucky living so close. We drove most of the day to get down to Corpus Christi, and stopped at a Padre Island souvenir shop on the way back, and went to Austin and San Antonio (were at the Alamo yesterday after lunch and it rained on us). And the movie, that's what _Mentaru_ told me, cuz she's an avid fan, but it'll be, like, half an hour. -snork- Who knows, the dude's a fruit anyway! Stupid Hair.  
..._SeventhSenses_: Yay! Wuvvles! I like Zexy being upset, it's fun to write.  
..._Riceball the Second_: More like 4 now, or less... -snork- Good luck on leaving middle school, High School is so much better! Hehe... Demyx or Sugar... Demyx or Sugar... Zexy's going to ponder on that.  
..._AllieReade_: Don't worry, I don't want a depressing ending. So whether it's sad or happy, I'm hoping people will only cry that it's over! All questions will be answered by the end of the fic, promise! -takes luck and huggles it- Thankies!  
..._Ivan's Kitsune_: Sugar Comas are absolutely great! -giggle- "Curses, foiled again! I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even think about pressing charges."  
..._darkchild_: -giggle- am sensing some sort of repetitiveness... lolz.  
..._Dearie_: Had loads, thankie! ...I want sugar.  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Don't worry about it! Am just glad I'm getting reviews at all! -giggle- Hope you got your project in on time!  
..._Ranchdressing_: Hmm... it's so hard to decide! But I think maybe pouting, cuz he'll have his bottom lip sticking out all cute-like and he'd avoid eye-contact more than usual and he'd need to be huggled more. Squee!  
..._Overlord Crys_: Yay for giggly happy! I'm glad! What lucky pancakes!  
..._shrouded-obsession_: Yay! Am glad juu likey. Squee!

**All of my reviewers get heart-shaped waffles!**

**And here!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xx.**  
_I Change My Skin from Time To Time_

**Wednesday.**

_Fountain, suitcases, fresh laundry, heated plastic._

"That was _so awesome_!" Demyx squealed happily. The concert had been a great success, phone numbers traded, kisses made, pictures taken--Demyx was gloating on how he caught a rare, but very happy look on Zexion's face in one--then they had done just about everything in Traverse worth doing. After the concert, Demyx was feeling much better, happier and so very alive, and insisted that they do what he couldn't do that morning.

They visited all the grand waterfalls of Rising Falls Grand Hotel, gone swimming at two in the morning with the band--Zexy sat in a chair while Demyx, Hayner, and Rikku tried to drown each other for their own amusement--then they had gone out for lunch, gone to a themepark, went sight-seeing around the city, and used up around five disposable cameras.

By the time they all returned to the hotel, they realized they had to get back. They weren't supposed to spend Wednesday havng fun, but Demyx wanted a mini-vacation, and the others didn't mind the break. Zexion's only complaint was that he didn't feel like hyping himself on caffeine and sugar for the drive back.

"But admit it, Zexy, you _liiiiiked_ it," Demyx said, poking his cheek.

Zexion glared and pointed forward. "Demyx, go back near the fountain, and stand still!" Once the musician did as told, Zexion clicked the button and then held up the camera. "Okay, this one's now officially out of film."

Demyx grinned. "Great... six spent cameras." Bouncing back over, he hooked his arm with Zexion's and began to cheerfully tug the smaller one along. "Okay, let's head back. I think they packed the car by now."

The car was full, three of the bandmates looking either bored (Riku), tired (Hayner), or completely apathetic (Tidus, oddly), when the couple arrived. They climbed in, and after a few seconds of arguing as they decided on what to listen to, they settled for Lucky Strike's new song, and Zexion took off. Thankfully, the ride back had less disaster; nobody crashed, nobody was ill, and nobody wanted to stop at a gas station for extra sugar. They returned to Twilight Town shortly after eleven that night.

Zexion hadn't realized that it had been so late. It was rather dark, and even as they found themselves waking up some parents to let their children in the house, and getting bitched at by Cid for making lots of noise while unpacking the equipment, Zexion was sure he was wired. Completely wired. Cid had gone back to bed, and Demyx was busy trying not to fall asleep in the shower, and Zexion was staring at a wall...

_Ocean, shampoo..._

"Cuddle bunny?"

Zexion blinked but continued to stare at the wall. Demyx had walked out of his bathroom and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zexion jumped and looked at him. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"You look really tired," Demyx commented. "And I'm sleepy too..." He grinned slightly, wrapping an arm around Zexion's waist. Lifting him a few inches, he hobbled past the dropped crutches and moved him to the bed. "Okay, sleepy-bye time!" he said happy, then jumped to crash next to the smaller one.

"Not tired," Zexion said, staring at the ceiling.

Demyx shook his head. "Nuh-uh... you sleep, Zexy. You look really sleepy..."

"But I'm not," Zexion muttered. He didn't think he was, didn't feel like crashing at all. Yet even when Demyx pulled him close and snuggled against him, he thought he would stare at the dark ceiling forever.

_'...Forever would take a very long time...'_

**Thursday.**

_Morning breath..._

He wasn't even sure when he had closed his eyes, but when he blinked them open, he found Demyx still curled up next to him, breathing softly against his neck. Demyx lay on his side, one hand holding onto his on his, their feet entwined under the blankets. This look at the musician seemed very different when compared to his perky, energetic side of consciousness. He slept soundly, silent except for the soft breath that escaped his lips.

Zexion couldn't help but smile slightly. Demyx was just so sweet, so pure. He was just a sweet, innocent person in general, and it made Zexion smile to know there was such a genuine soul in the universe.

Then Demyx shifted slightly and Zexion turned his head away quickly. The blond merely worked himself closer, his face right next to Zexion's, and let out a soft murmur. Something about ducks...

Zexion blinked and looked at him, but Demyx was dead to the world. After separating their hands, he rolled over with the hopes of getting more sleep. He lay quietly for a few minutes, ignoring the bed squeaking as Demyx wriggled about, looking for another comfortable spot on the bed. It only took a few more seconds before the moving stopped as Demyx paused, lifting his head up from his pillow. Somehow, he had managed to tangle himself in the blanket, and pin Zexion's legs under his, though he looked confused and dazed as he blinked around.

"Who took the ducks?" the musician questioned in the midst of a yawn.

"Ducks?" Zexion turned to look at him. "What ducks?" It took him a second to realize that Demyx must've been dreaming, and he reached a hand up, smoothing back the soft blond locks. "Dem, you were dreaming."

"Dream...ing?" Demyx murmured. He dropped his head back down and rubbed his nose with his hand. "Eh... 'm awake now... Zexy, what time is it?"

Time? Zexion shrugged slightly. "Do you have a clock in here?"

The blond giggled tiredly, groggily moving to lean over Zexion. His hand lazily shoved a few random items from the bedside table onto the floor, and he blinked. "Uh... eew, it's not even six yet!" he whined.

Zexion blinked. "Seriously?" He hadn't seen the likes of five in the morning for years. He was often out cold by the time three rolled around, and usually up for school.

Oh shit, school!

He bolted up quickly. "Crap, I've got a class, don't I?" he asked, looking at Demyx.

Demyx yawned and sat up. "Zexy... it's five thirty-two... even if you had class, the school's not even open..." Lifting an arm, he gripped Zexion's shoulder and pulled him down to lay on the pillows. "Just relax, sleep... Larxy makes lotsa noise when she's up in the morning... you'll bum a ride with her, kay?"

Zexion shook his head and looked up. "What day is today?" he asked.

"I dunno... Monday?" Demyx guessed, then yawned loudly. "No... concert was Tuesday, then... uh..."

"Thursday." Zexion sighed, and shifted. "I guess I've got five more hours."

It was settled. Zexion was now being held closely again, and he and Demyx were going to sleep for five more hours, before Zexion went back to his classes. He knew he'd have around a week and a half of work to make up, and figured he might as well relax while he could. And Demyx still looked a bit tired.

Twenty minutes of silence passed between the two. "Zexy?" Demyx whispered.

"You're not sleeping," Zexion said calmly.

"Neither are you..."

Zexion turned around to look at Demyx, and he blinked dully. "Not tired anymore," he muttered.

"Me neither." Demyx grimaced for a moment, then blinked and looked up. "Hey... it's still dark outside. Wanna go have some mellies and watch the sun rise?"

"Mellies?" Zexion inquired as he pushed away the blanket. Demyx had only nodded in response, as if that odd word, if it even was a word, explained everything. He didn't understand this at all. "What the hell are mellies?"

Demyx didn't answer, merely grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bed. Picking up one of the two crutches from the floor, he leaned on it, looking up. The blond seemed almost unnaturally hyperactive this early, despite the fact that he had been wanting to sleep mere minutes earlier, and Zexion sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled along. They were in the kitchen moments later, and Demyx headed to the pantry, reaching for a box on the top shelf. He soon grinned, cheeks pinkening as he held the box behind his back and returned to face Zexion.

"What's that?" asked Zexion, pointing tiredly.

Demyx's grin grew. "Wanna know my comfort food?" he said in response.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. Comfort food often implied the need of a specific treat to heal any emotional issue. And from what he had seen, Demyx really didn't have any emotional issues. Or at least, they didn't seem like real issues. "What would _you_ need comfort food for?" he questioned.

Demyx's smile turned sheepish as he looked up. "Well... Larxene used to pick on me and steal my toys, and, well... when Momma died, I basically _lived_ off the stuff." He only left a second for Zexion to frown before he grinned. "But look!" At that, he presented a box, and Zexion blinked as he found himself facing a red box decorated childishly. A toucan floated above a bowl of cereal with many rainbow-colored pieces, and the bottom of the box proclaimed one joyous, bubbly word: _marshmallows_.

That was when it clicked. Zexion was assuming probably a childhood incident on pronouncing the word 'marshmallows' incorrectly forever dubbed them 'mellies' in Demyx's mind. It actually brought partially-unhappy memories to Zexion, and the many times Saix called him a baby because he called them 'mosh-meddows' until he turned nine.

It wasn't his fault he had been secretly developing a speech impediment...

"You like sugar, don't you, Zexy?" Demyx asked. "I mean... Axel said you were impartial to the stuff, and you really like chocolate."

Zexion's eyes narrowed slightly. "How come you asked Axel about me so much?" he inquired.

Demyx looked up innocently, passing by Zexion as he murmured, "Because he's one of the few exes I talk to."

That definitely grabbed Zexion's attention and he hurried after Demyx, as fast his leg one crutch would allow him, until he finally managed to step in the way. "What do you mean by that? Did you go out with Axel?" he asked quickly.

Demyx's eyes widened and he hushed Zexion in a dramatic fashion. "Ssh, Zexy... Dad doesn't know about that!" he murmured. He quickly headed to the front door, holding it open for his broken boyfriend before he plopped onto the soft chair on the front patio. Zexion slowly sat next to him, giving him a look which read 'Explain or Perish'. Once Demyx had situated himself, by beginning to open the box, he launched into his answer.

"I was seventeen, and had a really bad break-up with my girlfriend, and I met Axel--he was Larxene's ex, and I thought he was interesting--and he said he'd take me out to feel better. Then we got to hanging out, then for my eighteenth birthday, we did the thing and then it kinda flopped. I dunno... it just did." He shrugged slightly and leaned back, plopping a marshmallow into his mouth. "But we broke up a few weeks later on the 'No hard feelings' policy. Plus, he took my virginity, so he'd better still be my friend--" He stopped and looked over to Zexion. "So... that's it."

"You had sex with Axel?" Zexion was still stuck on that bit of information.

Demyx nodded slightly. "Yeah...?"

"You... had sex with _Axel_?" Zexion murmured softly. "With... fire-obsessed, red-haired Axel? That I know?"

Demyx nodded brightly. "The very same!" he replied. "It really wasn't much of a relationship, though. Like... kisses, but he wouldn't hold my hand, and he never stayed over."

Zexion blinked, still staring. "You... had sex--"

"Yes, jeez!" Demyx replied, holding up a handful of marshmallows. "I had sex with Axel. And now I'm here, eating cereal and mellies with you. It just happened."

Zexion took a marshmallow and glared at it. "Is he the reason you claw?" he questioned slowly.

"Claw?" Demyx looked up for a moment, and Zexion rubbed at his side gently. The blond soon grinned and shook his head. "Nuh-uh! That's just what I do! I don't mean to draw blood, _really_, but... well, Larxy said it's better for gripping."

Okay, now this was getting weird. He was talking to his boyfriend about old partners and tips from his _sister_? He stared for a moment, and Demyx looked at him oddly, a nervous look forming on his face.

"Oh, no... Larxene busted in on Axel and kicked his ass," Demyx said. "Since _he_ broke up with _her_. And she was angry, thinking he was taunting her when he decided to go out with me. She could've been the reason we broke up, I dunno." He continued rambling on his own, but Zexion found himself hanging onto every word of this. He was oddly interested in Demyx's previous sex-life, however odd it was to think about. "But well, Larxene thought he was using her only for sex and he said he caught her cheating and then they were both kinda unhappy for a while.

"I dunno what happened again, but they started hanging out and now they just argue. Like, worse than I argue with her, and _we're_ actually related." Demyx shrugged and leaned back, attacking the marshmallows with vigor. "Sometimes, I think Axel's the sibling we gave up for adoption at birth."

Zexion merely blinked, then yawned slightly and leaned against Demyx, sticking a hand into the cereal box. "Demyx... you're so weird," he muttered, then shoved the handful into his mouth.

"But that's why you like me, right?" Demyx giggled at him. Zexion snuggled closer in response and proceeded to steal the box from his blond boyfriend, who squeaked and tried to snatch it back. "Zexy... mah mellies!"

"My mosh-meddows," Zexion muttered childishly, and shoved another handful in his mouth.

**.vi. . . . . .ix.**

**Wednesday.**

_Ocean, liquor, salt, smoke, and loads of sugar._

He and Demyx had been going out for four months. Four months had landed Demyx in his pants, in his heart, and now... semi-living in his new apartment. Zexion refused to stay with the Highwinds any longer, once Cid walked in on the couple in a compromising position, then insisted that they quickly finish up and discuss the rules of intercourse in his household. Zexion _never_ wanted to hear Cid say anything about homosexual relationships ever again, and got a job at a bookstore and an apartment down the street from the school, and government assistance to help with the bills until he could claim half the inheritance, within two and a half months.

That was what landed Demyx there. Though his mail was still delivered at home, he was found at Zexion's apartment more often, even though it had only been in Zexion's possession for a week and nothing lay in the fridge. Every night, he lay curled next to Zexion, hogging the covers or squishing one of Zexion's limbs, yet the smaller one didn't seem to mind. Demyx would leave to pursue his music career, now getting actual studio time, and Zexion would continue his schooling to achieve that science major he was aiming for.

Then Demyx insisted they have a party. A housewarming party, with a lovely group of guests and a little bit of liquor and then sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. And grease. Zexion called him crazy and stomped out, but within three hours, Axel and Roxas were the only two who could be reached--Larxene was probably out with the bartender, after that horribly dramatic break-up with Marluxia, who she claimed was gay (Zexion was suspecting a trend) and Vexen was visiting his father Hojo in Nibelheim, Russia, and Hayner and Tidus were having a drinking party, and Riku was on some odd sort of punishment for skipping school, still (even though it had been three months).

Such an odd party. Axel had chosen the liquor of choice, calm champagne, and his boyfriend brought a bucket of french fries.

"Now, we're not drinking much," Zexion established calmly. "We are _not_ repeating what happened at your cousin's, Axel."

Demyx grinned and nodded in reply as he tightened his grip around Zexion's waist. He nuzzled his boyfriend's back gently and made a slight giggle. "Zexy can't hold his liquor--"

"I can so!" Zexion argued, though it was a failed attempt. He knew he couldn't; he was small and had a low tolerance for alcohol. Demyx would make sure he stayed in moderation, though--the blond's father sometimes got out of control so he knew when it was nearing too many. Zexion was still prideful and he wanted to declare that this wouldn't bother him.

Axel grinned and poured a small glass. "Most of this is for me, anyhoo," he explained. "Roxie can drive--"

Roxas elbowed him in the gut, murmuring, "Not in public!"

Axel grinned, rubbed his side, and continued. "So he'll take over... anyway, if we all get drunk, we can always crash here, right?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I don't have much furniture," he said.

His apartment was virtually empty. A small couch--he planned on replacing it soon--lay against one wall, aimed at a small television. There was a small bookshelf on the side wall near the window, packed with novels and textbooks, with a small blue boombox, a spare from Demyx's room (he had over three just lying around) resting on top. His dining table had two unmatched chairs. His bedroom had a bed, a small bedside table, and another small bookshelf, this one also packed. He had nothing else except for the cluttered items; boxes and suitcases held everything else needed.

Not much was a large overstatement.

Axel grinned and took a sip, then held up a fry. Roxas bit it from his hand and smirked in triumpth as he chewed, but his victory was ephemeral as Axel tried to steal his fry back through a game of tongue-wrestling. They'd be at that a while.

"Zexy..." Demyx murmured, lifting his head for a moment.

"What is it, Demyx?" he asked, unwrapping a chocolate bar.

Demyx gave it an odd look, but soon blinked and looked up. He placed a hand on Zexion's leg and lifted it, forcing the smaller one to spin around as his foot was lifted over Demyx's head and dropped to the other side. He blinked dully.

"If you wanted me to face you, I could have gotten up..." he muttered dully.

Demyx smiled at him. "I made it easier for you. But... Zexy, I was wondering. With the summer break and everything... wanna go on vacation with me?"

Zexion quirked an eyebrow. "Vacation?" he inquired. "Where? And when? I have science camp for nine weeks--"

"Nine _weeks_, Zexy?" Demyx whined. "But that's so _loooong_..." He sighed. "Well... it's a day after you finish your exams, actually. To these really cool islands... wanna come with me?"

"Islands...?" Zexion asked. "As in oceans, beaches, and sunstroke?"

"Sunst--no, Zexy!" The blond threw his hands in the air as he grinned brightly at the ceiling. "The _Destiny _Islands! As in fun in the sun, building sandcastles and collecting seashells and splashing in the waves!" He looked down with a grin.

The college student gave it a moment of consideration, then looked up with a bored expression. "You're so poetic, Demyx."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Zexy, don't be sarcastic! I'm serious, here! I wanna go, and Dad says he'll pay for you if I wash his car for a week!"

"And you're seriously going to wash his car for an entire week?" Zexion asked, quirking an eyebrow.

His boyfriend nodded quickly, and Zexion was sure there was no way he could get out of this. A trip to the ocean, back to the beach, the islands... He sighed softly, knowing he couldn't run forever. With Saix actually calling him every once in a while now, and his sessions with Aerith reinstated for every two weeks, he figured there would be no running, ever again.

With a sigh, he looked at Demyx and nodded. "Okay, I'll go. On one condition--you hold my hand during lift-off."

"Deal!" Demyx agreed happily, planting a soft kiss on Zexion's lips.

Both boys moved in to deepen the kiss, but gasped loudly as they heard a crash. Roxas lay flat on the floor, staring as Axel smiled maniacally, his hair in an odd mess around his head. "Teach _you_ to steal my fries!" he said, then moved back and chewed in joy.

Demyx laughed and Zexion rolled his eyes. How typical. But he liked it this way.

**.xx. end .xx.**

Yes, that weird "spaced" ellipse was a time lapse. It was just better than writing "time passes here" or something.

H'okai, so I made a keyblade out of Knex. It doesn't look much like the kingdom key except that it's got a handle and something oddly key-like sticking out of the side. But I'm good. I'll fix it by A-kon, then I'll work on the Sitar. -giggle- I still gotta sew.

I love you guys. You all just listen to me ramble.

And I have a VERY SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME ULTRA SPECIAL SEXY THANK YOU to go to my dear sweet Axel, my Little Envy, aka _Eyes-of-Crimson_ who has been a VERY delightful muse and beta'er. She helped me figure out how this will end, and I must say, it shall be _dramatic_ to the Max300. Thank you, sweetie, Senpai loves you!

Love!

**Quote!**  
"Screw the rules, I have green hair! ...Huh? Well, that was just weird. I should probably cut down on the drugs."  
-Seto Kaiba, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	21. never need to make up my mind

So you guys, here's my posting schedule for the rest of **Whispered Melody**! (cuz I got one!)  
Ch.22--_Tues, 5.8_  
Ch.23--_Fri, 5.11_  
Ch.24--_Mon, 5.14_  
Ch.25--_Wed, 5.16_  
Ch.26--_Fri, 5.18_  
Graduation--Sat, 5.19! (w00t!)

Just so you guys are prepared, now you know the order of the end. Yay!

**Now... Love Love Love you guys!** (It's great having more than 2 pages of reviews!)  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Yaaay, thankies! I wuvvles Axel and Roxas, they're too cute! Zexy has the jealous-boyfriend complex, I think.  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Teehee, I feel kinda bad for them for that. It seems like Cid's really bothered about that. (bonus fic I'm writing is that said talk, and Cid's a flustered ball of "shh, let me drink--I mean, think!") It's very entertaining.  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: You make me very happy! I love feeling loved, it makes me feel so... loved? I can just see Axel and Demyx together, and it's always one of those old romances (unless in _**Axel, Bookstores, Clubs, Demyx**_, where it's...erm...hmm...) ...I blame my sudden cold for my lack of true coherency.  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: That'll be amusing! I might end up using my keyblade of KNEX (if I can make it sturdier, cuz the sticks keep bending) and so you'd probably have to approach. But I'll be sure to ask every Demyx I run into who's small, lost, and n00bish. I might be the odd Sora with a brown-haired male Demyx (cuz I don't know if he'll color it...) XD Another Vic fangirl... I'm surrounded by them! Waaah! Wendy Powell gets no love...  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Bartender from Chapter 6! It's Xaldin. -giggle- cuz that's a cute pairing, too! And, well, lots of camps run through the summer, and Zexion's a geek. And yeah... I think Cid's just hard to live with... which is very sad...  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you! Love the exclaimation points! They're so...! So...! YAY! -explodes-  
..._SeventhSenses_: Yay! So simple, yet it makes me very very very VERY happy! I try (not always as hard as I should, but I try), and this makes me very happy!  
..._Dearie_: W00t, yay for giggles! I came up with that while _JereduLevenin_ and I were working on our collaboration project, "Rebirth", and was thinking "Demyx needs to do something overly cute" and that came to mind. Am glad it made you laugh! Laughter is great!  
..._Mina The Forgotten Memory_: Aww, I'm sorry! Can't believe you counted the paragraphs... well, I think that was because I was trying to emphaize how short Zexion is--I mean, his room? I mean... I don't know what I mean! -giggle- Thanks for pointing that out. I'll avoid doing that in the future, lol. Yay for constructive criticism!  
..._Ishihara Kiyoshi_: Ah, school, don't it suck? I wish you the best of luck in getting out of that soon. -snork- Yay! Cid just amuses me to no extent (but I think it's cuz I don't live with him, teehee) I was actually considering having Axel and Roxas start something and Zexion beat them with a broom, saying, "Not in the new apartment, this is carpet!" but then went against that... Zexion would probably break the broom over one of their heads... Axel's a bad person, beware!  
..._Frozenwithoutfear_: COOKIES! I'm SO THERE! -really loves cookies- If they're Oatmeal Raisin, I'll be in Heaven! Poor thing, I'm sorry I can't marry you, but, um... -gives a life-sized chocolate Zexion- Yay for sugar!  
..._Riceball the Second_: I'm not a huge fan of marshmellows unless they're from cereal boxes, cuz I like the crunchy ones. They are fun to poke, though! And for the record, Marshmellows and Froot Loops in one bowl of cereal is a very bad thing...  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Ooooh, Hunny and Mori! My brain left me (see, I've only read OHSHC mangas vol. 1-2, and the charries kinda escape me name-wise, except for Kaoru and Hikaru, go figure). How kawaii! And Mello has no W! -giggle- Cuz it's not in his personality (lolz). Teehee, yush! Good for Grip, bad Larxene!  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Yay, I've converted another to the cause! It's such a cute pairing, we need more fans! Chibis are so cute! I drew a picture once of a chibi Zexy standing on his book giving DemDem a kiss on the cheek and its bad attempt at chibi art made me laugh at it.  
..._Overlord Crys_: Yay for the AkuDemy fangirl! I think there's one in everyone... I'm actually rather stunned I wrote one. Teehee. One thing that's better than reading nice fanfiction with cheerios is reading nice fanfiction with a hot guy while eating sugar. Straight out sugar. Cheerios needs more sugar... and hot guys.  
..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: No no, not the end! See? Posting schedule, won't be done until I finish that! Dun worry. I'm having too much fun with this! -giggle-  
..._Silva-trees_: I can too! And it seems to work, but... okay, so AkuZeku would be Raito and L. How disturbing... Dun die! Am glad you're enjoying this, but we need you to live! -snork- Yay, I'm glad it made you happy! I had fun writing it!  
..._Artistic.Tsuna_: Yay for weird noises! Am glad you're hooked! It's my longest fic, and it shall be done unless I r ded or something. Stay hooked, support the Zemyx cause! Hope you weren't completely dead for school... I've done that so many times I'm usually dead when I get more sleep!  
..._Launch shinra_: It would be bitchin', I'd so buy the CD in a heartbeat. Kinda with Paine and Squall were in a band now... but the Seifer controversy might cause some problems... And yes, you may have Larxene, Demyx would be happy.  
..._Ranchdressing_: I have no idea what mah Sitar will look like (I'm wondering if I'll even have enough, cuz I'm using so many sticks on the keyblade alone to make sure it doesn't break!).  
..._darkchild_: Aww, that's just so cute! -gives more waffles- Yay for waffles!  
..._Lunaa_: Yeah... he had more typical problems. Zexy was one of those special psycho cases. It's the AkuDemy fangirl, I swear! Teehee, I think everyone wants to see Demyx on the beach... am glad you likey! Yay!

**Okay! It just keeps getting longer... not that I'm complaining...**  
I won't be doing this for every fic I write, it takes so much time! So I think you'll all have to settle for me sending random messages via "reply" link, once this fic's over... I'll be consistent for another five chappies.

**Until then... here!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxi.**  
_Never Need to Make Up My Mind_

**Saturday.**

_Ocean, water, people... fabric, plastic... lots of people..._

Four months had taught Zexion a lot about the perky blond seated next to him. He learned that Demyx hated locked doors--besides the front door, he had to leave other doors open or unlocked, whether it worked for or against him. He discovered that Demyx loved sweets--actually food, in general--and always had to buy something sugary; that was rubbing off on Zexion the most, each time Demyx shoved a candy bar into his hands.

He learned about Demyx's odd arguments with Larxene; they weren't very friendly, especially when someone was missing something or someone's clothes were lost in a machine, or someone finished off the cereal--Demyx always lost those arguments--but afterward, they'd bargain, and an exchange of money or someone calling for Cid usually ended those.

He knew that Demyx liked to sing everywhere. The songs were often spontaneous, depending on whatever Demyx's brain chose to focus on, and he'd begin to sing, whatever he could think of. He dragged Zexion out into the rain and he'd sing whatever he felt like. And sometimes, when they were alone, Demyx would whisper songs into Zexion's ear. Shared songs between lovers. Or something like that.

Demyx loved hugs, cuddling, and clinging--if Zexion wasn't nearby, or outright refused, Demyx would be spotted attaching himself to a pillow or one of Larxene's stuffed animals (oddly enough, _Xena, Warrior Bitch_ had a collection of bunnies and kittens and penguins). Demyx loved people, loved keeping them near. And he told Zexion to get used to it, then picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Zexion just wasn't much of a people person. Never had been, and he doubted Demyx was going to rub off on him that much. He didn't like places with too many people; it wasn't claustrophobia, he just didn't like the overwhelming amount of scents of many people forced in one place. Especially an enclosed area. Like an airplane.

"We're gonna do to the _beeeach_," Demyx's voice sang out childishly. "And we'll play in the _saaand_ and build sand castles and collect shells and play in the _waaaves_. Doesn't that sound so _fun_?"

Zexion would've responded to the commentt if he hadn't felt so uncomfortable. He was very bothered. The amount of people all locked tightly in this small, confined craft... sitting with so many, in addition to the food and different items... for seven hours... definitely made him squirmish. And once his motion sickness kicked in, he was sure this wouldn't be fun at all. He sat calmly, as calmly as possible, hands clinging tightly to the edges of the armrests as he stared at the seat in front of him.

Demyx shifted. "Zexy?" he called.

Zexion blinked, hands clenching. He merely grunted in response.

The blond waited for a moment of silence, adjusted to Zexion's dramatic pauses, but when the smaller one didn't even utter a one-word response, he frowned slightly. "What's up, Zexy?" he asked. "You look kinda... pale... and really tense. You okay?"

Barely able to manage a nod, Zexion gulped. "Demyx... this is probably a bad time to tell you..." His eyes turned down and his fingernails dug into the armrests. "I'm a tad unnerved by the idea of flying."

Demyx leaned over and looked at him. "Y'mean... you're scared?" he interpreted.

Zexion's pride screamed 'No', but his conscience was noding and crying 'Yes'. Zexion sighed and avoided a direct answer. "I... I've had a... negative experience with flying in the past," he replied.

"So you don't like it?" Demyx asked. "Aww... I'm sorry!" He made an odd whine, then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zexion, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I forced you onto this! Will you be okay? Do you hyperventilate, get sick, completely freak out, what?!"

Zexion blinked. "Demyx... let go," he demanded sharply. "I'll be fine." Demyx slowly let go, sinking into his chair, and Zexion felt bad for even mentioning it. He soon sighed, stretching a hand out. "Okay, hold my hand."

Demyx grinned and gripped Zexion's hand happily. He soon grinned and leaned over Zexion, pointing at the window. "Looky, Zex... we're gonna pull out soon. See that guy right there, with the bright orange sticks?" Zexion had to use most of his willpower to turn his head towards the window. Demyx, oblivious to his discomfort, grinned slightly. "It's fun watching them... they gotta run so they don't get completely run down by the planes."

A woman's voice soon echoed throughout the plane via speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be departing soon." Shortly after she finished speaking, a man's voice began, but Zexion wasn't listening further. His grip tightened on Demyx's arm and he slowly moved closer to Demyx.

The musician looked down. "Zexy, are you okay?" he asked. "Jittery?"

Zexion shook his head. "Don't wanna fly!" he muttered.

"B-but... I think it's too late to get off..." Demyx said softly. He glanced up, and the plane shifted. Zexion's second hand joined his first as he clung tighter to Demyx, and Demyx sighed softly. "It'll be okay... it's fun. Free as a bird, and the plane's fine... you'll be just fine, okay?"

Zexion nodded feebly, unbelieving, but his hands relaxed a little. They tightened once more as the plane gathered speed, and Demyx hugged him, grinning like he would in a candy store as they began to leave the ground.

"Look, Zexy, see? Not scary at all!"

He almost fainted right there.

Ten minutes passed before Zexion felt even the least bit comfortable with letting go of Demyx's hand, but his insides were reeling. He tried to focus on staring out of the window, on Demyx's sporadic staring at what the buttons above them did, on the movie... but he didn't think any of it truly helped. Within seconds, he was nudging Demyx and telling him to get a plastic bag.

Within five minutes, he had filled two.

"Jeez, Zexy..." Demyx said with a sigh, rubbing his back gently. "I don't see how you can puke so much, with the little bit of food you eat..."

Zexion felt somewhat relieved, if not a tad bulimic. He merely sipped water, curled up under a blanket as Demyx wrapped his arm around him. "I prefer not to ask," he replied. "Sorry... I have a rather weak stomach." These were the times he wished he could just bury himself in a pit on the earth... which was so far away... his eyes turned towards the window and he sighed. "I dislike flying."

"Aww..."

"Dislike this entire school break. I have a purpose when I'm learning. But on breaks... what am I to do with myself, Demyx?"

His boyfriend stared at him for a moment, then felt his forehead. "Zexy... you don't get out much. Didn't Axel teach you _anything_?" He frowned for a second when Zexion merely blinked. "Have fun for a change! We're going to have _fun_, and you're going to like it."

Zexion sighed. "I have fun when I'm at school--"

"But that's _lame._ We're gonna have the cool fun where you get out and do exciting things! One-Winged Angel's going to be having a concert, and you can watch Sephiroth and Kadaj pull off some wicked guitar chords!"

Demyx was brimming with excitement, and Zexion could only sigh. He drank a bit more water, but sighed after a few seconds.

"Zexy, you still look kinda pale," Demyx commented after half an hour.

Zexion sighed. "I apologize. I'm often pale," he replied, flipping open his book. He attempted reading, pulling out one of the four novels he brought and flipping it open, but he dropped it soon after when he felt an odd rising inside him. Setting it back in his bag, he crossed his arms and pouted. "This is horrid... I absolutely despise plane rides."

"I'm sorry..." Demyx looked down for a moment, as if thinking for a little, then stopped and unclipped his seatbelt. "Stay here, okay? I'm gonna go get you some more water."

Though Zexion was sure Demyx could've called for one of the stewardesses, he didn't bother speak on it, and merely stared out of the window. Five minutes passed before Demyx finally returned with a bottle of water. He handed it to Zexion.

"There!"

"What took so long?" he asked.

Demyx grinned sheepishly. "Sorry... kinda couldn't find them," he said calmly. "But drink up."

Sighing, Zexion unscrewed the lid and sipped the water. It was somewhat on the chalky side, as if it had been warm... or old. Who knew. It wasn't a brand of purified water he had tasted before, so he dismissed it on the company. Once finished, he looked up to see Demyx smiling at him.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Somewhat..." Zexion stared for a moment, then glanced away.

Demyx pulled him close and hugged him. "Okay... good, get better faster! Because we're gonna have fun, and you gotta be happy for that!"

"Happy..."

Zexion wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt oddly tired. With a soft yawn, he curled up close to Demyx, and within seconds, he was asleep.

His dream was a rather strange one. He was little, playing on the beach, and he reached for a shell. But before he could grab it, Demyx called for him. Looking up, he saw Demyx playing his sitar and his 'infamous love song', as the girls called it, on the waves. Zexion turned behind him to see Naminé smiling and waving him off, so he turned and dove into the water. Once again nineteen years of age, he continued to move about, until he realized he couldn't swim.

Demyx's hands were soon shifting him, and he blinked open his eyes to find himself leaning on Demyx, the older one trying to fasten his seatbelt. He murmured something, not even sure he was speaking intelligibly, and soon yawned.

A black blanket came over his head, and he was soon struggling through a pile of black toys, trying to fight his way to the surface. Demyx was singing, voice muddled, and his face came into view for a brief second, smiling and speaking slowly, before he vanished into waves. And soon, Zexion was floating, arms unable to be moved as he drifted tiredly about. Drifting... drifting...

Actually, it felt rather nice. Then... that sharp pain to the side of his head, and he murmured a cry of pain...

Things slowly faded into view. He wasn't drifting anymore, but rather, stationary, on something soft.

_Ocean..._

"I didn't think I put _that much_ in his water!" Demyx's voice drifted into his ears.

He could feel Demyx holding onto him tightly, a dull throbbing on the left side of his head. Demyx kissed him gently, then sighed and held tighter.

"It was an _accident_, Axel!" the blond continued.

Axel made a laughing noise in response. "Why'd you drug him to begin with? He's gonna be completely pissed when he gets up..."

"He didn't feel good... and I wanted to help him sleep! I didn't think he'd sleep so long, though..."

"Well, you _did_ put more than the normal dosage..."

"Only half a dosage more! To make sure it worked... and all by accident!" Demyx's soft whimper was soon drowned out by a groan, Zexion's way of announcing to the world that he was awake and unhappy. "Zexy...? You fully awake yet?" Demyx asked quickly.

Zexion barely blinked open his eyes, staring tiredly upward at Demyx. "Wuh 'appun'd?" he murmured tiredly. "Why's... so brigh'..."

Demyx stared up in shock, and Axel laughed again. "Demyx put sleep-aids in your water."

"Di'... wuh?" he murmured. He knew this was barely considered intelligent speech, but he didn't care. Too groggy. Their words weren't connecting well to his ears, and even as he heard them, he didn't understand. Demyx spoke again, but Zexion couldn't translate it. His eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep once more. Later, he woke in the hotel, and Demyx went on in a dramatic style about how he had been forced to carry Zexion and both of their bags to the car, but he was happy when Tidus's friend's yacht came to drive them over to their islands.

"We're on islands?" Zexion inquired.

Demyx nodded and grinned brightly. "Oh, _yes_, and they're so very _lovely_!" he answered, jumping over to the bed. Cheerfully, he hopped to sit next to Zexion, grinning. "Wakka's so great. He works at the hotel, so we get free room service. Isn't that great?"

Zexion tiredly rubbed his eyes. "We're at the hotel?"

Comprehension skills were at an all-time low. He was sure he remembered more like this on the day he became a murderer. He yawned, and was starting to wish that Demyx had just left him to suffer those six extra hours on the plane. Just how long had he been asleep, anyway?

"DemDem?" he called softly.

Demyx leaned over and grinned sheepishly. "You look really sleepy still, I'm sorry... wanna go down to dinner or catch some more Zzzz's?"

Still hyper... Zexion sighed, dropping his head on Demyx's shoulder as he yawned. "Your hyperactivity scares me," he murmured.

"But Zexy..."

"I'm used to it."

He wasn't. Not in this shape. Demyx was so uncommonly hyper it wasn't funny. And to an almost-inconherent Zexion, it wasn't very comfortable at all. He sighed as Demyx took his hands and kissed his fingers playfully, trying to wake himself more. He knew Demyx wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon--Jet-lag didn't exist in the boy's vocabulary--so he'd just have to wake himself up more.

They had dinner downstairs with Axel, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka--a tall, tanned male with interesting red hair--at the restaurant in the hotel, and Zexion could barely focus on eating. Demyx would have ended up feeding him again if he hadn't insisted on holding his own silverware. Axel and Roxas chose to explore, and Wakka led Tidus and Demyx on a grand tour about the hotel, to distract the blond long enough for Zexion to catch another nap.

It only lasted around half an hour, as Zexion found himself incapable of sleeping any longer, when Demyx burst in, an unhappy expression on his face. Zexion spun around, and being the nice, caring individual he could be when he felt like, he asked what was wrong.

And Demyx pounced on him, clung, and began to whine. "Tidus and Wakka ditched me!" he whined. "Wakka was called off and Tidus ran away, and then I got lost and I just found my way back!"

Zexion sighed. "It's okay... you're here now." He pet Demyx's hair gently, then kissed his forehead. "Don't worry... we'll hang out, okay?"

"But you're not sleepy?" Demyx asked, lifting his head. Zexion was only vaguely aware that Demyx was now straddling him and keeping him pressed against the pillows, but he seemed completely oblivious to it. "I thought you were still sleepy." His head tilted to the side curiously.

"Can't sleep," Zexion replied.

Demyx blinked, looking at him for a moment. "Hmm... okay, let's go to the beach!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight!" Demyx grinned, standing up. Leaning down, he hooked his arms underneath Zexion's and pulled the smaller one up. "There, upsie-daisy!"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I'm not six, you know..." he said dully.

Demyx grinned. "I know! You're Zexy and you _act_ six... because you're nineteen and you don't get out enough. Axel could only go so far... but me, Zexy"--he picked Zexion up, slinging him over one shoulder easily--"I just can't let you lock me out!"

Zexion sighed. "Put me down... I'll walk, if that's okay with you."

"Nuh-uh!" Demyx whined. "Wanna carry you!" He grinned, pinching one of Zexion's calves. The smaller one kicked at him, and he grinned. "Okay, okay... piggy-back ride, you like those?"

Zexion wanted to say no, but he just couldn't. He preferred piggy-back rides to carrying. His brother used to carry him around all the time, and Zexion would grin and pull his hair. Of course, he didn't plan on pulling Demyx's hair. Demyx helped him to his back, swinging him in circles for a little before walking about happily.

"Yay! Zexy's gonna go catch some waves!" Demyx said cheerfully.

And Zexion blinked. "Who said I was going swimming? It's late!"

By the time they reached the beach, it seemed a bit too late to actually dive in. Plus, Zexion didn't feel like getting his jeans wet. He and Demyx ended up walking barefoot along the shore. Fingers entwined, they strolled together, silence broken only by the sound of the waves and Demyx's humming.

"Demyx..." Zexion whispered.

Demyx looked down calmly. "What is it, Zexy? Sleepy again?"

"No..." He looked down for a moment. "Do you... do you really love me?"

From there, Demyx paused and frowned slightly, moving to stand in front of him. "Why do you ask?" he questioned. "I already told you... love you, love you _lots_. What's wrong?"

His chest felt tight. Constricting, not quite so painful, but it left him breathless. At the peace of the ocean, the reflection of the crescent moon on the sand, Demyx holding onto his hand tightly. He didn't want this to end... he knew it would, it could, but it hurt him. The thought of it ending brought pain...

Zexion stared at the sand. "I... just feel... it's just weird, Demyx. I'm just afraid this time will pass, and you won't be there... but I can't imagine being anywhere without you." His eyes began to prickle, and he shut them tightly, trying to avoid looking at Demyx. "I... just..."

"Zexion, I will _never_ leave you, okay?" Demyx replied.

Zexion was soon moved into that calm, warm embrace, and he found himself bursting into tears as Demyx held him tightly, whispering to him that everything would be okay. And Zexion was starting to believe him.

Maybe Aerith was right. Maybe this was love. Or the sleep-aids had some wicked side effects. Either way, he didn't like these tears.

"Demyx..."

"Love you..." Demyx whispered in his ear.

Zexion sniffled softly, burying his face into Demyx's shoulder as he responded, "Love you, too..."

**.xxi. end .xxi.**

Yay!

Z omk! Tonight is my Senior Prom! I get to wear my pretty pink princess dress (scared yet?) and my date is the guy who took me last year to his. Then we're having a dorky afterparty, watching Asians kill Asians whether using paper or weapons from angry teachers who got stabbed in the leg (Battle Royale and Death Note, anyone?)

The biggest thanks, again, to my dear violin-playing Axel, aka _Eyes-of-Crimson_, cuz I know that without her brainpower on a nine-hour bus ride, I would not know how to finish this story. So yeah, you guys, read her stuff cuz it's cute and I love her and this is one shameless plug!

Then make Mentaru feel loved cuz she's been semi-emotional-meltdown lately and her mommy blames her friend for her physics teacher's problems. Yeah... plus, she likes JO, and is angsty. -giggle- And I luffs her too, she's my Co-Dictator!

**Quote!**  
"Oh, so just because I have a gaydar, you automatically assume I'm gay. Bloody tart."  
-Bakura, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh!)_

_Just so ya know, you guys are totally taking all the best ones! Kinda funny, teehee. I'm converting people to this too..._

**:Darkness Princess.**


	22. kinda seem to get it better

**Great News!**

**One**--I, Senpai, have just been selected as one of two A-Kon 18 Screenplay Contest entry winners. Which means I wrote a skit and I TTLY PWN J00. Aka whoever goes to A-kon or uses Youtube (when we film) can see my Death Note skit about orphans and presents and music.

**Two**--I just love you guys! I am one happy happy person.

**Three**--Prom was great. 3 hours of dancing, some wasting time, pictures, then afterparty was 2 hours of getting lost and trying to find projectors, then watching Old Boy (don't see it ever) and both Death Note movies. Then Spider-Man 3 (I was disappointed) after pancakes.

**Yay, love mah reviewers!**  
..._Silva-trees_: AkuZeku IS weird... I almost wrote it in _Welcome to KHHS_ cuz the RP was leading that way (they're so... friendly, thanks to Larxene stealing their money). Am glad you likey, yayz! Yeah, chalky water ish bad bad thing! And w00t, it's one of mine, too! Bakura's Gaydar must get annoying...  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Zexy's heeeealed! Like a four-month-long Cure Spell. Or something, lol. Yay for the exclaimation points! Yay!  
..._blackkeyblade_: Have as much fun as possible! Prom rocks! Don't do anything spazzy at the after-party!  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Thankies! I had fun writing it. I can always imagine Zexy sticking things in Saix's hair, too, like sand or gum or play-doh...  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Well, could've, but didn't, right? No more death needed, only these really close scenes! And it was just to help Zexy sleep, Demyx wanted to help! Am glad you liked the dreams, they were fun to come up with!  
..._SeventhSenses_: Yay! Am glad you likey, thankies! Remember--don't drug your friends, they drool!  
..._Cerebra Leader Aoki_: Yay! Am gad you like! Really, the six comment was unintentional at the beginning, when Axel first said it, but Demyx, purely meant it. Couldn't figure out how to say Demyx acted nine, cuz nine's higher than six, and Zexy wouldn't be happy, but then I went "meh", shrugged, and giggled at random things. Yay for dorks, DORKS UNITE!  
..._Broken TWiLiGHT Lullaby_: Fresh meat! Yum yum! Am glad you like, thank you for reviewing! I've been trying, I love having reviewers! Well, the eighth is now here!  
..._Ranchdressing_: I did, thanks for the well wishes! Am glad you're still reading (you've reviewed, like, every chappy, haven't you?)  
..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Am glad you're reading! I love having interested people! (This is doing much better than my "let's make all this stuff happen and give all these people problems!" Digimon story...)  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Demyx is ALWAYS hyper. That's just one thing we can never fix (except maybe with those sleep-aids, but I dunno...)  
..._Lunaa_: Happy deaths are good deaths! Am glad juu enjoyed the fluff, I love the shtuff! When it's not killing me with the suffocation of fluff.  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: Yay! Am glad it makes ya happy! Read ShadowAili or Dualism or the writer, or find more for our happy little posse of luffness! Cuz Zemyx needs more love! -giggle- I'm trying to convert Mentaru, but she's strictly XigDem, which is, oddly, cute... So I drew a picture of Zexy and Xiggy fighting over DemDem.  
..._Riceball the Second_: Yeah. It's been four months, and bones usually heal by then... Zexy's small enough to fit that "children's bones heal in 6-8 weeks" sorta thing. -snork- And ja, Larxy's got some sort of soft side, cuz I like her. Sleep more!  
..._Butter fly soup_: You inspired me! This simple review actually inspired an idea for a sequel! O M K! O M K! -giggle- It'll come up somewhere, believe me. They SHOULD get married!  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: I realized I might actually be walking around with a sign that says "looking for these people: -sesshomaruhasafluffytail..." etc. Don't worry, I have a girl who followed him around and spoke rapid-fire for a full minute trying to just ask for a picture. And half my friends are FMA-Addicts, and I think he's too cute, so... yeah. I bet he'll be wondering why KH and DN people are stalking him... Join our posse!  
..._Ovrlord Crys_: I'm considering a sequel, so remember--I'm not dead! Don't have a plot, but humor and pointless smut in the works! I'm glad you're enjoying this, it brightens my day. Yum, hot guys and sugar in cereal... yuuuum... add chocolate and I think we can live in it.  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: Teehee! I like striking chords, I'm so happy! Hope the note was in tune! (Band joke, forgive me). Yeah, love is such a powerful word... it's so much fun to use, too!  
..._Dearie_: Yay! That makes me so happy! I'm loved! I heartz juu sooooo muchoz!  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: So long as you're still not on the island, you're good and alive! And yes, I did say Death Note. Own volumes 2-5, 7-11, and a Death Note (mine's smaller than my Raito's). But I'm so happy! Am glad you like, we need more melty-Zexy. He's getting in touch with his emotions, yay!

_**Oh jeebush...**_ I was like "damn, how many of these have I written? ...SIX?! Out of... hoshiz... waaah, wanna shower..."

Post-poning my showers...

**Tsk! Postpone more! Do it! Read!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxii.**  
_Kinda Seem to Get it Better_

**Sunday.**

_Ocean... sand, waves, sun..._

Wet, cold... soggy clothing, sand attached to skin... Zexion felt like a molding cracker next to a very warm and cuddly piece of cheese. When he began making such horrendous analogies was beyond him, but currently, he couldn't think straight. He felt wet and... soggy, for lack of a better word. Demyx lay right next to him, hugging him and squishing him into the sand. What a warm and huggle-loving piece of cheese...

Look at me, I'm being a sap and calling him cheese.' Zexion sighed, keeping his eyes closed for a moment.

Waves washed onto the shore, washing over their legs before receeding, and Zexion found himself cringing. This was... an odd feeling to wake up to.

And Demyx seemed perfectly oblivious, clinging tightly as he slept.

Zexion sighed and shifted, moving a hand to Demyx's face. He couldn't bring himself to wake the older one... Demyx looked so peaceful. Hugging the daylights out of Zexion, but he looked peaceful. Zexion merely pushed back his hair, then let his hand fall back to the sand beside him. Maybe it wasn't so bad... Demyx clung to him lovingly, and they were on the beach. Demyx was a happy person, and Zexion didn't need to spoil that. Plus, the beach _was_ pretty nice...

Demyx moved with a soft groan and turned his head away. He murmured a bit of gibberish, then lifted his head, eyes closed as he questioned, "Why am I _wet_?"

Now, that was funny. Zexion tried to stifle a laugh and ended up snickering into Demyx's shoulder.

It took a few seconds for Demyx to understand why Zexion was laughing, and when he had, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked. "I'll _show_ you funny!"

And before Zexion could scramble away, Demyx's hands found his most ticklish spots, and Zexion was laughing and squirming as he found himself under Demyx's tickling onslaught. It lasted for a few minutes, until Zexion finally screamed out, "I give!" and Demyx dropped onto the sand next to him.

Zexion huffed. "Demyx... no tickly," he whimpered, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry..."

Demyx wasn't all that sorry, Zexion knew. But he didn't mind. They were both breathing heavily, drenched in ocean water and covered in sand, but they were happy. Zexion liked this feeling, it was so comfortable, relaxing... he could get used to this. Except the sand rubbing against his skin... it bothered him, and he sighed.

He turned to look at his boyfriend. "Demyx, I'm sure you're fully aware that we're covered in sand."

With a nod, Demyx grinned and sat up. "Yeah... it's itchy, isn't it?" Receiving the slightest nod from Zexion, Demyx grinned and sat up, quickly shredding his shirt. "C'mon... ocean's the best way to get rid of it... and your clothes might drag you under."

Zexion sat up quickly. "I'm not swimming!" he said quickly.

"I don't mean _naked_ or anything. Boxers work just fine! I think..." Demyx looked down for a moment, then shrugged. "Maybe jeans?"

"No, Demyx," Zexion said, shaking his head. "Not swimming. At all!"

At least he tried to protest. Demyx ignored him completely and tugged him to his feet, dragging him towards the water. Within seconds, their feet were completely submerged. Zexion immediately clung to Demyx.

"Zexy, calm down!" Demyx urged. "It's just fine. And you're _on_ land, see?"

Zexion shook his head. "No..." He sighed softly, hands grabbing onto Demyx's shoulders tightly. Or as tightly as he could manage. Without a shirt, Demyx didn't have much Zexion could grab hold of. Demyx held him tightly, pressing their bodies together as he slowly began to walk backwards, further into the ocean. The gentle morning waves pushed against him. "Demyx..."

"_Relax_, would you?" Demyx asked. "We're not gonna go _deep_ or anything... just relax, keep hold of me. I was a lifeguard once, you know!"

"I saw pictures," Zexion replied, but nevertheless kept hold, linking his hands behind Demyx's neck. He looked up at the blond, who cheerfully continued to lead him back. "Don't worry... all good, see? All good..."

The water now came to Demyx's waist, up to Zexion's chest, and the smaller one glared up at him. "Demyx... we're too far out."

"No we're not!" Demyx said with a bright grin. He leaned down and kissed Zexion softly, letting his lips linger as he slowly pulled away. "Trust issues much?"

"Very," Zexion answered, somewhat breathless.

Before either could speak more, a rough wave pushed against Demyx's back, sending him forward. He tripped over Zexion's foot and fell forward, pushing Zexion back as they both briefly went under. The wave passed over them and withdrew, the pull helping to right Demyx back onto his feet. He carefully helped Zexion stand, sheepishly smiling at his boyfriend's unhappy look.

"Smooth, Demyx. Smooth."

Demyx grinned. "Well, you're mainly sand-free, right? Come on... we'll go in and take a shower!"

Zexion lost the ability to protest, and merely clung to Demyx as he walked out of the ocean. Once on land, Demyx shook the sand from his shirt, moving rather animatedly as Zexion attempted to squeeze water out of his. He sighed softly.

"Zexy? You okay?" Demyx asked.

"I don't like swimming," Zexion replied. He was completely soaked, and figured that he wouldn't get far dripping so much. Demyx didn't seem to care, happily grinning.

"Oh, you'll have fun!" he answered. "It's because you can't swim, right?"

"_No_," Zexion insisted, "That's not why!"

Demyx grinned and tapped his nose. "Yuh-huh!" he argued. "You're unhappy since you can't swim and need my help! You always get really unhappy when you need my help, then you act like you're six!"

"I'm not six!" Zexion argued.

"Are too!"

"At least I don't act like I'm nine on a _regular basis_!"

Demyx gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "Zexy... I'm hurt. You hurt me right here!" he said dramatically.

Zexion didn't even budge. That trick just _reeked_ of Axel, and Zexion found himself immune to it. That just proved that the blond let their red-haired mutual friend spend too much time influencing him. Zexion would have to change that.

"Come on, Demyx. We're _reading_."

Another dramatic gasp from the blond. "Reading? No... anything but _that_!" Demyx cried out, grabbing onto his hair. He seemed ready to drop to his knees and curse the gods, but stopped and grinned. "No, I'm kidding... wanna steal one of your novels, they look really good."

Zexion blinked. "You... like to read?" he had to ask.

Demyx's grin grew. "Don't do it much, but I love books. Why do you think my mommy made the special room?" He hurried to place himself next to Zexion, and the two began walking towards the hotel. "She put loads of books in there for us, so the shelves aren't as dusty as everywhere else."

"Oh..."

"But come on! We should probably get cleaned up and attack the buffet downstairs before lunchtime!" And with that, Demyx began to sprint.

Zexion had no choice but to attempt at running, himself. He was completely soaked, and a tad cold, with his drenched clothing sticking to his skin as he tried to run after his long-legged boyfriend. And he was beginning to think that their little adventure into the ocean was for nothing. "So we didn't have to do into the water?" he called after the blond.

Demyx spun around, running backwards for a second as he smiled. "Nope! Not really!"

Okay, that was it! "I'm going to get you!" he called after Demyx. Hearing the blond 'eep' and attempt at running faster was enough to make Zexion smirk and ignore his soggy appearance, in the hopes of giving Demyx a face-full of sand.

**.vi...ix.**

Clean-up hadn't been very clean. They were merely out of breath by the time they reached their hotel room, and although Zexion felt the need to make Demyx pay for having not only tickled him but dragged him into the beach for no reason, he ended up being taken. Completely.

"Absolutely exhausted," Zexion whined as Demyx lay next to him.

Demyx took a breath. "It's not the sleep-aids, is it?" he asked. "Cuz I just wanna go again..."

"What'd you do? Slip viagra into your morning coffee?" Zexion questioned sarcastically. He knew that Demyx didn't even drink coffee, but he still felt the need to remark. After all, they had just done it twice, and the sheets were dirty and Zexion was tired, and yet Demyx wanted to go another round.

Plus, he was doing that cute face. The face which said "you love me and I'll feed you chocolate and give you massages if you do this for me" and made Zexion feel all warm and fuzzy inside and upset if he said no. B-but...

"Demyx..." Zexion whimpered.

Demyx intensified the look. "Cuddle-bunny... pleeeeeease?"

Zexion sighed, buried his face into a pillow, and made Demyx promise that there would be no more sex that day. Two to three rounds later, Demyx was out like a light, and Zexion would have beaten him with a pillow if he hadn't collapsed right next to him. Neither emerged from the room until that afternoon. After long showers and fights for who dressed where and what to do with the sand-covered clothing, they finally made their way downstairs to one of the smaller restaurants for lunch.

Axel and Roxas had resurfaced, the blond eating french fries cheerfully as Axel glared. The couple joined them and Demyx grinned. "And what have we missed here?" he asked brightly.

Axel sighed. "Roxas pushed me into the pool."

"And the problem is...?" Zexion inquired, grabbing a menu. He idly flipped through it.

"I hate swimming!"

"Join the club. Demyx tried to drown me this morning."

"Did not!" Demyx cried out. "Was helping you wash off the _sand_..."

The blond was ignored, left pouting as Zexion turned to his friend. Axel had most likely gone to dry off and change his clothing, but his wet hair gave off his displeasure, if his deep frown hadn't done enough. The redhead sighed and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded fingers.

"You'll be fine," Zexion said shortly, sipping his soda. "Not like you'll melt, right?"

"I'd burn you if I had my lighter," Axel threatened dully. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he sighed softly. "So I guess you guys have been having fun?"

"Oh, _loads_!" Demyx replied with a grin. "Zexy and I walked the beach, and I'm gonna teach him how to swim!"

The redhead stared at Zexion with wide eyes, and Roxas almost choked on a fry. From what they knew, Zexion wasn't a fan of pools or swimming, and were quietly asking if it was true. Zexion, on the other hand, stared plainly at his boyfriend, blinking as his eyes fought back the intense glare he wanted to send.

"I don't remember agreeing to go swimming," he replied simply. "I'll be reading in the room later tonight."

"Reading," Roxas coughed, smirking. "Yeah, sure..."

Zexion blinked. "Hmm? Demyx will be playing with you two tonight. I plan on reading, and he proves as a sufficient distraction."

Demyx whined loudly. "But Zexy!" he cried out. "What did I do this time?"

The whines were just a consequence for Zexion's pride. He chose to completely deny Demyx of his affection and wish to teach the art of swimming to the college student, and for that, he would have to listen to the boy whimper and sniffle and come damn close to bawling until he chose to give in--

Oh... Demyx was skipping steps. Tears were already forming.

And that was when Zexion realized it. He was completely breaking a promise. He wasn't even sure why he had made such a promise, but only around an hour before, in the hopes of getting Demyx out of the bathroom and away from checking his hair--even though Zexion planned on doing the same narcissistic action--he listened to Demyx ramble on and on about how he loved the beach, and told him it would mean the world, the absolute world, if Zexion would go swimming. Then he said he'd teach. And then Zexion agreed half-heartedly and dropped onto the bed.

How could he have forgotten that? It had only been around an hour ago! He sighed softly, dropping his head onto his fist. "Whatever!"

Demyx sniffled, looking up at him.

Reverse order.

"Y'mean it?" he asked.

Zexion glared. "No. I don't, I just lied to you."

"Zexy..." Demyx whined... Definitely reverse order. The blond rested his head on folded arms, shutting his eyes as he sighed loudly, and Zexion merely pat his shoulder for a moment, before turning to Axel.

"So you're not swimming with us?" Zexion asked.

He didn't wish to suffer alone, and the hopes of finding something to laugh at would make him feel much better about being forced into the water. He was hoping for a yes... but his hope vanished when Axel glared, stood up, and stomped off. Roxas waved goodbye, pat Demyx in sympathy, and hurried after Axel. Once they left, Zexion turned to Demyx.

"You're so mean, Zexy!" Demyx cried. Actually cried. His cheeks were flushed and wet and his eyes were red and Zexion immediately felt like a monster. He hadn't actually meant to make him cry. Just his sarcasm had gotten out of control. Sighing, he rose from his seat and moved closer, sitting next to Demyx. Then, he reached a hand over and gently wiped at Demyx's cheeks, sighing softly.

"Ssh... don't cry," he said softly. "I'll go swimming with you..."

Demyx glared at him, and Zexion actually moved his hand away. Though Demyx's glares were often playful, with the current discoloration on Demyx's face and the intense feeling burning unashamed in his eyes, Zexion felt as if Demyx were truly mad at him. Moreso than the last time... worse than last time.

Demyx hiccupped and looked away. "Just because they're not here... I _hate_ your bravado, Zexy... hate it!"

Zexion looked away silently, and Demyx sniffled and hiccupped again then rose. "Demyx?" The blond didn't reply, roughly wiping at his cheeks, and soon he left the table. Zexion stared after him for a few seconds, surprised. Demyx... leaving? But... _why_?

Ten minutes passed. Demyx hadn't returned, so Zexion finally left the table. He checked the room, to find it empty. He ran into Axel and Roxas, who had made up by then, but neither had seen him. He even went outside and walked along the beach, Demyx nowhere in sight. It worried him.

He was mentally apologizing, angry that his ego had gotten in the way, wishing he had apologized immediately. But it was too late. Demyx left, and he immediately felt lost.

Zexion sighed, shut his eyes, and collapsed onto the sand.

**.vi...ix.**

He wasn't sure how long he had been there. The sky had darkened to a soft shade of blue, and the waves were washing further along the shore. The sand was cooler, a soft breeze blowing mist and grain onto his skin. Slowly, he turned over, to find a blond figure squatting over him.

"Zexy?"

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

Demyx stroked his cheek gently. "Ssh... ssh, it's okay..." he replied softly. "I'm sorry... I just... dunno what happened. Got really emotional and stuff, I didn't mean to run off like that."

Zexion stared at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Sighing, he let his eyes shut. "Next time I do it... slap me."

"Zexy... it's okay. Haven't cried like that in a while, though... felt kinda good." He sent Zexion a small smile, then shifted to lay next to him on the sand. Taking one of Zexion's hands in his, he wove their fingers together and gently kissed their fingers. "Were you down here the whole time?"

"I couldn't find you," Zexion replied. "I... just stopped."

A loud sigh came from Demyx, and Zexion turned to look at him, brows furrowing in the slightest in confusion. When Demyx recieved the look in response, he frowned. "Zexy... you shut down," he replied. "A lot... when something gets really upsetting, you just block it out or you give up too quickly. Have faith!"

Zexion closed his eyes again. "You're a faithful person... sometimes, I wonder how I could deserve such a beautiful thing."

Demyx grinned at him. "Zexy, you've been through a lot--"

"You have, too--"

"--not as much as you," Demyx debated. "Now ssh! I have reasoning! See... first off, you're accidentally drugged, and your mommy's killed, and nobody tells you it'll be okay. With me, when my mom died, I had my dad and sister, and you only had Naminé, but then she left too. And then you tried to continue on your own, and you're really lonely. You deserve better.

"Plus there's the fact that I took away your virginity. I really owe you something for that... and I kinda like you. When you dropped Larx home, I told her you wer cute, and the hit me and called me a moron. But then when we ended up... doin' it... I figured maybe I could make you happy. You need more joy in your life."

Zexion stared. Demyx actually had logic to this twisted sense, and he didn't quite understand why. "Demyx..."

"Ssh... don't argue, just be happy, okay?" Demyx placed a hand to Zexion's lips. "Just... relax... listen to the ocean, watch the sky turn dark and try to spot the first star."

So they lay in silence for a few minutes, before Zexion turned to look at him once more. "I really do love you," he said again. "Like... seriously. I really love you."

Demyx grinned. "I know..." he replied, then added, "you wouldn't shut down so much if you didn't."

Zexion's response was a flushed face, and he turned away quickly as Demyx giggled. As the commotion died down, the two returned to watching the stars, and Zexion felt happy again. They had settled their argument, they were fine... just another couple in love.

Only, something was missing.

"Demyx..."

"Huh?" Demyx asked, then quickly pointed up and grinned. "Look, Zexy, it's a star!" He grinned, then turned to look at Zexion calmly. "What is it, now?"

"I want to go swimming," Zexion replied calmly.

Demyx blinked. "B-but I thought you--"

"Demyx."

"Okay!"

Grinning, Demyx stood up, helping Zexion to his feet. The two shook off the sand that coated their backs, brushing each other off as they grinned to one another. With that, they raced back to the hotel to put on their swimming trunks.

Around twenty minutes later, the ocean was dark and deserted, save for two people. Zexion stood quietly, staring at the water around his legs. Demyx took his hands and held them tightly.

"Just like earlier," Demyx assured him.

"Just like earlier..." Zexion murmured in response. They moved closer to the waves, drifting into the water's moving currents. The gentle rocking of the waves pushing against them had Zexion murmuring his disapproval, clinging onto Demyx's arms. Demyx grinned, stopping when they were a few feet in, and announced that they would stop there. "Now what do I do?" he asked.

"Have a seat. Water should only reach your chest, we're not far out. You gotta be one with the waves, dude!" Demyx's voice had taken on a stereotypical-surfer's tone, and he dropped to sit, holding onto one of Zexion's wrists tightly. Zexion slowly moved to sit next to him, facing the ocean. A wave moved upward, and they slid back a foot, then rocked towards the water. Zexion gasped, his hands tightening on Demyx's, and the blond laughed. "Relax! Trust me, right?"

"I trust you... it's the waves I'm unsure about!" Zexion replied softly.

"Look, here comes another one!"

A second wave repeated motions the first had, and soon more followed. Demyx quietly spoke on how Zexion needed to acquaint himself with the waves, and how he'd be fine, and within minutes, they moved onto step two. Floating. This step took less time than the first, for Zexion seemed a lot more comfortable with the water by this point. They weren't sure how much time had passed, but Zexion was guessing an hour had passed when they had finally had Zexion to the point of flopping around abnormally in the water.

"Demyx!" Zexion whined, reaching his hands up as he tried to catch his footing on the slippery sand. Demyx caught him easily, and he wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, giving him a small kiss before sighing. "I look like an awkward fish!"

The musician and natural swimmer grinned and kissed him gently. "But you're my cute awkward fish, and that's all that matters!" he replied.

Zexion couldn't help but smile. They waded around for a few more minutes, then finally wobbled out, shivering at the wind. The late night's cool breeze against their cooled skin had them just about frozen, and they tried to dry off as quickly as possible, before giving up and running shakily to the hotel. They walked inside and Demyx looked at Zexion with a grin.

"It's after three," he commented.

"In the morning?" Of course in the morning. It wouldn't be so dark otherwise, but Zexion had to ask. He was rather stunned they had been out so long. But for some reason, he was hungry. The two headed back to their room, showered--together this time, since fighting for first dibs was so bothersome--and snacked until they fell asleep curled up on the bed together.

That night, Zexion's dreams had been peaceful. He and Demyx were at the park, fighting each other with water guns before they switched to throwing slices of cake and seeing who could suggestively lick frosting off the other's elbow the most seductively. He woke to find Demyx still curled to him, and smiled, shutting his eyes as he moved closer. Oddly, he had the feeling that he must've done something right for a change. And that felt very nice.

**.xxii. end .xxii.**

**Comment:** Song played repeatedly at the end was "Shout it Loud" by Schudelia Electro. For anyone who's ever seen _King of Bandit Jing_, which is really amusing even though the plot earns a "WTF?" sticker. But I love the song, which is probably why I OD'd on fluff with this chapter. Who cares! Right? Right?

I love you guys! Reviewers get to dance in circles!

**Quotage!**  
"Must... risk... life... for cards!"  
-Joey, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	23. every time i move further away

**Eep!** I hope I didn't scare you all away! I meant for you guys to flood moooore, not less! -gasp- But I love you anyway! -sings-

**Luvvles You Peeps!**  
..._Sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Aww, that's abnormally cute. Stummy, awwwww... he probably _IS_ high from those sleeping pills--poor Demyx, put Zexy's libido to sleep! Zexion's sleeping currently, so he can't kill you, teehee!  
..._Ovrlord Crys_: You're sweet! I'm trying to keep it entertaining (most of my older stories deteriorated into blah by chapter 4, if that!) cuz I dun like when people become uninterested. I'm just having fun with fluff! -giggle-  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: We're all strange. Join the party. -turns on raver music and pulls out the glowsticks-  
..._Riceball the second_: Yeah, it _would_ be awesome, but I mean what came before him. A-kon, the anime convention! -giggle- It's been going on since I was a baby, actually... though I've only gone once. Sand is weird (I still have some in my beach shoes!) and Shout it Loud is yummy. I love how they say "Yesterday", it's so sensual! Like baptism in wine (See: Jenovaism).  
..._Ranchdressing_: Yay, am glad you are enjoying! Makes me so happy! But SM3... well, my friend described it as good CGI, then a musical. I was expecting kickass fight scenes, and NOT that freakalicious Love Plot. See, it just bothered me that: 1--Spidey used that "I forgive you" plot, 2--Sandman was a sap, 3--that damn dance thing, 4--Venom's entire screeching and the fight scene (that just sucked majorly to me!). By the end, it was like watching a bad Spanish Soap Opera. And that concludes Senpai's Rant of Spider-Man 3!  
..._Launch shinra_: Yay! Cuteness sugar in the morning is the perfect breakfast, y'know! And the song lyrics are from FAKE?'s song _Further Away_. I love it. It's on animecrackers(dot)com. Teehee, yay for hyperactivity, too! Being a kid is great! Even when you're not...  
..._Shot Hunter_: Aww, poor dearie, am glad you're enjoying it! I'm having so much fun writing it. -giggle- no cavities, read with a toothbrush! And toothpaste! And Listerine!  
..._Lunaa_: I'll drown in fluff... really, the only one? That makes me feel really REALLY special! Yay!! Dun cry, though, this fic's humor! No character death or anything (much)! -snork-  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Yay! Am glad you're having fun! I'm going overboard with the fluff, I know it... but it's so entertaining!  
..._Metal Chocobo_: Well, Zexy promised that he'd swim with Demyx, and Demyx loves swimming and got all excited. Then Zexy's like "nah, cuz Axel's here" and it bugged Dem. Plus, I needed a reason for them to fight, teehee! But happy endings are good!  
..._Butter fly soup_: Lucky you! We have... pools, but nobody's really swimming. Then there's a creek... which kinda smells... and a lake... but the ducks! The duckies! -giggle- Duckies!  
..._SeventhSenses_: They're not a real couple unless they argue! We need cute fights, or something... lolz.  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Yay! I'm so glad! Well, it's going up to 26 chapters, then probably a sequel. So I'm calculating another 3 besides this one!  
..._Broken TWiLiGHT Lullaby_: Aww, you're sweet! Am glad you're enjoying this! I'm having fun with it.  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Teehee, poor awkward little fish! Swimming just takes a bit of practice (mom's been taking me to pools since I was 1, so I can flop around decently). I do apologize for your flailing incident, your sister sounds like a really mean prankster--I wouldn't want to get on _her_ bad side!  
..._Dearie_: Aww, you're so sweet! Thankies!  
..._Silva-trees_: W00t! Was like "where's Silva's?" and then BAM, email! XD Aili disappeared, and Mina fell into a portal, so you must be one of few who don't vanish! -giggle- I know I'd hate a gaydar after, like, 2 hours if I were a gay male and taken and being crazy. With the thing sticking out and pointing at me, daily... damn! -snork- Yay for suspense! I have fun with that! Weeeeee...!!

**Coolest Snack Evar:** Starbuck's Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino. It's not coffee, but it's loaded in **chocolate**. LOADED.

Liek whoa.

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxiii.**  
_Every Time I Move Further Away_

**Monday.**

_Demyx. Chips, pop-tarts, chocolate, plastic..._

Zexion woke feeling hazy, but happy. The bed was warm and fluffy, the sun peaked in through the curtains, and Demyx sat next to him, cartoons on the television. With a yawn, he sat up slowly, only to find himself being pulled back down. Against Demyx... who had his arms wrapped around him tightly, trying to keep him as close as possible to him.

"Naaah..." he murmured childishly.

"DemDem," Zexion whispered. The blond merely clung, smiling softly. He giggled at his boyfriend, then shifted, draping an arm over Demyx's chest. "DemDem... 'm not a teddy bear."

Demyx grinned cutely, still staring at the television. "Nope! Zexy-poo's a cuddle bunny!"

Zexion smiled. Demyx didn't act at all like he was twenty, especially with his attention turned to the giant robot show. The only thing that made him seem any older than six was his comprehension of the cynical humor. He giggled again, and Zexion smiled slightly.

"Demyx, are you twenty or two?"

"I four!" Demyx replied, sticking his tongue out. "Now ssh! They've got the Keyblade Weilder hostage!" he replied, flapping an arm in a silly manner.

Yawning softly, Zexion smiled a bit wider and curled up next to Demyx. Their peaceful moment lasted around half an hour longer, through the second episode of Organization XIII, but the moment it ended, Demyx let go of Zexion, peeled himself away, and began to bounce on the bed. Zexion allowed it to continue for ten minutes before he forced Demyx to get dressed.

They headed for breakfast cheerfully, Zexion receiving another piggy back ride down to the restaurant. Tidus had claimed another victim for his eating race, fifty bucks on the line and in Axel's hand as two blonds scarfed down pancakes. Demyx grinned. "Morning!"

"Looks like someone got laid," Axel responded with a smirk.

Zexion glared. "You're not typically this ignorant, Axel," he said calmly. With a slight yawn, he attempted to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, tightly gripping Demyx's shoulders. "I went swimming last night."

Axel scoffed. "Swimming... right."

Demyx grinned cheerfully in the redhead's direction, nodding. And Zexion loved seeing this expression on Demyx's face. It just seemed to fit so much better, and he loved it. He figured he'd just relax today, lean on his boyfriend and let the older one drag him around wherever he wanted to go, and not even worry. The blond seemed happy, oblivious to the first comment Axel had first made, and turned to their older friend with a wide-eyed expression.

"We were the only ones on the beach," Demyx said. "Really dark, and then it got kinda cold, but Zexy's not afraid of drowning anymore."

Axel blinked and looked at the smaller one. "Um, Zex...?"

Zexion smiled pleasantly. "I look like a drowning cat, but I don't inhale the salt water anymore." Shutting his eyes again, he turned to bury his face in Demyx's hair, smelling it softly.

_Fresh shampoo and ocean..._

He smiled and hummed in approval, and within seconds, Axel was standing next to him, tapping his brain. "Zexion! What happened to you, man?" he called, waiting a few seconds for Zexion to stare stupidly before he advanced onto Demyx. "Did you drug him? I thought Larx said she'd keep all sort of shit away from you!"

Demyx shook his head. "Axel, you're silly," he replied. "Larxene doesn't do drugs. If she did, I'd find it, or know... and anyway, Zexion and I wouldn't do any drugs. He's just kinda tired, we were in the ocean until, like, three in the morning. And what is it now? Eight?"

"Eleven twenty-six," Zexion replied. He just continued to smile for a few seconds, stretching his arms out in front of Demyx for a few seconds. "I'm just in a really good mood."

Axel blinked. "I haven't seen you this happy since... ever," he commented. "Actually... it's a little creepy. You're smiling like the cat that ate the canary... and the mouse and the family dog and the baby sister."

Zexion smiled at him, then narrowed his eyes, turning his expression into something to be weary over. "Like this, Axel?" he asked. His hand slowly moved to look like claws, and he made a mock motion to scratch Demyx's neck. "Hmm, Axel?"

Axel took a step back, eyes narrowed. "You're just doing that to freak me out. Needless to say... it's working, stop it!"

"No more!"

The three turned to see Tidus groaning loudly, leaning back in his seat as he held onto his stomach. He had turned a pale shade of green, staring at Roxas. The high schooler calmly set down his fork, looking at him.

"What, done already?" Roxas inquired.

"I quit!" Tidus told him. "Okay, fine, you win! You're, like, a bottomless pit!"

Roxas grinned, leaning back as he nodded. "I pride myself on the fact," he responded, rubbing his stomach. "This thing's won me many ice cream races with my brother. And cereal races... and... well, everything but the family dinner. We once had a crayon race--"

Axel cleared his throat, staring at his boyfriend oddly. "You... were one weird kid," he commented.

The blond shrugged. "Whatever. I won, that's all that matters!" He grinned in triumpth as Tidus left, holding his stomach as he went to find Wakka to beg for some painkillers. Axel handed him the cash, and he was quickly dragged off to raid the gift shop on the first floor. That left Zexion and Demyx alone again.

"Zexy?"

Zexion hummed in response, breathing in Demyx's scent once more. Very obviously... and somewhat out of it. He didn't truly wake up until he accidentally knocked over an empty cup. He became very aware of the fact that he was settled comfortably on Demyx's lap, the blond holding a fork of pancakes. From there, he snatched the fork and ate calmly on his own.

"Not six, you know..." Zexion muttered.

Demyx grinned. "You act like it, sometimes..."

"At least I don't act like I'm nine every day!"

Demyx narrowed his eyes, then giggled. "I liked being nine..." he said with a dreamy sigh. "My dad got me one of those motor scooters... mom absolutely hated it, thinking I'd run into traffic."

Zexion snickered slightly. "Same reason my mom made me give my bike to Good Will." When Demyx stared in confusion, he explained, "I rode right into a busy intersection and caused a wreck. But I was eight and Saix said the park was down that street."

The blond laughed. "It's like when Larxene told me dresses looked cool on boys..."

"That takes the entire cake, and the ice cream scoop," Zexion replied, laughing as he began to cut a pancake. Taking a piece with the fork, he held up the utensil, only to have Demyx lean forward and steal the bit. The blond smiled toothlessly as he chewed, and Zexion narrowed his eyes. "Pancake thief."

"Mm-hmm!"

Zexion bopped him playfully on the top of his jelled hair, then ended up feeding Demyx. They talked about the most random hazings their siblings had given them, finding out that both of them had been used as make-up dolls, dressed up in their father's gear, and locked in a bathroom. By the time they finished, it was bordering noon, and Tidus and Wakka appeared, holding up tickets.

Wakka glanced around. "Okay, where's de utha couple?" he asked.

Demyx and Zexion shrugged in unison, and Tidus grinned slightly. "Look, Wakka's boss gave him tickets for us all to go to Kingdom Hearts. You know, the greatest themepark evar! It has thirty-seven awesome roller coaster." His grin grew. "And I challenge you, Demyx Highwind, to riding every one!"

_Smoke..._

"What's this about roller costers?" Axel's voice asked.

Roxas blew a whistle and grinned childishly. "I wanna go on a roller coaster!"

The group seemed excited. Minus Zexion, who's face went pale at the idea of being flipped upside down, attached to a mechanical device, moving at a hundred miles per hour. He turned to his boyfriend, who grinned at Tidus, stretching a hand out.

"Zexy and I are taking that bet!" Demyx announced.

"Me and Roxie, too!" Axel chipped in, stepping forward.

Zexion gaped, turning to Demyx. "Wha, bu--"

"Deal!"

They shook on it.

**.vi...ix.**

Zexion was getting used to the lightheaded feeling. By the ninth roller coaster, his hair had fallen into a permanent state of uncontrollable fixing, and he could barely manage to stay walking upright. But Demyx seemed overjoyed. His hair gel, or the positioning, or his jair in general, barely mussed at all, even though he didn't seem to care. He was just happy.

"Come on, Zexy! We're gonna ride that one over there!" Demyx pointed to a white and black one, in the section of the park called "The Rides That Never Were". It was the more horrifying, mysterious area of the themepark, the pamphlet said, and the rides were large and had quite a few light shows, less sight and more spins.

Zexion gulped. "Do we... have to?" he asked, insecurity barely appearing in his voice.

Demyx took a step forward, Zexion stumbling and clinging next to him as he tried to stop his head from spinning. Wow... who knew roller coasters could do such a thing?

"We gotta beat Tidus and Axel!" Demyx replied. "Want another piggy back ride?"

Zexion's eyes rolled about and landed on the concrete floor. "Want to sit down..."

Demyx sighed. "Sit later! Like, on the rides!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around. When Zexion didn't look convinced, he leaned down and began to whisper into Zexion's ear. Deep, seductive... dirty. Very very dirty. Zexion blinked, did a double-take, gaped, then quickly moved away and smacked Demyx's arm.

"Bad!" he said quickly. "But fine... if we win, I top!" Zexion smirked, and Demyx grinned. The two nodded, shook hands, then raced towards The Rides That Never Were.

The rides in that section were a large lights display in tunnels and tubes with sharp turns and quick spins upside-down. Three even launched the riders backward. By the end of it, Demyx's hair looked somewhat jilted, and Zexion's looked uncommonly mussed. Plus, the smaller one was absolutely spinning. He stood straight, stared forward, and promptly tripped over his own feet. Demyx pulled him to his feet and blinked.

"Not used to roller coasters?" he asked.

Zexion would've shaken his head no, but knew he'd fall, so he settled for verbal answers. "I was on one when I was eight...ever since, needless to say, I've learned to stay away from corndogs," he said.

Demyx grinned. "You remind me of Larxy... she inherited mom's weak stomach... unlike me and Dad, who can inhale just about anything and be just fine. Wanna take a break? We'll go get some lunch--"

"No... okay without food," Zexion murmured. "I can kinda feel those pancakes..."

"Eew... need a trash can?"

Zexion shook his head. And fell onto the ground, laughing. Axel and Roxas passed by, the smaller one grinning happily as he held onto Axel's hands. Axel looked very pale, almost as if he'd faint any minute. The two waved.

"Done already, Zex?" Axel inquired, looking down.

Zexion shook his head and held up a thumbs-up sign. "Nope! Demyx and I are in this to win... taking a breather."

"Oh..." Axel narrowed his eyes at Roxas. "You said we couldn't take breathers!"

"That's because you're slow, Axel!" Roxas argued. He turned back to the other couple, grinning. "See you guys at the finish line!" They waved and were soon off, and Demyx once again pulled Zexion to his feet.

"You still need to breathe?" Demyx asked, looking at the couple down the sidewalk.

Zexion shook his head. "In it to win it," he replied. "Come on, we're going to that one, next." He pointed to the largest one in the park.

He couldn't believe he picked the largest ride in the park... It had a two hundred foot drop half a minute into the ride, spun upside down six times, and was the fastest ride in the park. Of course, they didn't know that until they began walking towards the ride, but after waiting in line, they were a bit unsure. Zexion looked to Demyx, who almost seemed to wish staying on flat ground.

They looked at each other, then glanced at the ride in front of them as one car rolled to a stop. Tidus and Wakka sat in a few of the seats, Wakka looking positively flustered as Tidus turned an odd shade of green. They climbed out of the car and returned to the platform, and Tidus rushed towards the closest trash can, sticking his head in the cylindrical item. Wakka spun around dangerously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zexion asked, glancing up.

Demyx sighed. "If they did... so shall we."

**.vi...ix.**

"I... am never going on any rollercoaster ever again," Zexion vowed. He was currently perched next to Demyx on a park bench, sharing a popsicle. They had finally done it--by eight forty-five, they had gone on every ride in the park, and if they hadn't, they had just gone on a few twice, but they didn't care. Thirty-seven rollercoasters in nine hours, and they were exhausted.

Demyx yawned and licked the popsicle, then handed it back to Zexion. "My head feels all mushy, Zexy!" he whined. "Really mushy... it's Tidus's fault..."

Zexion sighed and stuck the popsicle in his mouth. He didn't plan on blaming Tidus yet--not until he could grab hold of a spatula--and just wanted to relax, and hopefully clear the mush from his own brain. Demyx looked like he wanted to melt, and Zexion could only sigh. If he hadn't felt so out of it, he'd try his best to help. But currently, he was blaming Demyx for dragging him into this.

He gave the blond the popsicle.

_Smoke..._

Zexion turned around to see Axel sluggishly walking towards them. He leaned over the bench as he neared, breathing in a sluggish manner. "Ugh..."

"Axel?" Demyx sat up and quickly spun in his seat to face him. "You look really... greenish?" he commented, noticing the disgusted color on the redhead's face.

Axel groaned. "Man... I shouldn't've had that second chili dog," he murmured.

Zexion and Demyx both scooted back, staring at him in surprise. Demyx frowned. "Are you... gonna be okay?"

"Should be," he replied. "Just lost everything I ate for the past four days, and then Roxas abandoned me..." He sunk to the ground, resting his chin on the bench's backrest. "I'm wounded... wish my boyfriend were as caring as yours, Zexy. Roxie's so cruel, abandoning me in my time of need..."

"Want," Zexion corrected. "Your time of wanting to hug him out of his own cookies because you can't handle a rollercoaster contest."

Of course, Zexion knew that if he had eaten two extra-spicy chili dogs, he'd probably toss his cookies also. But because he could proudly say that he had gone on thirty-seven rollercoasters, he could rub that in for a while. And Demyx thought it was humorous.

Axel, unlike the smiling Demyx, was glaring dizzily at him. "And I'm supposed to believe that you went on all those rollercoasters without _anything_ happening?"

Demyx nodded and grinned wider. "Yep! Thirty-seven rollercoasters, and we're just _really_ dizzy."

"We purposely avoided food," Zexion added. "Which probably would've helped you..."

He trailed off as the sound of approaching footsteps and the undeniable scent of fast food reached the three by the bench. Axel looked up lazily and grinned at the sight of his boyfriend approached, holding two large stuffed toys and a bag of greasy foods. He dropped a bag onto the bench, ignoring Zexion and Demyx peering in curiously as he held out one bright red and orange flame-shaped plush toy.

"For you."

Axel almost melted. And Roxas quickly ignored him to attack some french fries. This was their version of affection, it seemed, Axel hugging his plush while his boyfriend snacked. The fact that he brought him something made the redhead happy, and Zexion couldn't help but let a smile form, for a few seconds, before Axel paled and hurried away towards a trash can, Roxas sighing as he stood up.

"The food," he declared with a sigh.

Zexion watched him as he got up to hold Axel's hair out of his face, then turned to Demyx. "Think you can go find painkillers or something?" he asked his boyfriend. "Maybe something to stop him from doing that..."

Demyx nodded and quickly bounced off, somewhat dizzy in his movements, and Zexion smiled slightly as he watched him go. He soon turned to Axel, who had sighed and turned away from the trash can, and said two words softly:

"Thank you."

The redhead looked up at him. "For what?" he asked.

Zexion shook his head. "Never mind..." he turned away and merely smiled after Demyx.

Demyx came running back quickly, and ended up destroying Zexion's happy smile when he had to carry his unwell ex-boyfriend to his room. Roxas could look over Axel for the night, they decided, and soon retired to their rooms. Room 427 had an unhappy Zexion and a confused, and very apologetic, Demyx settled on one bed.

"Zexy, I'm sorry!" Demyx cried out. "But he was doing that damsel in distress thing!"

"It's all an act and you know it!" Zexion argued coldly. "You didn't need to carry him!"

"But he wouldn't shut up, and he'd hurt little Roxas!"

"Why didn't we just call for the medical staff to bring him back?" Zexion glared, then looked away. "You didn't need to carry him. Axel was just being a drama queen, and you fell for it!"

Demyx sighed loudly and leaned back. "Get _over_ it, Zexy! We already broke up, and I'm not sleeping with him behind your back or anything!" When that comment received a shocked look behind cold eyes, he sighed and sat up. "Really, we aren't! I love _you_, Zexy, and I thought you loved me, too!"

Sighing loudly, Zexion looked at him. "I never said I _didn't_ love you, Demyx, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"But you're being so jealous!"

"I am _not_ being jealous, Demyx!" he shouted, then stood up, walking towards the door. After a few seconds of staring at the wood, he sighed and looked at the floor."I'm... I'm being jealous," he muttered. "I do not get jealous..."

Demyx hurried over to him, delicately wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, Zexion," he said softly. "Cuddle bunny, you can get angry when you want to... it's when you really care about something, right?"

Zexion's silence was interpreted as a 'yes', so Demyx kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I still love you, okay?"

"Uh-huh... me too," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled for a second, then blinked and looked down. "You're still unhappy, right? C'mon, let's get some frosting or something."

"Frosting?" Zexion asked, looking up. "Can't I just curl up with a good book?"

"We're getting frosting!" Demyx insisted, and he quickly tugged his boyfriend out of the room.

Thankfully, due to Demyx's overly-cute nature, they managed to convince the late-night staff in the kitchens to spare a small tub of frosting and some sprinkles. Zexion didn't bother to argue, except when his stomach unsettled due to the overload of sugar. They crashed only a few minutes after they dropped onto the bed, a happy, sugar-filled Demyx curled up next to an uneasy Zexion.

That night, Zexion had had another dream. He was a few years younger, around sixteen or seventeen, following Saix, who had stolen something. Saix had grabbed his arm and shoved him aside, and he reached behind him. A light flashed, and Saix held his chest. Blood poured onto the ground. Zexion could feel the familiar grip of a knife--

He bolted upright, breathing heavily. No Saix, no blood, no knife. Just... Demyx staring as worriedly as he could muster with such a tired expression, and the cloudy moon illuminating the hotel room. Sighing softly, he shook his head, trying to tell Demyx--and more importantly, assure himself--that he was just fine. Demyx kept hold of him tightly for the full hour it took for him to fall asleep again.

**.xxiii. end .xxiii.**

Um... reviewers get sea-salt and the more reviews, the more likely I am to write a sequel! -giggle- Bribery's a good thing, ain't it?

And a one-shot! This shall get a random one-shot that's probably not even related but I really heart you peepz! Yay!

**Quotin' time!**

"Who would've thought that a child could win in a children's card game?"

-Pegasus, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	24. always make me feel much better

Okay, you guys... two chapters after this and WM is done. Will probably start the sequel in my spare time this week, or maybe after A-kon, but I'll be busy with cosplay and whatnot once I'm out of school (since we have to rehearse the skit and everything, y'know?).

**Love you people!**  
..._SeventhSenses_: A _bit_? I think 37 is borderline obsessive, or crazy, whichever fits. -giggle- You're a brave, brave person if you do, I wish you the best of luck on all those coasters...  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: I feel like I'm going through choco-withdrawal... I haven't had a 2ChocFrapp since splurging on Friday... man, I crave... oh, and random is just in Demyx's blood. -snork-  
..._Lunaa_: Yay! I'm glad it made you happy! And dun worry, Zexy's past gets spilled pretty soon.  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Dun worry about it! And yay for spelling! We're gonna have an entertaining time... ooh, NY? Sweet! My college is in Queens, teehee. It's a great state, but I'm on the other side of the US, basically. You seem like you're having a blast, that's always great.  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Oh wowaz... _Goku's girl007_ mentioned Cedar Point too, teehee. Poor thing, no throwing up on people... or dying, we kinda need you alive here! -snork- am glad you enjoyed the missing chapter, was trying to keep it semi-comical...  
..._Dearie_: Nuu, no withdrawal! It'll be, like, un-crack...? Hmm...  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: Dun worry, education comes first (sometimes, lol!). W00t, chocolate! -munches, heads first- I'm happy it's making you grin, yay! I'll make up my mind sometime...  
..._Goku's girl007_: Loomer! I saw your name on the list! -giggle- Big coasters are awesome to watch, the structure's amazing--how these things don't break surprise me (but we had some scares, so not so much, lol). Am glad you reviewed, thankies! Hey, _Hikari Aiyano_ mentioned Cedar Point, too...  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Except for the batman?! I really just go on the Titan... almost had a panic attack when my friend dragged me to the batman, then it rained, Thankfully. You're a brave brave person...  
..._Shot Hunter_: Niiice. Now, if only creators used our ideas and made things, I think we'd have one happy world...  
..._Overlord Crys_: The roller coaster to sleep thing is, like, a lack of oxygen to the brain. I think... I only go on around two, and they can't go upside down, but I'm so brain-dead when I'm done, just going "weee, again, Mommy, again!" And it's so NOT my mommy next to me... I feel your pain.  
..._Riceball the Second_: Don't feel stupid, everyone makes mistakes! And A-kon's pretty cool, but the convention's cheaper than his concert tickets... and Yeah, Zexy belongs in a psych ward, fo sho.  
..._Eyes-of-Crimson_: Oh, you reviewed?! Whoa... bravo for you! FINALLY GOT CAUGHT UP, EH? Jeez, I send you stuff ahead of time so you can READ then! -facepalm- Silly silly Violin Axel...  
..._Ranchdressing_: Zexy's just a fluff ball of Jealousy. And bingo! -gives cookie- Foreshadowing is so delicious!  
..._Launch shinra_: Dun worry, we can't end the Dem fixations! It's too yummy...  
..._Butter fly soup_: Aww, poor thing... but walks are good. Am glad you likey, and yeah, I saw the review, it was great, thanks! I'm happy I'm not utter suckage, that makes me happy! Yay!  
..._Final Remix_: Yay for rocking! But as you noticed, I'm on a schedule (which I plan on keeping), so I shall most definitely actually finish it!  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Yay for fluff! You'll miss it this chappy... Roller coasters are horrible... I just wanted to torture Zexy with 'em. And Zexy's got JealousItis or something...  
..._Broken TWiLiGHT Lullaby_: Thankies! I had to add something "KH2-Related" to the story, and the Rides that Never Were made me think of Castle Oblivion, for some reason, like when you're flying around it... -giggle- I'm just being weird.  
..._Frozenwithoutfear_: Poptarts! Yay! Something to feed the muses with! -gives the muses poptarts and watches them work- Yay! I'm glad you're loving! It makes me happy!  
..._blackkeyblade_: Pity for Zex, it's so needed, isn't it?  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: -gives a buttload of glowsticks- Yeah, Zexy has some messed up dreams... but, well, they're fun to write, lolz.  
..._Silva-trees_: Oh nice, hehe. Don't we all wish we had cool TV? -steals Mello back- Mine! You're so sweet, though, yay!

Also, the chapter of this is kinda... oxymoron-like. Either, it works for Demyx or it's a pun on Zexy's situation, or something...

Have fun with it!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxiv.**  
_Always Make Me Feel Much Better_

**Tuesday.**

_Soap, laundry detergent, Demyx..._

Zexion wasn't a very happy camper when phones disrupted his sleep. He liked getting at least eight hours (wanting more because of his latest disruption), the euphoriic scents of Demyx in his mind as he curled up next to the blond. Only... the blond, wearing just his boxers, was busy climbing off the bed to dig for phones. Zexion sighed, burying his face in the pillow.

"Can't we just ignore it?" he asked, his voice muffled; it came out as something along the lines of: 'Can... jus' nurt?'

Demyx grinned as he pulled out two cell phones, cheerfully staring at the blue and silver Nokia screens to declare which was glowing. At the silver one's soft buzzing in his right hand, he declared that Zexion had a call and handed it to the smaller one. Zexion hadn't even bothered to lift his head, merely extending an arm for the phone, and he moved it to his ear and flipped it open once Demyx handed it to him.

"Whoever you are, I was sleeping," he said calmly.

Demyx bit back a giggle, crawling back on the bed with his own cell. Zexion shifted closer to him.

"Oh! Right, the time difference," the other voice spoke. "I forgot you were out of town..." The college student immediately identified the person as his therapist, and he almost groaned into the phone.

"What is it? It's late."

"Your father's missing."

Zexion sat up quickly, causing Demyx to look away from his game of building water pipes. He stared at the older one for a second, then glanced down, frowning into his phone as he spoke. "No, he's in an asylum..."

"He escaped last night," Aerith explained. "They're not sure how he managed to get so far from the institution, but we've been looking all day and he's nowhere in the city to be found. And from what his psychiatrists have told me, you and your brother might be in danger. I have no contacts for your brother. Do you?"

"I don't," Zexion replied. "But that..." His eyes stared in confusion at the bedspread. "That makes no sense..."

She sighed. "I'm sorry... Just be careful, alright? It might not be wise to look for him, since we don't know if he's truly dangerous or not," she continued. "I just want you to know, to be careful, okay?"

Zexion reached over to grab Demyx's hand. "Thank you for telling me," he replied. After an exchange of good-bye and good luck, he hung up and turned to Demyx. "I have to go back home for a day or two," he said calmly.

"Why?" Demyx reached over to hold him, but Zexion quickly shook his head. The blond frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Is something up?"

"My father escaped," said Zexion. "He's been gone since yesterday, and I want to make sure he's not going after my brother."

Demyx sat up, looking slightly confused. "Why would he go after Saix?" he asked. "How'd he get out?"

The slate-haired teen shrugged. "They don't know how he got out. But he's crazy, and Aeruth has little to no idea where Saix is. I just want to make sure he's okay."

The blond nodded, understanding his concern. And Zexion was sure that if Larxene were in trouble, Demyx would probably want to help her, despite their hundred-a-day arguments. Zexion slowly moved from the bed, Demyx quickly shifting behind him.

"Let me go with you."

He spun around. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You love the beach."

Demyx nodded. "But I love you more." Leaning forward, he kissed his forehead gently. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

With pink cheeks, Zexion looked towards the clock. Red lines bleared "2:16 AM" and he frowned slightly. "Tonight, hopefully."

Demyx's emerald eyes widened. "Tonight? But it's, like, two in the morning!"

**.vi...ix.**

Airports wwere rather empty at four-thirty in the morning. They found one flight heading to Twilight Town at five thirty-six and now had around an hour to walk about. After checking in their luggage, they strolled about the terminal in a lazy, tired manner. Demyx tried his best to look concerned and serious as they attempted walking off Zexion's nerves, but his yawns gave away his true demeanor. Zexion was calmed either way, enough to crack a smile at Demyx's "gotta go!" bathroom dance and point out the closest restroom.

As Demyx rushed over to a urinal in the back, Zexion moved to stand near one of the mirrors. A line of mirrors had been placed along a wall in the front, probably for anyone who had to make a quick change before catching another flight, or any narcissist. Zexion just used it as something to stare at, looking at his plain choice of clothing for the day. Plain as always, in a black shirt and dark jeans and sneakers, only with a bright pink and yellow flower-print tie Demyx coerced him into buying one afternoon in the gift shop. His hair was slightly mussed from the taxi ride, and his eyes looked tired--and... a person stood behind him? Zexion looked up warily, slowly opened his mouth, but he quickly silenced as he felt something cold and sharp at his back. Metal...

_Gunpowder..._

A gun?

The man behind him had long, silver-blue hair, pulled back into a careless ponytail. He had a five-o'clock shadow and dark bags under crimson eyes. His clothing was rugged and old, a faded maroon top with a tan jacket and grey pants. His dark glare glimmered maliciously at Zexion in the mirror. Zexion didn't understand why this man was harassing him, but he kept still and stared at the mirror quietly. The man prodded him in the back.

Zexion had to fight to keep calm. The man had a weapon to his back and would most likely attack if he struggled, and nobody would notice. Nobody _had_ noticed. With the classical music loudly singing from the speakers, and the sinks and toilets and urinals going off behind the wall behind him, as well as one noisy little boy with his father, Zexion doubted anyone would overhear. Just what the man had planned. Most likely. Zexion couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about this man--though hidden somehow... Zexion smelled the air slowly.

_Chemicals, tobacco... something common yet unknown..._

"Why...?" Zexion asked in a hushed voice.

The man prodded him sharply in the spine, then carefully leaned forward. He whispered, his voice cold and dangerous," Don't make me kill you, like I killed your mother."

Zexion's pale eyes widened, the color draining from his face as he tried to spin and face the man. He heard a soft click and froze in place. "You..."

The identity of this man immediately came to mind. This was his father, the man who had abused him as a child, who attempted to 'raise him properly', who had been sent away after catching Zexion holding the knife covered in his mother's blood. But Zexion thought he had killed her. He could remember the plastic handle in his hand, the silver metal covered in crimson liquid, the look of shock and fear on his mother's emptying eyes... he didn't understand.

His father clicked the gun. "Give me your cell phone."

Zexion obliged. This man was crazy--he broke out of an institution and found his son on the Destiny Islands. Zexion knew it wouldn't be wise to go against this man.

"Why are you doing this?" Zexion inquired softly.

His father ignored his question. "When you go back to Twilight, ditch the blond. I'll come get you personally."

"I..." Zexion blinked and looked up in slight confusion. "Are you following me?"

Kuja sighed, as if resorting to last measures. Zexion wasn't sure if he had expected him to willingly come along or not, but if he had, then he was probably very disappointed. The man spoke after a short pause. "If you want your little blond friend to remain alive, you will do as I say."

Zexion's eyes widened and he felt a chill in the air. This man... was threatening Demyx. He was threatening Demyx's life to get Zexion to comply. And Zexion refused to allow Demyx to get hurt on his behalf. He slowly nodded and looked down.

"Alright," he said softly.

Kuja smirked and looked up. "What's the matter, Ienzo? You're not scared of your dear old _dad_, are you?" he asked. "Coward... but you've always been a coward, haven't you?" He looked up, a mock expression of fond reminiscing forming on his face. "I remember when you were five and you saw that spider on your wall and cried until I came to get it. Then you cried even more when I tried to kill it, didn't you?"

Zexion's jaw tightened.

"You wanted that ugly spider to live, didn't you, Ienzo? Very gentle... you're very gentle for a murderer--"

"I didn't--" Zexion began, his eyes narrowing. "I didn't do it..."

His father had.

His father had killed his mother and framed him for the murder. For years, Zexion had nightmares of that day; he could reemember when the police had gotten to him, three streets down and mumbling incoherently in an alley; he could remember Aerith struggling to get answers from him; he could remember school and therapy and nothing more, and how he depended on that sort of strict stability since his mother was gone and it was his fault. But here... his father stood, smirking, sneering, telling him that he had only been framed. Zexion had only walked into the room.

Zexion had only walked in...

"You cruel..."

Kuja smirked. "Like what you did was any better," he replied. "I saw when you ran to Naminé's, saw you try and attack her. Were you going to kill her, Ienzo? You tried, were you planning on killing her?"

He kept silent and stared at the mirror coldly. His father was right--he didn't know what had happened, but he had pulled the gun on his blond friend. He could remember when he tried to aim it, her scream ringing in his ears, and she dove behind the kitchen island. He ran towards the back door. Kuja prodded his spine sharply and gave a slight smile to the cell phone, dropping it into his pocket.

"Good boy... I will get you two hours after we land," Kuja informed. "Just be at the street corner."

With that, Kuja pulled a rugged basebal cap from his pocket and tugged it over his hair, then calmly left the restrooms. Only a few seconds after his simple exit, Demyx cheerfully bounced over, paused, and frowned.

"Zexy? You're really pale again," the blond said softly.

Zexion stood stiffly for a few seconds, then leaned on Demyx and frowned. He could smell the mixture of soaps--from the hotel, from their luggage, from the restroom--and the mingling made him nauseaus. Demyx hugged him and he quickly buried his face into his shoulder, shaking.

"Oh no, Zexy, what's wrong?" Demyx asked immediately, tightening his grip around his boyfriend. "What's the matter?"

Zexion couldn't answer. He wasn't sure what lie to create and didn't think he could manage going through the idea of lying about this situation. He didn't know if he'd get through unscathed, or if he'd even live through it... but he couldn't tell Demyx, that was certain. Frowning, he clung harder, then quickly let go. Despite how much he wanted to be held, it wasn't in his nature to be clingy. This would appear abnormal, and the blond would find out. Zexion moved away, looking up at Demyx's worried expression.

Demyx frowned and gently stroked his cheek. "But you're so nervous... is it because of the flight? I won't drug you, promise!"

Zexion sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah... sorry. I trust you..." He looked away, glancing towards the doorway. "Come on, Demyx, let's board."

The blond took his hand and held on tightly as they made their way to the terminal, and Zexion was glad to have something to hold on to. Demyx kept him calm by his presence alone, giving him something to worry about and someone to protect. He worried about how Demyx would react--he knew it wouldn't be a very pleasant thing to listen to, a lot worse if anything too horrible happened to him. He could only wish he'd return to Demyx once this was over--but knowing his dad...

No... he didn't know his dad. His father was a crazy man, he had no idea what his father was capable of. He could only comply, to keep Demyx alive, and hope his father left him alone.

Once on the plane, Zexion clung, tightly.

This could be the last time Demyx ever held him...

He couldn't be sure how his father would treat him. He feared the worst immediately and told himself to expect what could result from this. He couldn't let his father intimidate him too much, he'd have to be brave. And for that, he'd have to tell himself the worst could happen. He couldn't panic, or he knew his father would definitely kill him. That was the thing about his father--he teased to the point of suffering. If Zexion suffered more, Kuja would definitely kill him. If it didn't faze him, Kuja would taunt until it did.

A sick, twisted family reunion...

"Zexy... wha'cha thinkin' about?" Demyx's voice whispered softly, his emerald eyes turning to the smaller one. He had already made himself somewhat comfortable, leaned back in his seat, head on the verge of falling onto his shoulder.

Zexion would miss seeing that face if this ended up how he was guessing. He smiled sadly. "Us... that's all..."

Demyx let a small frown form, shifting to his side. "But you look all depressed... what's the matter?" A brief moment of silence passed before he sat up and turned in his chair quickly. "You don't wanna break up, do you?" he asked quickly.

A tiny smile tugged at Zexion's lips and he turned around. "No, nothing like that," he replied. "Just thinking... Demyx, where do you think this will take us?" The blond stared in confusion, so he elaborated. "Where will we go in the future? Will we move in together? Live together? And your career, and mine..."

Demyx looked down and bit his bottom lip, thinking hard on answers. He soon smiled and turned to look at Zexion. "But that doesn't really matter... we'll get through it together anyway, right?"

Zexion nodded slowly, even though he didn't feel so sure about that. Demyx picked up on it immediately.

"Zexy... really, please. Don't act like a pessimist. I love you, and I don't plan on leaving you, that's that." Demyx crossed his arms and looked away, then turned back to Zexion and grinned. "Really, though. Don't think about it. I don't!"

"I can see that..." Zexion said, rolling his eyes slightly. Demyx huffed and roughly leaned on him, as if planning on using him as a pillow, and Zexion would've said something if he didn't spot a ruddy looking man walking onto the plane.

His father...

The man looked at him for only a second before passing them, taking his seat four rows behind them. He said nothing, merely pulling out a cell phone as he fiddled with his seat belt.

Worry immediately flooded into Zexion, but he only stroked Demyx's hair. He couldn't let the blond catch on.

They were in the air within twenty minutes, and Zexion was easily sicker than earlier. It could've been the emotional turmoil, the turbulence, or the stress, but he clung almost immediately to Demyx, who seemed like the only thing to keep him from losing his entire stomach. But with the promise not to sneak sleep-aids into his water, he couldn't do much but hold him gently and rub his back. And with Kuja behind him, watching this...

Zexion truly wasn't sure about much anymore. He had ended up catching a three-hour nap curled up and using Demyx as his pillow, and when he woke, he snuck a glance over his shoulder. Demyx's deep breathing alerted him of his boyfriend's slumber, and he doubted the blond would notice. Kuja sent him a sharp glare and mouthed the words 'Look Away'. He was certain if he looked again, Kuja would do something not so pleasant, and calmly turned around, returning to Demyx.

Now what... around three hours left and Demyx was asleep and unable to distract him. He stared simply for a few seconds, then an idea came to mind--Aerith.

If he were to be gone for a while, he wouldn't want to vanish forever. Plus, he _did_ decide to tell her if he found out anything about his father. But he didn't have his phone... calmly, he snaked a hand into Demyx's jacket and withdrew the other one's cell phone. Flipping it open, he tapped buttons until he saw the blank screen of a text message staring at him.

Aerith wasn't great with newer technology. She could manage once she got the hang of it, but she rarely used text messages. She'd have a coworker or friend access them when she noticed the symbol on her phone, and he was sure she'd try to figure it out once she received the message. He just wasn't sure what he'd tell her.

He worried that somehow, Kuja would find out. Then Kuja would kill him... especially if they swarmed. But if he told nobody... he wasn't sure how long he could be gone.

Demyx moved, mumbled something, and turned his head the other direction. Zexion sighed softly. Still asleep, good...

He calmly began to type.

_**Aerith... By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I found my father. Just make sure he doesn't get to Demyx. Take care, I don't know if I'll be back. -Zexion**_

He sent the message, then calmly shut Demyx's phone and returned it to his pocket. At least she'd know, that was good. With a soft sigh, he curled up closer to Demyx and stared out of the window until woke and insisted on making plans for continuing the rest of his summer vacation.

**.vi...ix.**

_Freshly cut grass, laundry, air freshener._

They had gone to Demyx's house. It had been Zexion's decision, in the hopes that Larxene or Cid were around. Though he didn't want his father knowing where Demyx lived, it was much safer having him with people than in an apartment by himself. Little did he know, the house was empty, also.

But he had one hour and twenty-six minutes...

He and Demyx chose to use this time to enjoy the comfort of Demyx's bed and test the spring power, and, oddly, Zexion felt as if it were more of heaven than it ever had been before. They could keep screaming "I love you" at the other until someone squealed--which was mainly him--or making the most random of noises--they were laughing about those once they finished.

That was when Zexion checked the clock and bit back a sigh. He and Demyx had kept themselves busy for an hour, and although the sheets were dirtied, Zexion didn't want to move from the bed. But he had to. For Demyx to stay safe... damn. He let out a soft groan.

"What's the matter, Zexy?" Demyx asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He ran his hand along Zexion's side, touching a fresh cut. "This one looks like it's bleeding... want me to fix it up for you?"

"We need to find Aerith," he said calmly, moving to sit up. He turned to look at Demyx. "Okay... Demyx, you go shower, and I'll make some hot cocoa. You like cocoa, right?"

Demyx nodded childishly, moving to his knees. "We can do that! Sure you don't wanna shower _with_ me, Zexy?" He leaned forward seductively.

Zexion pushed him back. "No... Demyx, no more, _please_. I'll break..."

With a small nod, Demyx grinned and made his way towards his bathroom. Satisfied that Demyx would be okay for a little while, he tugged on his clothing and trudged down to the kitchen. There, he grabbed a pencil and the notepad--often, the pages were gone from random notes from Larxene and Demyx for Cid to buy certain food items missing from the refrigerator, but tonight, there were enough sheets for him to take one, writing a simple message:

_**Love You Always and Forever, Demyx.**_

With a sigh, he placed the note on the counter next to a cup of hot chocolate, then laced up his sneakers and calmly left the house. He took a few steps down the sidewalk, the sound of a car slowly inching behind him.

He slowly approached the car, which rolled down its windows slowly. Kuja sat in the front seat, staring at him calmly. "Hop in." The man smiled cautiously, and Zexion inwardly cringed. He couldn't do anything, though. This was for Demyx. For himself. For his mother. For finding out the truth on what really happened.

He calmly climbed in and Kuja drifted down the street. Zexion could only hope that he hadn't just written his will.

**.xii...vi.**

Larxene glanced over her shoulder. Two hands filled with groceries, she made her way back towards the house. Her car was currently out of commission, and the corner store was only around three blocks away. Plus, it was a nice evening. She calmly walked down the street, but kept a keen eye out for anything peculiar--people, vehicles, odd antics...

_'Hey, was that Zexion?'_

**.xxiv. end .xxiv.**

This is great! I'm finishing on schedule, and Graduation's gonna be great, and I'm going to New York for college, and my life is just so great! I'm soooo happy...

Of course, still gotta worry about coat-making... aw damn...

But rain!

Erm... Reviewers get Cake!

And so you all know... The reviewers count is high enough to promise you all that I will, indeed, write a sequel to _Whispered Melody_. Choices of title currently are... "Schemes and Dreams" and "Rockin' Lullaby". Where these came from, I have no clue. Just keep your eyes open--they won't be posted as much as this had been because I had a goal for this, and, well... I don't even have a plot for the sequel as of yet, so just deal, okay?

Love you guys! You always deal and don't throw bricks or napalm. So I'm one happy (unburnt) little buffalo (if anyone catches the Digimon reference from 02)!

**Quotin' time!**  
"Um... I didn't want you to leave... And I wasn't sure how else to get your attention..."  
"_Just ask!_ Just say, 'Hey, Yugi, could you stay a little longer?' Don't lob a freaking harpoon at me! Seriously, that's like the rudest thing ever!"  
"Oh. Uh... hey, Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe--"  
"Well, it isn't going to work _now_, not after you almost _skewered me!_"  
- Mako and Yugi, _YGOTAS (by LittleKuriboh)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	25. when i'm moving further out of range

As said last chapter, fic needs more than one person's 3rd-person Limited POV for this chapter. It's mostly Demyx, but we'll see.

Amused: Each time there's a new chapter, that's how many pages of reviews I got. It's entertaining.

OMG ANSWERS! Yeah, you guys would love this, wouldn't you? You've been asking for them, so here!

Just so you guys know... If anyone's a Weiss Kreuz fan and love me so much, read **Zukunft**, cuz I wrote it for _mentaru_ who also needs reviews because she's sad and lowly and writes Juvenile Orion and other small fandoms. And you guys aren't doing too much, and you love me, right? I lurvles you...

Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm whoring out my fics... sh'up!

**Lurvles for These People...**  
..._sabbychan_: I'm so sorry I forgot you last chapter! I didn't get the email until, like, right before or while in the midst of posting and never edited! Thanksies for reviewing! Am glad you're enjoying it!  
..._Riceball the Second_: Cuz I'm a sadistic little wench, that's why I'm cruel. And yeah, "Kuja" is amusing to say... and I plan on it! Gonna go celebrate and everythang!  
..._Butter fly soup_: Yay for dancing!  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Yeah, bad man... It's St. John's University I'm going to, and I'm glad there are so many bookstores (I might need to move in, to "study" and shtuff -coughMANGAcough-) And so ya know, I don't really have money, either, but there's a sewing machine and my mom has a buttload of fabric... It's gonna be tricky, but we now have Organization Zippers! Good luck at the rest of your high school, you'll have fun!  
..._Ranchdressing_: Of course there are more opportunities, but I love New York. It's a great place to be, and I really wanna live there. Greeeeat... -giggles-  
..._Ovrlord Crys_: You can have all the "cake" you want... -giggle- I actually meant the cake you bake and then eat, cuz, man... I really want some cake, if ya know what I mean, LOL. No srsly, I'm hungry...  
..._JereduLevenin_: You need happier things. That is all I say. -giggle- No wait. Mpreg is weeeeeird, none of that in this sorta thing! I'd've made Zexy a CHICK if I wanted him to have a baby! -more giggles- that's it now, cya in the band hall!  
..._Launch shinra_: Ain't he? No no death... and yeah, Larx is full of surprises... like stuffed animals... happy things... creepy.  
..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Don't worry, happy ending! Haaaaapppppppppy happy joy joy!  
..._shrouded-obsession_: Yay! I just love saying that, cuz only true digifans really remember that... you've made me happy.  
..._Lunaa_: Oooh, how awesome! Well, it's in Queens. And I'm cosplaying Sora (Halloweentown version), Mello (from death note) and possibly Yoruichi (from Bleach) but I kinda wanna do Komui (from D.Gray-man). I'm so spazzy, and have less than a month to finish everything...  
..._Silva-trees_: Exactly! Zexy's dad is bad shtuff. He's a Final Fantasy IX character, the main enemy who looks like a chick (and he has Saix's hair color, and red eyes...). I dun like him, nor have I played FF9, but he's so... girly... one of my friends said it was ironic that a homophobe looked like a chick. -giggle-  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Aww, you actually cried? Am sorry... dun cry, this isn't the sad story! -giggle- Am surprised I'm evoking emotion--that makes me happy. Somewhat... but sorta sad you cried. Happy ending, okay? Happy happy joy joy!  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Making it better! Pwomish!  
..._Dearie_: Pity for Demyx, how delicious.  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: -giggle- You'll see...  
..._Metal Chocobo_: -giggle- you'll get answers, can't leave you hanging (you asked so many, I actually had to go back and make sure I was answering them all!)  
..._AnimeDragonofFire_: You're awesome! I love the many different reviews, that amused me. Dun worry, school will just... melt your brain.  
..._darkchild_: Yay!  
..._Princess of Oblivion_: Dun die, can't kill ya! -giggle- That would be a horribly way to die. "I apologize, your child has died of suspense from fanfiction..." "What's a fanfiction?!"  
..._Broken TWiLiGHT Lullaby_: Oh, awesome! Larxene's so great. Anime conventions are great, I hope you have a great time! It's like... anime heaven in a pocky box.  
..._blackkeyblade_: Lol. I'm confused...  
..._Evil Genius of the COCA_: I know, evil people are bad. And Kuja's a jerk, so I guess it sorta works? Who knows... maybe people were smacked too many times as babies? But who smacks a baby? Oh yeah, Kuja... grr, it's a cycle!  
..._thexrealxdemyx_: Teehee, suspense at school, tsk! (But it's a great place to read these fics, isn't it? -giggle- I do it all the time!)  
..._SeventhSenses_: I wouldn't imagine doing that! (At least not on this.) So my previous stories are a bad judge of character... ssh!

Anyways... Yay for lurve!

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxv.**  
_When I'm Moving Further Out of Range_

Demyx had been worked into a frenzy. He scrambled about the house, baggy jeans falling from his hips as he searched. He checked corners, closets, under desks and in cabinets, even the couch, and he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. Rooms were empty, the house was silent.

There was no way Zexion could've just _vanished_. This bothered him--Zexion needed to be _somewhere_. Zexion had to be hiding, probably playing a trick on him for making that roller coaster deal. Maybe he was talking to Aerith outside? But he doubted Zexion would go outside alone with his father missing. It was probably the trick.

"Zexion, look, if you're mad about the rollercoasters, I'm sorry!" he yelled out. "I didn't mean anything bad about them! Just wanted to beat them, that was it!"

"Mean anything about what, Demyx?"

The door swung open and Larxene looked at him oddly, carrying two large bags. Demyx recognized the logo on the side as the one belonging to the convenience store a few blocks down the street, and he figured she had been out for a while and stopped to buy things. Whatever she was doing, he didn't care, but a question immediately came to him.

"You're back?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Demyx was immediately in front of her, staring with tears forming in his emerald orbs. "Larxene, please tell me you didn't see Zexy outside..."

Larxene looked up for a second, then squinted and glanced at the floor. "Huh... guess it _was_ him." She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen, unpacking one of the bags. "Guess I did see him, yeah. He was getting into some real sweet car... didn't think it was him, though, so I didn't pay attention to it."

The younger blond gasped loudly. "Where'd he go? Which way? What did the car look like?!"

"Hold up on all the questions, sheesh!" She rolled her eyes, picking up the mug of cocoa on the counter. Calmly, she took a sip. "Yum... Zex makes some damn good cocoa... if he loves you so much, how come he just up and left, Dem?"

Demyx stared in shock for a moment at his sister, then quickly hurried to the door. "No, no no no! He's not supposed to go anywhere!" Hastily opening the door, he peered outside to the darkened street, then slammed the door in anger. "Where'd he go?"

Larxene looked up with slight concern, setting down the mug to approach her brother. "Demy, what happened?"

He frowned, looking down. "His dad's escaped the institution and now Zexy's missing... and I'm having a really _really_ bad feeling that his dad's doing the freaky kidnapping thing." Looking up, he found his sister staring in shock, before she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You've _got_ to be joking. That's a lame trick, Demyx."

"I'm not kidding, seriously!" He hurried over, grabbing her arm. "You said you saw him get into a car. What did the car look like?"

"Black... Toyota... I could point it out if I can get a picture of it."

Demyx quickly urged her towards a stack of car magazines. His father had had a subscription to the same magazines since Demyx was four, and he'd steal them to look at the pictures. This felt oddly like his childhood again, shoving more magazines under Larxene's nose for her to find a pretty car; only this time, he had a mission. He had to find Zexion.

"Larx, look through those and--"

His cell phone began to ring in his jacket. He pulled it out and stared at it in surprise. Aerith Gainsborough. They had exchanged numbers when they last spoke, just in case she needed to contact him about Zexion. Did she already know his boyfriend was missing?

"Demyx?" Larxene asked, lifting one of the magazines.

"Just look through them!" he said hurriedly, flipping his phone open. "Aerith! Thank goodness you called!"

**.vi...ix.**

_Dust, chemicals, smog..._

This seemed stereotypically ridiculous.

Kuja had driven him around for almost an hour, to a part of town Zexion knew he never wanted to see. He wasn't sure why, but Kuja seemed rather happy to be acting like a typical mobster, classical music drifting from the radio as the car gently rolled across rough roads, down streets and alleys and driveways, until finally he rolled to a stop beside a dark building. Zexion peered up at it oddly, a frown slowly forming.

This was a warehouse. His father had taken him to a warehouse, then got out of the car. He walked around, letting Zexion out before roughly grabbing his arm.

"Now, you're going to oblige, correct?" he asked.

"For the most part..."

That was definitely not the proper thing to say. Kuja lifted the gun to Zexion's temple and pressed the cold metal against his head, smirking. In this part of town, he didn't have to worry about hiding his gun... damn. Kuja walked him inside the building, through a door in the side, and they walked down a hallway and into a cold, plain room with concrete walls. There was only one small window on the side, and the only exit, the door they had entered, was currently being blocked.

Kuja threw him to the ground, then pointed the gun at him and smirked.

"So I hear you're _Zexion_, now?" he asked, laughing coldly. "Using that old nickname you and your little girlfriend came up with, huh..."

Zexion glared.

"What, not going to talk to me?" Kuja asked, frowning slightly. "First time to see your father in so long, and you're not going to say anything more?"

_No._

Zexion decided to respond with his silence.

With a sigh, Kuja took a few steps closer and grabbed Zexion's arm, jerking the boy to his feet. From there, he lifted his gun, then brought the handle down right onto Zexion's temple. As his son began to fall, he yanked him back onto his feet and repeated his forceful movement. Zexion had to bite his bottom lip to stop from crying out; this reminded him so much of his earlier years, when his father would beat him for being soft or strange. He had only been shy and not very talkative as a child... yet to this day, his father chose to punish him for it.

Kuja slid the gun into the pocket of his jacket, then tugged him over. And promptly back-handed him in the face.

Zexion could taste blood. The stinging on his tongue just told him that he had cut himself, and his eyes narrowed at the thought of the bruise which he knew would form.

His father tugged him closer once more. "Zexion... why won't you answer?"

His silence received another slap to the face. Zexion closed his eyes.

"It's because you're not Zexion. Your name is _Ienzo_. Your mother picked that name for you, did you know that? She named you. I named your brother."

"Why...?"

He couldn't stay quiet any longer. His father had started to talk about his mother, and he couldn't leave without knowing the purpose in all of this. He straightened himself, ignoring his dizzy feeling as he stared evenly at his father.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kuja smirked, and Zexion was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

The man back-handed him again, then let him fall to the ground.

"What, don't like my question?" Zexion asked, holding onto his cheek. "Why won't you answer, _Father_?" His eyes narrowed and for a second, he looked smug. Challenging his father evenly was a great action.

Kuja kicked him in the stomach. "Doon't tell me you've forgotten everything I told you," he said with a slight frown. "I guess today will be a learning lesson." He kicked him again.

Zexion lurched forward, coughing out a mouthful of blood. Damn... his father sure knew how to kick him while he was down--no pun intended.

**.ix...vi.**

The news was blearing in the living room, turned to the local news station, in the hopes of hearing anything. Aerith had arrived within fifteen minutes of the call, already on her way when Demyx had answered, and the blond immediately required the usage of her laptop. They had hooked it to the electrical socket in the kitchen and placed it on the bar, and Demyx immediately searched for every picture of black toyotas he could find.

"Demyx, how do you know so much about cars?" Larxene asked as she scanned the pictures. "Sure, Dad works on them and all, but you're not interested..."

Demyx leaned against the bar. "What makes you think I'm not interested in cars?" he asked. "I used to help Dad sometimes... gonna help Zexy, too, when we find him. Did you know he works on his?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He was working with Dad one day... didn't know you had any trade skills, though..." She frowned, biting her lip for a moment. "The car's not in here..."

Demyx sighed, loudly, and Aerith pat his shoulder. "Don't be discouraged. Something will turn up soon, I'm sure," she said. "We'll find him. His father's not exactly the most cunning person on the universe."

As she finished her sentence, she found the mullet-haired boy staring in shock at the television, pointing. "Larx, look!" he said quickly.

The young blond almost fell from her seat, spinning around. A few seconds passed before she nodded, eyes wide. "That's the car Zexy got into!"

_"...vehicle stolen this afternoon by a man with bluish hair, downtown Twilight Town..."_ the television anchorwoman spoke.

A moment of silence lingered before Demyx hurried over to the television to pay close attention and Aerith pulled out her cell phone to call the station. That was it--Kuja had stolen the car and forced Zexion to come along. Within minutes of Aerith's phone call, the announcement had changed. Car stolen downtown by escaped asylum patient, Kuja Washington.

_"He is highly dangerous, so if you have seen him, please, do not approach him; call the police immediately. He might have a potential hostage or two..."_

**.vi...ix.**

_Blood... unknown chemical, lot of blood..._

His father had reduced him to a shuddering, bloody pile. He wasn't even sure how his father had managed, but he was guessing that it was because he hadn't fought back. He couldn't. He didn't have the strength, the courage, to attack his father. He hadn't been able to as a child... and yet now, here, when he truly needed to, he couldn't.

Blood matted into his hair, covered one side of his face from a cut on his forehead. His stomach hurt, his father's boots had cut his arms, and he knew he was covered in bruises. Plus, he was now to the point of coughing blood each time he tried to move. He could only lay, curled on the concrete, holding onto his stomach as he choked out the metallic crimson liquid.

Kuja slowly squatted next to him. "Plan on staying quiet for now?" he asked coldly.

Zexion didn't move at all, and his father laughed.

"Good..."

The man pat his head, and he had to bite back a wince at the heavy hand touching his wound, pressing his head against the floor below him. He shuddered slightly, and Kuja smirked.

"Good... alright, so you wanted to know a few things. I give you permission to speak, so ask your first question."

Zexion shifted to sit up, his body protesting and screaming in agony as he moved to look at his father. "Why'd you kill her?" he inquired, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. A tad wet, choked and feeble...

His father smiled. "Oh, that's an easy one. She got in my way."

Raising an eyebrow, Zexion let slight confusion form on his face to urge Kuja to continue. The look worked, and his father smirked a bit.

"Oh, you don't remember, Ienzo?" He looked up, then smiled. "You were little, probably too young to remember. But you and your brother came with me on a mission or two. You've been here before..."

Zexion had to look away as his brain began to process this information. His head ached horribly, but the scent... the chemicals... he knew them from somewhere. But _where_...?

His father must have seen his look, for he continued, his smile growing more and more cruel. "This was my first base of operations," he explained. "Your mother was taking care of your grandmother, so I had to take you two with me after work. Neither of you knew what was going on, so I was safe then. But your mother found out shortly after, and she urged me to quit."

"Quit..." Zexion looked up. "What kind of place _is_ this?"

Kuja smirked. "Methamphetamines were manufactured here," he explained. "It sells for quite a bit, and when you're the creator, it's great to hit them once in a while when your children refuse to silence until you beat them."

The boy's eyes widened. His father was a drug user. Seller, creator... the drugs had been what he turned to when they made any noise, the reason he locked himself in his room. The reason Zexion grew up without a father to care for him...

His father smirked in satisfaction, sitting up. "Yes, Ienzo, drugs," he said. "Since you were two, to be honest. Your mother found out a few years after that... she was a smart woman--she investigated, wanted to know what was going on, wanted to hold me to my promise of quitting. But she got in my way. I made much money that way, I didn't need her throwing away my supplies when she found them."

"So you killed her?" he asked.

"Not immediately... I told her that she had to stop harassing me about it or she'd regret it. She had a choice... but thankfully, the perfect time came to get rid of her. With your brother out with his friends, and you kept busy, I had time to prepare. She planned on divorcing me."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you just divorce her?" he asked. "Why'd you kill her? Why'd you blame me?!"

Kuja smacked him in the head. "Hush, you. I'll explain all of that..."

The boy silenced and looked at him with a dark glare, allowing him to continue his tale.

"I knew your brother experimented with drugs. Half of his friends were my clients, so I was easily able to slip something to you through one of them--they never really noticed, anyway. I just wanted you all completely out of the way, but you decided to come see what was going on. You walked into the kitchen during one of our fights. I told her it was over, and she just pleaded for me not to hurt you and Saix, and then I took the knife and stabbed her. Four times, straight in the chest, and she screamed as she fell." He smirked. "Problem solved.

"Or so I thought. You were staring at me, so I just moved you to her, and handed you the knife. I stayed close by as you looked at her, and she spoke to you, Ienzo. Did you know that?" He grinned cruelly. "She said, 'Ienzo, I love you...'" Letting out a soft laugh, he added, "I guess that's when she died. She didn't really say much else, but her eyes didn't close for a little while. I had to shake you into reacting, Ienzo, and you snapped. Much better than I had imagined, actually."

Kuja smirked and touched his cheek. "I'm surprised, Ienzo. You never fail to amaze me sometimes. When you kept the knife... I was astonished, and I could only keep watching. I saw your entire incident with Naminé from the kitchen window. I called the police after you ran...

"The only escape path I had was to pretend to be completely distraught. And your confusion, on top of mine, had me out to be the crazy one. You tested for something, I didn't. That's why you got off easy. That's why I'm here..."

"You..." Zexion stared up, tears stinging his eyes. He angrily blinked them back. "You killed my mother."

The knife hadn't been his. He hadn't stabbed her. He stood there in shock and was given the weapon; he had been shaken into action, he couldn't explain what had happened. His father had set him up perfectly.

Kuja smiled and nodded. "I did..." Pulling out the gun, he aimed it at Zexion's head, a cheerful look forming on his face. "I guess it's nice to have a bit of closure before you die, huh..."

The gun clicked, and Kuja aimed directly for Zexion's head. The college student stared, frozen, unsure if his father was bluffing or not. But the look in those eerie red eyes told Zexion that this could be the end. That his father was going to kill him. That this was the end... he couldn't believe that he was leaving everything so soon. The past few years of his life had been influenced by a lie, and now he sat, staring down the barrel of his father's handgun, afraid that his life would end within seconds. Whenever his father would pull the trigger and send a bullet through his brain...

_'Demyx... Demyx, I'm so sorry... I didn't want to leave you this way...'_

"Too bad he's not dying yet."

Zexion heard another click, and soft footsteps. Jelled blue-gray hair shone over Kuja's shoulder, and soon, he could hear a soft laugh.

Saix...

"You're a horrible man, you know."

Saix slowly moved further into the room, a gun aimed at Kuja's face. He stood a few feet to the man's left, glaring through his scar.

"Threatening my little brother like that, after you killed our mother... so you could continue your little drug problems..."

"Like you're much better," Kuja said. He peered curiously out of the corner of his ear, then quickly spun around and fired.

The gunshot was followed by a cry of pain, the thud of a body hitting the wall, and the sound of Saix's gun falling to the floor. Saix's face was twisted in pain as he gripped his shoulder, sliding down the wall. A trail of blood stained the concrete wall behind him, and Zexion paled immediately. Saix... had just been shot. That definitely meant that Kuja wasn't kidding. But...

That would mean a second person were to die in front of him. Saix wasn't dead; he groaned in anguish, glaring at his father.

"Fuckin' got me in the shoulder..." he grumbled. "But you have bad aim when you're moving, old man..."

Kuja smirked and inched closer, pointing the gun at Saix's face. "But of course, I don't have to move now, do I? Any last words?"

"Yeah." Saix smirked. "I don't believe I'm dying tonight, either..." He was smart enough to keep his eyes locked on his father, though Zexion was sure he was aware.

He and his brother had nothing to fight about anymore. Zexion couldn't blame Saix's friends--not completely, at least--for what had happened to his mother. Saix couldn't blame him for murder. The anger from the past three and a half years... washed away in an hour, and newfound anger aimed directly at their father.

No, Zexion and Saix could try to rebuild some sort of relationship as brothers.

Zexion didn't plan on letting him die.

He pounced, tackling Kuja and taking the older man to the floor. Kuja grunted in anger and tried aiming the gun behind him as he pulled the trigger--the bullet grazed Zexion's arm, and Zexion winced but tried not to let go. He was thrown off as Kuja attempted to turn around and shoot again, but Saix had quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it directly at Kuja's temple.

One thing Saix had definitely inherited from his father: rash decision-making. He would shoot if prompted, that was for certain.

Kuja laughed dryly. "Do you plan on killing me, Saix?" he asked, but in his voice, both boys could hear fear trying not to escape.

Zexion scrambled away and stood next to his brother, staring between Saix and Kuja. Saix didn't seem to falter at all, despite the blood which ran down his sleeve and dripped to the floor. He merely grabbed his shoulder with his right hand, holding pressure to his wound as he held his father at gunpoint.

"Drop you weapon, old fart."

Kuja could only oblige. Saix was riled and would shoot, and it seemed like he didn't feel like dying that night. Slowly, he set the gun on the ground. Saix kicked it across the ground, towards his brother.

"Pick it up, put your finger on the trigger."

Zexion stared at the weapon, and his father began to laugh.

"He won't do it," Kuja spoke. "Zexion's afraid of weapons, he wouldn't shoot anyone."

To prove him wrong, he bent down and picked up the weapon, holding it similar to how his brother was, only gripped with both hands. His head spun, from the information, from the attack, from the appearance... but he wasn't going to move until the police arrived.

Saix glanced at him through the corner of his eye and let a small smile form. "So it wasn't you after all, huh? Well... someone's sure to have heard the gunshots, the cops should be here shortly."

"Okay... thanks, Saix..."

"Any time, Booger face..."

**.xxv. end .xxv.**

Okay, so I have to admit, I got a little sappy... but, well, that's basically where this ends. Happy enough yet? After that evil cliffhanger, here, have a pleasant chapater. -giggle- I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I've been having fun writing it.

I can't believe it'll be over by Friday! Actually, I'm stunned about graduating...

**If you have any questions pertaining to the story and any plot things I might've left out, PLEASE ASK.** I'll answer, I promise!

**Random**. So somebody thought my friend was British, and I made some jokes and sent a FFPM and now they think I was extremely rude. I dun see it... I bash the US all the time, and I wish I were Jamaican like my mommy, and I hang out with a sometimes-asshole who's dad was a border-jumper and mom was a high-school dropout (he was adopted by nice people XD) so I'm guessing maybe it came out? I just don't see it, _savelove_. I just don't...

**Eh... LK time!**  
"I activate Asexual Reproduction! Prepare to be completely smothered by my giant, hairy balls."  
- Yami Yugi, _YGOTAS, (By LK)_  
_(They're dueling, people! With cards!)_

**:Darkness Princess.**


	26. smiling underwater, conclusion

**Last Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts, characters, and original plot are not mine. I just wrote the fic.

**Okay, you guys...** This is it. The Final Chapter. And yes, I almost cried when I wrote the ending. Just because... it's over... Don't worry you guys, it's happy. Sap warning?

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and spending your time with this story. **I'm so glad I could make so many of you happy! This story has been a great achievement for me, and I'm really glad I could share it with so many of you! Months of working, edits and my little beta, _Eyes-of-Crimson_, and now I'm finally finished. This story has given me the highest amount of hits, chapters, alerts, reviews, and favorites, and now I have a new ring of friends and fans. I'm so glad, it was great hearing all of your comments and looking at my list of ninjas. **Thank you so much!**

**Personal Thanks, one last time...**  
..._sesshomaruhasafluffytail_: Aww, you're so cute! Definitely getting glomped when I find you!  
..._AnimeDragonofFire_: Yesh! Dun we love them hairy balls! I'm sorry... Just, um... reread something? Or watch LK, cuz he makes the world smile!  
..._Riceball the Second_: Teehee, pain is just fun. But here here, have an ending! lol.  
..._Metal Chocobo_: I was expecting to write a long hostage situation, then decided to declare that it would just end quickly so Zexy wouldn't be too mentally scarred... but so much for that! -giggle- Sorry, never explained the gun thing, but just know that Saix is a bad person sometimes.  
..._Ranchdressing_: Yay, thankies! I'm glad the sap isn't depreciating...  
..._hanakitsunechan7_: Yum, caaaake. -eats cake- I've never read Boogie Pop, though. Love Beauty Pop and D.Gray-man, though... can't wait for all dem bookstores.  
..._Ovrlord Crys_: Yay for pain! -giggle-  
..._Lunaa_: Aww, I sowwy, but as everyone says, all things must come to an end! And, well... yeah...  
..._benji's lover iz a cowfree_: Yeah, bad men need jail time. And thanks! Can't wait for my diploma!  
..._blackkeyblade_: Yeah, Saix completely pissed me off in the game, but I have faith that he had a reason. Plus, he's ded sezzy and "Saix on a Plane" is one funny lj-icon.  
..._Shattered Sanctuary_: Yesh! Read _mentaru_ and _Eyes-of-Crimson_ cuz they have good stories, and _Dualism_ and _ShadowAili_ and _The Writer you fools_. And _JereduLevenin_ cuz she needs love.  
..._iamsosmrt_: Yesh, charry death reserved for tragedies. And har har! Yeah, I know what you mean. Go read another fanfic to fill the void!  
..._Silva-trees_: I had to use Wikipedia to find someone, and it ended up being between Kuja and Seymour who looked like Zexy, and, well... Seymour's strange. Kuja was good enough, and I paired him with Beatrix, who never really had a purpose or even a name... so ya. Yay for sap!  
..._SeventhSenses_: Yay! Happiness is great.  
..._Dearie_: Maybe, who knows... oh wait, I do! And you shall too! -giggle-  
..._Incapable D' Amour_: Hyper is good! Dun worry, am glad you liked! Ninja...  
..._Hikari Aiyano_: Teehee, suspense is yummy...  
..._Broken TWiLiGHT Lullaby_: Niiiice. We all love Cid, though! But I shant ever understand Valenwind, so... hook up with a chick and have some kids, Ciddy! -giggle-  
..._Eyes-of-Crimson_: I LURVLES YOU SO MUCH, OKAY?  
..._Launch shinra_: Psychos and classical music just seem to go hand in hand... I don't know how that works, but it's so creepy!  
..._Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_: Teehee, aren't you just adorable. -large grin- I'm just a tricky little person here...

**And for you all...**

**The Last Chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Whispered Melody**  
**.xxvi.**  
_Smiling Underwater_  
_..conclusion.._

"They have news!" Aerith answered, turning to the Highwind children.

The entire evening had been a waiting game for them. There wasn't much they could do besides sit and try not to panic, watching the television coverage. Three police officers had shown up and asked questions, and they stayed around in case they received any information. All three hand-held communication devices erupted together.

"Suspect spotted on East 53rd street," a man's voice said through the mechanical static. "Gunfire, someone might be injured, hostage situtation..."

Demyx gasped and sat up quickly, looking over at them. "Is he okay? Do they know, is he okay?"

One of the officers shook his head after listening for a few seconds. "No word yet on the actions inside, but they have a location."

He rose to his feet quickly. "Then let's go get him!"

Thee officers exchanged looks for a second, unsure if it would be the best thing to bring him along. In case he saw something disturbing. Aerith soon nodded and volunteered to head out with him; Larxene would stay behind with a third officer as a precaution. The young doctor and the younger musician climbed into the back of one of the police squad cars, and Demyx sighed softly, looking at her.

"Y'know... I never really thought of my first time being in a squad car to go get someone..." he muttered, then glanced out of the window. "I guess it beats being arrested, though..."

Aerith's eyes widened, but she kept quiet.

**.vi...ix.**

_Grease, gas, gunpowder..._

The police had arrived rather quickly. Zexion hadn't expected for them to come charging into the room, guns drawn, aimed at them. He stared in shock as Saix held his arms up, then slowly leaned forward and placed his gun on the ground. Zexion, rather fearful, set his gun down in the same manner, then stared at the cops.

"Wow..."

"Zexion?" one of the officers asked.

Guns were still drawn and pointed, and another officer advanced into the room. Two pounced on Kuja and began to place him in handcuffs, as yet another began to collect the guns. Once the suspect was in their hands, the remaining four officers lowered their weapons.

He nodded quickly. "That's me... and Saix, my brother..."

The first officer smiled at him as he approached. "You're safe now..." Frowning, he looked at both of them, then spoke into his communication device on his shoulder. "The two are here, both injured."

"Dispatching an ambulance," the man in the device spoke.

The officer soon extended an arm. "Now, if you'll both come with me... there are a few things we need to as--"

"Can it wait a minute?" Saix interrupted, glaring at the officer. "I mean, c'mon, I've been standing for a while, I think I'm good. Plus, I kinda need to talk to my Booger face."

Zexion's eyes narrowed in annoyance, though he couldn't help but blush at the nickname. "Saix..."

"Make it quick." The officer rolled his eyes. "You _are_ bleeding on the crime scene." He turned and headed towards the door slowly.

Once the officer had moved, Saix turned to Zexion and stretched out his arm. "Here." He held a cell phone, flipped open with a title blinking on the screen.

Baby bro.

"Don't just stand there, put your number in it."

"He took my cell phone," Zexion said softly. "Before the plane... but take Demyx's number--he has a tendency of keeping me attached."

Saix smirked. "So you're gay too, huh?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "_Bi_. There's a difference."

His brother laughed, and he ignored him, quickly punching in Demyx's cell phone number. He handed the phone back, and Saix smiled slowly. Almost kindly, if it weren't for his naturally feral look.

"I'll leave my number in a message--"

"Bunny!"

Both boys paused at the call to find the mullet-haired blond running in their direction. Demyx, for certain. Saix blinked and smirked in amusement, long enough for Zexion to catch the look and narrow his eyes before lifted in the air by the musician. With a slight nod, the scar-faced man took his leave, and Zexion shuddered slightly.

"Uh, Demyx--"

"Zexy, are you okay?" Demyx asked quickly, letting go. "You're so... bloodied, omigosh, Zexy!" Quickly, he tilted his head to the side and began to look at his face, shoving hair out of the way to get a better view.

"Dem--De--Stop that!" Zexion flapped his arms for a few seconds, enough for Demyx to stop moving and frown very deeply. Zexion merely fixed his hair, then quickly rushed over and hugged Demyx tightly. "I'm so glad I could come back to you."

With a soft sigh, Demyx gently hugged him back. "Zexy... I don't like your dad..." he said softly.

Zexion had to laugh softly, and although Demyx was glad he was in some good spirits, he insisted that Zexion get himself looked at by one of the paramedics outside--he could hear the ambulances screeching. The two slowly made their way towards the exit just as paramedics rushed in with a stretcher, staring at the two as they tried to figure out who had been injured most--Demyx's shirt had been smudged with blood from the hug and Zexion had to be urged forward to the ambulance.

It took him only half an hour to realize why he hated hospitals. He had already created list as to why.

One: they wouldn't let Demyx ride in the ambulance.

Two: They kept insisting on drawing blood from Zexion's arm, when, clearly, they could've taken some from the bleeding cut on his temple.

Three: They kept insisting on keeping Demyx out of the room, though Zexion forced them to let him in before they chose to give him stitches. Thirty seven to his forehead...

He was semi-drugged, exhausted, and in slight, dull pain when Aerith came in with files. Files meant talking. Talking was bad.

She smiled so gently when she approached and pat his shoulder. "Feeling a little better, Zexion?" she asked.

Zexion grumbled. Demyx, sitting on the bed next to him, chose to answer with a cheerful nod. "Yeah, he's better. They gave him a lot of painkillers, but they're not working on his mood..."

"Of course they're not," Zexion muttered. "They're not anti-depressants..."

That comment had Demyx staring in confusion and Aerith looking worried. She sighed softly and set down her clipboard.

"Zexion... your father's confessed to everything, so your record's clear. But with your previous record... it might be best if we continue our sessions?"

Zexion's pale eyes widened at that, and he struggled to sit up completely. He was going to decline immediately, refuse and declare himself sane--or at least insanely normal. He didn't plan on attending any more therapy with Aerith, ever. It bothered him so much, sitting in that room, letting her talk to him and tell him he'd be okay when he clearly wasn't. He didn't believe her at all--he didn't want therapy, he didn't like it. He disagreed with the idea that he'd allow some woman to weedle her way through his emotions and his past and talk to him about things she didn't know about. He hated it...

Even if it _did_ keep him from thinking about killing himself in the past...

Even if she was nice...

"He'll go," Demyx said.

Zexion looked up immediately, eyes widened. "No, I wo--"

"Aerith, you're the only person he really talks to," Demyx interrupted, placing a hand on Zexion's chest. Slowly, he moved his boyfriend to lay back down. "Make them mandatory or something. I'll make sure he goes, okay?"

"Demyx..." Zexion whined loudly.

The doctor smiled. "It's okay, Zexion... it'll be less... troublesome next time," she assured. "We'll work more at your pace, okay? It will be a lot easier on you, since we know what happened. No police, no guards..."

With a loud sigh, Zexion rubbed his bandaged head. "Fine..." he muttered.

Demyx grinned brightly. "Yay! Zexy, you'll be just fine, oka--" _One Winged Angel_ began to blear, causing both boys to jump. He turned away and fishedhis phone from his pocket, flipping it open. "Hello?"

A few seconds of silence passed, filled only with "Uh-huh" and "Yes, sir" from Demyx. He soon hung up, almost squealing as he said "Thank you." He hung up and grinned.

"We got a deal!" he shrieked. Zexion knew he could be mistaken for a woman in his high-pitched voice.

"What is it, Demyx?" Aerith questioned.

"Uh... oh, um, nothing... just a contract with some guys... about a poster," he said quickly, shoving his phone in his pocket. "'Cuse me a moment, I... gotta make a call." He ran out of the room before anyone could object.

Zexion turned to Aerith and shook his head slowly. "He's being strange," he said calmly. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded slowly, then picked up her clipboard. "You're certain you don't mind continuing our therapy? I want to make sure this doesn't leave any long-lasting emotional effects," she inquired. "You don't cope well on your own..."

"I'm fully aware of that," he muttered bitterly. "Don't you have... things to do, or something?"

"No, not really..." she said, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, you're my only cause of excitement today. Perhaps I should wait until you're feeling a bit better before we schedule anything?"

"Yeah..." He sighed, shutting his eyes. "That's... probably a good idea."

She nodded. "Feel better, Zexion,"she wished him, then headed to the door.

"Hey, Doc!" Zexion called quickly, waiting until she stopped before he spoke again. "If you see Demyx..." He glanced down. "Um... tell him to... uh... hurry back."

She smiled at him. "No problem. Get some rest." And with that, she was gone, leaving Zexion to the silence of the hospital room.

Demyx bounced in to disrupt the silence, bursting into song the moment he arrived.

_"Guess who's goin' to the top!  
Gonna see the bright lights of the stars above!  
Soarin' like an eagle with the grace of a dove,  
I'm aimin' high and I'm goin' up!"_

"What in the hell is that?" Zexion asked, eyes narrowed.

Demyx dropped his arms--one had been pointing at the ceiling, the other out to his side, holding his cell phone. He seemed almost dejected, but his smile appeared quickly. "Come on... you can sleep in the car, okay? I'll explain when you're happier."

Zexion's eyes narrowed into small slits. "What makes you think I'll be happier if you kidnap me?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna kidnap you, silly!" Demyx leaned forward, waving a finger at him. "You're gonna come voluntarily. You ever been to Hollow Bastion?"

"What's in Hollow Bastion?" Zexion asked. "What does it matter if I've been there or not?"

"So you _haven't_," Demyx figured. "You'll have fun. They have theme parks and stuff... and it's not too far, so we can drive this time... but we have to leave tonight."

Zexion blinked in confusion as he sat up. He let Demyx hurry to grab his shoes and bring them to him, even letting the older blond pull them on his feet as he continued his inquiry. "What are you talking about, Demyx?" he questioned. "Why are we going to Hollow Bastion? And what's the rush? Half of our luggage remains on the island, in case you've forgotten..."

"Who _cares_!" Demyx said loudly, then hushed and quickly apologized. "Okay, look... Zexy, I got a big deal, and I want you to come with me to talk it through. You understand stuff better than me, you can read me the contracts."

"Contracts?"

Demyx picked him up. "Come on! I'll sneak you out the back way..."

Blinking, Zexion ended up waiting until they neared the doorway before he roughly smacked Demyx in the arm. "Let go! I can walk just fine, jeez!"

Turns out, he could... for a little, until a wave of medicated exhaustion washed over him and he stumbled on his own feet; Demyx gave him a piggy-back ride across the parking lot, and they headed to Zexion's apartment for a few minutes, grabbing random articles of clothing and shoving them into backpacks. Along with a few snacks, a blanket and pillow, and a case of CDs. They stopped at an ATM for cash, then quickly headed out.

**.vi...ix.**

**Wednesday.**

_Grass, pollution, laundry, sugar, and the Ocean that was Demyx._

A phone was ringing. The sound was masked by Demyx's singing along with the radio and Zexion's fourth failed attempt to catch a nap. It seemed almost impossible now, after he slept for twelve hours straight--Demyx admitted to driving for six and sleeping for the other six in an apartment parking lot--to return to sleeping now that they had already started. The medication had all worked its way from his system, he guessed. But Demyx was happy. He was happy. They were good.

The phone was still ringing.

The music took a slow turn and the volume silenced, and Demyx gasped loudly. "Phone, Cuddle bunny! Who's phone is it? Who's calling?" he asked quickly, tearing his eyes away from the road for a brief second.

Zexion leaned forward from his curled spot on the back seat to reach for the bags on the floor below. He pulled out the blue cell and flipped it open, moving it to his ear. "What do you want, Axel?" he asked.

"Zexion?! Where are you? Where's Demyx? Aerith's worried _sick_ and Larxene's threatening _me_ to find you!" Axel's voice practically yelled into the phone.

Zexion held it away from his ear, then sighed softly. "Axel, do you mind? I'm not very... joyous right now and I don't really care. Demyx is busy and you're interrupting my nap--"

"Nobody cares about your goddamn nap!" Larxene yelled. She must've snatched the phone away. "Where's my brother?!"

"Busy. Larxene, we'll be back in a few days, okay?" Zexion spoke. "Don't worry..."

She grumbled, but soon muttered, "Fine... just make sure he's not hurt, okay?"

"I'll be more hurt than he will, trust me. Bye, Larxene."

Larxene hung up on him, and he had to smile slightly, dropping the phone in the bag.

"What was all that about?" Demyx inquired.

Zexion had to smile. "Your sister loves and misses you. And Axel says hi," he replied. This was great; he and Demyx were far from Twilight Town, driving to Demyx's interview. He was going to conference with a producer about their band, play a demo or two, and negotiate a contract.

This was, of course, helping him skip out on extensive amounts of therapy. Aerith wanted four sessions a week, at least for the first week, to make sure he was stable. He had been kidnapped and beaten by his dad only yesterday, almost been killed, and he found out that his father had killed his mother, not him. That was a very overwhelming thing to deal with, but Zexion came up with his old philosophy: just don't deal with it.

Of course, this was called Repressing. This was called keeping everything in and not telling anyone until he self-combusted. But that was how he dealt with his problems.

Or didn't deal with them, whichever was more appropriate.

He didn't mind so much. He had called Saix around ten minutes ago to give a phone number and ask a question. Saix answered somewhat drunkenly--but it was tiredness and two sleep-aids which had accounted to the slurring--and explained how he had heard the report and had watched the news. He could remember the warehouse his father had taken them to and figured it was a shady enough place to work. Kuja had never been the most creative of criminals.

Zexion and Saix planned a lunch meeting next Thursday. They could talk, maybe try not to kill each other, diminish some hostility. So that part was taken care of. Kuja had been sentenced, on an account of first-degree murder and two accounts of attempted murder, to seventy-five years, and would most likely die before then, with no possibility for paroll--and Zexion didn't have to worry about seeing him anymore.

Then Demyx had gotten this deal and Zexion was dragged along, in pain and with over-the-counter medication from a convenience store, with only small fries to hold his stomach since he felt... strange.

But he was happy. Despite all that, he liked where he was. He didn't have to care here, he just had to answer phones and enjoy the ride. Demyx was going to drive the entire way to Hollow Bastion, and he was going to enjoy. He was at peace here--just him and Demyx, and the open roads in front of them.

"Zexy...?" Demyx called.

"Yeah?" He sat up slowly, looking at the blond. Their eyes connected for a brief moment through the rear-view mirror.

"Love you." Demyx smiled.

Zexion smiled in response. "Love you, too."

They drove again for a few seconds in silence until Zexion grabbed a demo CD and climbed onto the front seat. It wasn't a wise action, but on the fairly empty roads, there weren't any cops to pull them over. Zexion sat down and buckled up, then slid the CD in. He had heard most of these tracks before--Demyx sang along through the ones he had heard already.

But a fourth...

He hadn't heard Track 4.

_"And I love you so much_  
_This song will be our secret._  
_For your pain, a remedy,_  
_For your heart, a melody,_

_Whispered in your soul,_  
_Whispered in your ear,_  
_Whispered when I hold you close,_  
_Whispered when I hold you near,_

_Whispered all for you_  
_Because I love you..._  
_Love you Always..."_

Zexion paused it to find Demyx grinning. "Demyx..." he said slowly.

"I like that one... I don't know if you remember it or not, but I sang it to you one night. You were sleeping, I think... or at least you looked like it. Nobody else has heard that one, though..."

With a soft smile, Zexion leaned over and kissed Demyx's cheek. "Thank you," he said softly.

Demyx's grin widened. "I had to. I knew you'd find it somehow--'cause I really didn't want to go back there and dig for it then beg you to play it and then try and convince you to listen to it a--"

"Demyx!"

"Huh, Zexy?"

"You're rambling."

The blond laughed sheepishly. "Sorry... I'm excited. It's a record deal, Zexy! Melodious Nocturne's gonna be famous! Will you be in my music video?"

"Sure."

"Can you manage my taxes?"

"Whatever."

"Will you read the contracts?"

"Already agreed to that."

"Next pit-stop, you're all mine."

"Now wait a minute!"

The car ride continued that way, but Zexion loved it. He felt so relaxed, and had Demyx keeping him in high spirits. And he couldn't help it--Demyx was an infectious personality, and Zexion felt his spirits lift each time Demyx was around. He loved it; and this didn't have to end. Demyx was accepting him for who he was, for what had happened, and he'd help. And for that, Zexion was eternally greatful. He didn't mind being dragged out of a hospital for something like this.

Especially if it meant getting out of therapy.

A cell phone rang. Reaching back, Zexion grabbed both and looked at them. His bleared "Aerith" and he sighed loudly. "I'm not answering that."

And Demyx laughed. "I don't blame you, Zexy. Not at all..."

"It's your fault."

"Wait now, how's it my fault?" Demyx asked. "I didn't force you int--oh... whoops..."

Zexion leaned back in the seat. "No sex for you."

"Whaaaaat?!" Demyx swerved slightly, and quickly righted the car. "Whaddaya mean?! I just want you to be happy, Zexy!"

With a soft laugh, Zexion grabbed his blanket and curled up in the seat. "I _am_ happy, Demyx. I'm happy just being with you, right here... just keep driving, okay? Keep heading towards your dream, and I'll be right here with you."

Demyx smiled. "Okay. Good. Because I don't plan on leaving you behind."

"Good."

He hit play and the song resumed.

_"And it's because I love you_  
_That I'll shout this song out loud_  
_But alone, it's just for you, It's all for you_  
_Because I love you always..._  
_A melody for you.._

_"Whispered for you always..."_

**The End.**

_afterwards..._

So I considered leaving this part blank for effect and decided "naaah", cuz you guys need joy. Since it's over and all...

Keep an eye out for the sequel! Should come out in a few weeks, since it's... not even planned yet. -giggle-

_And in the words of Seto Kaiba, from LK's YGOTAS..._

"C'mon, Mokuba. We're going to have our own tournament. With blackjack, and hookers. In fact, forget the tournament."

**See you around soon!**  
**:Darkness Princess.**


End file.
